Salvación
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Sakura se ha jurado a sí misma que traerá a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha, aunque se pierda a sí misma en el intento. ¿Podrá ella salvarlo del mundo de odio y venganza en que él esta sumido?, ¿podrá Sasuke salvarla a ella de la abismante oscuridad? Epilogo
1. Prologo

0

0

0

**Salvación**

0

0

0

Prologo

0

0

0

-¡No te atreverás a acercarte a él ningún paso más Uchiha!- rugió furiosamente la voz de una mujer, quebrando el terrible silencio que se había apoderado del campo de batalla. Lo único que se podía oír eran los jadeos de un cuerpo que yacía detrás de ella semi conciente- Si te acercas un paso más, te juró que te arrepentirás

-¿Arrepentirme, yo?- preguntó una voz fría llena de sarcasmo mientras se detenía a observar detenidamente a la nueva persona que se había aparecido entre él y su combatiente. Lo que vio de cierta manera lo intrigó. Era una mujer joven, de no más de 16 años, cual estaba vestida con el uniforme ANBU. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una de las máscaras de porcelana. El animal que estaba dibujada en la blanca máscara era nada más ni nada menos que el mítico fénix. Su pelo no podía verse, ya qué estaba tapado. Su cuerpo era delgado y se veía algo frágil. El moreno no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujase en su pálido rostro- Dime ¿qué me podrías hacer tú?- preguntó divertido el Uchiha

-Vencerte- dijo fieramente la mujer ANBU- Yo podría matarte Sasuke Uchiha, pero esa no es mi intensión. Aunque debo reconocer que las ganas no me faltan..

-¿Vencerme, tú?- preguntó el muchacho con frialdad- Ni en esta vida ni en otra podrías matarme tú

-Ya me estas juzgando, deberías aprender de tus errores, Sasuke-kun- dijo la mujer con una voz falsamente dulce. El tono de voz y como había mencionado su nombre lo habían helado por completo, aunque el no dio a conocer su impresión. No podía ser que ella, entre todas las personas que el conocía, estuviese enfrentándose a él en esos momentos

No podía ser ella

¿Pero hasta qué punto la conocía ahora?

-Creías que tu hermano mayor te quería, y ya vez término matando a todo tu clan- prosiguió la voz falsamente dulce de aquella mujer- Craso error, Sasuke-kun- continuo ella venenosamente, mientras con su mano izquierda se quitaba la máscara- ¿Por qué crees que yo no sería capaz de matarte?- preguntó duramente, mientras tiraba su máscara lejos y dejaba ver su pálido rostro. Su rostro pálido estaba inexpresivo, pero sus ojos la traicionaban. Estos estaban llenos de una ira indescriptible

-Sakura- dijo fríamente el moreno, mientras avanzaba un paso hacia ella con su katana sujeta firmemente en su mano derecha- Por qué ni en esta vida ni en las próximas miles serías capaz

-Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo ella con serenidad, mientras sacaba de su cintura la katana que llevaba guardada- ¿Hasta qué punto ahora me conoces?

-La gente de tu tipo no cambia- dijo gélidamente Sasuke, mientras avanzaba unos pasos más hacia donde estaba Sakura, cual no alejaba su mirada de los negros ojos de Sasuke

-¿Y cuál es mí tipo?-preguntó Sakura, mientras avanzaba un paso hacia el frente con la katana levemente levantada del piso

-Tú eres de los que miran siempre la espalda de los más fuertes. Tú eres débil, Sakura y eso no lo puedes cambiar- dijo arrogantemente Sasuke, mientras se detenía a observar a Sakura caminar hacia él con la katana ya en posición de ataque

-Eso ha cambiado, ya qué yo he cambiado- dijo divertidamente Sakura- El dolor me hizo más fuerte- agregó con amargura, mientras sus labios de torcían en una sonrisa llena de tristeza- Pero también lo hizo el amor que siento por mis seres queridos. Esa es mi verdadera fuente de poder, y es una lástima que eso sea algo que jamás lograste comprender.

-El amor no da poder, Sakura- dijo lacónicamente Sasuke- Esa es una estúpida fantasía infantil. El poder lo da la ambición y la perseverancia..

-Me aburres-dijo bruscamente Sakura, mientras su mirada se llenaba de ira- No vengo a hacerte clases de moral, Uchiha. No tengo la intensión de hacerte cambiar en estos momentos. El verdadero motivo por el qué me encuentro acá es para proteger a quienes me son queridos, por qué he hecho una promesa de vida de que los cuidaré por sobre mi propia vida

-¿Acaso vienes a protegerme de mí mismo, Sa ku ra?- preguntó con sarcasmo Sasuke, mientras levantaba su katana. Su mirada fría ya no denotaba la diversión de hace unos momentos atrás. Su rostro inexpresivo estaba contorsionado por la ira- ¿Te puedes conformar con el hecho de que no te quiero? ¿Tan frustrante es soportar el rechazo de una persona que ni siquiera vale la pena?- dijo el moreno con amargura

- Es a ti a quien protejo, Sasuke- dijo fríamente la kunoichi mientras se detenía a dos metros de distancia del moreno- De ti mismo, para que logres ser feliz

-¿Ser feliz?- bufó Sasuke furioso ante la terquedad de su ex compañera. Debía reconocer que Sakura había cambiado. Jamás ella le habría dicho aquellas palabras 4 años atrás - Tú sabes que no volveré hasta que vea a Itachi muerto por mis propias manos. La venganza es el motivo por el que vivo, y es el único medio por el cual lograré ser feliz, así que no me vengas con esa estupidez de que en Konoha lograré ser feliz. Soy un vengador, Sakura- dijo duramente el muchacho. Sakura lo observaba absorta. Había cambiado durante los años, su rostro ya no tenía ningún poco de dulzura ni misericordia. Parecía un hermoso rostro frío tallado en mármol, con ninguna expresión dibujada en él.

Si el rostro de uno era la puerta del alma de una persona, se podía inferir que Sasuke Uchiha simplemente no tenía alma

Era una máquina que vivía en servicio de la venganza

-Sí lo sé- dijo fríamente la muchacha, mientras cruzaba su dura mirada con la del moreno- Pero no podemos dejar que te sigas auto destruyendo, no podemos dejar que te pierdas, Sasuke

-¿Podemos?- preguntó impresionado Sasuke. Por unos breves segundos su rostro inexpresivo se tiñó de asombro. Sintió un breve movimiento tras los árboles.

No estaban solos

- Estas perdiéndote y llegarás al punto en que no podrás volver jamás - dijo dolorosamente Sakura, mientras empuñaba firmemente su katana- Es por eso que hemos decido para traerte a Konoha de los planes más descabellados, con tal de que caigas en alguna de nuestras trampas para llevarte a donde nunca debiste haber huido..

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el moreno secamente. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría por la espalda al ver como otras 5 personas encapuchadas salían entre los árboles. No podía ver sus rostros, pero podía adivinar de que se trataban de personas fuertes. ¿Dónde mierda se encontraba su grupo Hebi?

-Estas en nuestra trampa, Sasuke y me encargaré de que no puedas salir victorioso de esta- y diciendo esto Sakura se abalanzó sobre el moreno con la katana dispuesta a atacar sin clemencia alguna

La batalla se había desencadenado

…

**0**

…

**0**

…

**0**

…

**0**

…

**0**

…

**Hola, cómo les va? Espero que demasiado bien. Bueno he comenzado un nuevo fic, ya qué después de "Máscaras" quede con las ganas de hacer otro Sasuke/Sakura. Espero que les guste este, y por favor dejen sus opiniones con respecto a este nuevo fic. Estoy abierta a proposiciones de ustedes, así que feliz recibiría su ayuda. Muchas gracias**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Confrontación I

"**My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I will bleed forever"**

**("Ghost Love Score", ****disco Once, Nightwish)**

0

0

0

**Salvación**

0

0

0

1. Confrontación I

0

0

0

Sasuke tuvo tan sólo unos segundos para responder ante el fiero ataque de la kunoichi. Su concentración había disminuido considerablemente al ver a las cinco personas encapuchadas saliendo del bosque hacia donde estaban ellos, pero al ver como estas se mantenían al margen del enfrentamiento entre él y Sakura, el se tranquilizo inmediatamente.

Sakura no era rival para él

Ni Naruto lo había podido detener cuando eran genin, ahora era técnicamente imposible que la kunoichi pudiese hacerlo, ya qué ahora era infinitamente más fuerte.

Sakura podía ser una ANBU, pero eso no significaba nada.

Absolutamente nada

Las katanas cortaban enfrío aire de invierno, mientras los dos combatientes se enfrentaban con maestría. El sharingan de Sasuke se podía considerar como una gran ventaja para el moreno, por qué podía adivinar de cierta manera los movimientos que iba a hacer su ex compañera. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios, cada vez que la katana de Sakura arremetía contra la de él.

-No te esfuerces tanto, después de todo va a ser en vano- dijo gélidamente el moreno, mientras saltaba lejos de la muchacha con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo. Antes de aterrizar en la tierra con su mano izquierda comenzó a hacer sellos velozmente. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, sabía que vencer a Sasuke iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había querido calcular

-_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu- _gritó Sasuke rápidamente. Inmediatamente una gran bola de fuego salió del cuerpo del moreno en dirección al cuerpo de Sakura, que se había quedado brevemente paralizada al ver como la lucha había dejado de ser sólo de katanas, sino también de ninjutsus.

La kunoichi salto hacia un lado, antes de que el jutsu la golpeara. En el momento en que saltaba, Sasuke salió de la nada y atacó fieramente a Sakura con su katana. Sakura al ver aquel letal ataque, utilizó un jutsu de sustitución básico justo en el momento en que Sasuke iba a golpear con su katana su frágil cuerpo. Sasuke cayó al suelo de pie, con una sonrisa divertida al ver que su katana había hecho añicos un pedazo de tronco

-Eso es todo lo que tienes, ¿Sakura?- preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa malevola dibujada en sus labios. Su sharingan buscaba a la kunoichi, cual no era visible para él en esos momentos, ya que el jutsu de fuego había quemado ciertos árboles, generando una espesa nube de humo

-No- gritó la pelirroja saliendo de la nada, golpeando con su puño el rostro de Sasuke, cual ante el fuerte golpe de la muchacha salió volando unos cuantos metros más allá. Sakura sonreía triunfantemente al ver como había pillado de improvisto a Sasuke, pero esta sonrisa despareció cuando vio que el moreno había caído parado. Su mirada roja brillaba de furia

-Eso no volverá a pasar, kunoichi- dijo suavemente. Su voz tenía un tono demasiado amenazante. Sakura no había escuchado a Sasuke jamás tan amenazante con ella. Era cierto que cuando ella, Naruto, Yamato y Sai habían irrumpido en la guarida de Orochimaru hace unos meses atrás, él se había mostrado sin misericordia hacia ellos. Pero jamás se había visto tan amenazante como hasta ahora

-¿Por qué no, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura con falsa dulzura. Sabía que lo estaba provocando, y que eso no le convenía en lo absoluto. Si por ira llegaba a liberar el sello maldito, las cosas se complicarían demasiado. Tenía que vencerlo antes de que aquello ocurriese o sino las cosas se escaparían de las manos- ¿Te duele tanto que una molestia haya logrado golpear tu rostro?-preguntó con inocencia. Vio ella como los ojos de él brillaban con furia, pero una sonrisa llena de arrogancia se dibujó en sus delgados labios.

Eso fue lo último que vio Sakura antes de que él desapareciese ante sus ojos

-Mierda, esto esta mal- murmuró la kunoichi mientras tomaba su katana y la guardaba en el cinto que estaba en su cintura- Piensa..-se susurró a sí misma. Sabía que si no actuaba ahora, lo más seguro es que iba a terminar gravemente herida o inclusive muerta. De repente una idea se le cruzó en su mente. Esa era la única solución que se le venía hasta el momento a la cabeza-

_-__Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- _dijo firmemente Sakura, en el momento que aparecían cuatro copias de ella, cuales junto con la original corrieron en cinco direcciones distintas.

En el mismo instante en que las cinco Sakuras se habían posesionado fuera del espeso humo en busca de Sasuke, un fuerte chirrido llamó la atención de estas. Era un ruido que Sakura conocía demasiado bien, y se le heló la sangre al escucharlo. No había duda alguna que Sasuke quería terminar el duelo cuanto antes, y que la misericordia no era una palabra que estaba en su vocabulario. Estaba dispuesto a matarla, aniquilarla, hacerla desparecer del mapa con la técnica que el había utilizado para protegerla a ella y a Naruto años atrás.

Que ironía

Sasuke pretendía atacarla con su Chidori

-Maldito Kakashi..-musitó la pelirrosa furiosa al pensar que había sido su antiguo maestro quien le enseño esa asesina técnica a Sasuke- Pero el ignoraba que él algún día la utilizaría en contra de nosotros..-pensó la muchacha. La mirada de ella y la de sus clones no lograban divisar donde se encontraba el moreno, pero el ruido había aumentado considerablemente.

De repente lo vio.

Sasuke corría velozmente entre el espeso humo hacia el clon de la derecha de Sakura. No había duda, en sus ojos estaba el brillo asesino. Su bello rostro estaba iluminado gracias a la bola de energía que llevaba en su mano derecha. Había algo sádico y arrogante en sus expresiones.

Iba a matarla, o por lo menos tenía la intensión de hacerlo.

Su clon no pudo hacer nada, la velocidad de Sasuke era envidiable. Golpeó el clon y en el momento en que lo hizo, algo heló por completo a la verdadera Sakura. Sasuke se había desvanecido al igual que su clon, en una espesa nube de humo. Las pupilas de la discípula de la Gondaime se dilataron por el temor. Pero no pudo pensar más, ya que el verdadero Sasuke había aparecido frente a ella a unos escasos centímetros alzando su Chidori hacia su vientre, golpeándola finalmente con este.

El dolor era indescriptible

Sasuke había atravesado su vientre con el chidori. Sakura al recibir el impacto botó sangre por la boca. Sasuke se había quedado quieto al frente de ella, a unos breves milímetros del cuerpo sangrante de Sakura. Todavía conservaba su mano asesina en el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Sakura se sintió desfallecer del dolor. Ni siquiera podía gritar ante este. Ella había sido atravesada anteriormente por katanas, como la de Sasori, recibiendo un fuerte daño, pero ninguna de esas experiencias se comparaba con el haber sido atrevesada con el chidori de Sasuke.

El cuerpo le quemaba

El alma de ella se había quebrado definitivamente

Si es que sobrevivía, sabía que era una herida que jamás iba a sanar

Sólo por el hecho de que había sido él quien la había herido de esa manera tan letal

Él, Sasuke

Sintió como sus ojos se cerraban, y creyó gritar de agonía cuando recuerdos de su infancia con el equipo 7 venían a su mente. Sasuke jamás se había mostrado dulce con ella, pero por lo menos se preocupaba de ella. Jamás había permitido que alguien la dañara, y ahora el la había herido a muerte.

¿Por qué las cosas habían tenido que terminar así?

Sakura sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo, y caía. Pero su caída fue detenida por el fuerte cuerpo de Sasuke, quien todavía no se alejaba del cuerpo tembloroso y gravemente herido de Sakura. El muchacho extrajo la mano que había atravesado a la kunoichi, y la puso sobre la cintura de la pelirrosada

-¿Cóm..?-comenzó a preguntar débilmente Sakura. Su cuerpo yacía apoyado en el pecho del muchacho

-Sharingan, genjutsu- dijo neutramente el moreno. Este parecía estático. Su cuerpo no se movía. Continuaba siendo el sustento del cuerpo moribundo de la kunoichi- Te dije Sakura que era imposible que me vencieses. Tú te buscaste esto- dijo con frialdad

-¿La muerte, Sasuke?- preguntó débilmente Sakura, mientras botaba más y más sangre por su boca. Estaba manchando de sangre el cuerpo del moreno, pero a este no le parecía molestar. Parecía estar en otro lugar, en otra realidad- Yo he muerto mucho durante estos años. Morí cuando te fuiste, morí cuando Chiyo murió en mis brazos, morí cuando Naruto se dejó poseer por el Kyuubi, morí cuando te vi donde Orochimaru y nos atacaste. Sasuke, yo estaba muerta mucho antes de que nos enfrentásemos- dijo dolorosamente la muchacha. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa triste- Todo este tiempo he caminado hacia la muerte, pero a la vez hacia la vida..

-Cómo el fénix..-susurró Sasuke al recordar la máscara ANBU que llevaba puesta Sakura hace unos momentos atrás- No vas a volver a resurgir de esta Sakura, tu sentencia de muerte fue firmada por ti misma cuando decidiste luchar contra mí. Sabías desde un principio que no tenías oportunidad contra mí..

-Tenía que intentarlo- musitó Sakura débilmente. La perdida de sangre la estaban debilitando fuertemente-No podía no intentarlo, merecías otra oportunidad..

-Yo soy quien debe juzgar si necesito otra oportunidad o no para salvarme- dijo gélidamente el moreno, mientras soltaba la katana que llevaba en una de sus manos

-No eres quien para juzgar si es que quiero gastar mi tiempo en tratar de salvarte..-dijo Sakura susurrando. Sentía como sus parpados se estaban cerrando y como el frío comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Pero algo pasó que la impresionó como jamás lo había hecho

Sasuke la había abrazado

Tenía su rostro sobre su cabeza, y sus fuertes brazos la abrazaban con delicadeza. Sakura sintió como lágrimas de ira y tristeza salían de sus ojos.

-Gracias, Sakura- musitó el muchacho contra sus cabellos. Sakura pudo sentir como el corazón del moreno latía aceleradamente contra su cuerpo. Ella sintió que el frío mortífero había dejado de avanzar por su moribundo cuerpo. Sintió una gran calidez, pero a la vez sintió como una gran tristeza la embargaba nuevamente. Sabía que esas palabras eran de despedida.

Y eso ella no podía permitirlo, y sabía como lo haría.

Sakura estaba totalmente paralizada. Su pálido rostro estaba tenso por el asombro ante el gesto totalmente extraño de Sasuke. El moreno aprovecho el desconcierto de ella, y rápidamente poso una de sus delgadas y frías manos sobre el rostro de Sakura, y con tan sólo un breve moviendo posó sus fríos y delgados labios sobre los de Sakura. Ella tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Jamás, ni en sus más recónditos sueños pensó que alguna vez besaría a Sasuke en una situación como aquella.

Simplemente era demasiado bizarro.

Podía sentir como el frío rostro del moreno estaba posado sobre su rostro. Podía sentir todo, a pesar de que en esos momentos estuviese muriendo. Y se avergonzaba de si misma, pero no pudo evitar sentirse brevemente feliz.

Y después de esto, tan rápido como la había besado, la soltó y la dejó tirada en el suelo con una extraña delicadeza. Sakura a duras penas podía moverse. Sus ojos verdes que perdían el brillo que la caracterizaban, estaban fijos en los ojos oscuros y vacíos del Uchiha, buscando algo. Pero sabía que jamás lo encontraría. Después de mirarse tras unos breves momentos, que a ella le parecieron una eternidad, el giró su rostro y se fue caminando lentamente lejos de ella.

Cuando lo vio alejarse lentamente, tuvo la extraña sensación de que el moreno estuviese cargando un terrible peso sobre su espalda. Se le veía mayor a lo que era realmente.

No podía dejarlo marcharse

Era el momento de actuar.

Si se retrasaba Naruto y los otros interferirían, y en el peor de los casos ella moriría desangrada.

Había sacrificado tanto, que no podía perder en estos momentos. No podía perder ahora ni nunca, tenía que salvar a Sasuke.

Por qué su caída había sido por él

Por qué todo el amor que ella había sentido alguna vez, había sido principalmente para él

Por qué el había sido quien la había herido y por eso ella había sangrado hasta la eternidad. Ella había caído en la oscuridad

Ella no iba a perder ahora.

Había perdido su ser en el intento de salvarlo a él y sacar a Naruto de su tristeza.

No podía darse el placer de perder en el momento de la confrontación. En el momento de la verdadera prueba.

Sakura utilizó toda la fuerza que le quedaba y alzó sus manos, cuales comenzaron a formar sellos lo más rápido que podía. Cuando finalmente termino, sintió como una extraña calidez se posaba en el centro de su frente. Cerró sus ojos y susurró:

_-Rebirth Genesis no justu_

**0**

**0**

**0**

**--**

**Hola, ¿cómo les va? Espero que demasiado bien. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Se los agradezco demasiado. De verdad se han portado un 10 conmigo, es por eso que al leer sus reviews me motive demasiado y escribí al tiro este capítulo. De verdad no sé como agradecérselos. Por favor sigan leyendo este fic y comentando. Muchas gracias y nos estamos viendo**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

-Kat

-Setsuna 17

-Judith Uchiha

-Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez

-Dylebi

-Sakura-leon

-Alexavenuz

-Cata 91

-Sakuritah

-Karenxita- Akime Maxwell

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A USTEDES Y A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVEIWS Y OPINIONES. GRACIAS**


	3. Confrontación II

0

0

0

**Salvación**

0

0

0

2. Confrontación II

0

0

0

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba pausadamente mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder.

Pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la venganza hacia su hermano y la obtención de más poder, era algo que no hacía desde hace muchos años atrás. Quería alejar de su mente los nocivos pensamientos, mas estos no querían darle tregua. Pensaba intensamente en Sakura y en sus palabras, y por sobre todo en lo que él acababa de hacer.

La había herido a muerte

-Ella se lo ha buscado..-musitó en voz alta, tratando se convencerse a sí mismo, mientras se adentraba en el bosque. La conciencia que había estado silenciada durante mucho tiempo comenzaba a aparecer nuevamente.

Y eso lo torturaba

No quería girar su rostro hacia donde había dejado el moribundo cuerpo de Sakura. No podía soportarlo. Si lo hacía, lo más seguro es que el remordimiento que estaba sintiendo aumentase infinitamente. La había herido a muerte, y eso le molestaba de cierta manera.

Le molestaba la ironía de la vida

El antes la había protegido fieramente y ahora el la había matado.

Había asesinado a Sakura

Y ante ese pensamiento el se detuvo por completo. Sus ojos siempre inexpresivos ahora denotaban miedo. Miedo a lo que él se había transformado. Miedo a la inhumanidad de sus actos.

¿Quién era él?

Un vengador

Un instrumento de venganza

Nada más

Cuando acabase con Itachi la vida habría perdido sentido para él. Ya no soñaba con reconstruir el orgulloso clan Uchiha, ya qué ahora entendía que si lo hacía la historia volvería a repetirse. El clan Uchiha era un clan lleno de historias sangrientas y homicidios. No tenía intensiones de que la historia se repitiese. No quería más Itachis, ni mucho menos más Sasukes. Ya había sido suficiente. A nadie le deseaba lo que él había vivido. Ni siquiera al mismo Itachi

Tenía que acabar con aquél sangriento círculo vicioso, y sabía que la manera era terminar con Itachi y luego consigo mismo

El ya no tenía salvación.

Sakura se había equivocado.

Su breve esfuerzo había sido totalmente en vano. El ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

Su destino había sido ya trazado cuando nació bajo el clan Uchiha

No había nada que hacer

Era una lástima que ella y Naruto jamás lo hubiesen comprendido. Ellos dos siempre con ese optimismo ciego de que las cosas podían mejorar. Siempre con el estúpido mensaje de que existía luz después de la oscuridad. Y eso lo enervaba a él, ya que sentía que sus ex compañeros de equipo no comprendían absolutamente nada de lo que era él y su misión de vida. Sakura nació bajo el ceno de una familia que la adoraba, con unos padres que la cuidaban. Naruto estuvo solo desde un comienzo, no conocía lo terrible que podía ser tener un hogar y que luego tu hermano te lo arrebatase de la nada. Ellos no lo entendían, y la terquedad de ambos por hacerle recapacitar lo enfurecía.

Si tanto lo amaban, ¿por qué no lo dejaban cumplir su venganza?

De repente el moreno sintió unas presencias detrás de él. El moreno se giró rápidamente en el mismo momento en que levantaba su katana en posición de ataque. En su pálido rostro se dibujó una sonrisa arrogante, mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia. Al frente de él estaban los cinco encapuchados.

-Vaya, era obvio que Konoha no ha cambiado su estilo- dijo con sorna el moreno mientras clavaba su oscura mirada en los recién aparecidos- Tenían que venir más títeres a enfrentarse a una sola persona. Igual debería sentirme alagado al ver que Konoha piensa que necesitan más de una persona para derrotarme

-¡Sasuke!- rugió una voz llena de ira. Sasuke al escuchar la voz acrecentó la sonrisa maligna que se dibujaba en sus pálidos labios

-Y era lógico que tú vendrías, ¿no Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke fríamente- ¿Es qué sinceramente no has pensado en ocupar tu tiempo en otra cosa que no sea traerme vuelta a ese pueblucho?

-Sasuke, por favor recapacita- dijo serenamente otra voz. El hombre dueño de aquella voz se quitó el sobretodo negro, dando a mostrar el cuerpo de un hombre ya adulto vestido con las ropas de un jounin. Su pelo gris y puntiagudo no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Su rostro seguía tapado por aquella ridícula máscara.

-Kakashi-dijo Sasuke fríamente. Su voz sonaba más amenazante que hace unos segundos- Veo que tú tampoco podías faltar a la fiesta, aunque reconozco que tú presencia no era del todo esperado

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó Naruto duramente. En su voz se podía percibir la ira, pero también la preocupación. Esto no paso desapercibido para ninguna de las personas presentes

-Muriéndose por ahí- dijo malignamente Sasuke. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con maldad al ver el rostro descompuesto de Naruto

-Sasuke, ¿cómo mierda pudiste?- gritó Naruto fuera de sí. De su cuerpo comenzó a salir chakra de color rojo. Sus ojos azules llenos de dolor se fueron ensombreciendo ante la maldad del chakra del Kyuubi. Las marcas de su rostro se fueron ensanchando, mientras el cuerpo de Naruto se iba contrayendo por la ira

-Ustedes tres vayan a buscar a Sakura- ordenó Kakashi autoritariamente a los otros tres encapuchados. Al ver como una de aquellas sombras se resistía-¡Es una orden!- gritó el jounin. Al ver al verlo así de decidido, los tres encapuchados desparecieron del lugar en busca de la joven kunoichi

-Naruto, debes calmarte- dijo firmemente Kakashi, tomando de un hombro a Naruto, cuya ira bordeaba el límite entre la cordura y la locura- Tú sabes que el método para vencer a Sasuke no es desquiciandote ni dejandote poseer por el Kyuubi

-Seamos realista, él no me puede vencer ni ahora ni nunca- dijo despectivamente Sasuke, mientras alzaba su katana- y eso lo sabes, Kakashi. Si no pudo hacerlo hace unos años atrás, no lo va a poder hacer ahora. A parte todos sabemos que el poder que posee Naruto es gracias al Kyuubi, si este no estuviese él sería peor que una escoria..

-No sabes lo que dices - dijo Kakashi tratando de serenarse, mas la ira había comenzado a corroer su ser. Ahí estaba él, su ex protegido en los tiempos del equipo 7. El muchacho que le había enseñado el Chidori, el muchacho al que él le había confesado que estaba sólo y que sus amigos más ceracnos habían muerto, pero el no se había dejado vencer por la venganza. Su estudiante favorito ahora era un criminal clase S, que no cuido a sus amigos como lo debería haber hecho. Un muchacho de sangre fría, cruel y prodigio. Todo un Uchiha. Su mirada le recordaba de cierta manera a Uchiha Itachi, un ser que sólo ambiciona poder y que desprecia todo lo demás. Tanto era su desprecio, que había sido capaz de herir a muerte a una de las personas que más lo había querido.

No quería ver la realidad, pero parecía que la única manera de detener a Sasuke, era terminando con él. Si era cierto que el había asesinado a Sakura, entonces el no detendría a Naruto, y si es que este fallaba..

Entonces el terminaría con Uchiha Sasuke

Malditas las decisiones y caminos elegidos por todos ellos, que habían desencadenado en tan trágico desenlace

Parecía que todos estaban malditos

-Sasuke, voy a llevarte a Konoha. Esa era la última voluntad de Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto fieramente, mientras se ponía en posición de lucha. Su cabello rubio tapaba sus brillantes ojos rojos. La expresión de su rostro era fiera- Si fuera por mí, te asesinaría. Pero ella insistía que tú tenías salvación. Lo haré por ella, por qué es de mis seres más queridos y una vez hace años atrás le prometí que te llevaría a Konoha nuevamente. Era una promesa de vida, y la cumpliré aunque me cueste la vida

-Que conmovedor- dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban sádicamente- Con gusto te llevaré donde esta tu querida Sakura-chan-dijo odiosamente. Y diciendo esto su puño derecho se cargo de energía

-Chidori..-musitó Kakashi tristemente, en el momento que se alejaba de Naruto y Sasuke- Era de esperar que todo esto iba a terminar en tragedia..-musitó tristemente.

-Maldito- gritó fuera de sí Naruto-No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre con tu boca de serpiente- Y diciendo esto, el contenedor del Kyuubi formó un clon suyo y comenzó a formar el famoso Rasengan

-Rasengan contra Chidori..-pensó Kakashi. Ambos iban a comenzar fuertemente, aquella batalla lo más seguro es que iba a durar mucho tiempo, a no ser de que el progreso de Sasuke sea totalmente devastador. Pero no tenía que preocuparse, el progreso de Naruto era impresionante

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia su oponente. Sus ojos brillaban de decisión y una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba dibujada en sus labios. Cuando ambos jutsus iban a colisionar algo pasó que los dejó congelados

Una sombra se posó al medio de los dos y los tomó por la muñeca en donde estaban cargando el jutsu, y los lanzó por los aires en distintas direcciones, igual cómo lo había hecho Kakashi hace unos años atrás, cuando ambos se habían enfrentado en el techo del hospital de Konoha. Ambos fueron lanzados hacia árboles con una fuerza terrible, haciendo que los dos rompieran un buen par de árboles. Cuando los dos se pararon y levantaron su mirada para ver de quien se trataba, se quedaron mudos de asombro

-Ya me estaban matando, pero ya verán que no es así de simple terminar conmigo- dijo con sarcasmo la fría voz de Sakura. Estaba ahí parada mirando la nada. Sus ojos brillaban de furia. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, pero no había señal de la antigua herida que Sasuke le había hecho. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa despectiva- Deberán saber que ya no soy la muchachita que esta detrás de sus espaldas observándolos crecer. Ahora son ustedes los que verán mi espalda

-Sakura..-murmuro Naruto totalmente descompuesto, mientras caminaba con pasos temblorosos hacia su amiga. Podía sentir el fuerte chakra que despedía el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

Sakura, su Sakura era fuerte y el la había subestimado, a pesar de que la vio crecer durante esos meses. ¿Pero a qué precio Sakura había obtenido todo ese poder?

Había sacrificado su cuerpo

Había sacrificado su vida

Había sacrificado su espíritu

Su ser, con tal de ganar aquella batalla

-Naruto, Uchiha es mío- dijo Sakura secamente- No debes olvidar que no soy tan fácil de derrotar

Naruto miraba desconcertado a Sakura, pero a pesar de su impresión él muchacho asintió y se alejó del campo de batalla hacia donde estaba Kakashi Hatake mirando intrigado como el evento había cambiado nuevamente en ciento ochenta grados.

De la frente de Sakura se habían dibujado unos símbolos que salían desde una figura con forma de diamante que estaba posado en el centro de la frente de la kunoichi. Los símbolos brillaban.

-Genesis rebirth no justu..-pensó maravillado Kakashi al ver la técnica que había logrado dominar su ex alumna. Sin duda alguna había sido una bendición que la misma Tsunade hubiese entrenado a Sakura. Esos entrenamientos le habían dado poder, fuerza y seguridad a la kunoichi. Habían reemplazado todo el vacío que él, como maestro, no había podido llenar en la pequeña kunoichi.

Sasuke miraba atónitamente a Sakura, cual ahora tenía la mirada clavada en él. Podía ver sus ojos verdes brillar a causa de la energía que estaba recorriendo por su cuerpo, pero más que eso no vio en aquellos ojos.

Eran dos posos vacíos.

Eran ojos de alguien que estaba muerto en vida

Y parecía que Sakura lo estaba, pero eso no quería decir que ella no dejase de luchar. La veía, y sabía que no se detendría ahora ni nunca. Pero el no iba a dejar que ella cumpliese su voluntad. Él necesitaba más que nunca enfrentarse a Itachi, y si es que la kunoichi vencía, sus planes se verían totalmente destruidos.

-Te sorprende verme, ¿no? ¿Creíste que el Chidori sería capaz de detenerme?-preguntó con arrogancia Sakura mientras comenzaba a cargar chakra en uno de sus puños- Déjame decirte que estabas muy equivocado, y que tu soberbia va a ser tu perdición en esta batalla. Deberás saber que médico Sasuke, y que mi cuerpo no es tan fácil de dañar

-Eso no parecía hace un rato- dijo el muchacho secamente, mientras sus ojos brillaban con arrogancia- Parece que tendré que volver a besarte de despedida, Sakura. Ten seguridad que esta vez no voy a fallar, me aseguraré de que termines muerta- dijo con arrogancia

-Ya te gustaría, maldito Uchiha..-dijo Sakura fieramente. Su cara estaba tensa a causa de la ira

-Mejor terminemos esto de una vez - dijo fríamente Sasuke, quien clavaba sus oscuros ojos en el pálido rostro de la kunoichi- No digas que te lo advertí, esta vez terminaras muerta. Consideralo como un regalo el hecho de que te lo advierta. Vas a morir y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo esta vez, ni siquiera tu ridículo jutsu

-Vamos a ver..-dijo la pelirrosa en el momento que golpeaba con uno de sus puños el suelo, haciendo que este se agrietase y finalmente se abriese por completo.

Sasuke al ver como el puño impactaba en el suelo, salto antes de recibir el impacto. Podía ver los pedazos de piedra, troncos y raíces de árboles volando por los aires, impidiéndole ver donde se encontraba la kunoichi.

Justo en esos instantes el pudo entender que algo estaba totalmente mal, y que él había hecho exactamente lo que Sakura había querido que el hiciera

_-Mokuton: seal box no jutsu _–dijo fuertemente la voz de Sakura. En ese mismo instante los troncos y raíces que estaban volando por los aires por el golpe de la pelirrosa, se unieron y rodearon a Sasuke, lograndolo encerrar en lo que parecía una caja. Era una caja de madera que tenía tres metros cuadrados. Su altura no excedía los cinco metros. Las paredes de madera estaban llenas de símbolos negros, que parecían ser sellos demasiado complicados para deshacerlos.

-Esto Sasuke es una técnica inventada por mí para esta ocasión- dijo Sakura gélidamente. Es una caja que no permite a la persona que esta atrapada usar chakra. Sólo te permite tener energía para que tu cuerpo pueda funcionar como si estuvieses en coma, o sea no puedes usar jutsus y claramente no puedes ni correr, saltar y si eres excepcionalmente fuerte puedes hablar..

-Maldita sea..-maldijo el Uchiha,mientras se encontraba de rodillas en el fondo de la caja- Sabes que esto no me detendrá por mucho tiempo..-comenzó a decir el moreno con voz ronca, mientras el sello maldito que llevaba en su cuello comenzaba a desarrollarse

-¿Crees que no lo tenía pensado, Uchiha?-le espetó fieramente Sakura- Llevó pensando en este momento durante mucho tiempo Sasuke, y créeme que no soy la muchachita débil que hace mucho tiempo atrás necesitaba tu protección. Ahora es distinto- y diciendo esto, junto sus manos y musitó unas extrañas palabras. Acto seguido a estas, la caja tomo vida, comenzando a cerrarse el orificio por donde Sasuke se veía, hasta el punto en que era mínimo el agujero. Sakura masculló- _Suiton: Bakusui Shōha_

Acto seguido de la boca de la muchacha salió una gran cantidad de agua, de lo que pudo adivinarse que la caja de madera en la que se encontraba el Uchiha estaba inhundandose

-Terminemos con esto..-dijo Sakura. Su rostro estaba pálido por todo el gasto de chakra que había utilizado. El Genesis rebirth no justu había agotado una gran cantidad de su suministro de chakra, pero eso no le había importado ya qué su meta era vencer a Sasuke, y nada ni nadie podría detenerla en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera el hecho de que ella misma estuviese atentando contra su vida.

Su motivo de vida era más importante en esos instantes que si propia vida

Salto de la caja en el mismo instante en la que sus manos comenzaban a formar sellos con agilidad. Al terminar los sellos, cerró los ojos esperando que su último gran esfuerzo sirviese de algo. Si es que su plan no funcionaba, estaría en serios problemas

_-Raiton: lightening no jutsu_- pronunció Sakura en el momento en que el cielo se oscurecía y de unas oscuras nubes caía un rayo sobre la caja donde estaba sellado Sasuke junto a litros de agua.

Gracias a la descarga eléctrica, la caja se rompió en mil pedazos, lanzando el cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke al suelo empapado por el agua. Como el agua es conductor de electricidad, el cuerpo de Sasuke continuo siendo impactado por la energía liberada en aquél rayo. Cuando esta finalmente ceso, ella clavo su mirada en el cuerpo inerte del Uchiha. Parecía estar inconsciente y sinceramente no lo culpaba, ya qué el golpe que había recibido era suficiente para acabar con un shinobi menos fuerte de lo que él era. La muchacha lo miraba parada desde una roca cercana a donde Sasuke estaba. Podía ver que gran parte de su ropa estaba rota, y que el sello maldito había retrocedido y que no había alcanzado a desarrollarse. Eso había sido una gran ventaja. Sí es que no hubiese creado aquella caja con aquellos sellos, haberle ganado a Sasuke habría podido ser mucho más difícil de lo que fue, o sea imposible. Podía ver como el cabello mojado de Sasuke tapaba el pálido e inexpresivo rostro de este.

Sakura miraba aquello con una mezcla de emociones en su corazón, algo que no se había permitido a sí misma hace muchos años atrás.

Sentía satisfacción, ya qué en su fuero interno sentía que Sasuke había sido herido lo suficiente para no huir. En caso de que ella no pudiese continuar la batalla, sería Naruto quien la terminase. Pero sabía que no era necesario, el impacto había sido demasiado fuerte. Sentía satisfacción también, por qué le había demostrado a sus compañeros y a ella misma, que ella sí era capaz. Le había demostrado al maldito arrogante de Uchiha Sasuke, que la débil Sakura Haruno si podía derrotarlo.

Pero también sentía un fuerte vacío. Una de sus razones de vivir había dejado de existir. Sasuke volvería a Konoha, ¿pero qué pasaría ahora?

Sakura saltó de la roca y camino hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de él, cerró sus ojos y sus manos comenzaron a formar nuevamente unos sellos desconocidos para la gran mayoría de los shinobis. Tenía que asestarle un último golpe, pensaba la muchacha. No podía quedarse tranquila, cuando se trataba de Sasuke toda precaución era bienvenida, y aquél genjutsu iba a tener al Uchiha inconsciente por una buena cantidad de tiempo.

_-Dormiens _– musitó débilmente la kunoichi, en el momento que terminaba de realizar los sellos. Con aquél jutsu, Sasuke no despertaría hasta unos buenos días más.

Ahora podía estar tranquila

Había logrado su misión

Y con esos últimos pensamientos, Sakura sintió como su cuerpo desfallecía. Lo último que su mente recordaba era como su cuerpo caía sobre el húmedo pasto al lado del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Su ser cayó en la oscuridad

Todo era silencio

**0**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**Hola, cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Gracias por todos sus RR, de verdad me alegraron mucho. Fue un agrado leer sus opiniones, y por favor exprésenmelas cuando quieran. Yo feliz de leer sus proposiciones y modificar algunas cosas accesorias a la historia, ya qué no tengo muy definido como terminara, así que propongan. Bueno termina la pelea y ahora comienza el drama jajajaja. Vamos a ver como se desarrolla la historia con Sasuke volviendo a Konoha, y como evolucionará su relación con Sakura.**

**Bueno estimadas cuídense mucho. Nos vemos y gracias a todas ustedes**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**AGRADECIEMITNOS A:**

**-Kat**

**-Alexavenuz**

**-Lizharuno**

**-Sakura star**

**-Raven Hill**

**-Sakuritah**

**-Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez**

**-Hatake ´Fer**

**-Cata 91**

**-Karentixa Akime Maxwell**

**-Karoru 01**

**-Sakura leon**

**-Judith Uchiha**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**0**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS!**


	4. Purificación

"I cannot fight against myself  
No more  
Self destruction that I predicted  
Not a long time ago"

("Purify", del disco Unleashed Memories, Lacuna Coil)

0

0

0

Salvación

0

0

0

3. Purificación

0

0

0

Sentía como los rayos del sol bañaban su cara, provocando que frunciese levemente el ceño. Al darse cuenta que había estado dormida, agudizó sus sentidos para darse cuenta donde se encontraba. Podía sentir el suave tacto de las sábanas sobre su piel, y como una cómoda almohada estaba bajo su adolorida cabeza. El silencio que había en aquella habitación la llenaba de calma. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarlos a la luz de aquella habitación. Parecía ser que era de día, específicamente era temprano. Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer aquella habitación, pudiendo por fin darse cuenta a donde ella se encontraba tan cómodamente acostada

Estaba en el hospital de Konoha

Las paredes blancas se le antojaban demasiado familiares para olvidarse que aquél lugar era el donde ella trabajaba la mayoría del tiempo

Trato de sentarse, mas un fuerte dolor en su abdomen hizo que abandonase la idea de tratar de levantarse.

-Si fuera tú, no haría eso..-dijo una voz suave. Sakura giró su cabeza hasta el lugar donde había provenido aquella voz

-Kakashi sensei- dijo Sakura , mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa a su antiguo sensei. A pesar de que ella ya tuviese 16 años y fuese un miembro importante del Anbu, ella aún no dejaba la antigua costumbre de decirle a Hatake Kakashi; "Kakashi sensei"

-Me alegro que hayas despertado Sakura- dijo seriamente el peligris, mientras caminaba hacia la cama de su antigua alumna y se sentaba a la altura de los pies de esta

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acá?- preguntó la pelirosa curiosa- Espero que no haya sido mucho, no me gusta estar acá como un ente sin hacer nada, y más..

-Sakura, tranquilízate- cortó el hombre, mientras con una de sus manos hacía una señal para que su ex alumna se detuviese- Has estado acá desde hace tres días- al ver como la muchacha iba a protestar, alzó su voz levemente para que esta se diese cuente que no había terminado 

de hablar- Hiciste un esfuerzo sobre humano en aquella batalla con Sasuke, por lo que es totalmente justificable que hayas caído inconsciente por falta de chakra. Las técnicas que realizaste y con la inteligencia que las utilizaste, fueron algo que me sorprendieron de una manera impresionante. Sakura, debo decirte que has crecido tanto y que te has hecho tan fuerte, que siento que me equivoqué contigo años atrás..-dijo con un dejo de tristeza el shinobi

-¿A qué te refieres, sensei?- preguntó Sakura con seriedad. Jamás había visto a aquél hombre que había sido su maestro, hablándole de tal manera. Parecía que de cierta manera estaba cerrando un capítulo que a él le dolía, con respecto a ella.

-Fui tremendamente ciego- dijo el hombre culposamente- Cuando llegaste al equipo 7, entre dos compañeros que te superaban en habilidades, pero no en inteligencia, pensé que era mejor centrar mis esfuerzos como maestro en ellos dos, y no en ti. Veía que no tenías mucho material que explotar, ya qué no eras buena ni en taijutsu ni en ninjutsu. Podía rescatar de ti tu habilidad natural para el genjustu y el control de chakra, pero como tu bien sabes esas no son mis principales habilidades, por lo qué te deje estar con lo que respectaba al entrenamiento..

-Y también mis sentimientos, sensei- dijo Sakura fríamente. Su rostro se había transformado en una fría máscara cuando recordaba aquellos momentos en que se había sentido tan inferior, tan indigna de ser de aquél prodigioso equipo 7, cual estaba conformado por dos promesas shinobis y el famoso jounin ex Anbu Hatake Kakashi

-Y tus sentimientos..-dijo amargamente aquél hombre, mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en sus labios. Sakura pudo ver aquella expresión, a pesar de que el rostro de él estuviese cubierto con aquella máscara. Los años le habían dado el conocimiento a ella para conocer a su maestro- Veía en ti a una gran persona, sin materia de shinobi. Una hermosa persona que el mundo shinobi la iba a corromper, ya qué eras pura inocencia e ingtenuidad en esos tiempos. Eras tan frágil Sakura, que si continuabas aquél camino te ibas a perder. Siempre tuve la secreta esperanza de que no continuases aquél tortuoso camino que sólo traía pérdidas y desgracias.. Eras demasiado..

-¿Pura?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en su pálido rostro- Sí, así era, pero ya no lo soy. Continue el camino shinobi sabiendo que habría de sacrificar ciertos aspectos de mi persona, tales como mi inocencia y mi ingenuidad con respecto a mi forma de ver al mundo y a las personas. Kakashi, eso lo supe desde el minuto en que me involucré con el equipo 7- dijo ella seriamente. Él jamás la había visto hablar así en todos los años que la 

conocía. Hablaba con una madurez que daba a ver la futura mujer que Sakura sería. Ya no había rastros infantiles en su rostro ni en su manera de pensar, y eso a él lo llenaba de nostalgia. Nostalgia a la infantil Sakura, la que llenaba con luz los tristes corazones de sus compañeros- Yo elegí voluntariamente este duro camino por qué mi voluntad de fuego es cuidar a mis seres queridos, cueste lo que cueste, aunque se corrompa mi ser. Y mí ser sí se ha corrompido, y sí estoy herida por dentro, pero todo eso vale la pena por qué he peleado y he sangrado por lo que yo considero mi fin último; proteger a mis seres amados- dijo con tanta vehemecia, que el jounin estaba estupefacto- Me dolió en mis comienzos de shinobi que tú no me pusieses tanta atención como a Naruto y a Sasuke, pero eso no me iba a detener. Sé que no lo hacías con mala intensión, y que tal vez era una manera subliminal tuya para protegerme de todo el horror del mundo shinobi. Veo que estas arrepentido por lo cometido, y yo te digo sinceramente sensei que el daño que me hiciste ya no me duele. No me duele por qué de cierta manera te entiendo y creo que tal vez habría echo lo mismo que tú si es que tuviese a futuro una "Sakura" en mí equipo genin. 

-Sakura..-musitó suavemente Kakashi. Tenía sus ojos muy abiertos clavados en los ojos verdes de Sakura. Estos se veían vacíos, opacos y tristes, pero podía ver al fondo un poco de esperanza. O eso por lo menos era lo que él quería creer, ya qué no soportaría que Sakura continuase sepultada en la oscuridad en la que había estado en los últimos meses. Tras su encuentro con Sasuke en el escondite de Orochimaru, ella había llegado demasiado deprimida devuelta a Konoha. Se sentía impotente de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para traer de vuelta a su ex compañero y de no haberle podido evitar aquél terrible sufrimiento a Naruto, quien había quedado totalmente devastado después de aquel horrible reencuentro.

Sakura comenzó a entrenar con fiereza, con la ayuda de Tsunade, Shizune, Yamato y otros jounin. Su poder en aquellos meses ahbía incrementado mucho. Hizo los exámenes jounin y luego los Anbu, sacando de las mejores puntuaciones. Durante aquél tiempo la muchacha parecía más que nada una máquina que buscaba enajenadamente poder, sin quebrar los límites de lo que era socialmente correcto, pero ella sabía internamente que estaba quebrando sus propios límites. Ella sabía que esa búsqueda desenfrenada de poder que estaba cometiendo la estaba corrompiendo y llevándola a la oscuridad. 

Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya qué su fin justificaba los medios

-Kakashi, yo debía proteger a mis seres queridos. Yo quería hacerlo- dijo la muchacha mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. No sabía por qué de repente se sentía así. No comprendía por qué las lágrimas caían sin tregua de sus ojos- Debía salvarlos, inclusive de ellos mismos. Mi gran prueba era traer a Sasuke de vuelta con nosotros, ya qué si lo lograba, podía salvar a Naruto del dolor y la impotencia de no tener a su mejor amigo junto a él. Si lo lograba podría salvar a Sasuke de sí mismo, y más aún podría ayudarlo a cazar a Uchiha Itachi- dijo 

entre sollozos, los cuales hacían que su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionase- Si lo lograba, mí sacrificio quedaría bien compensado. Mí quiebre sería bien justificado. La muerte de la vieja Sakura quedaría vengada..

-Y lo has logrado Sakura, lo has logrado- dijo el viejo jounin mientras se sentaba al lado del cuerpo de Sakura y la abrazaba con fuerza. Sentía como las lágrimas de la kunoichi mojaban su piel y su ropa, mas eso no le importaba. Estaba tan triste por el sufrimiento que ella había tenido que pasar, pero también tan aliviado de que por fin Sakura estuviese expresando lo que sentía. Hace años que no la veía llorar, hace meses que no la veía tan frágil y vulnerable como la antigua Sakura. Parecía que después de todo aquella Sakura, aquella niña de 13 años no estaba muerta, y eso lo llenaba de un infinito alivio- Pero dime¿quién te salvará a ti?- dijo con la voz apretada por la tristeza

-No lo sé..-dijo entre llantos la pelirosa. Sus brazos estaban sobre la espalda de Kakashi, abrazándolo- no lo sé, Kakashi sensei.. No quiero estar más en esta oscuridad, me he sentido tan sola.. No quiero destruirme más a mí misma..Quiero vivir..Quiero purificarme de toda esta oscuridad

-Tranquila, Sakura, tranquila..-dijo tranquilizadoramente él, mientras abrazaba aquél delgado cuerpo. Estaba conmocionado¿cómo había dejado que Sakura cayese en ese estado¿cómo era posible que él lo hubiese permitido? El se había jurado a sí mismo, cuando ya no tenía ningún ser querido a su lado, que iba a cuidar con su vida a las personas que le significasen algo. 

Había fallado 

Había fallado a su promesa, y le había fallado a Sakura

-Nosotros te salvaremos¿está bien?- preguntó con ternura, mientras se separaba de la joven kunoichi y le limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro- No te volveré a fallar, no te dejaré caer nunca más. Es una promesa de vida

-Gracias, sensei..-dijo suavemente la kunoichi, mientras se acercaba a su maestro y le besaba con ternura la frente. Al separarse de él, no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente, lo que le pareció a Kakashi una bendición, ya qué se había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que había visto a Sakura sonreír así

Justo en el momento en que él jounin iba a decir algo, una persona irrumpió en la puerta

-Sakura..-comenzó a decir una alegre voz, pero al ver que había interrumpido un momento íntimo entre la muchacha en cuestión y Hatake Kakashi, la mujer exclamó- ¡Lo siento! Dios siempre estoy interrumpiendo en los momentos menos oportunos..

-Tranquila, Ino-chan- dijo la voz jovial del jounin, mientras se separaba de Sakura y se paraba de la cama, ofreciéndole una sonrisa nerviosa a Ino, cual miraba escrutadoramente la escena- Yo me iba marchando, tengo que ir a entregar un informe a Tsunade-sama..

-Me parece muy bien, por qué tengo que revisar a mi querida paciente- dijo la voz de Ino alegremente mientras tomaba del brazo a Kakashi y lo sacaba de la estancia lo más rápidamente posible

-A Dios Sakura, nos vemos- dijo el peligris, mientras desaparecía por la puerta, dejando a Sakura mirando sin entender nada la escena. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir el cuerpo de Yamanaka Ino sobre el suyo

-¡Dios, casi me matas de un susto!- exclamó la rubia aliviada al ver a su amiga consciente y con algo más de color en su rostro. Podía ver que su rostro estaba húmedo, pero no quería resultar impertinente. No quería ser desubicada, ya qué le daba miedo que Sakura se fuese a esconder nuevamente en la concha en la que se había encerrado en aquellos últimos meses.

Era verdad que para Ino, Sakura seguía siendo su mejor amiga, pero su relación había estado mucho más distante después de que Sakura volviese de aquella maldita misión donde Orochimaru. Ella se había escudado en el entrenamiento y no había dejado que Ino penetrara en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Eso había enojado en un comienzo a la kunoichi, pero después se había dado cuenta que la ira no iba a solucionar nada. Había tenido que comprender que su mejor amiga estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil, y que lo único que podía hacer en aquellos tiempos era apoyarla, pero no tratar de entrometerse en sus asuntos, ya qué lo único que iba a lograr es que ella se perdiese aún más en sí misma. 

Echaba de menos a la antigua Sakura

Aunque a la única persona que le iba a reconocer aquello era a Tsunade, a Shikamaru y a ella misma.

A nadie más, ya qué Yamanaka Ino seguía siendo la misma orgullosa kunoichi

-Cerda, no me dejas respirar..-dijo Sakura con la voz ahogada. Había un tinte de burla en su voz, que no paso desapercibido en Ino

-¿Qué me dijiste maldita frenton..?- comenzó a decir la rubia mientras se paraba, pero al darse cuenta como Sakura la había llamado, hizo que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Sakura no la llamaba así desde aquella maldita misión, como Ino le decía. Trató de no llorar por algo que aparentemente era estúpido, pero le fue imposible. Que Sakura la llamase así parecía ser el símbolo de que Sakura tal vez volvería a ser lo que ella había sido, y eso era lo que ella más anhelaba

-Ino..-exclamó con sorpresa Sakura, al ver como su amiga llorando se tiraba encima de ella. Sakura al sentir como ella lloraba, paso una de sus manos por el sedoso cabello rubio de su mejor amiga

-Te echaba tanto de menos, frentona..-dijo entre sollozos Ino, mientras se separaba de Sakura- Pero no te acostumbres a estas demostraciones de cariño..

-Lo tengo claro, cerda-dijo la kunoichi riendo, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, aunque estuviese casi drenada de chakra- Yo también te eche de menos..

-Me alegro, por qué tú bien sabes que soy una persona digna de extrañar, lo contrario de tu persona- dijo Ino burlonamente, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su pálido rostro. Su bello rostro ahora dibujaba una honesta sonrisa, lo que lleno de calides el corazón de Sakura

-Ino¿dónde esta Naruto?- preguntó Sakura, cambiando de tema. Sabía que tenía que volver a al realidad y saber como se encontraba el portador del Kyuubi, y por sobre todo como se encontraba Sasuke y cual iba a ser su destino acá en Konoha

-Esta en una reunión en la torre de Tsunade-sama..-comenzó a decir nerviosa Ino. Sabía lo que significaba aquella reunión, y sabía que Sakura creía lo mismo que ella

-Necesito ir para allá..-dijo Sakura tajantemente, mientras se destapaba y apoyaba sus pies en el suelo. Al hacerlo, sintió como estos no le respondían y como caía al piso, mas su caída fue detenida por el fuerte agarre de Ino

-Sakura, creo que no sería lo mejor para ti en las condiciones en las que te encuentras..-dijo Ino racionalmente, pero sabía que su amiga era tozuda y que no iba a ceder. Sabía que si la detendría por la fuerza, esta no le hablaría en mucho tiempo, y lo que menos quería ella en esos momentos era perder a Sakura nuevamente

-Tú sabes que necesito ir para allá..-dijo Sakura suplicante. Sus ojos verdes habían vuelto a perder la calidez que los había poseído hace unos instantes atrás

-Lo sé, por eso te llevaré..-dijo Ino finalmente, con un dejó de tristeza- Pero prométeme que no volverás a irte, Sakura. No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho..-dijo Ino con voz suplicante mientras abrazaba a su amiga con delicadeza

-Ino..-murmuro la pelirosa mientras abrazaba a su amiga- Es una promesa de por vida

Sabía que ella no se refería a una marcha física, sino a una psicológica. La distancia que se había establecido entre ellas durante los últimos meses

-Me alegro, por qué creo en tus promesas- y diciendo esto Ino tomó entre sus brazos a su mejor amiga, y salió por la ventana del hospital rumbo a la Torre de la Hokage

0

0

0

-Creo que Sakura-chan debería estar acá, vieja- dijo Naruto exaltado, tratando de llamar la atención de la Godaime, cual tenía clavada su mirada en el rostro impasible de Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto se encontraba parado moviéndose con impaciencia, entre Kakashi y Sasuke quienes estaban sentados en unos sillones al frente del escritorio de Tsunade, donde la susodicha se encontraba sentada en una silla. La mirada de la mujer era pura frialdad, y parecía que la paciencia definitivamente hoy día no era por ningún caso uno de sus dones preferidos

-Ya te lo dije Naruto, Sakura esta demasiado débil para venir- dijo Kakashi con voz monótona. Era ya la décima vez que le decía aquella gloriosa frase al portador del Kyuubi

-Ella nos destrozará como al teme si es que sabe que nos estamso reuniendo tras sus espaldas-dijo Naruto bruscamente, mientras clavaba su mirada en el Uchiha. Este estaba vestido con una polera blanca y unos pantalones blancos de clínica. Su frente como sus antebrazos estaban vendados. El rostro del Uchiha era totalmente inexpresivo, y no daban a demostrar ninguna emoción. Pero cuando escuchó el comentario de Naruto, de que Sakura lo había destrozado, sus ojos brillaron con profunda ira.

-Ella no me destrozó- dijo bajamente el Uchiha, mientras con su mirada oscura miraba asesinamente a Naruto

-Yo no diría lo mismo, Uchiha- dijo una voz con arrogancia, mientras se abría la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage. De ella aparecía nada más y nadie menos que la persona en cuestión

Esta estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Ino Yamanaka, cual miraba con culpa a una furiosa Hokage

-No diría que te ves muy bien, Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura con sorna

El Uchiha giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada fuerte y dura de Sakura Haruno. 

Por un instante todo pareció dejar de existir para los dos. Sólo existían ellos, los ahora nuevos rivales, que se miraban con desprecio. Pero más allá de aquello, se miraban con admiración. Algo que jamás reconocerían..preferían ignorarlo

Pero además ambos ignoraban algo aún más importante;

Que ambos resurgirían en los brazos del otro

Que sus salvaciones dependerían de ello

**0**

**0**

**0**

**16.03.08**

**Hola¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Más que nada quería mostrarles un poco como Sakura había sido meses antes del enfrentamiento, y darles una sinopsis de lo que se vendrá. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por favor sigan opinando en este fic. Yo más que encantada de recibir sus críticas y proposiciones, siempre y cuando sean destructivas.**

**Bueno nos estamos viendo y cuídense mucho. Ahora se me puede hacer un poco más complicado actualizar, ya qué entre a clases, y derecho no es una carrera que se caracterice por su poca exigencia académica. Mil perdones si demoro más de lo necesario. Por favor ténganme paciencia. Igual estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic y agradecida con ustedes, así que no pretendo por ningún motivo dejarlo botado. Les digo eso sí desde ya que este fic no es largo, por lo qué creo que no tendrá más de 10 capítulos, más un epilogo. Si lo alargo mucho, me da miedo noa ctualizarlo con frecuencia o que se vuelva algo redundante.**

**Muchas gracias por todo**

**Nos vemos, cuídense**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**AGRADECIMIENOS A:**

**-Kat**

**-Karenxita Akime Maxwell**

**-Lizharuno**

**-Matamune**

**-Sakura Star**

**-Cata 91**

**-Karoru 01**

**-Sakura león**

**-Alexavenuz**

**-Kyoko chan**

**-Sakuritah**

**-Giuli- Uchiha 93**

**-Denii-Asakura**

**0**

**0**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS!**


	5. El Trato

0

0

Salvación

0

0

0

4. El trato 

0

0

0

-¿Haruno que mierda haces acá?- preguntó furiosa la voz de la Godaime, haciendo que Sakura dejase de mirar los fríos ojos de Sasuke. Su mirada se fijó en la de la Hokage, que la miraba severamente- Estuviste tres malditos días en coma, te recuerdo que llegaste a Konoha totalmente drenada de ..

-No necesito que me digas lo que tenía, por qué bien sabrás que soy tan médico como tú, sensei- cortó Sakura seriamente. Su mirada brillaba peligrosamente. Estaba furiosa por el hecho de que no la hubiesen citado a aquella reunión, en la que ella tenía que conformar parte, ya qué gracias a ella Uchiha Sasuke estaba en Konoha nuevamente- Lo que me parece insólito es que no me hubieses citado a esta reunión, cuando bien sabes que el traidor de Uchiha esta acá gracias a mí

-¡Sakura!- exclamó Naruto pasamado. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos desmesuradamente. Sabía que su mejor amiga había cambiado durante aquellos meses. Sabía que se había transformado en una persona más fría y dura, pero siempre creyó que cuando Sasuke volviese a Konoha ella volvería a ser la misma. Parecía que se había equivocado, y al juzgar la mirada de las otras personas en la oficina de la Hokage, ellos también habían creído lo mismo- No hables así a ..

-Lo siento por mi rudeza, pero debo aclarar que los argumentos a mí favor son más fuertes- dijo Sakura fríamente. Su mirada seguía clavada en los ámbares ojos de su maestra

-Explícate- cortó fríamente la Hokage. En su mirada se podía percibir la preocupación por su alumna

- No creo que no me hayan llamado por que estaba débil físicamente, sino por que creen que sigo siendo la misma Sakura que se va a echar a llorar por lo tensa de la situación. Déjenme desilusionarlos, esa Sakura ya no existe. Yo ya no soy la misma débil y rastrera Sakura que era hace unos años. He cambiado, acostúmbrense- sentenció con dureza la kunoichi- Pregúntenle a Uchiha, después de todo el fue vencido por la "molesta" Haruno Sakura, ¿no? La que nadie creía en ella

-No digas eso, Sakura- dijo apresuradamente Naruto. Su rostro mostraba una mueca de preocupación. Si creía que todo iba a mejorar ahora, se estaba dando cuenta que no sería así- Yo nunca creí que eras así..

-¿Entonces por qué siempre me protegías, Naruto?- preguntó Sakura suavemente, mientras sus orbes verdes se dirigían al rostro del portador del Kyuubi.

-Por qué te quería Sakura, y créeme que lo sigo haciendo- dijo Naruto con sinceridad. Se podía sentir la tristeza en sus palabras

-Lo sé, pero me hacía daño que siempre estuvieses ahí protegiéndome como si fuera una niñata totalmente débil..

-Y así lo eras- cortó Sasuke Uchiha hablando por primera vez desde que Sakura había ingresado a la oficina- Y lo sigues siendo

-Cállate Uchiha, no estas mejorando la situación- le espetó la Hokage al moreno, quien le dirigió una de sus tantas arrogantes miradas

-¿Por qué debería callar algo que es cierto?- preguntó Sasuke con frialdad, mientras se paraba y miraba desde su imponente altura a la frágil kunoichi- Que me hayas vencido no significa nada. No significa que eres más fuerte que yo, por qué bien sabemos que antes de enfrentarme a tú persona, tuve que enfrentarme a otros 50 hombres, ¿no, Sakura? Tú plan era que yo llegase a aquél lugar en el bosque, gracias a que te encargaste a que llegaran a mis oídos la falsa información de que Itachi se encontraba a los alrededores. En vez de estar Itachi ahí, contrataste un gran grupo de mercenarios para que se enfrentasen a mí y a mi equipo, y cuando ya estuviese sin mucho chakra entrarías a atacarme. En caso de que no pudieses vencerme, estarían ahí un grupo de 5 ninjas de elite para disminuirme..- dijo el moreno con tedio, como si aquél plan fuese una verdadera lata- Déjame decirte que fue un plan inteligente, pero predecible y patético, por que a fin de cuentas no me venciste, sino lo hicieron la suma de todas aquellas cosas

-Si tan predecible te parece, entonces ¿por qué no adivinaste que aquello pudiese haber sido una trampa?- preguntó Sakura con la voz falsamente calma. Se podía percibir el tono amenazante de su ira- ¿Acaso Uchiha estás tan obsesionado con tu estúpida venganza que ya no eres ni capaz de discernir?- preguntó Sakura- ¿Quieres vengar tanto a tú papito y a tú mamita que has perdido la cabeza?- preguntó con falsa dulzura, mientras sus ojos brillaban por la excitación- ¿Qué diría tu hermanito mayor si es que viese a su estúpido hermano menor cayendo en la trampa de una predecible y patética kunoichi?

-Cállate- dijo el Uchiha con la voz trémula por la ira, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con un rojo intenso. El Sharingan se había activado, y eso sólo podía significar graves problemas

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? ¿Acaso todavía lloras por las noches?- preguntó Sakura con sorna, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa cruel 

-Sakura-chan- exclamó alarmado Naruto al ver como las cosas se iban desarrollando. Sasuke estaba lívido por la furia, su cuerpo temblaba por la ira y sus ojos rojos clamaban por revancha. Sus ojos estaban llenos del más puro odio, mientras que los ojos de Sakura brillaban de la sádica diversión al ver como sus palabras estaban hiriendo a quien la había herido tanto

-Pero Naruto, sólo estoy muriéndome de curiosidad por saber si Sasuke-kun sigue llorando a sus padres por las noches como lo hacía cuando eramos unos genin. Quiero saber si sueñas todavía con aquella luna sangrienta, Sasuke-kun..-dijo Sakura con la voz con una dulzura que llegaba a ser más hiriente que cualquier insulto. Los ojos verdes de Sakura estaban fijos en el pálido rostro de Sasuke

-¡Maldita seas!- gritó Sasuke, mientras tomaba con sus fuertes brazos los hombros delgados de Sakura y la comenzaba a zarandear con fiereza- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué mierda sabes tú maldita kunoichi que siempre has vivido consentida por tu familia y por tus amigos?, ¿Qué mierda sabes tú lo que he vivido?

-Suéltala, Uchiha- gritó amenazadoramente la Hokage, en el momento que se levantaba de su asiento con la intensión de separar a los dos ninjas, pero no pudo cumplir su intensión, ya qué se vio detenida por Hatake Kakashi, quien había puesto uno de sus brazos en el hombre la Hokage en señal de que no los separase

-¡Lo habría entendido si es que me hubieses dicho todo lo que sentías, Sasuke!- gritó Sakura, meintras con sus manos se soltaba del agarre del moreno, quien la miraba con los ojos llenos de ira- ¡Yo te ofrecí toda mi persona, pero nunca te pareció suficiente!-dijo la pelirrosa dolida

-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras- dijo duramente el moreno- Por qué simplemente no me interesaba- dijo con crueldad, mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia al ver como la mirada de Sakura se opacaba- No te necesitaba. No necesitaba tu piedad y mucho menos tu amor. Sakura, no te necesitaba y jamás lo haré, por qué sigues siendo una condenada molestia, una débil. No necesito que me salves, ni ahora ni nunca. Verás que tus malditos esfuerzos por traerme de vuelta a este pueblucho serán en vano- dijo fríamente Sasuke, mientras clavaba su oscura mirada en la kunoichi, quien lo miraba con una expresión indefinible

Sakura para sorpresa de todos sonrío

Era una sonrisa triste, que acompañaba la tristeza de los ojos de ella

Tsunade veía como su alumna predilecta estaba sonriendo con aquella tristeza dibujada en su rostro, y de cierta manera estaba feliz. Feliz pro qué Sakura estaba expresando emociones por fin. No veía rastro de la insensibilidad e inexpresividad que habían poseído aquél joven rostro durante el último tiempo. Parecía que Kakashi había acertado en detenerla cuando ella había querido interrumpir la violenta discusión entre los dos ex compañeros. 

Tal vez era verdad que Sasuke podía salvar a Sakura después de todo. 

Era una teoría que Kakashi le había explicado hace unas horas atrás, diciéndole que tal vez la presencia de Sasuke en Konoha haría que la joven kunoichi volviese a ser la muchacha temperamental que alguna vez fue. El moreno podía ser capaz de hacer que la pelirrosa conectase con los sentimientos que ella tenía guardados en el centro de su ser. Aunque la apariencia decía lo contrario, él podía salvarla, ya qué el revivía la Sakura de antaño. 

También podía pensar que en el caso del Uchiha pasaba lo mismo. Sakura y Naruto sacaban la humanidad que Sasuke poseía en potencia.

Sólo había que tener paciencia

Pronto volvería a ver a su pequeña y amada discípula con su característica forma de ser. Aunque no lo reconociese en voz alta, extrañaba a aquella vulnerable Sakura. Que era fuerte, pero a la vez poseía aquella sensibilidad que la hacía amada por todos. Se sentía tan identificada con Sakura, que era por eso que deseaba que ella no cayese en sus mismos errores. El dolor a ella, causado principalmente por las muertes de su hermano pequeño y Dan, la habían transformado en una persona fría y ambiciosa. No quería que el dolor transformase en eso a Sakura. 

No podría soportarlo

Ella no podía corromperse

Era demasiado pura

-Lo sé- dijo Sakura con tristeza. Los fríos ojos de Sasuke la miraban imperturbablemente, aunque estaba impresionado levemente por el cambio de actitud de la kunoichi- Sé que jamás me pediste que entregase todo por tú persona. Pero insisto, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, por qué de verdad te quería y me preocupaba tú persona. Mantengo que no me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije esa noche en la que te fuiste de Konoha, aunque fuese en vano- dijo mientras la sonrisa triste aumentaba en su rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza- No tenía el poder para detenerte, no tenía las fuerzas para salvarte de aquél cruel destino, y mucho menos tenía la capacidad para poder ayudarte. Pero ahora sí lo tengo, Uchiha- dijo seriamente, mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente- Estas en Konoha por qué te he vencido, y no importan los medios de cómo lo conseguí. Simplemente existe el hecho de que estas acá gracias a el esfuerzo de Naruto, yo y los demás por traerte de vuelta. No existen ya las posibilidades de que hubiese podido pasar si es que no te hubieses enfrentado a esos 50 hombres, por qué la realidad ya esta escrita. Te he vencido Uchiha, vive con ello- dijo Sakura sobriamente, mientras se sentaba sobre el sillón ayudada por Ino. La respiración de Sakura era entrecortada y tenía la vista nublada

Sasuke no podía creer las palabras que acababa de proferir Sakura.

Por primera vez había enmudecido ante las palabras de ella. Al no saber que decir, cosa extraña en él, se sentó con los ojos clavados en la nada.

Jamás en su vida se le ocurrió que alguien como Sakura fuese a decirle aquellas palabras. Tampoco había creído capaz que la pelirrosa hablase de los sentimientos que había tenido por él con aquella soltura. Era como si ya lo tuviese superado, y eso lo incómodo de cierta manera. Esta nueva Sakura era un universo completamente distinto para él. Era una mujer fuerte, poderosa, pero con una gran tristeza y un gran vacío en su interior. Eso él lo podía ver, ya qué aquellos ojos se parecían mucho a los de él mismo. Era una Sakura que de cierta manera lo ponía en alerta y lo perturbaba, ya qué él ignoraba en gran parte como se comportaba aquella nueva Sakura. Le intrigaba esta nueva versión de Sakura, y también qué es lo que había generado en ella aquél cambio, aunque no era tan ciego para reconocer que él tenía gran culpa en ello. 

La antigua Sakura le resultaba molesta, pero segura. Segura en el sentido de que era una persona a la que él sabía con quien se enfrentaba, es decir una muchachita sin grandes habilidades, muy emocional y temperamental, con una familia que la cuidaban y consentían. Para él, ella era en gran medida una persona predecible y molesta. Sus arrebatos emocionales lo ponían de mal genio, aunque debía reconocer que eran esas emociones las que habían 

animado muchas veces al equipo 7 en combate. La preocupación que ella había demostrado por él y por Naruto era parte del alma de lo que alguna vez fue el equipo 7.

Sasuke sabía en el fuero interno de su persona que prefería aquella molesta Sakura de hace unos años atrás, no a esa Sakura fuerte, pero a la vez quebrada.

-Sakura..-musitó Ino, mientras se hincaba al lado de Sakura, mientras con una de sus manos tomaba la muñeca de Sakura. El rostro de la rubia era pálido, y estaba contorcionado por la preocupación y la culpa. Se sentía culpable de haber permitido que Sakura llegase a la torre de la Hokage, ya qué ahora se había descompuesto nuevamente gracias a que acababa de pasar un mal rato. También estaba arrepentida de haber estado presente en la oficina, por qué sentía que interrumpía algo demasiado íntimo del ex equipo 7, y también por qué había vuelto a presenciar la fría y dura Sakura. Se concentró en tomarle el pulso, cual pudo sentirlo irregular

-Tsunade- sama es mejor que me lleve a Sakura, su ritmo cardíaco esta..- comenzó a explicar Ino rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de aquella oficina, pero su voz se cortó al sentir como los delgados dedos de Sakura se posaban en su brazo

-Estoy bien, Ino- dijo Sakura firmemente, mientras dirigía su mirada a Tsunade- Perdóname maestra por haber llegado así de improviso y haber entablado una conversación con Uchiha que escapa de lo civilizado- dijo la kunoichi con voz cansada. Su rostro se vio de repente mucho mayor de lo que era. Era el rostro de alguien que había vivido demasiado y que estaba cansado- Antes de que no pueda continuar, quiero que expongamos los términos con Uchiha, ¿le parece bien Tsunade-sama?

-Después de esto te irás al hospital, y no quiero negativas Haruno- dijo autoritariamente la Hokage- y tampoco desacatos, Yamanaka. Las dos ya no son unas chiquillas de 12 años que andan desobediendo órdenes, ¿entendido?

-Hai- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Bien- dijo la Hokage mientras exhalaba el aire en expresión de alivio. La tensión del ambiente había disminuido un poco, lo que se agradecía- La cuestión es simple, Uchiha. Tu a la edad de 13 años decidiste marcharte voluntariamente de Konoha en busca de poder, para asesinar a tu hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi. Te uniste al misin-nin clase S y traidor de Konoha, Orochimaru, al quien luego de dos años y medio de entrenamiento asesinaste. Luego formaste el equipo Hebi, formado por tres personas más, con el cual tenías el fin de encontrar a Uchiha Itachi y finalmente asesinarlo- decía Tsunade con voz monótona, resumiendo al máximo el historial de Sasuke que estaba escrito en un pergamino- Antes de que lograses enfrentarte con él, fuiste capturado por Anbus de Konoha y traído hasta dicha aldea. ¿Algo que objetar?- preguntó Tsunade 

-Hn- dijo el Uchiha, mirando aburridamente a la Hokage. De reojo miraba el rostro cansado de Sakura, cual tenía sus ojos cerrados. El cuerpo de ella se agitaba por la respiración algo entrecortada de ella

-Eso significa que no..-dijo Naruto haciendo de interprete al moreno, cual ni se dignó en mirar a Naruto

-No necesito intérprete, Naruto- le espetó bruscamente la Godaime- Uchiha Sasuke, sabes bien que la pena por traición es la muerte o la cadena perpetua. Ahora considerando que has asesinado a Orochimaru, el consejo y yo hemos decidido hace unas horas atrás que en primer lugar no te enjuiciaremos públicamente, y que no padecerás la pena de muerte- dijo Tsunade seriamente- Ahora las sanciones a tú actuar serán las siguientes- diciendo esto Tsunade tomó un gran pergamino que se encontraba sobre su escritorio- En primer lugar estarás bajo arresto domiciliario por dos meses, siendo vigilado por Anbus las 24 horas del día. Segundo, cuando sea levantado el arresto domiciliario serás vigilado por Anbus el tiempo en el que no estes con tú equipo ninja. Tercero serás reintegrado al equipo Kakashi, conformado por Hatake Kakashi, mi discípula, Uzumaki y Sai. Cuarto, no podrás subir de rango ninja hasta dos años más, es decir que continuaras siendo un genin. Quinto..

-¿Y por qué creen que seguiré sus estúpidas reglas?- preguntó fríamente Sasuke, mientras sonreía con arrogancia- Saben bien que un par de Anbus no serán capaces de detenerme si es que mi deseo es irme de acá..- dijo despectivamente, mientras su oscura mirada se fijaba en la de Tsunade

-Nadie te obligará a quedarte acá- dijo Kakashi hablando por Tsunade. Sasuke se concentró ahora en lo que decía su maestro

-¿A qué te refieres, Kakashi?- preguntó gélidamente el moreno

-No estas obligado a quedarte en Konoha-dijo el peligris, ante la mirada inquisitiva del moreno

-¿Entonces qué mierda hago acá, si saben bien que jamás hubiese regresado?- preguntó Sasuke con dureza. Su cuerpo se había tensado por la ira. Realmente estaba comenzando a sentirse molesto, cosa que no sucedía usualmente, ya qué el era toda frialdad e inexpresividad

-Por qué queremos ayudarte- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban con optimismo y Sasuke no podía entender por qué.

-La única forma de hacerlo, es qué me dejen tranquilo. ¿Quién querría la ayuda de un montón de inútiles?- dijo Sasuke glacialmente, mientras miraba despectivamente a su ex compañero y ex maestro

-No- dijo Sakura hablando por fin, mientras abría sus ojos. Se incorporó a duras penas y miró a Sasuke con firmeza- Nosotros tenemos en poder algo que tú no tienes

-¿Y que sería? ¿Voluntad de fuego?- preguntó con sorna Sasuke, mientras miraba despectivamente a la kunoichi

-No- cortó Sakura, mientras sonreía con superioridad- Tenemos información de Akatsuki, y sobre todo de tu preciado hermano mayor- dijo la pelirrosa con una arrogancia que igualaba la del Uchiha

Sasuke al escuchar aquellas palabras, sintió como toda su frialdad se quebraba. Sentía como aquella máscara de fría tranquilidad se destrozaba, y daba paso al vengador. Sasuke había vuelto a activar el Sharingan y su rostro se había transformado en pura furia. Sus ojos oscuros ya no denotaban aquella gélides, sino un gran deseo de poder, y ese poder estaba en la información que Konoha tenía sobre su hermano. 

-¿Cuánto quieren por la información?- siseó Sasuke amenazadoramente. Su ojos sangrientos brillaban con intensidad

-Tú persona a cambio de la información. Podrás con el equipo en que te he incluido cazar a tú hermano cuando yo lo estime conveniente- dijo Tsunade con firmeza. Estaba en un momento decisivo en la negociación, y cualquier muestra de debilidad no se le iba a ser perdonada

-Quiero una garantía- dijo desconfiadamente el Uchiha

-1 año. Si en un año no te doy toda la información que necesitas o esta no resulta eficiente, podrás marcharte y hacer las cosas a tu manera- dijo Tsunade pausadamente- Si en un año no te mando a cazar a tu hermano con tu equipo, también podrás irte y nadie volverá a molestarte nuevamente- dijo la Hokage

-6 meses- espetó el moreno. Se podía sentir el acero de sus palabras y de su mirada

-9 meses y es mi última oferta, Uchiha. La tomas o la dejas- dijo la Hokage mientras le ofrecía un pergamino a Sasuke junto a una pluma- Y que quede claro que si te vas antes de estos 9 meses, jamás volverás a pisar esta aldea mientras yo sea Hokage. Si lo haces, serás exterminado sin miramiento alguno- dijo Tsunade solemnemente

Sasuke miró por unos segundos aquél papel que se le ofrecía, y para sorpresa y regocijo de la mayoría de los presentes, el moreno tomó la pluma y firmó agresivamente aquél papel

-Tenemos un trato- dijo bajamente, mas se podía percibir el tono de advertencia en su voz. Si alguien incumplía con él, habría serias consecuencias, y eso lo sabían todos los presentes.

Y con aquellas palabras, el Uchiha giró sobre sus talones y salió de aquella oficina, dejando a todos con la ilusión de que las cosas mejorarían aunque podían adivinar que aquello iba a ser un largo y tortuoso camino. 

**0**

**0**

**Queridas, ¿cómo están? Ojala que bien. Bueno me demore como 1 semana aproximadamente. Hoy me inspiré y en vez de ir a leer a Rousseau, me vine a escribirles fic. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Más que nada fue introductorio a lo que vendrá, así que perdonen si lo encontraron algo latero. Para mí es importante establecer como "la semilla" que provocará lo que vendrá, es por eso que hice de este capítulo una especie de prologo a lo que pasará entre los personajes. Muchas gracias por todos sus RR, y espero sus valiosos comentarios. Nos estamos viendo lo más antes posible**

**Cuídense**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**0**

**0**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Kat**

**-Sakura Uchiha 17**

**-Bongio**

**-Matamune**

**-Jess 03**

**-Sakura star**

**-Dark angel**

**-Karoru 01**

**-Sakura- Leon**

**-Karenxita Akime Maxwell**

**-Minatostuki**

**-Sakuritah**

**-Cata 91**

**-Liz haruno**

**0**

**0**

**NOS VEMOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	6. Nostalgia

0

0

0

**Salvación**

0

0

0

5. Nostalgia 

0

0

0

Era una hermosa mañana soleada en la aldea de Konoha, en donde se encontraban los miembros del nuevo team Kakashi en el campo de entrenamiento número dos, a excepción de Kakashi mismo, quien brillaba por su impuntualidad y de Haruno Sakura quien estaba ocupada en sus labores en el hospital. Naruto estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, mirando con cara adormecida el paisaje que se le presentaba. Detestaba entrenar tan temprano y aún odiaba más tener que esperar a su impuntual sensei, que jamás llegaba a la hora. Sai se encontraba sentado abajo del árbol en donde Naruto estaba sentado, dibujando con tinta uno de sus tantos cuadernos de bosquejos. Su mirada era neutra y su rostro era impasible como siempre, pero eso no quería decir que Sai continuaba siendo el maquinario Anbu que llegó al equipo Kakashi hace aproximadamente un año atrás. Sai ahora tenía lo que el denominaba "amigos reales", en los que se contaban principalmente Sakura y Naruto.

Sasuke se encontraba a unos cinco metros de los otros dos shinobisn acostado de espalda. Pequeños rayos de sol atravesaban las ahora tupidas copas de los árboles, iluminando su pálido rostro. Sus fríos ojos negros miraban el cielo despejado, mientras su mente divagaba en los acontecimientos de los últimos meses.

Habían pasado 5 meses desde aquella reunión en la oficina de la Hokage, en donde fue decidido el destino de Sasuke Uchiha. 5 meses en que no pasaron mayores eventos. Sasuke 

cumplió con cierto tedio e indiferencia su arresto domiciliario, en donde estuvo vigilado día y noche por Anbus de elite, ya qué era del conocimiento público que el joven Uchiha era un ninja poderoso. Nadie pudo visitarlo hasta pasado las primeras semanas del arresto. Sólo personas autorizadas por la misma Hokage pudieron ir a visitarlo, lo que era un número bastante reducido. Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi eran aquellas personas autorizadas por la Godaime, aunque de ellos sólo el primero y el último fueron a ver al Uchiha.

Sakura jamás fue

Naruto iba con la intensión de volver a reafirmar aquellos lazos que alguna vez tuvieron. Tenía la esperanza de que él y el moreno de a poco volverían a ser lo que alguna vez fueron años atrás, pero con desilusión se dio cuenta que aquello era imposible. Ambos habían cambiado en aquellos años de distancia. Naruto ya no era el cabeza hueca de doce años que Sasuke conoció alguna vez, y Sasuke había aumentado en cantidades estratosféricas su frialdad y crueldad. Ya jamás volvería su relación a ser como fue alguna vez. Jamás. Y eso a Naruto le dolía indescriptiblemente, ya que su primer y verdadero lazo fue con Sasuke, ya qué él había sido el primero que lo había reconocido como alguien. Ahora, el moreno lo único que hacía era ignorarlo y tratarlo con desprecio. El desprecio a Naruto le parecía soportable, pero la indiferencia con que lo había tratado el Uchiha lo destruía. Lo aniquilaba. Naruto en esas visitas que hizo a Sasuke, maduró más de lo que había echo en años.

Kakashi, por el contrario de Naruto, visitaba al Uchiha para saber que había sido de él durante esos años. No buscaba rearmar el vínculo afectivo que el había tenido alguna vez con quien había sido su alumno favorito. El sabía de antemano que aquello era técnicamente imposible, por qué sabía que el Sasuke de años atrás ahora estaba muerto, y sólo quedaba aquella sombra de lo fue. Sabía, a diferencia de Naruto, que el Uchiha jamás volvería. Le dolía saber que Naruto estaba sufriendo por causa de Sasuke, y le pesaba ver que Sakura cubría su ser con una falsa indiferencia ante el tema. Le dolía haberles fallado a ellos, no a Sasuke. Le dolía comprender que había fallado como maestro. Se había jurado a sí mismo años atrás que jamás permitiría que sus seres cercanos sufriesen como alguna vez lo hicieron Rin y Yondaime ante la muerte de Obito. Y había fallado catastróficamente, por qué Sakura y Naruto sufrían ante la "muerte" del antiguo Sasuke.

Había fallado a Sakura y Naruto

Y no había nada que el pudiese hacer

Era en vano tratar de hacer que Sasuke volviese a ser el que fue

Era inútil intentar que las cosas fuesen como alguna vez lo fueron

Esos días de inocencia e ingenuidad se habían terminado para siempre

Ahora sólo estaba la dura y fría realidad, que los golpeaba sin misericordia alguna

Tras el arresto domiciliario de Sasuke, cual duró tan sólo dos meses, este fue insertado en el equipo "Kakashi", cual estaba conformado por Kakashi, Naruto, Sai y Sakura. En un comienzo la situación fue en extremo tensa, debido a las miradas de odio dirigidas entre el Uchiha y Sakura, cuales cuando tenían la menor oportunidad se lanzaban comentarios llenos de veneno y malicia. Pero aquello con el paso del tiempo dejó de ser así, debido a las frecuentes ausencias de Sakura a los entrenamientos, gracias a sus múltiples labores que radicaban centralmente en el hospital y en las misiones Anbus que tenía. Con la ausencia de Sakura, las cosas se fueron haciendo más amenas, pero eso no significaba que hubo un progreso muy importante en la relación que había entre el equipo, ya qué Sasuke continuaba con su frialdad y arrogancia, Naruto con sus intentos en vano de hacer que las cosas volviesen a ser color de rosa, Sai con su indiferencia y Kakashi con su creciente desesperación al ver que las cosas no funcionaban. Sakura iba muy de vez en cuando, y cuando aquello sucedía el ambiente se tensaba, pero por lo menos ella ahora ni se dignaba en mirar al Uchiha, lo que por lo menos hacía que sus diferencias no se hicieran tan presentes, haciendo menos violenta la convivencia.

A Sasuke le molestaba la indiferencia de Sakura, aunque nadie podía intuir aquello gracias a que él tenía un perfecto control de sus emociones y pensamientos. Encontraba insólito que aquella muchachita débil y patética ignorase su presencia. La detestaba en lo más profundo de su ser, ya qué ella había sido la culpable de que ahora estuviese en Konoha en vez de estar cazando a Itachi. Ella era la culpable de que él estuviese atado a un pueblo lleno de débiles, pero a pesar de eso sabía que tenía que quedarse, ya qué ahora más que nunca necesitaba información sobre Itachi. Tsunade le había dicho, cuando salió del arresto domiciliario, que Itachi estaba con una severa pérdida de la vista, lo que lo hacía un contrincante menos peligroso de lo que era, pero igualmente seguía siendo un enemigo de temer. Le comentó también que Hoshigaki Kisame seguía siendo su compañero de equipo, lo que no era menor. Sabía que si se enfrentaba a Itachi necesitaba un equipo fuerte que contuviese a Kisame, para que este no interfiriese en caso de que él estuviese ganándole a su despreciado hermano mayor. Ante la desaparición de su equipo Hebi, a él sólo le quedaban los shinobis de Konoha para que lo ayudasen en tal acción, por lo que era conveniente quedarse para buscar quienes serían los que lo ayudarían a retener a Kisame.

De repente los pensamientos de los miembros del team Kakashi se vieron interrumpidos cuando apareció inesperadamente su "líder"

-Ya sabrán iba caminando por los tortuosos caminos de la vida, cuando..-comenzó a explicar Kakashi con voz monótona, pero al ver como sus tres "alumnos" lo miraban asesinamente, como todos los días cuando llegaba tarde, decidió callar. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, al ver que hasta Sasuke reaccionaba cólera ante su retraso- Bueno basta de explicaciones que sus limitadas mentes jamás podrán comprender, y comencemos con nuestro entrenamiento

Ante aquellas palabras, Naruto y Sai se levantaron de sus posiciones anteriores y aparecieron frente al jounin con mirada seria, y un brillo de malicia brillando en los ojos de Naruto

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó el peligris al ver tan cerca de él a Naruto y a Sai

-Bueno, sí lo hay- dijo simplemente Sai, mientras sus ojos negros se clavaban en los ojos azules de Naruto que brillaban

-Explícate, Sai- ordenó Kakashi con seriedad, esperándose algo verdaderamente terrible, lo que era posible en un equipo como ese, que lo componía un Jiunchuruki, un mising nin, un inhumano Anbu y una muchacha que era la copia de Tsunade. De un grupo así no se podía esperar algo nada de sencillo, y contando más encima con sus personalidades todo se complicaba

-Bueno, el marica..-comenzó a decir Sai con voz monótona, pero no pudo continuar ya qué Naruto lo golpeo furioso

-Marica serás tu, maldito..-comenzó a decir Naruto furioso, mientras zarandeaba a Sai fuertemente, cual lo único que hacía era sonreír falsamente- Deja esa estúpida sonrisa, que te voy a partir..

Kakashi al ver aquella escena no pudo más que sonreír imperceptiblemente. Parecía que el problema no era algo serio ni terrible. Al ver a Naruto comportándose como el antiguo Naruto 

hizo que el jounin sonriera. Sentía verdadera nostalgia por aquellos días, en donde Sasuke y Naruto peleaban como el perro y el gato por cualquier estupidez.

-Tendré que decirlo yo- dijo Sasuke con tedio, mientras se paraba de su cómoda posición y quedaba al frente de Kakashi. Su rostro no expresaba más que aburrimiento, pero Kakashi pudo percibir levemente un deje de curiosidad. Naruto y Sai estaban totalmente enmudecidos ante la salida de Sasuke, quien en aquellos meses de entrenamiento a penas se había involucrado en sus conversaciones u otros- Ellos quieren hacer la prueba de cascabeles

-¿La prueba de los cascabeles?- preguntó Kakashi impresionado, al ver como Naruto y Sai afirmaban silenciosamente. Sasuke miraba fríamente a sus otros dos compañeros- ¿Y con qué fin?

-Si logramos quitarte los cascabeles, tú tendrás que mostrarnos tu rostro- dijo Sasuke con frialdad, mientras clavaba su mirada en el rostro enmascarado del jounin

-¡Teme!- exclamó impresionado Naruto, mientras soltaba a Sai, cual ya estaba con el rostro algo morado por el agarre del rubio

-¿Qué?- le espeto duramente el ex alumno de Orochimaru

-¿Tú también participaras?- preguntó asombrado Naruto, mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente

-Hn- respondió el moreno, mientras miraba a Naruto con fastidio, pero eso no le pareció molestar al rubio, ya qué a pesar de haber respondido con su característico "Hn", eso signifiacaba que el moreno iba a participar.

-Parece que algunas cosas jamás cambian..-dijo casi inaudiblemente el jounin, mientras sonreía debajo de su máscara. Le alegraba ver que detrás de esa frialdad y crueldad, Sasuke podía tener algunos aspectos de lo que alguna vez fue, como por ejemplo la curiosidad que tenía por verle el rostro.

-¿Qué dijo, sensei?-preguntó Sai con curiosidad

-Nada- dijo jovialmente el jounin, meintras se dirigía a los tres chicos- Bueno no tengo muchas alternativas, ya qué si me niego Naruto va a molestarme hasta la locura para ver mi rostro, y aunque bien sabemos que jamás lo podría lograr, no quiero a alguien al acecho mío constantemente..

-Kakashi sensei- exclamó furioso Naruto, mientras su rostro enrojecía a causa de la ira

-Así que me parece bien que hagamos la prueba de los cascabeles, pero con una pequeña modificación- dijo Kakashi ignorando el comentario de Naruto, quien al oír que su sensei había mencionado la palabra "hagamos la prueba pero con condiciones", había callado automáticamente- En primer lugar, el lugar donde haremos la prueba será toda Konoha..

-¡Toda Konoha!- exclamó Naruto fuertemente, ganándose la mirada asesina de Sasuke y la de Sai- Eso es mucho..

-Confío en sus habilidades- explicó Kakashi a los muchachos- Sería injusto para mí en que redujéramos el espacio de "caza" a sólo esta cancha de entrenamiento- Naruto sonrió con arrogancia al oír como su sensei hablaba grandes cosas de sus habilidades- Sé que es injusto para Naruto que sea por todo Konoha, pero ustedes estarán con él..

-¡Kakashi!-gritó fuera de sí mismo el rubio. Odiaba ser humillado, y más encima detestaba ver como Sai reía de buena gana ante la humillación que estaba sufriendo. Hasta parecía que Sasuke estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no sonreír. El hecho de tener que sacarle los cascabeles a Kakashi los estaba unificando, ya qué les recordaba de cierta forma las veces que intentaron de descubrir el rostro de su sensei. Los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos unificaban aquellos lazos quebrados por la venganza, la distancia y la rabia.

-Segundo punto es que tienen hasta las 8 de la noche para lograrlo- dijo Kakashi

-Son las 11, perfectamente lo lograremos- dijo Sai con voz calculadora, mientras su mente procesaba los datos y comenzaba a ver los costos y beneficios. Su mente pensaba rápidamente en las habilidades de sus compañeros y como estas podrían ser beneficiosas para la cacería

-Y tercero, me tienen que dar 30 segundos para escapar de esta zona-dijo Kakashi, mientras sonreía burlonamente a los tres muchachos- Si los tres logran arrebatarme los tres cascabeles que tengo acá atados a mi cintura- dijo el peligris, mientras señalaba los tres cascabeles atados firmemente al cinturón- les mostraré mi rostro, pero si uno de ustedes fallan, entonces no lo haré y tendrán que cumplir el castigo que yo estime conveniente, ¿entendido?

-Hai- exclamaron los tres sonrientemente, mientras en el rostro de cada uno se dibujaba una sonrisa llena de malignidad

-Y tendrás que invitarnos a comer ramen- dijo Naruto, mientras sonreía felizmente, imaginándose el rico ramen que comería aquella noche financiado por Kakashi

-Esta bien- dijo Kakashi, mientras sonreía misteriosamente- Pero dudo que lo lograran

-Eso es lo que tú crees, sensei- dijo Naruto victoriosamente, mientras la seguridad estaba dibujada en su rostro- Puedes comenzar a huir cuando quieras, y es más, te regalaré 1 minuto para que huyas..

-Gracias por tu generosidad, Naruto- dijo el jounin con sorna- pero yo que tú, no me subestimaría tanto..

-No es que te subestime, sensei. Sé que eres muy fuerte- dijo Naruto con seriedad- El punto es que tengo plena confianza que la capacidad de nosotros tres juntos es superior a la tuya

Y ante aquél comentario no el mismo Sasuke pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad. Sai sonrío genuinamente. Los tres por fin coincidían en algo;

Que los tres juntos eran más fuertes que Kakashi

-Esta bien, nos vemos a las 8- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba la banda de Konoha y dejaba a ver su rojo sharingan- Cuenten con ello- y diciendo eso, desapareció ante la mirada atenta de los tres muchachos

Los tres permanecieron en silencio el minuto que finalmenye habían acordado con Kakashi, para que este pudiese escapar. Cuando aquél minuto pasó, los tres muchachos se miraron atentamente a los ojos

-Naruto, usa tus clones de sombra para buscarlo- ordenó Sasuke cortantemente a Naruto, cual al oír la orden asintió con la cabeza

-Teme, tu búscalo con tu sharingan- dijo Naruto clavando su mirada azul en la cara de Sasuke, cual seguía siendo tan inexpresiva como antes- y tu Sai-baka usa tus dibujos..

-Ya lo hice hace un rato..-dijo Sai con una sonrisa misteriosa dibujada en sus labios, mientras guardaba en su cinturón el pincel y el pergamino

-¡Eso es trampa!- gritó furioso Naruto, al ver como ni se inmutaba el moreno Anbu

-No es trampa- dijo Sai con una falsa sonrisa dibujada en sus fríos y delgados labios- Si no te has dado cuenta, Naruto, Kakashi no estaba con nosotros hace más de 5 minutos. ¿Cierto, Uchiha?- preguntó Sai, mientras fijaba su negra mirada en los ojos rojos de Sasuke

-Así es- dijo afirmativamente Sasuke, mientras miraba con su sharingan activado a las decenas de ratones que había dibujado Sai, que ahora estaban revoloteando alrededor del bosque en búsqueda de Kakashi

-¿Cóm..?-comenzó a preguntar Naruto pálido de asombro. Su maldito sensei había echo trampa y el muy estúpido no se había dado cuenta

-En el momento que él nos dijo que iba a ser la prueba de cascabeles, debe haber hecho una técnica de clones con su sharingan..- explicó Sai divertidamente- me di cuenta a penas, pero por lo menos pude entender que estaba haciendo trampa y que estaba tomando más tiempo del convenido, por lo que me di el lujo de activar mis ratones de tinta invisible para que fuesen a buscarlo mientras nosotros hablábamos con su copia..

-Bien- dijo Sasuke cortantemente, mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja- No eres tan inútil como pareces- dijo el Uchiha, mientras le pasaba a Sai una caja

-¿Por qué mierda no me di cuenta?- exclamó furioso Naruto, mientras recibía una de las cajas por parte de Sasuke

-Por qué siempre has sido y serás un baka inútil- dijo parcamente Sasuke, mientras le daba la espalda a Naruto

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó furioso el rubio, quien iba a abalanzarse sobre Sasuke, cuando Sai lo tomo por un hombro tranquilizadoramente

-Después arregla tus diferencias con él, ahora tenemos que buscar a Hatake Kakashi- dijo Sai firmemente, mientras mriaba a Sasuke- ¿Qué es esto Uchiha?

-Son fuegos artificiales- dijo simplemente- En el caso de que encontremos a Kakashi, lo que hay que hacer es abrir la caja y lanzarla a las alturas…La idea es que funcione como una señal..-dijo Sasuke, mientras se guardaba su caja en sus pantalones oscuros- Nos vemos

Y ante la mirada de los dos shinobis, desapareció

-Es tan arrogante, soberbio, frío, prepotente..-coemnzó a decir Naruto furioso, al ver se visto humillado por Sasuke

-Pero no puedes dejar de reconocer que es demasiado fuerte, inclusive para nosotros..-dijo Sai, mientras sonreía con lo que parecía ser tristeza- Ya verás que las cosas mejoraran Naruto-baka. Nos vemos- y diciendo esto el moreno desapareció ante la vista del rubio

Naruto al encontrarse sólo, no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia.

Tal vez las cosas sí mejorarían. No le quedaba más que creer

Creer

Pero ese no era el momento indicado para meditar, tenía que actuar. Tenía que cazar a Kakashi, y ver por fin el rostro de aquél sin vergüenza que había hecho trampa. No podía fallar, no podía ser el único en fallar aquella prueba, ya qué quería ser reconocido por su sensei y Sai

Pero por sobre todo quería volver a ser reconocido por él

Por Sasuke Uchiha

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha, mientras su sharingan miraba atentamente todo lo que se le atravesaba en su carrera. Su mente divagaba en los lugares en los que podía encontrase Kakashi, y ninguno le parecía demasiado plausible. Tenía que ser un lugar en donde él supiese que no se atreverían entrar, y de repente un estúpido pero posible lugar se le ocurrió

El departamento de Sakura

Era una idea completamente descabellada y estúpida, pero de todas maneras posible. Sabía que Sakura era una mujer ruda, que no permitía a cualquiera entrar en su departamento. Una vez lo había hecho, cuando esta había invitado a comer al equipo Kakashi a su casa, 3 semanas atrás, con la intensión de disculparse por sus continuas ausencias a los entrenamientos. Era un departamento no muy grande, pero hermoso y amplio para una persona que vivía prácticamente sola. Naruto había osado entrar por equivocación a una habitación que Sakura la había mantenido cerrada, y casi fue asesinado por la pelirrosa.

Era peligroso entrar en el departamento de Sakura, ya qué significaba una reprimenda y unos golpes con un cien porciento de certeza y efectiviadad. Sabía que Kakashi era capaz de ir a 

esconderse al departamento de la kunoichi, y era por eso mismo que él, Sasuke Uchiha, iba a ir a revisarlo. Si tenía suerte, la pelirrosada no estaría en su hogar, ya qué lo más seguro era que estuviese haciendo algún turno en el hospital.

Al encontrase al frente de aquél blanco edificio, el Uchiha saltó con una agilidad y rapidez digna de un gran shinobi, logrando alcanzar el balcón del departamento de la pelirrosada. Al ver como la ventana estaba levemente abierta, entró. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que se encontraba en la habitación de Sakura, por la amplia cama que había al medio de la habitación. Era una pieza amplia que no sólo tenía la cama de la muchacha, sino también una mediana zona con sillones y una mesa. En una de las esquinas junto a la pared, había un gran estante lleno de libros. Al aldo de aquel estante había un hermoso escritorio de madera, en el cual había muchas carpetas llenas de papeles y archivos. A uno de los lados de la cama había una cómoda, en donde descansaban unos libros y unos marcos con fotos. El Uchiha casi sonrío con tristeza cuando vio una foto del ex equipo 7. Al ver como se estaba distrayendo observando la habitación de Sakura, este caminó con sigilo hacia la puerta, para revisar en las otras habitaciones si es que se encontraba Kakashi, pero se vio interrumpido por un fuerte ruido proveniente del baño

Sasuke sonrió victoriosamente

Sin lugar a duda ahí se encontraba Kakashi. Todo era más fácil de lo que jamás pensó, y era por eso que detestaba a Konoha y su gente débil.

Pero al abrir la puerta completamente y al darse cuenta que la imagen que vio era tan distinta a lo que pensó y tan terrible, que se vio incapaz de decir algo por una milésima de segundos

Ahí, frente a él se encontraba el amplio espejo del baño de Sakura, cual estaba trisado pro completo, debido a un fuerte golpe que había recibido. Se podía saber perfectamente en donde el espejo había sido golpeado, debido a los rastros de sangre que todavía había en los pedazos de espejo que no habían caído al piso. El suelo estaba lleno de pedazos punzantes del espejo quebrado y de sangre. Unos metros más allá estaba Sakura sentada en posición fetal. No se podía ver su rostro con claridad, pero si se podía ver su cuerpo vestido del uniforme de médica lleno de sangre seca. Sus blancas sangrantes manos estaban entrelazadas con fiereza, de las cuales goteaba sangre que caía libre y despreocupadamente al piso, ensuciando aquél blanco inmaculado con el rojo vivo y espeso de la sangre de Sakura.

El cuerpo de la kunoichi tiritaba descontroladamente, lo que le aseguraba a Sasuke que Sakura estaba presa en una terrible conmoción.

No sabía que hacer, todavía estaba a tiempo de irse de aquél lugar por qué ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero sabía que no podía abandonarla en ese estado. Era algo que lo superaba. A pesar de detestarla, no podía ni soportaba verla así de frágil y vulnerable.

Se veía tan quebrada y desamparada.

No podía soportar verla así

El era una persona egoísta y efectivamente si había cambiado con los años, pero para su sorpresa algo no había cambiado después de todo. No soportaba ver a Sakura sufrir por alguien que no fuese el mismo.. Nadie tenía derecho a dañarla, a no ser que fuese él..

No podía abandonarla, ya no.

Necesitaba saber que le pasaba, de si estaba herida

Necesitaba ayudarla

Necesitaba salvarla

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

FIN CAPÍTULO

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

06/04/08

Hola, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Bueno perdonen por la demora, es por ello que hice el capítulo un poco más largo de lo que tenía presupuestado. Muchas gracias por sus RR anteriores, de verdad me alentaron mucho. Tuve muchas cosas en al universidad, lo que no me permitieron escribir el fic. Espero por favor que me entiendan si es que me demoro en actualizar algo más, la universidad y las actividades que ella conlleva son bastante desgastantes. Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo. Intente de ponerle un poco de humor a la historia, jaja aunque por desgracia el humor es algo que me cuesta mucho. Por favor déjenme sus opiniones y visiones con respecto a este fic, y también más que feliz de recibir proposiciones con respecto a la historia. Nos vemos y cuídense mucho. Gracias por todo

Atentamente

Nacha

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-Dark angel

-Laurita 15

-Kat

-Karenxita- Akime- Maxwell

-Sakuritah

-Jul13tta

-Cata 91

-Jess 03

-Lizharuno

-Raven- will

-Karoru 01

-Minatostuki

-Alexavenuz

0-0-0-0

MUCHAS GRACIAS!

NOS VEMOS!


	7. Frágil

**CAPÍTULO RE EDITADO.**

"Something about you that makes me feel bad  
I wasn't there when a thin line destroyed your soul"

("Within Me", del disco Karmacode, del grupo Lacuna coil)

0

.

0

.

0

**Salvación**

0

.

0

.

0

6. Frágil

0

.

0

.

0

Sasuke caminó con pasos firmes, aunque en su interior sentía la incertidumbre bullir. Se puso de rodillas frente al cuerpo tembloroso de Sakura, y la abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza, como si con su cuerpo buscase mitigar el gran dolor que estaba sintiendo la pelirrosa en esos momentos. La abrazaba posesivamente, y la pelirrosa se dejaba abrazar. Parecía no ser consiente de quien en esos momentos la estaba sosteniendo, parecía que eso no le importaba, ya qué el dolor que estaba sintiendo era demasiado para distinguir entre amigos y enemigos.

-Sakura, tranquila..-dijo el moreno suavemente, mientras sus brazos dejaban de abrazar a la muchacha. Con una de sus manos, le quitó los cabellos que tapaban el rostro de la muchacha. Sasuke al ver aquél rostro lloroso lleno de dolor, tuve que contener una exclamación de asombro. Era cierto que a él le asombraban muy pocas cosas, pero el hecho de ver aquella cara llena de dolor y angustia, lo llenaban de asombro. Sakura que antes era toda felicidad y alegría, ahora era presa del más angustiante sufrimiento, y eso a él le enloquecía.

No soportaba como algo tan puro, como lo había sido ella, ahora estuviese corrompido por la oscuridad y el dolor

Al reconocer la voz, Sakura se separó bruscamente de quien la había estado sosteniendo. Se paró con agilidad y sus ojos brillaban por el odio y la rabia.

-Aléjate de mí, Uchiha- dijo la muchacha furiosa. Su rostro había dejado de expresar la tristeza que sentía, y ahora estaba totalmente cubierto de la más pura ira

-No- dijo imperturbablemente Sasuke, mientras avanzaba un paso hacia la temblorosa kunoichi

-¿Desde cuándo te importo?- gritó Sakura furiosa, mientras retrocedía un paso, alejándose lo más que podía de aquél muchacho- Déjame sola. Si pude soportar el sufrimiento durante todos estos años sin tu persona, créeme que puedo hacerlo en estos momentos. ¡Quiero que te vayas maldita sea, Uchiha!- gritó Sakura al ver como sus palabras no afectaban al moreno, y como este seguía avanzando hacia ella

-Sakura- dijo el moreno con voz seria, con un leve tono amenazante. Su mirada oscura estaba clavada en la frágil figura de la kunoichi, cual tenía la ropa totalmente ensangrentada, al igual que sus puños, debido al golpe que había dado al espejo de aquél baño

-¡Aléjate, o te juró que te arrepentirás!- gritó Sakura al borde de la histeria, al ver como el moreno caminaba hacia ella sin retroceder un milímetro. Estaba acorralándola y ella ya no tenía escapatoria. Su espalda chocó contra la pared de la ducha, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al entender que la única manera de salir de aquél lugar era enfrentándose al Uchiha o dejando que él la consolase. Ninguna de las opciones le parecían buenas, ya qué si se enfrentaba a Sasuke en aquellos momentos, lo único que sacaría era salir dañada, debido a que estaba con una gran baja de chakra después de haber trabajado en el hospital. Al recordar el hospital, Sakura sintió una gran punzada en el centro de su pecho al recordar la angustia y el dolor que había vivido aquella mañana en el hospital. Sakura cerró los ojos con violencia, tratando de hacer que aquellos terribles recuerdos se fuesen de su perturbada mente, pero a medida que más lo intentaba, las imágenes se repetían aún más en su cabeza

-Déjame ayudarte, Sakura- dijo Sasuke suavemente. Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con el moreno, quien no estaba a más de 10 centímetros de su tembloroso cuerpo. Sasuke la miraba profundamente, sin aquella malicia y crueldad que lo caracterizaban. En su mirada continuaba aquella frialdad que siempre había existido en él, pero también había algo que Sakura no veía hace mucho tiempo.

Preocupación

Sasuke Uchiha estaba preocupado por ella

Sakura, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Estaba paralizada ante la cercanía de su ahora nuevo compañero. No sabía como reaccionar ante sus palabras ni su mirada. No sabía que sentir ni pensar con respecto a lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos. Aquella situación era más bizarra que pensar en Kakashi quemando sus Icha Icha Paradise.

La cercanía del moreno la alteraba, hasta el punto en que la angustia que estaba sintiendo hace unos momentos se había mitigado un poco.

Y eso hacía que Sakura se odiase de cierta manera, ya que detestaba darse cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha seguía siendo una de las personas más importantes en su vida, y que si él en verdad se lo proponía, podía quebrar su voluntad en mil pedazos. Odiaba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que sentía cuando estaba con él, y era por eso que en gran medida se había alejado de él durante esos meses.

No quería volver a sentir por él, por que sabía que eso podía significar su perdición

Lo había perdido una vez hace muchos años atrás, y sabía que si lo volvía a perder, eso significaría su ruina

Cuando el se fue con Orochimaru, ella había quedado con el corazón completamente destrozado. Fue tal el dolor que sintió ante su huída, que ella se prometió a sí misma jamás volver a sufrir por él. Por eso deicidio hacerse fuerte, hasta el punto de auto exigirse más de lo que podía ella. Pero parecía que no había sido suficiente, ya qué cuando se enfrentaron con Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru hace un año aproximadamente, él los había logrado vencer sin ninguna dificultad. Esa vez a Sakura también se le rompió el corazón, a pesar de que se había hecho mucho más fuerte. Se le quebró el corazón no solamente por el dolor que le generaba la frialdad y crueldad de Sasuke para con ella, sino también por como había tratado a Naruto. Fue en ese momento cuando descubrió que tener corazón sólo le iba a traer problemas, y que la única manera de hacerse fuerte era dejando de lado aquella víscera inútil en el mundo shinobi.

Fue en ese momento en que ella se arrancó el corazón

Se transformó en un ejemplo de shinobi. En cuestión de meses subió al rango de jounin, y fue en sólo cuestión de poco tiempo en que fuese aceptada en el ANBU. Se había transformado en una mujer fría y calculadora, siempre medida en sus acciones y emociones. Parecía más una máquina que una persona, y eso a ella parecía agradarle, aunque a los demás les pareciese algo sumamente terrible.

Sakura se había obsesionado tanto con obtener poder, que fue dejando de lado sus relaciones afectivas más cercanas. Su relación con Ino Yamanaka se hizo nula, ya que a Sakura le parecía que su ex mejor amiga era demasiado débil para tratar con ella, y que de ella no iba a sacar ningún provecho. Si se trataba de pasarlo bien, ella pensaba que no tenía tiempo para aquello, ya qué un shinobi no existía para entretenerse, si no para fortalecerse y cumplir con todos sus deberes. También sus relaciones con otros amigos y amigas que tenía, fueron desapareciendo. Los únicos lazos que Sakura había mantenido durante los meses antes de lograr traer a Sasuke devuelta, habían sido con Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sai, Shizune y Tsunade.

Nadie más

Pero la relación que había mantenido con aquellas seis personas a penas superaba la relación que ella podía tener con cualquiera de sus compañeros ANBUS. Era una relación fría y distante, en la que Sakura trataba de evitar cualquier contacto que involucrase alguna emoción.

Sakura en esos meses se había perdido a sí misma

Se había transformado en lo que ella jamás quiso ser;

Uchiha Sasuke

Ella había tratado de mutilar su espíritu y matar su verdadero ser, pero ignoraba que el precio a pagar era altísimo

Ahora ella se estaba muriendo adentro de sí misma, ya qué era presa de aquél infierno en que ella misma se había condenado

Se había dado cuenta ella misma que toda aquella energía utilizada en entrenarse y matar su corazón, la estaban aniquilando. Lo peor de todo es que todo había sido en vano, ya qué la cercanía de Sasuke en esos momentos la hacían darse cuenta que seguía siendo la misma pequeña Sakura de 13 años, que seguía totalmente enamorada de Sasuke, y eso le desgarraba el alma. Todo aquél esfuerzo por cambiar y ser fuerte, habían sido aparentes y en vano.

Ella seguía siendo la misma niña débil y vulnerable, la cual clamaba por un poco de cariño, ayuda y protección

Y ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo muchacho del que ella había estado enamorada hace tantos años atrás, pero tan distinto ahora en apariencia. Era más frío, más cruel, más insensible, pero de igual manera ella no podía dejar de quererlo. Sentía que Sasuke en el fondo de su ser seguía siendo él mismo del que ella se había enamorado, y eso podía ser una verdad o algo totalmente alejado a lo que era la realidad. Su lado racional le decía que Sasuke había cambiado, que ya no era el mismo. Pero su intuición le decía que detrás de toda esa frialdad y maldad, Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo. Y eso ella podía verlo ahora en aquellos ojos oscuros, que brillaban de preocupación por ella

­

Pero el miedo se volvió a apoderar de ella

¿Qué pasa si todo se trataba de una artimaña para hacerla caer en sus despiadados juegos y manipulaciones?

¿Qué pasa si todo aquello era una cuestión de orgullo?

No quería volver a sufrir, y ahora menos que nunca, ya qué se sentía más frágil y débil que nunca. Se había dado cuenta que no había podido dejar de sentir, y que a pesar de la traición y el daño que él le había echo, ella seguía queriendo a Sasuke. Si el se enteraba, las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas, debido a qué el podría romperle nuevamente aquél corazón que ella poseía, que estaba demasiado adolorido.

-Sasuke, por favor déjame..-dijo la pelirrosa débilmente, mientras sus llorosos ojos verdes se clavaban en los ojos de Sasuke, cual la miraba penetrantemente. Su rostro estaba pálido- No quiero sufrir más, te juró que no quiero más..-murmuró Sakura con tristeza, mientras miraba suplicantemente al moreno

-Sabes que no te puedo dejar así, Sakura- dijo el moreno con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus delgados labios, mientras acortaba totalmente la distancia que lo separaba a ella de él, abrazándola suavemente. Tenía su frente apoyada en la de la pelirrosa, cual respiraba entrecortadamente debido al nerviosismo y a la carga emocional que llevaba en su interior.

-¿Por qué no puedes dejarme, Sasuke?- preguntó quedamente la pelirrosa, sin alzar su mirada. Sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados, mientras trataba de concentrarse en las palabras que iba a pronunciar y en el efecto que estas causarían- Tú ya me has abandonado, ¿por qué no me abandonas ahora?

Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente al oír aquellas palabras. Sakura se estaba refiriendo a la vez en que él la había dejado tirada en aquella banca, cuando se fue donde Orochimaru. Jamás pensó en la magnitud de las consecuencias que aquél acto pudo haber significado en la vida de Sakura. Jamás pensó que él realmente significaba alguien importante en la vida de ella. Jamás había podido entender cuanto él la había echo sufrir hasta hace cinco meses, cuando se enfrentaron en aquél bosque, donde él fue vencido por ella. Ahí pudo darse cuenta cuanto daño le había causado, ya qué al verla fría y cruel, le habían demostrado que el dolor de su traición había sido determinante en la vida de Sakura. Cuando regresó a Konoha, recién ahí pudo darse cuenta en la magnitud del cambio de la kunoichi, ya qué podía ver como todos la trataban con respeto, y como ella se dirigía a ellos con una fría cortesía, algo muy distinto a como Sakura trataba antiguamente a la gente.

Se sentía culpable por el dolor de Sakura

Se sentía responsable por su frialdad y su cambio

Sentía que tenía que salvarla, y jamás volver a abandonarla

-No puedo, y no me preguntes por qué..-dijo el moreno suavemente, mientras observaba el rostro más calmado de la kunoichi. Se veía tan pálida y frágil, que Sasuke no pudo evitar abrazarla con más fuerza- Sólo sé que no te voy a dejar caer. Yo no soy él único que necesita ser salvado, Sakura- dijo con voz ronca, mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio- Tú también necesitas ser salvada

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada, mientras oía las palabras de Sasuke. Ella necesitaba ser salvada, ¿hasta que punto aquella observación podía ser su realidad? Se sentía totalmente desnuda ante aquella mirada penetrante, que parecía descubrir todos los secretos de su interior. Sasuke se daba cuenta de su tristeza y de su amargura, y también se daba cuenta que ella había sido corrompida por el dolor, el sufrimiento y la maldad de aquél cruel mundo shinobi. Se sentía débil al frente de él, se sentía vulnerable y frágil, como si todo su esfuerzo de fortalecerse durante todos aquellos años habían sido en vano, ya qué ante él, ella seguía siendo la débil kunoichi

-¡Yo no necesito ser salvada, yo no soy débil!- gritó Sakura furiosa, separándose de Sasuke, cual la miraba sin expresión alguna en su impasible rostro- ¡Yo no te necesito, Sasuke! Jamás lo hice, y jamás lo haré- gritó la muchacha con lágrimas en su rostro, mientras comenzaba a golpear con sus heridos puños el pecho del shinobi, que la miraban sin expresión alguna- No necesito que tú me vengas a salvar, cuando estas más perdido que yo- exclamó con amargura la pelirrosa, mientras golpeaba con toda su furia a Sasuke- ¡No te necesito, Sasuke Uchiha!- y diciendo esto, cayó de rodillas sobre el piso de la ducha a los pies de Sasuke, cuya expresión no decía nada, pero en su fuero interno había un mar de confusión

-Yo no te necesito..-decía Sakura sollozando débilmente, mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos ensangrentadas- Déjame sola, déjame en paz..-masculló con la poca energía que le quedaba

-No- sentenció el Uchiha firmemente, mientras se hincaba y tomaba entre sus brazos a la pelirrosa. La muchacha al sentir como era sujetada por el moreno, comenzó a moverse para zafarse de su agarré, pero este no cedía. De a poco la kunoichi comenzó a tranquilizarse y dejar de moverse con fiereza

-Sasuke, por favor..-decía Sakura entre sollozos, mientras tapaba su rostro. No quería que él la viese así de débil y patética, no quería que la viese así de frágil.

-No te voy a dejar en estado, Sakura. Jamás- sentenció el moreno, mientras en un acto inesperado besaba la frente de Sakura con una ternura inexpresable con palabras, que dejó muda y quieta a Sakura. Se separó de la muchacha, y esta sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían y como Sasuke sonreía levemente, con un pequeño deje de arrogancia, tan característico de el

-Sasuke..-musitó la muchacha confundida, al ver que el moreno después de besarla, la soltaba con delicadeza y la dejaba sentada en el piso de la ducha- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que me hiere, ¿acaso te estas vengando de mi por haberte traído a Konoha?

Su mirada estaba completamente fija en el pálido rostro del muchacho, que la miraba aparentemente sin denotar emoción alguna. Los ojos de él, fríos como siempre, estaban algo turbados por la extrañeza de la situación.

El la miraba fijamente, con una extraña sensación en su pecho. La veía ahí tan sola y desamparada, tan frágil y vulnerable, que sentía que no la podía dejar.

¿Dónde había quedado la Sakura fría y dura con quien él se había enfrentado hace cinco meses atrás?

No lo sabía

Ahora sólo vivía el presente, y ese presente consistía en aquella muchacha quebrada, que lo miraba lleno de dolor, rabia, incomprensión y cariño. Muchas emociones que él no sabía que nombre ponerla y ella mucho menos. El verla así, sentía que florecía en él, el antiguo Sasuke, cual uno de sus deseos más ardientes había sido proteger a aquella kunoichi que estaba ahora a sus pies.

No se estaba comportando así con ella por venganza. El no era tan retorcido con respecto al ánimo de vengar. El era más directo. No comprendía bien por qué estaba con ella, pero lo único que tenía de certeza es que no la iba a abandonar así. Era algo inexplicable, algo que superaba su conciente.

El estaba demasiado perturbado para responderle, y sabía que Sakura estaba aún peor. Lo primero era que ella se tranquilizase y le relatase lo que le pasaba. Luego el procedería, so es que estimaba conveniente, a explicarle lo que le sucedía, aunque fuese difícil de entender.

El moreno al ver que la pelirrosa iba a continuar con su plática y protestas, el moreno se acercó con una rapidez digna de un Uchiha, y estando a tan sólo breves centímetros de su rostro, la besó en la boca. Fue un besó cortó, en donde la kunoichi quedó totalmente callada y sin ánimos de replicar. El moreno al ver que su objetivo había resultado, se separó tan rápidamente de la muchacha de cómo se había acercado a ella a besarla.

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, había enrojecido visiblemente. Quería decir algo pero no sabía que. Quería aclarar sus sentimientos ante aquél suceso, pero no sabía que sentía.

-Dúchate, te estaré esperando afuera- ordenó el moreno, mientras le daba la espalda a la kunoichi, caminando hacia la puerta del baño, pero al sentir como esta jadeo, volvió a girarse y su mirada negra se clavó en la de Sakura y dijo tranquilizadoramente- No te preocupes, no me marcharé

Y diciendo aquellas palabras, salió del baño, dejando a Sakura con una sensación de alivio y nerviosismo en su interior

Ya no tenía certeza de nada

**..**

**0**

**..**

**0**

**..**

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

**..**

**­**

**0**

**..**

**0**

**..**

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Gracias por todos los RR del capítulo pasado. Fue el capítulo que más ha tenido RR, así que muchas gracias a todas las que me han apoyado desde el comienzo y las que ahora me están apoyando y leyendo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y bueno el próximo capítulo tendrá más Sasu/Saku. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y bueno por favor dejen sus comentarios, cuales me incentivan a mejorar y por supuesto para actualizar más rápido. Estoy abierta a sus proposiciones. Bueno muchos besos y muchas gracias por todo. Que les vaya muy bien**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**..**

**0**

**..**

**0**

**..**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Lizharuno**

**-Jess 03**

**-Arely Uchiha**

**-Nikolle**

**-Karoru 01**

**-Bongio**

**-Karenxita Akime Maxwell**

**-Sakuritah**

**-Ari.SasuSaku**

**-Hatake Fer**

**-Jitex**

**-Darlett**

**-Jul13tta**

**-Alexavenuz**

**-Dark angel**

**-Y a todas que lean este fic**

**..**

**­**

**0**

**..**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**..**

**0**

**..**

**¡Por favor dejen REVIEWS!**

**..**

**0**

**..**


	8. Confesiones

"Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down"

("All I need", del grupo Within Temptation"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

0

.

0

.

0

**Salvación**

0

.

0

.

0

7. Confesiones

0

.

0

.

0

Sentía como el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo, sintiendo lentamente como sus nervios comenzaban a tranquilizarse. Seguía sintiendo aquél dolor fuerte en el centro de su pecho, debido a la angustia vivida hace unas horas atrás, pero por lo menos ya no se sentía totalmente desquiciada y fuera de sí misma. A pesar de la angustia y el dolor, ahora se sentía mucho más tranquila y centrada, y era justamente así como debía sentirse si es que pretendía enfrentarse a Sasuke, en el caso de que el verdaderamente la estuviese esperando afuera. Sabía que era así, ya que su mirada había delatado su determinación.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras dejaba que el agua cayese por su rostro y cabello, con la intensión de refrescar su mente, para que esta estuviese lo más fría posible, pero era imposible con los acontecimientos que acababan de suceder. Todo había sido demasiado raro y fuera de lugar, pero de igual manera se sentía bien. Era como haber estado en presencia del antiguo Sasuke, que a pesar de ser frío e inexpresivo, se preocupaba por ella. Pero sabía que no se podía engañar, ya que aunque su intuición le decía que Sasuke era el mismo, ella sabía racionalmente que no podía ser así. Sasuke no podía ser el mismo, ya que sus decisiones y en los lugares donde el estuvo durante esos tres años, obviamente habían influenciado y cambiado ciertos aspectos de su persona.

No podía caer

El se había mostrado con una preocupación y una especie de ternura que la habían sobrecogido de una manera extraña. En primer lugar él la había besado, y aunque hubiese sido sólo con el motivo de callarla, igual lo había echo. El Sasuke de años 

atrás jamás lo hubiese echo, hubiese preferido antes abofetearla. Tampoco había sido esa la primera vez en que el la había besado, ya que también lo había echo cuando ella estaba agonizando en aquél campo de batalla, en donde el la había herido a muerte. Ese beso podría haber significado una despedida, como si él le hubiese debido aquél beso durante largos años de preocupación y amor jamás correspondido. Y eso a ella le sentaba pésimo, ya que no quería que el la besase por callarla o por compasión por jamás haberla querido como ella hubiese querido. Tampoco quería ser besada por él, ya que eso significaba que aquellos sentimientos que sentía por él, seguían vivos y eso podía ser algo terrible, por que la debilitarían frente a sus ojos y frente a sí misma.

Ella no quería volver a ser la molesta Sakura que miraba la espalda de Uchiha y Uzumaki. Ella no quería ser aquella niña arrastrada y dependiente que alguna vez fue.

Ella quería ser fuerte, ella quería ser admirada. Y era esa una de las razones por que se había vendido por completo a la obtención de poder durante esos últimos años. Pero sabía que la razón principal había sido para traer a Sasuke devuelta, para salvarlo y hacer que Naruto volviese a sonreír.

Sintió como lágrimas caían por su rostro sin tregua.

¿Hace cuánto no lloraba de aquella manera?

Desde hace un año aproximadamente, cuando Sasuke trató de matarla a ella y a su equipo, en la guarida de Orochimaru. Desde ahí no lloraba con tanta angustia y dolor, y eso le impresionaba de cierta manera. Se había insensibilizado tanto durante esos meses después de aquél incidente, que hacía que ella se desconociese a sí misma. Tenía muchas dimensiones de su persona totalmente bloqueadas, no había una gran conexión entre sus sentimientos, mente y accionar.

Estaba mutilada

Reaccionaba de maneras inexplicables para ella ante ciertas situaciones. Y eso era exactamente lo que le había pasado aquella mañana en el hospital. Decenas de veces le había pasado aquella situación, pero no sabía por que justo ese día aquél caso la había afectado de aquella manera tan terrible.

Ya no sabía nada, se sentía una total extraña consigo misma

Apagó el agua de la ducha y corrió la cortina de esta. Tomó una toalla, y mientras se cubría con esta, su mirada se dirigió hacia el espejo que estaba totalmente trisado y ensangrentado. Sakura levanto su mano derecha, y pudo ver múltiples finos cortes en sus nudillos, dedos y palma de la mano. Ya no sangraban y se habían cicatrizado en gran medida gracias al chakra médico de ella, que ante cualquier herida que ella sufriese reaccionaba curando el daño.

¿Por qué había quebrado aquél espejo?

¿Qué era lo que no quería ver?

Dejando de mirar aquél espejo quebrado y su mano herida, termino de secar su cuerpo, y se vistió con una vestimenta cómoda que utilizaba cuando se encontraba en descanso en su casa.

Trataba de tranquilizar los crecientes nervios que se iban apoderando de su cuerpo y de su mente a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta del baño, sorteando los pedazos de espejo que había en el piso. Sentía como el ritmo cardíaco le aumentaba a cada paso, y sabía a que se debía. Lo mejor era hacer que el se marchase de su departamento, ya que tenía miedo de perder el control de sus emociones. Ella había sido con él durante esos últimos cinco meses la frialdad y la dureza personificada. Se había mostrado implacable e inexpresiva, manteniendo con él tan sólo un dialogo sarcástico y gélido. Pero todo aquello parecía haberse derrumbado con lo que acababa de suceder; ella llorosa y quebrada, siendo sostenida por Sasuke Uchiha.

Si las cosas continuaban a ese ritmo, ella caería en lo que fue alguna vez. A veces extrañaba su antigua manera de ser, llena de honestidad y sentimiento, pero sabía que ahora no había espacio para aquello. Ya había cumplido 17 años hace pocos meses atrás, lo que significaba que ya no era una niña que podía decir y hacer lo que sintiese y se le antojase. Tenía que ser fría y metódica, y sabía que con Sasuke a su lado, especialmente cuando ella se encontraba en aquél estado emocional, iba a ser demasiado difícil.

Tenía que ser fuerte y apartarlo.

No había otra solución

Y con aquél pensamiento, giró la manilla de la puerta y entró a su amplia habitación. Al ver que no había rastro alguno de Sasuke, sintió un gran alivio, pero a la vez un leve sentimiento de decepción. Un lado ínfimo de su persona había creído en su mirada la determinación de que no iba a abandonarla.

-Estúpida-musitó casi inaudiblemente Sakura, mientras caminaba con pasos temblorosos hacia el escritorio que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de su habitación. Tomó uno de los cigarros que se encontraba encima de su escritorio, y lo encendió. La primera fumada de aquél venenoso aire la tranquilizó en un grado apreciable.

-Eres bastante estúpida si es que fumas y eres médico, Sakura. Vaya ironía- dijo una voz fríamente. Sakura se giró, y encontró al Uchiha sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones

-No hablemos de incongruencias, Uchiha- dijo Sakura molesta, mientras volvía a aspirar el humo de aquél cigarro- Tu eres el rey de las ironías

-¿Se podría saber a qué te refieres?- preguntó con un leve tono de amenaza, mas su compostura seguía siendo perfecta

-¿En verdad quieres saber?- preguntó Sakura con falsa sorpresa, mientras tomaba un cenicero, y caminaba hacia su cama, sentándose. Su mirada estaba dirigida al rostro impasible del Uchiha

-No me hagas repetir- cortó con rudeza Sasuke, mientras miraba atentamente el rostro de Sakura, cual ahora era una fría máscara de inexpresividad. Parecía estar bajo un total control de sus emociones, lo que le impresionaba, ya que momentos atrás ella estaba todo menos serena y centrada.

-Lo que pasa Sasuke, es que no quiero que destruyas mi hogar con lo que tendría que decirte- dijo Sakura con seriedad, mientras botaba el humo del cigarro con lentitud

-Pruébame- retó el moreno, mientras sus ojos brillaban con cierta malicia

-La paciencia no es tú don más desarrollado, Uchiha- dijo Sakura con frialdad, mientras se paraba y abría la ventana de su habitación- y la mía tampoco, es por ello que es mejor que te vayas de acá- dijo con firmeza

-Tampoco es uno de mis dones la obediencia, Sakura- dijo burlonamente Sasuke, mientras miraba inexpresivamente a Sakura- Créeme que no te haré gastar mucho de tu preciado tiempo, pero quiero saber ciertas cosas que tu me podrías decir

-Si quieres saber de Uchiha Itachi, es mejor que hables con Tsunade-sama, Uchiha- cortó secamente Sakura, cual estaba comenzando a perder el control

-No es de él sobre quiero saber- dijo glacialmente Sasuke, mientras se paraba y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba frente a Sakura, cual lo miraba lo más imperturbablemente posible, pero sus esfuerzos se veían cada vez más propensos a fallar.

-¿Entonces sobre qué?- preguntó Sakura lo más duramente posible, tratando de hacer caso omiso la cercanía del Uchiha. Se golpeó mentalmente a sí misma ante la pregunta, ya que sabía que la respuesta iba a quebrar aún más su voluntad

-Sobre ti, Sa-ku-ra- dijo entrecortadamente Sasuke, con la intensión de poner más tensa aquella situación. Aunque aquella escena fuese en exceso incómoda para Sakura, Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo en grande. Le encantaba saber que todavía tenía cierto control sobre la muchacha, y también le intrigaba sacarle las múltiples máscaras que cubrían la nueva forma de ser de ella. Quería saber de ella, le intrigaba y a la vez le molestaba de gran manera.

-No hay nada que me interese compartir contigo, Uchiha- dijo Sakura tratando de sonar lo más decidida posible, pero al oír que su voz sonaba débilmente, sintió que aquella situación se estaba haciendo en extremo peligrosa para ella. El se acercaba más y más a ella

-Eso no es lo que decías cuando estábamos en el baño- dijo Sasuke con un tono de burla en su voz, sabiendo que estaba torciendo la realidad, pero lo encantaba ver a Sakura en aquél estado de nerviosismo

-¡Yo no dije nada! Te pedía que te fueras- exclamó cada vez más molesta Sakura, pero al ver que aquella furia sólo estaba logrando entretener aún más a Sasuke, decidió cerrar los ojos y calmarse. Respiró profundo y dijo lo más serena posible- Estaba fuera de mis cabales, Uchiha.

-Sí, de eso ya me había dado cuenta- dijo Sasuke con seriedad. No había burla en su voz, y Sakura creyó ver nuevamente una cuota de preocupación en su mirada- Y es por eso que sigo acá

-Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué mierda te importa lo que me pase?- preguntó Sakura con ira renovada- A ti nunca te importo lo que me pasase

-Mientes, y lo sabes- dijo fríamente Sasuke, mientras avanzaba otro paso más hacia la pelirrosa- años atrás si me importabas, Sakura. Siempre te protegía cuando podía- dijo con gelidez

-Pero tú bien sabes que esos tiempos pasaron, y que nos traicionaste- dijo Sakura con dolor, mientras miraba al muchacho que se encontraba a no más de un metro de distancia de ella- ¡Sasuke, trataste de matarnos!- exclamó furiosa Sakura, mientras con sus fuertes manos lo tomaba por la polera con rudeza- ¡Sasuke utilizaste ese jodido Chidori en mí para matarme, sacarme del camino!- dijo Sakura elevando cada vez más su voz. El auto control nuevamente se había ido de su lado- Eso no es preocupación, eso es egoísmo y una sed de venganza sin dimensiones

-Ustedes estaban impidiendo que lograse mi venganza- dijo duramente el moreno, sin dejarse atemorizar por la fuerza con que Sakura lo tenía agarrado- ¡Les dije que no me siguieran! ¡Les advertí de las consecuencias!

-Nosotros queríamos ayudarte, queríamos estar a tú lado cuando llegase el momento de matar a tú hermano- dijo Sakura con ira en su voz, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando, estaba siendo débil frente a él. Se había jurado jamás volver a llorar al frente de él, pero ahí estaba mostrándole que seguía siendo la patética y débil kunoichi

-¡En este pueblucho jamás habría encontrado el poder para matarlo!- dijo Sasuke frialdad, mientras sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en el rostro lloroso de Sakura- 

¡Un equipo débil y complaciente jamás me habrían llevado al poder necesario para vencer a Itachi!

-¿Débil?- gritó Sakura furiosa, mientras empujaba a Sasuke con fuerza. El moreno salió volando por los aires unos metros más allá, pero no cayó al suelo debido al gran equilibrio que poseía- Eso es lo que siempre fuimos para ti, ¿no, Uchiha? Un grupo de débiles e ineptos, que ponían por sobre el poder la amistad, el amor y los lazos afectivos. Esa debilidad de los lazos jamás te iban a llevar al poder que tanto querías, y es por eso que te transformaste en el monstruo que eres, ¿no?- dijo Sakura con vehemencia, mientras caminaba hacia el moreno y lo tomaba nuevamente por la polera y lo zarandeaba. El Uchiha no hacía absolutamente nada- ¡Mírame, Sasuke! ¡Mírame y dime que mierda vez!- dijo la pelirrosa soltándolo con brusquedad. El moreno la miraba fijamente. Sakura se veía más pequeña que nunca ante la altura de él- ¡Yo también soy un monstruo, me vendí por poder!

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó bruscamente el moreno, mientras miraba el rostro iracundo de Sakura. Sus ojos eran dos pozos vacíos

-Yo también rompí con mis lazos. Me alejé de quienes me querían y protegían, para ser más fuerte, para poder traerte a Konoha y hacer de Naruto una persona feliz, y para salvarte- dijo Sakura con amargura- Sabía que el precio a pagar por el poder era perder o debilitar lazos con las demás personas, e igual lo hice. Me puse a entrenar frenéticamente, enloquecí por la obsesión de ser más y más fuerte para traerte devuelta a Konoha, y lo logré. Estas acá, ¿pero valió la pena el haberme vendido por poder? ¿Valió la pena el sacrificio?- preguntó Sakura retóricamente, mientras se sentaba cansada sobre su cama- Esa respuesta ya no depende de mí, sino de ti. Perdí demasiado en esos meses obteniendo poder, pero logré mi objetivo, ¿y sabes? Aunque logré lo que quería, igual me sentí vacía y más quebrada que nunca. Y ese es mi más grande miedo con respecto a ti, Sasuke- confesó Sakura con serenidad. Su voz denotaba el cansancio y el tedio hacia las cosas- Después de que mates a Itachi, ¿qué será de ti?

Sasuke estaba callado totalmente. Sus ojos oscuros ya no expresaban aquella infinita frialdad, sino en cierta parte preocupación por la pelirrosa y también angustia. Angustia ante lo que podía venir. Y eso le molestaba, ya qué el no conocía de aquella emoción hace muchos años atrás, desde cuando se había transformado en una máquina en búsqueda de poder, en la época de cuando entrenaba con Orochimaru.

-Yo ya no lo sé- dijo Sasuke honestamente- Lo más seguro que morir, ya no me quedaría más

-Es por eso que te he traído devuelta, Sasuke- dijo Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos y se tiraba de espalda sobre su cama. Su rostro parecía mucho más viejo y maduro de lo que era en realidad. La vida en esos últimos años le había tocado dura a Sakura Haruno, y eso Sasuke lo podía constatar fácilmente- No sólo para ayudarte a matar a tú hermano, sino también para que formes raíces en esta aldea, para que formes lazos que tú años atrás rompiste, para que tú existencia tenga más motivos de ser- dijo Sakura- Es demasiado triste y duro saber que sólo existes para la venganza. Yo creo que ningún ser humano existe sólo para eso, y eso te incluye a ti Sasuke.

-¿Acaso te refieres revivir el clan?- preguntó Sasuke con burla en su voz, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de Sakura y se echaba de espaldas al igual que la pelirrosa- Mi clan esta marcado por la sangre, la venganza y la muerte. Revivir el clan sólo significará que la historia se repita en un par de generaciones más, y tú sabes que lo que menos quiero es que existan más "Itachis" y "Sasukes"

-No me refiero revivir a tu clan, necesariamente- dijo Sakura con tranquilidad, mientras abría sus ojos y miraba el rostro pálido de Sasuke que se encontraba a su lado a escasos centímetros mirando el blanco techo de su habitación- Puedes volver a crear aquellos lazos que alguna vez tuviste con Naruto y con la gente de esta aldea. Puedes vivir por la amistad y por el cariño que te inspiran esas personas, Sasuke

-Tú sabes que soy incapaz de volver a sentir esas emociones, Sakura- dijo inexpresivamente Sasuke

-No lo creo, ahora estas conmigo- dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Sasuke se giró y al verla sonreír sintió una extraña calidez en su interior- No creo que te hubieses molestado a quedarte aquí, si es que no te hubiese intrigado o levemente preocupado mi estado de hace un rato atrás- Tal vez si haya esperanza Sasuke que después de matar a Uchiha Itachi, haya vida para ti..-dijo Sakura, mientras miraba a Sasuke fijamente. El la miraba con una intensidad que la mareaba un poco, y la hacía perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo

-Tal vez- dijo Sasuke sin frialdad, lo que a Sakura la dejó perpleja. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir como una de las sorprendentemente cálidas manos de Sasuke tomaba su mano derecha que todavía estaba algo herida por el golpe que le había propinado al espejo- Tal vez también para ti haya vida después de haberme traído devuelta, aunque no te puedo jurar que me quede acá para siempre..

-Lo sé- dijo Sakura con tristeza, mientras no hacía ningún amague de sacar su mano del poder de la mano del Uchiha, cual miraba detenidamente las múltiples cicatrices de sus nudillos. Las miraba con una expresión que Sakura simplemente no podía descifrar. Era una mezcla de disgusto, desaprobación y curiosidad- Siempre supe que corría el riesgo de que te fueses de Konoha si es que te traía hasta acá por la fuerza y si te mantenía acá por pura información. Aunque tuve un tiempo la esperanza de que los lazos que volvieses a formar acá te mantendrían en Konoha, pero veo que no ha sido así- dijo Sakura con aparente tranquilidad, pero a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido la tristeza con que la muchacha se expresaba- Estoy dejando de tener expectativas de cualquier cosa, ya qué todo puede cambiar en un segundo para otro. Ya no tengo certeza de nada

-Hn- musitó el moreno sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Soltó la mano de la muchacha, y volvió su vista hacia el techo de la habitación nuevamente. A pesar de que fuese medio día, la habitación estaba en penumbras debido a que todas las cortinas estaban corridas y no daban paso a la luz del sol. Después de lo que pareció un eterno silencio para Sakura, se escuchó nuevamente la voz ronca de Sasuke- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Sasuke

-¿Hoy o en este tiempo?- preguntó Sakura simplemente, mientras miraba el techo blanco como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. No quería enfrentarse ante la mirada del moreno. Sentía que la estaba mirando, y eso la hacía sentirse sumamente incómoda e intimidada, y eso era algo que no le gustaba

Al ver como Sasuke no respondía, la muchacha torció sus labios en una sonrisa algo amarga y dijo:- Hoy se me murió un paciente.

-Todos los días muere la gente, es la ley natural. ¿Por qué tanto descontrol ante la muerte de alguien que ni siquiera conocías?- preguntó Sasuke con frialdad y un pragmatismo que a Sakura le molestaban, pero sabía que era la verdad. De hecho así ella se había comportado en el hospital durante los últimos años, gracias al entrenamiento que Tsunade le había proporcionado, que había endurecido su forma de ser. Pero aquél caso la había conmovido de una manera que jamás creyó que le iba a pasar, ya que había sentido un vínculo muy especial por aquella pequeña paciente

-Era una genin, una genin cualquiera- dijo Sakura con voz serena y algo nostálgica- Una genin de 12 años sin grandes habilidades, de hecho era la más débil de su equipo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste- No era buena ni en ninjutsu, taijutsu ni genjutsu, pero poseía un control de chakra maravilloso, que le daba algo de rapidez y habilidad. En conclusión, ella era débil, una molestia para un equipo formado por otros 

dos genin que eran unos genios en su generación- dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba y caminaba hacia el escritorio y tomaba otro cigarro y lo encendía. Su mirada estaba fija en una foto que se encontraba en una de las paredes. Una foto del equipo 7 en sus comienzos- Resulta que los tres con su sensei, fueron a una misión que al parecer era bastante simple. Era una misión que consistía en llevar un rollo de información casi insignificante a Suna- dijo Sakura mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarro con gestos tranquilos, pero Sasuke, que ahora estaba sentado sobre la cama de la muchacha, podía ver los movimientos nerviosos de ella- Todo iba bien, y de hecho cumplieron con su misión. Mientras volvían, decidieron acampar en el bosque, por qué era bastante tarde y estaban algo cansados. Resulta que cuando los dos chicos genin creyeron que su sensei y la muchacha estaban durmiendo, los dos se adentraron en el bosque y comenzaron a luchar. No luchaban por qué se detestaran, si no por qué eran competitivos y querían saber cual de los dos era más fuerte. Siempre competían.-dijo Sakura con la voz cada vez más acongojada por la tristeza, pero ninguna lágrima caía por su pálido rostro. Sasuke miraba inexpresivamente a Sakura, pero en su interior la curiosidad por saber como terminaba aquél trágico relato era creciente. Podía adivinar como aquello iba a terminar, ya qué le sonaba parecido a algo que una vez casi le sucedió al equipo 7- Los dos no midieron la consecuencia de sus poderes, y se enfrascaron tanto en la batalla, que decidieron ambos utilizar sus técnicas más mortales. Parecían poseídos. La conclusión es simplemente trágica. Cuando ambas técnicas iban a impactar en los combatientes, resultó que la pequeña muchacha se interpuso al medio, y recibió el impacto de ambas técnicas- dijo Sakura con una tristeza que casi podía ser tocada por el Uchiha- Los dos despertaron de aquél hipnótico estado y descubrieron el cuerpo sangrante e inerte de su compañera. El horror que sintieron casi los llevó a perder la cordura. El sensei de dicho equipo los descubrió, y volvió a Konoha con toda la rapidez posible y la trajo al hospital donde justo yo estaba haciendo el turno. Su pequeño cuerpo sangraba profusamente, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron las lágrimas de su rostro, cuales eran visibles a pesar de la sangre. Estuve toda la noche luchando para que viviese, para que pudiese continuar siendo la gran persona que prometía ser, a pesar de que fuese débil y molesta, ya qué su corazón era su gran poder y fortaleza- dijo Sakura con tal expresión de infelicidad, que Sasuke pensó que se quebraría nuevamente. Sintió nauseas ante la expresión tan sentimental de la pelirrosa, ya que para él la expresión de tanto sentimiento lo agobiaban- Pero ya vez, no pude hacer nada. Ella esta muerta, y yo no pude salvarla- dijo Sakura con simpleza, dirigiendo su mirada a la de Sasuke, cual la miraba impasible- No pude darle a ella otra oportunidad, ni tampoco a sus compañeros y sensei, de enmendar sus errores. No pude, fui demasiado débil..

-No podías hacer nada, su destino ya estaba escrito- dijo Sasuke fríamente, mientras se paraba y dirigía su mirada a la fotografía que Sakura había estado observando- Ella decidió aquella manera de vivir, lo que la llevó a la muerte

-Siempre tan frío, Sasuke- dijo Sakura, mientras reía con una risa tan vacía y muerta, que Sasuke dirigió inmediatamente su mirada a Sakura, cual continuaba riendo desquiciada- De igual manera, ¿cómo habrías de entenderlo tú? Tú nunca has sido la 

muchachita débil, sin ninguna habilidad especial, que mira impotente la espalda de sus dos seres más queridos mientras compiten enfermizamente- dijo Sakura con tal fiereza, que Sasuke quedo algo pasmado ante la amargura de las palabras de ella- Todo este caso, que para tu entender es ridículo y patético, me hace revivir la escena del hospital hace 4 años atrás. Me hace preguntarme si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si es que Kakashi no hubiese llegado, y yo me habría interpuesto entre el Rasengan y el Chidori y efectivamente hubiese muerto. Me hace preguntarme que hubieses sentido Sasuke si es que yo hubiese muerto en tus manos, antes de que fueses corrompido por el poder de Orochimaru- dijo Sakura con dureza mientras tiraba el cigarro en un cenicero, y caminaba hacia el Uchiha y se ponía al frente de él. El le ganaba por una gran cantidad de centímetros, pero eso no hacía que Sakura estuviese menos intimidante. Sasuke la miraba intensamente, y se podía sentir como un aura peligrosa le rodeaba y le hacía más amenazador que nunca- Me pregunto si es que todo hubiese sido mejor si es que hubiese muerto ese día. Tal vez jamás te habrías ido, y Naruto no habría sufrido como lo hizo. También yo me habría ahorrado todo el dolor de estos años

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Sakura?!- gritó Sasuke, mientras la tomaba con rudeza por los hombros y la lanzaba contra la pared con brusquedad. Sakura dejó escapar un gemido de dolor ante el dolor que sintió por el impacto que recibió al chocar tan duramente contra la pared. Sus ojos negros brillaban por la furia que estaba sintiendo. Estaba fuera del control que siempre le caracterizaba. Sakura no le veía tan fuera de sí desde hace mucho tiempo atrás

-¡¿Y por qué no, Uchiha?!- exclamó Sakura enojada, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero estaba totalmente inmovilizada- ¿Acaso no lo has pensado? Tal vez todo sería más fácil para ti si es que no estuviese aquí, ¿no? No habrías vuelto a Konoha, no tendrías a esta estúpida ex compañera persiguiéndote y hablándote de que te puedes salvar de un terrible destino lleno de vacío y soledad. ¿Crees que no lo adivino en tu mirada, Sasuke?

-¿Quién maldita sea eres?- dijo Sasuke con violencia, mientras la agarraba por los hombros con dureza y la zarandeaba- ¿Qué eres?

-¡Alguien que jamás quise ser, pero soy!- dijo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas, a causa del dolor interno que estaba sintiendo- Debería haber muerto ese día, por qué no sería lo que soy ahora, por qué no haría sufrir a las personas que me quieren con mi forma de ser..-dijo la muchacha entre lágrimas- O tal ves jamás debería haberte conocido, Sasuke, por qué el haberte querido como lo hice y el haberte perdido, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte e importante para ti, me destruyeron de dolor- dijo llena de angustia Sakura, mientras sollozaba sin tregua. Sasuke la tenía totalmente aprisionada, y al verla en aquél estado hacía que algo en él se quebrara.

Estaba sintiendo no sólo rabia por el egoísmo de ella, si no también algo que se parecía a la culpa

Culpa por haber dejado que las cosas hubiesen continuado ese rumbo

Culpa por haber dejado que Sakura se corrompiese

-Sasuke, mírame y dime que ves..-pidió Sakura nuevamente entre sollozos, mientras dejaba de forcejear con él y sus brazos se sostenían a los hombros de él para no caer. El muchacho la sostuvo por la cintura, dispuesto a no dejarla caer- Dime por favor que no todo esta perdido, por favor dímelo- gemía la muchacha entre sollozos

-Lo siento tanto, Sakura- dijo el Uchiha con voz ronca, mientras besaba la cabeza de la kunoichi. No podía creer que lo estaba diciendo, pero realmente lo sentía. Ella le había dado todo, y él lo había menospreciado de la manera más vil y cruel que una persona podría haberlo hecho- Lo siento tanto- confesó el moreno, mientras levantaba el rostro de la kunoichi y le secaba las lágrimas. Sakura lo miraba anonadada, y había dejado de sollozar tan violentamente

Sakura se paró firmemente, y soltó los brazos de Sasuke y lo miró fijamente y dijo - Sé que lo que dije es de un egoísmo extremos, y que no pensé en las consecuencias que podría traer mi muerte a quienes me han protegido y amado durante toda mi vida. Sé que he herido a Naruto, a Ino, a mis padres y a otros con mi indiferencia y frialdad durante este último tiempo. Me he transformado en alguien de tu misma calaña, Sasuke, tal vez no necesitas que te perdone, por qué yo he hecho sufrir de tu misma manera a los demás..-dijo Sakura secándose sus lágrimas, tratando de serenarse, pero le era sumamente difícil

-No, tú nunca los has herido como yo te he herido a ti y a Naruto. Tú no eres yo, Sakura, y jamás lo serás- dijo con vehemencia el moreno, mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura- Y tu si tienes perdón, el que no lo tiene soy yo.

-Si lo sientes de verdad, sí lo tienes- dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Sasuke con ternura y la besaba, algo que dejó impresionado al moreno. Soltó la mano de él, y se separó del gran cuerpo del Uchiha y caminó hacia donde estaba su cama y se acostó sobre ella, dejando a Sasuke 

confundido ante la acción que había tenido previamente con él. El moreno no pudo menos que sonreír levemente, mientras su mirada se suavizaba un poco al ver como Sakura reposaba en aquella confortable y amplia cama.

-¿Te vas a ir, Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura con la voz levemente temblorosa. Ella yacía de espalda, y su cabeza reposaba sobre uno de los almohadones. Su ceño se frunció levemente.

Sasuke al ver aquello, sonrió con un leve dejó de arrogancia. Como respuesta a la pregunta que ella le acababa de hacer, se acostó al lado de Sakura, dando su espalda al techo. Uno de sus brazos rodeo protectoramente la cintura de la kunoichi, y ante aquél acto Sakura sonrió débilmente. Podía sentir a Sasuke cerca de ella, protegiéndola como los viejos tiempos.

Protegiéndola como siempre debió haber sido

Junto él su cabeza con la de ella, y la abrazó con más fuerza, hasta el punto en que sus cuerpos estaban totalmente unidos. Sakura sintió que aquél abrazo hacía que todo el dolor y el miedo que había sentido hace unos minutos atrás, se desvanecía. Sentía que la agonía que había vivido hace unas horas atrás estaban sucumbiendo a la calidez que le brindaba aquél abrazo y aquél contacto con quien había sido el ser que ella más había querido y que le había echo sufrir.

Tenía miedo que todo aquello fuese una mentira, una ilusión, y que cuando despertase aquello habría sido otra de las tantas mentiras que a veces su mente le hacía padecer. Pero toda aquella creciente angustia se vio terminada cuando sintió el rostro de Sasuke hacer contacto con el húmedo rostro de ella. Todo pensamiento desapareció cuando sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Todo era real

…

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

…

**21.04.07**

**Hola, ¿cómo les va? Espero que bien. Bueno actualizé rápido jaja, y eso se debió principalmente a sus RR que me inspiraron a escribir. Este capítulo fue más que nada aclaratorio, para que Sasuke y Sakura finalmente pulieran una gran cantidad de diferencias que tenían entre ellos. Sé que este capítulo fue de bastante "angst", lo que se podría haber hecho algo tedioso para leer. Mis disculpas si fue así, pero quería expresar los sentimientos de Sakura con la mayor fidelidad a la personalidad que yo le estoy atribuyendo. Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno en el próximo capítulo veremos más novedades como lo que pasó con la prueba del cascabel y Akatsuki. Ya se va acercando el final del fic, o sea no queda mucho, a no ser que haga una continuación dependiendo del final que le de a este. Bueno muchos besos, y prepárense pronto para botar sobre un temilla que pronto les expondré. Besos y muchas gracias**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**..**

**0**

**..**

**P.D: El próximo capítulo lo actualizaré dependiendo de la inspiración y sie s que la carga unversitaria no es muy alta. Por desgracia Mayo se viene duro, y aparte estoy terminando otro fic que escribo de Harry Potter, que se llama "Heroína", y que debo terminarlo ya qué lleva mucho tiempo ya. Gracias por su comprensión**

**..**

**0**

**..**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Bongio**

**-Karororu 01**

**-Matamune**

**-Hikaru-Hyuuga**

**-HatakeFer**

**-ALenis**

**-Arely Uchiha**

**-Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**-Sakuritah**

**-Pinguina Uchiha**

**-Miriam H**

**-Darlett**

**-Alexavenuz**

**-Lizharuno**

**-Ari.SasuSaku**

**-Y a todas las que leen este fic **

**..**

**0**

**..**

**GRACIAS POR TODO, Y POR FAVOR DEJEN RR. ME ENCANTARÍA SABER SUS OPINIONES. GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS**

**..**

**0**

**..**


	9. Contradicciones

"Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I've got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground"

("Stand my ground", del disco "The silent force, del grupo "Within Temptation")

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Salvación**

0

0

0

8. Contradicciones

0

0

0

Abrió los ojos lentamente, casi con protesta ya que el calor que lo embargaba era totalmente somnífero, atontando todos sus sentidos. A medida que sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la penumbra de aquella cálida habitación, pudo irse dando cuenta en el contexto en el que se encontraba. Uno de sus fuertes brazos abrazaba posesivamente una delgada cintura. Podía sentir la calidez de aquél delgado y pequeño cuerpo, que se encontraba abrazado a su gran y fuerte cuerpo. No podía ver el rostro de ella y de cierta manera le entraba una fuerte curiosidad por verlo.

¿Sería acaso que el rostro de ella estuviese tranquilo al dormir, o conservaría aquella dureza y amargura que ocupaban el rostro de su dueña durante gran parte del día?

Sasuke con lentitud, sin querer despertar a la pelirrosa con sus movimientos, sacó el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de ella, y con agilidad se levantó de aquella cómoda y cálida cama. Con pasos sigilosos caminó y se ubicó en un lugar donde pudiese ver el rostro de Sakura. El pálido rostro de ella estaba cubierto en una pequeña cantidad por los cabellos rosados de ella, pero eso no quería decir que no se pudiese ver la expresión de aquél rostro. Para agrado de Sasuke, pudo constatar que su rostro se mostraba tranquilo al dormir, y que su ceño no estaba fruncido. En sus facciones no había rostro de amargura ni de dureza, al contrario, estas estaban totalmente relajadas, haciendo que ella se viese más bella e inocente que nunca. Sasuke la miraba totalmente absorto en observarla, casi de una manera científica. Ningún detalle se le escapaba, ni siquiera el aire que ella inhalaba y exhalaba.

Le tenía totalmente obsesionado

Si es que comparaba la Sakura que él había visto el día en que él se fue de Konoha con la que él vio el día en que ella lo enfrentó en el bosque, la diferencia era totalmente radical. La metamorfosis de Sakura había sido totalmente espantosa, ya que pasó de ser una niña inocente y gentil, pero débil, a una mujer fuerte y dura, una capitana ANBU admirada y temida por todo Konoha. Ella había cambiado, y todavía no podía decidir si le gustaba aquella niña inocente y débil del pasado, o aquella mujer dura y fuerte del presente.

Sakura estaba quebrada, y él sabía que se debía a él principalmente. Sabía que si seguía preocupándose por ella, y estando pendiente de ella, perdería el rumbo de las cosas. No podía perder el tiempo dejándose llevar por el poder que Sakura ejercía inconscientemente en su vida.

Simplemente no podía ni debía

Estaba perdiendo el norte, y hasta podía decir que le agradaba más estar en Konoha que vagando por el mundo shinobi con Hebi a su lado. Ellos habían sido un instrumento para Sasuke, un instrumento que no había sido lo suficientemente útil, y para él Konoha debería significar lo mismo. Era aquél equipo Kakashi quien lo ayudaría a retener a los Akatsuki que quisiesen impedir su batalla con Itachi, pero nada más. Ellos eran unos instrumentos, unas marionetas, no podían significar nada más para él. Su preocupación por Sakura se debía meramente a que la necesitaba con todo su potencial para aniquilar a todo obstáculo, y nada más. El no podía ni debía preocuparse por ella más allá de la cuenta, ya que a fin de cuentas ella era la culpable de haber sufrido por él, ya que él nunca le dio esperanzas.

Ella era la culpable de haber sido tan débil y haberse quebrado por todos los acontecimientos sucedidos.

Ella era la culpable por haberse dejado corromper por el poder.

Cerró los ojos con brusquedad, al sentir como se le oprimía el pecho. Sabía que aquellos pensamientos eran falsos y que genuinamente Sakura le importaba, pero era mucho más fácil fingir y mentirse a sí mismo, ya que reconocer que para él ella se estaba transformando en alguien, significaría una debilidad. El tenía que mantener su mente totalmente centrada en lo que era la venganza y la forma de matar a Itachi, y para eso no necesitaba distracciones ni preocupaciones demás.

Tenía que alejarse de Sakura lo más rápido que pudiese, antes de que ella se transformase en una verdadera molestia, y que tuviese que quitarla del camino

Al ver como la kunoichi se giraba en su cama, buscando una posición más cómoda, Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una mueca rabiosa. Sus ojos negros fríos brillaban con hastío, mientras observaba el delicado y pálido cuello de Sakura, del cual se podía ver ligeramente latir la aorta. Era tan fácil poder deshacerse de ella. Tan sólo necesitaba un breve movimiento y cortar aquél delicado cuello con una kunai, y todos sus problemas estarían solucionados. No habría más molestias ni preocupaciones que encargarse de matar a Itachi. Era tan fácil poder acabar con ella, ahí indefensa y tan tranquilamente dormida.

Sasuke caminó hacia ella lentamente, y sacó una kunai de su bolsillo, mientras la dejaba a unos breves milímetros del cuello de la kunoichi. Sabía que si ella volvía a moverse, lo más posible es que su cuello se cortase y ella muriese desangrada, o también estaba la posibilidad de hacerlo él. Sólo necesitaba acercar más la kunai al cuello de ella, y todos sus tormentos habrían terminado. Sólo necesitaba determinación y valor.

-No puedo-masculló el moreno con voz angustiada, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, mientras tiraba la kunai lejos de la peli rosada. El rostro de él estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro dormido de ella- Maldita sea..- dijo para sí mismo con furia, mientras observaba el rostro pacífico de la muchacha, cual dormía tranquila y confiada de que él no la fuese a dañar. Después de todo no todo estaba perdido para Sakura, ya que ella en su fuero interno seguía confiando en que Sasuke no sería capaz de herirla, y tenía razón. Sasuke ya no podía matarla. Lo hubiese podido hacer en el bosque hace cinco meses atrás, pero ahora no. Ahora había convivido con ella, ahora sabía quien era Sakura Haruno tras esos 3 años, y había vuelto a él aquél sentimiento de protegerla y de querer salvarla de cualquier peligro o mal, aunque eso significase protegerla de sí misma.

De repente Sasuke sintió como su cabeza se le congelaba ante un pensamiento que no había tenido en cuenta anteriormente

Él era un peligro para ella

Siempre la estaba haciendo sufrir, aunque ella ya no lo demostrase como antes. Siempre la dañaba, aunque no se lo proponiese.

Él era como un veneno para ella, cada vez que se acercaba a ella, ella terminaba más envenenada. Pero por otro lado también era él la cura de los males que él mismo le había causado.

Lo mejor para ambos era cortar aquel sentimiento que podía surgir entre ambos

Por qué él tenía como meta la venganza antes que nada, y eso sólo seguiría dañándola

Por qué él estaba mutilado por dentro y era oscuridad, y ella todavía no había terminado de caer y tenía aún posibilidades de salvarse.

Por qué él la haría sufrir más con su frialdad e inexpresividad, y ella terminaría por congelarse también

Parecía que todo lo que él tocaba se rompía, y no podía permitir que Sakura lo hiciese.

No era altruismo lo que el tenía decidido por hacer, ya que aunque sabía que era mejor para la kunoichi estar alejada de él, también lo era para él mismo, por que su mente estaba enfocada en primer lugar en Itachi.

Su mundo se había transformado en Itachi, y Sakura ni nadie tenía cabida en ese mundo

Y era lo mejor para todos, y por sobre todo lo mejor para él, a su juicio

Y con una última mirada, de cómo si se tratase de una terrible despedida, el moreno se acercó al rostro de la pelirrosa y depósito un suave beso en la frente de ella, con una delicadeza inusitada en él. Después de eso, se paró con agilidad y salió del departamento de Sakura, con la promesa de no volverse a acercar a ella de aquella manera nunca más.

En ese momento en que el Uchiha salió de aquella habitación, Sakura abrió los ojos violentamente.

Había estado consiente de los movimientos de Sasuke y lo que él estuvo apunto de hacer.

Matarla

Pero no pudo, y a pesar de toda la tristeza y la rabia que sentía, sintió como algo cálido se posaba en su corazón. Ella no le era indiferente y no la odiaba después de todo. El estaba preocupado por ella, pero eso significaba una molestia para él, y eso era justamente lo que ella no quería ser para él. No quería sufrir más, por eso no forzaría las cosas.

Lo dejaría en libertad

Lo ayudaría en su venganza, y lo salvaría de la oscuridad

Y fue con ese pensamiento que se dio cuenta de algo que había tratado de negar hace años;

Seguía enamorada del Uchiha

Y era una revelación liberadora, ya que negar lo inegable la estaba matando. Pero le dolía, ya que sabía que por ahora no podría ser, y que tal vez aquél amor jamás se realizaría. Sabía que eran en vano tratar de matarlo y romperlo, ya que ya lo había intentado y nada había logrado. Sólo habían dos posibilidades

Callarlo hasta la muerte o hasta que él Uchiha le correspondiese

Pero secretamente creía que se realizaría la primera alternativa

Por lo que callaría aquél secreto hasta el día de su muerte

Y con ese pensamiento, volvió a caer dormida entre las cálidas sabanas

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡Ese maldito del teme lo asesinaré!- gritó furiosa la voz de Naruto, mientras caminaba en círculos de cómo si se tratase de un león enjaulado. Sai lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su pálido rostro. Después de todo, Sai en aquél tiempo con el equipo "Kakashi" había comenzado a humanizarse, demostrando emociones y formando lazos verdaderos y de cierta profundidad con quienes eran sus compañeros. Pero a pesar de su evolución, el no podía negar su naturaleza calma e inexpresiva

-Debe haber un buen motivo de por qué el Uchiha no hizo su parte- dijo tranquilamente Sai, mientras con uno de sus dedos jugaba con el cascabel que había logrado arrebatarle a Kakashi

-¡Cuando se trata de apuestas y ramen, no hay buenos motivos!- gritó Naruto enajenado, mientras su ceño se fruncía aún más. El cascabel que tenía apretado en una de sus manos parecía estar a punto de fundirse pro el chakra que expedía su cuerpo a causa de la ira- Sabía que este maldito bastardo de sangre fría nos iba a hacer algo por el estilo

-Mientes- dijo simplemente Sai, mientras sonreía a Naruto con una de esas sonrisas llenas de cinismo, que a Naruto se le antojaron más desagradables que nunca- Creías que sí iba a cooperar, después de todo pensaste que Uchiha estaba volviendo a ser quien era antes, ¿np?

-Te juró que si no estuviese tan molesto con Sasuke, te rompería la cara en este mismo momento- bufó Naruto furioso, mientras se sentaba a los pies de un enorme árbol

-¿Me romperías la cara por decir la verdad, Naruto-kun?- preguntó algo impresionado Sai, mientras abría su boca en expresión de sorpresa

-En verdad no debería- farfulló Naruto, mientras trataba de calmarse. Pasaron unos minutos y el volvió a hablar. Esta vez su voz era dolida y no había esa furia que había hace un rato. La voz de Naruto sonaba tan amarga, que hasta Sai se impresionó por aquel tono de voz jamás empleado por su amigo, a no ser de que se tratase de algo que lo molestase seriamente- Tienes razón, pensé que el muy estúpido estaba volviendo a ser él de antes, pero me equivoque. El estúpido soy yo por creerlo, y no darme cuenta que jamás volverá mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Debo empezar a acostumbrarme que ese lazo esta roto, quebrado, muerto, desde que él bastardo decidió abandonar a Konoha y romper todo trato con nosotros- dijo el rubio con voz amarga- Pero yo siempre optimista, pensando que las cosas podrían mejorar cuando el volviese, cuando en verdad sabía que las cosas no iban a ser así de simples y que el regreso de él constituiría más un dolor de cabeza que algo gratificante. Soy un maldito ingenuo- se recriminó duramente Naruto, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello con brusquedad- ¿Tú siempre adivinaste que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales, no?

-Sí- musitó suavemente Sai, mientras dirigía su oscura mirada a la de Naruto- Pero tú debes creer lo que sientas que debes creer, Naruto. Esta bien que veas con optimismo las cosas y que tengas fe en las personas. Es más sano y habla mejor de tu calidad humana, que la mía. Yo siempre me esperó lo peor de las personas, o por lo menos las veo con un ojo clínico que no 

me permite ver más allá. No me dejan ver los milagros, y los milagros suceden, Naruto-kun- dijo Sai con una sonrisa honesta, mientras se paraba de su cómoda posición

-Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez tengas razón- musitó Naruto tristemente, mientras se paraba- Ya son las 8 de la noche y no hay rastro de Sasuke, y en cualquier momento aparecerá Kakashi. Estamos jodidos, deberemos pagarle un ramen y ..

-Un castigo - dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en su rostro, cual se veía dibujada en su máscara. Su mirada brillaba de malicia

-Yo no lo creo así- dijo una voz fría por detrás de Kakashi. Ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha apoyado en un árbol mientras que en sus delgados dedos movía un cascabel, con una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en su rostro desprovisto de sentimiento.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Kakashi impresionado, mientras miraba fijamente a Sasuke

-Espere a que llegases acá, y te lo quite rápidamente sin que te dieras cuenta con una de mis serpientes- dijo Sasuke con arrogancia

-Sasuke- gritó Naruto impresionado, mientras se acercaba al moreno, cual miraba atentamente a Kakashi, cual lo miraba boquiabierto- ¿Dónde mierda has estado durante toda la tarde?- preguntó Naruto furioso

-Yo a diferencia de ti, tenía otras cosas que hacer, y aparte no necesitaba de mucho tiempo para quitarle el cascabel, ¿no, Kakashi?- dijo con sorna el Uchiha, mientras sonreía con arrogancia. Su fría mirada estaba fija en la de Kakashi- Tan sólo necesitaba unos breves segundos para quitarte el cascabel

-¿A dónde has estado, teme?- preguntó Naruto molesto ante la evasiva del moreno

-Eso no te incumbe, baka- dijo cortantemente el moreno, mientras caminaba hacia Kakashi sonriendo con malicia. Naruto y Sai miraban como si estuvieran hipnotizados. Aunque Sasuke 

llegase de aquella manera tan bizarra y lograse quitarle el cascabel al profesor en tan sólo unos segundos, habían ganado. Eso sólo significaba una cosa

Verían por fin el rostro de Hatake Kakashi

-Ahora, haz el honor de mostrarnos tu rostro- ordenó Sasuke fríamente, mientras su oscura mirada estaba completamente dirigida al jounin, cual miraba ahora con una expresión algo nerviosa a sus tres alumnos que se acercaban cada vez más a él. Comenzaba a sentirse amenazado

-Bueno, los caminos de la vida..-comenzó a decir Kakashi, mientras levantaba un brazo y antes de que los tres muchachos pudiesen hacer algo lanzo tres bolas de humo al piso, provocando que la el lugar se llenase de un humo gris y espeso.

Cuando el humo se disipó el cuadro a verse fue de lo más inusual

Kakashi obviamente había desaparecido, y en el suelo enrollados se encontraban Sasuke, Sai y Naruto, los tres sosteniendo sus respectivas kunais apuntándose en el cuello. Al ver aquella escena, Sasuke y Naruto trataron de desenredarse, pero lo único que lograban era golpearse aun más. Sai al cambio había salido de aquél tumulto con una agilidad digna de un ex ANBU

-¡Maldita sea, Kakashi-sensei!- rugió Naruto mientras tomaba con más fuerza el brazo del Uchiha, el cual lo tenía sobre su cuerpo

-¡Suéltame, baka!- gritó Sasuke mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Naruto, mientras sus ojos brillaban por la furia

-Son unos ineptos, pero no me esperaba menos de ustedes- dijo Sai con una sonrisa cínica, cual se encontraba ya separado de aquél tumulto de brazos y piernas. Al instante, tanto Naruto como Sasuke detuvieron su discusión y dirigieron una mirada asesina al ex ANBU, cual los continuaba mirando sonrientemente

-Yo lo sujeto, tú lo golpeas- dijo Naruto con voz amenazadora, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos. Había una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en su zorruna cara

-Hn- asintió el Uchiha, cual sonrió malignamente, mientras se paraba y tomaba la katana que se encontraba a su espalda- ¡Ataca, Naruto!-ordenó el Uchiha, mientras Naruto se paraba del suelo sin dudarlo ningún segundo, aunque se tratase de una orden de quien había odiado hace breves segundos

-_Kage bunshin no jutsu _– gritó Naruto, invocando a más de una docena de clones de sombra, cuales miraban fieramente a Sai

-Oh oh- exclamó Sai al ver lo que se le venía encima, pero a pesar de ello sonrió suavemente, a pesar de que dos grandes shinobis tenían intención de asesinarlo en ese momento.

No todo estaba perdido para Naruto y Sasuke

Pero sus pensamientos se v ieron interrumpidos por la horda de Narutos que corrían hacia el desquiciada mente, y como el Uchiha tenía en su mano derecha una gran bola de electricidad.

Fue en ese momento en que Sai aprendió que era más sabio callar

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

No muy lejos de ahí, en la azotea de la alta e intimidante torre de la Hokage, cual parecía más siniestra que nunca, se encontraba la misma Hokage junto a Shizune admirando como las luces iluminaban las cada vez más silenciosas calles de Konoha. La gente transitaba menos por las calles, y el silencio comenzaba a apoderarse de aquella aldea que resultaba tan ruidosa de día. La montaña donde se encontraban los rostros de los Hokages estaba iluminada tenuemente gracias a la luz de la luna llena y de las estrellas, haciendo del espectáculo aún más hermoso. Tsunade inhalo aire sonoramente y luego lo botó con expresión algo cansada y preocupada.

-Tú sabes que amo esta aldea, ¿no Shizune?- dijo con tranquilidad la Godaime, mientras miraba atentamente a su joven asistente

-Ya lo sé, Tsunade-sama- dijo Shizune con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras miraba entre divertida y preocupada a la Hokage- Es divertido la ironía de que usted algún día se transformará en la Godaime de una aldea a la que juró jamás volver..

-Irónico, ¿no?- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras dirigía su mirada a la gran estatua de su abuelo- Resulta que hubo gente que me hizo cambiar de parecer. Como ese cabezota de Naruto, cual es impresionante el poder que tiene para cambiar a las personas- dijo Tsunade algo risueña, pero frunció el ceño al dirigir sus pensamientos hacia otra persona- Y Jirayia. El fue quien me hizo darme cuenta que mis raíces por esta aldea eran mucho más profundas de lo que alguna vez pensé. A él se lo debo todo, y siento que hice tan poco por él- dijo con tristeza la Hokage, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro. Algo que jamás se veía era a la Hokage demostrando debilidad, eso sólo lo tenía reservado para ella misma, Shizune, Sakura o Jirayia, pero aquél ahora yacía muerto hace unos meses gracias al maldito líder de Akatsuki- Si no hubiese sido tan ciega, Shizune..- dijo con la voz temblorosa la Hokage, mientras con el dorso de su mano se secaba bruscamente las lágrimas- Pero no saco nada, las cartas ya fueron lanzadas, y para variar he perdido a otro ser querido. Ya no me va quedando nadie. Si tú, Naruto o Sakura me faltasen..

-Tsunade-sama, nosotros no la abandonaremos jamás- dijo Shizune con optimismo y con una sonrisa de determinación dibujado en su bello rostro- Y aparte no sólo nos tiene a nosotros, sino también a todo Konoha. Tsunade-sama, usted no esta sola

-Es tan fácil sentirse sola y rodeada de gente- dijo Tsunade con tristeza, tratando de no hacer en un estado aún más depresivo del que estaba- Si perdí a mi hermano menor, si perdí a Dan y a Jirayia, ¿quién me asegura que pueda proteger a esta aldea?

-Nada, ya que la vida puede cambiar radicalmente de un segundo para otro- dijo Shizune con firmeza- Pero no significa que pro que hayan incertidumbres uno tiene que angustiarse. Tsunade-sama la única seguridad que existe para que todo salga bien y que todo este bien, es que usted se prometa a sí misma cuidar esta aldea con todo lo que tenga, e inclusive con lo que no tenga

-Me gustaría creer que eso es lo que se necesita, pero tú sabes que no se basta sólo las ganas..-dijo Tsunade con desesperanza. Sus grandes ojos ambarinos estaban llenos de 

desesperación ahora, y no era para menos. Siempre se ponía así en esas fechas, ya que eran cercanas a las muertes de sus hermano, novio y compañero. Efectivamente, por ironías de la vida, su hermano, Dan y Jirayia habían muerto en un rango cercano de fechas.

-Todo se dará por añadidura, tiene que ser fuerte. No esta sola, me tiene a mí y a Sakura, las cuales siempre permaneceremos fieles a usted- dijo Shizune, mentras posaba una de sus manos en los hombros de la Godaime. Esta sonrío esta vez con un poco de alegría, dejando de lado la melancolía que la embargaba- Nosotros la ayudaremos a proteger Konoha, cuales a fin de cuenta es su gran familia

-Así es- dijo sonriendo ahora claramente la Hokage, cual miró a Shizune a los ojos con ternura. La sobrina de Dan había sido realmente una bendición para ella, siempre la sostenía cuando se mostraba débil. Sin aquella mujer, ella jamás estaría donde estaba. Lo más seguro es que estuviese pérdida por la vida, llena de amargura y fobias- Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba con una de sus manos la mano que Shizune había depositado sobre su hombro. Quería aquella mujer como una hija, la hija que nunca tuvo, al igual que a Sakura. Ellas dos eran su bendición, al igual que Naruto, quien era para ella como su pequeño hermano

-De nada- dijo Shizune, mientras sonreía débilmente. La luz de la luna iluminaba suavemente su rostro, cual miraba con profundo cariño y admiración a aquella mujer. Al ver como la Godaime le devolvía la sonrisa, y se volvía para caminar hacia la escalera en dirección a la oficina, la jounin la siguió. Cuando ingresaron por fin a la oficina de la Hokage, ella encendió las luces de la habitación y selló con un ninjutsu la habitación. Sabía que ahora la Hokage hablaría temas de profunda importancia, y que ya no era momento de sentimientos ni nada por el estilo. Era el momento de planificar como solucionarían el gran problema de Konoha;

Akatsuki

-Volviendo a la realidad, debemos hablar sobre la misión que se llevará acabo, con respecto al último informe que nos llegó de Akatsuki- dijo Tsunade con seriedad mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y juntaba sus manos pensativamente- Antes de atacarlos frontalmente, quiero tener información sobre los dos últimos miembros que ignoramos en gran cantidad sobre ellos

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ellos serían dos missing nin, llamados Tobi y Zetzu, los cuales no sabemos exactamente de que aldea escondida provienen- dijo Shizune, mientras abría el informe y leía presurosamente la información sobre aquellos dos sujetos de aquella infame organización

-Sabemos quienes conforman Akatsuki y que no han habido nuevos ingresos de personal- dijo Tsunade pensativamente- Lo que es un beneficio, ya que estamos hablando de criminales clase S de gran importancia, cuales buscan dominar el mundo mediante el poder que le puedan dar los bijuus- dijo Tsunade técnicamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos pensativamente

-Ya sabemos cuales son las ventajas y desventajas de los miembros de Akatsuki, a excepción de Tobi y Zetzu, cuales al parecer trabajan en equipo- dijo Shizune, mientras se sentaba sobre el sillón cercano al escritorio de la Hokage- Lo óptimo sería mandar un grupo de ANBU calificados, que recolecten la mayor información posible sobre ellos dos

-¿Sabes lo que estás insinuando, Shizune?- preguntó impresionada la Hokage, mientras abría sus ojos violentamente. Era tal la intensidad con que Shizune la miraba, que pudo ver la determinación en su mirada. Podía adivinar que aquella forma sería la única para obtener verdadera información sobre aquellos dos misteriosos miembros de Akatsuki

-Debemos mandar un equipo ANBU que se enfrente a ellos. Es la única manera de obtener información verídica y valiosa- dijo Shizune con dureza, tratando de conservar aquél aire profesional que siempre poseía- Un equipo lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir y para que traiga la información necesaria para el enfrentamiento final

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?- preguntó cortantemente Tsunade, cual veía que la idea de Shizune era la única forma para poder salir de aquella ignorancia con respecto a esos dos personajes tan misteriosos y peligrosos. Por el bien de Konoha debía hacerlo, así era la vida de un shinobi.

Sacrificarse por el bien común

-Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sai y Yamanaka Ino- dijo Shizune fríamente, mientras veía el perfil de los ex ANBUS, ANBUS y jounin

-No son todos ANBU- dijo Tsunade fríamente, mientras miraba a Shizune

-Hatake Kakashi y Sai son ex ANBU, por lo que los conté como tal. No han perdido sus habilidades- dijo Shizune racionalmente- Yamanaka Ino no lo es, pero es una excelente jounin 

con buenas habilidades para la pelea y para la medicina. Ella funcionaría perfecto como respaldo de su equipo, en caso de que hubiese que curarlos u otro

-No- dijo tajantemente Tsunade, mientras miraba fijamente a Shizune- Ino es una jounin fuerte, y no lo dudo en lo absoluto, pero ella no puede ir a esta misión. No es de su nivel, y créeme que no quiero ver morir a más gente que es valiosa para mis seres queridos.

-Entonces..-comenzó a decir Shizune con cierto temblor en su voz, mientras mriaba asombrada a la Hokage

-Haruno Sakura, capitana del escuadrón ANBU Beta irá. No con su equipo, sino este nuevo equipo que estamos conformando- dijo con determinación la Hokage. En sus ojos se podía ver el temor que sentía al mandar a su querida alumna a tal misión de rango S, pero sabía que ella era capaz. No quería desmerecerla, y menos aún ante los ojos del Uchiha

-Esta decidido entonces- dijo Shizune con falsa tranquilidad, mientras contritamente dejaba la ficha de Ino adentro de otra carpeta y metía la ficha de Sakura junto a las fichas de Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru y Sai. Era una misión casi suicida, las opciones de sobrevivir eran inciertas, ya que ignoraban en gran medida cuales eran las capacidades de aquellos miembros de Akatsuki

-Parten pasado mañana a las 5 de la mañana, ahora busca a los mensajeros para que vayan a notificarlos y darles las instrucciones- ordenó Tsunade, cual levemente cerraba los ojos en expresión meditativa

Al ver como Shizune salía del recinto, Tsunade sacó una petaca con sake adentro y tomo un largo sorbo de aquél alcohol que le quemaba la garganta al pasar por ella.

Sólo esperaba no estar equivocada

No quería llorar a Sakura en su tumba una tarde lluviosa

Ni hacer que Sasuke se arrepintiese de por vida por no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes

No quería que se volviese a repetir la historia que ella vivió con Jirayia, en donde por culpa de su ceguera, ella jamás se dio cuenta que lo amaba hasta que lo perdió tan trágicamente

No quería más tragedia

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

FIN CAPÍTULO

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

00:03, 30 de abril de 2008

**Hola lindas, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Antes que nada, muchas pero muchas gracais por todos sus RR. El capítulo pasado fue el capítulo que más RR recibió, por lo que muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y preocupación. Bueno este capítulo es más que nada centrado en lo que sintió Sasuke y lo que siente sobre Sakura, sobre el fin de la prueba de los cascabeles y por sobre todo es un capítulo para introducir que es lo que va a pasar a futuro. Como es un fic de Romance/Drama, no veremos más que las peleas necesarias, por lo que no relataré más que lo principal de la misión y sus consecuencias. Veremos en el próximo capítulo cual será la reacción de Sasuke ante la marcha de Sakura en aquella suicida misión, haciendo que su relación nuevamente se ponga en jaque. Ya vamos en la mitad de la historia, inclusive algo más avanzados. Todo depende de la inspiración, mi amada y odiada carrera de derecho y de ustedes, mis queridas lectoras. **

**Nos estamos viendo, espero que lo más pronto posible. Espero que les guste este capítulo, ojala que así será. Por favor manden RR y opiniones y críticas (constructivas por favor). Muchas gracias nuevamente, me hicieron muy felices sus RR. Besos y cuídense**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Bongio**

**-Darlett**

**-Akarui-Wakai**

**-Hikaru-hyuuga**

**-Miriam H**

**-Jul13tta**

**-Matamune**

**-Raven will**

**-Kaoruchan**

**-Alexavenuz**

**-Karoru01**

**-Lizharuno**

**-Karenxita- Akime Maxwell**

**-Ari.SasuSaku**

**-Vivian alejandra**

**-Sakuritah**

**-Mariina**

**-Pandora 84**

**-Camila-uchiha.sasuke**

**-Lore-chan XD**

**-GaliaV**

**-Pinguina Uchiha**

**-7itachi7**

**-Y a todas las que leen este fic**

**0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS**

**0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0**


	10. Promesas

"I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me"

("Taking over me", del disco "Fallen", del grupo Evanescence)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salvación

0

0

9. Promesas

0

0

Las cinco personas que se encontraban al frente del escritorio de la Godaime de Konoha a aquellas altas horas de la noche la miraban con expresión seria dibujada en sus ojos. Podían percibir la tensión de la Hokage, y como Shizune atrás del sillón de ella, se encontraba parada con una gran carpeta. La mirada de ella revelaba el nerviosismo, por lo que ellos pudieron adivinar que la misión que se les sería encomendada era de una gran importancia no sólo para 

la aldea de Konoha, sino también para el mundo shinobi. Si era una misión de gran importancia, eso también quería decir que aquella misión iba a ser en extremo difícil, ya que los cinco shinobis que estaban ahí eran de los de elite de aquella aldea, y cada uno tenía una especialidad en la que eran genios.

-Ustedes cinco han sido llamados a una reunión que gran importancia para nuestra aldea y el mundo shinobi. Su cumplimiento es de suma importancia, ya que nos acercará aún más para vencer a Akatsuki, cual no es sólo nuestro principal enemigo, sino también de nuestro mundo- dijo Tsunade con voz seria, mientras su mirada se dirigía a los cinco shinobis que estaban al frente de ella. Su mirada estaba dirigida principalmente a Sakura, cuyos ojos verdes brillaban de expectación, algo que no veía en ella hace mucho tiempo. Parecía sobre saltada, y aunque los demás no lo percibieran, ella sí podía, ya que conocía a aquella muchacha desde hace mucho- Su misión esta expresamente señalada en las carpetas que Shizune les entregará, y se llevará acabo pasado mañana a las 5 de la mañana

-Perdone Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura con firmeza, haciendo que las miradas de las personas de aquella habitación se fijasen en ella- ¿En qué consiste está misión?

-A eso iba, Sakura- dijo la Hokage, mirando suspicazmente a su alumna, pero esta había vuelto a su faceta inexpresiva- La misión consiste en cazar a dos miembros de Akatsuki de los cuales tenemos casi nada de información..

-Tobi y aquél missing nin con forma de planta, el cual al parecer es llamado Zetzu- dijo Kakashi con seriedad, mientras en su mente se formaban las imágenes de cuando él y un equipo de Konoha se habían enfrentado a ellos brevemente, logrando sólo constatar de que eran shinobis fuertes, pero no logrando conocer en gran medida sus capacidades.

-Exacto- dijo Tsunade, mientras su mirada ambarina se fijaba en Kakashi- A lo que iba es que deben enfrentarse a ellos y obtener la mayor cantidad de información sobre ellos.

-¿Con qué fin?- preguntó Shikamaru, con los ojos medio cerrados. Su mente ya estaba procesando los datos e intenando de crear algún plan acorde a aquella misión

-Para que cuando llegué el momento del enfrentamiento final con Akatsuki, podamos aplastarlos- dijo Tsunade con dureza. Se podía percibir la fiereza y la dureza en la voz de la Hokage de Konoha

-¿Está permitido exterminarlos si es que se da la oportunidad?- preguntó fríamente la voz de Neji, cual hasta el momento había permanecido callado

-Sí, Hyuuga- dijo Tsunade con una frialdad aún mayor que la de Neji, lo que dejó impresionados a los otros shinobis. Jamás habían visto a la Hokage hablar con tanta dureza y frialdad sobre una misión- Pero no los subestimes, por algo son de Akatsuki. Bien sabemos que el líder, quien se hace llamar Pein, no habría elegido a dos shinobis débiles para conformar su organización de asesinos.

-¿Por qué no averiguar mejor sobre el líder de Akatsuki?- preguntó Shikamaru, mientras abría sus ojos miraba con seriedad a la Hokage- ¿No es mejor averiguar como destruir la cúspide de aquella organización para que se derrumbe por completo? Sin cabeza no creo que logren funcionar

-Nara tiene un buen punto- dijo Neji, mientras miraba expectante a la Hokage, cual mantenía los ojos cerrados con expresión meditativa

-Tiene un buen punto, eso es verdad- concedió la Hokage, mientras abría sus ojos y con una de sus manos tomaba una gran carpeta, en donde había una gran cantidad de documentos- Pero la información del líder de Akatsuki, y de Konan, su compañera, la tenemos gracias al sacrificio de Jirayia, quien antes de morir logró hacerme llegar una gran cantidad de valiosísima información sobre ellos dos. Averiguar más sería un suicidio, ya qué ambos están bien protegidos en la aldea escondida de la lluvia y son demasiado poderosos. Pienses que a Jirayia le costó la vida, y el era uno de los sanin- dijo Tsunade con una amargura que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los que estaban presentes- Darles la misión de extraer información de ellos dos, significaría hacerlos enfrentarse a ellos, y eso significaría sus muertes. Y todos estamos cansados ver a nuestros seres queridos morir, ¿no?

-¿Pero no es acaso ese el fin shinobi?- preguntó Sai, hablando por primera vez. Su rostro estaba algo sucio y golpeado, debido a los golpes que había recibido de Naruto y Sasuke. Le agradecía secretamente a la vida al hecho de que lo hubiesen ido a buscar antes de que siguiesen golpeándolo- ¿No es acaso la vida de un shinobi efímera, y que debemos sacrificarnos para un bien mayor?

-Sí, así es Sai- respondió Sakura por Tsunade, con voz calma- Pero hay sacrificios que pueden ahorrarse y este es uno de esos. Ya tenemos información del líder de Akatsuki y de su 

compañera, y pagamos un alto precio para obtener aquella información. Jirayia-sama ya no está con nosotros- dijo Sakura serenamente, pero se podía percibir un cierto grado de tristeza en su voz. Una tristeza que no iba dirigida totalmente hacia el dolor que ella sentía por la muerte de aquél sanin, ya que sabía que Naruto y Tsunade habían sentido aún más la pérdida.

-Así es- dijo Tsunade, algo emocionada por las palabras de Sakura, a la cual le dirigió una breve mirada de agradecimiento- Volviendo a lo central, su misión es cazar y enfrentarse a dos miembros de la organización criminal Akatsuki, con el fin de obtener información valiosa sobre ellos y sus habilidades, para que cuando tengamos un enfrentamiento final con ellos, podamos hacer que la balanza este cargada hacia nuestro favor- dijo Tsunade con voz profesional- En el caso de que sea posible, esta permitido acabar con ellos- dijo Tsunade, mirando a Neji específicamente, cuyos ojos blancos miraban fijamente a la Hokage- Shizune, entrégales las carpetas con todos los datos necesarios

-Sí- dijo Shizune, cual le entregó a cada uno de ellos una carpeta con una gran cantidad de páginas. En la tapa de la carpeta salía señalada que aquella misión era de rango S, y que era de un alto grado de confidencialidad

-Acá esta señalado a que hora parten y a que lugar deben dirigirse- dijo Tsunade mientras veía como los shinobis abrían sus carpetas, mirándolas minuciosamente- Ahí podrán ver información parcial de los sujetos y donde fueron vistos por última vez, según nuestros escuadrones de ANBU de caza- dijo Tsunade- El capitán de esta misión obviamente será Kakashi, ya que aunque no pertenezca ya al ANBU, es de ustedes el que posee más experiencia. Kakashi, espero que sepas utilizar las habilidades de tu equipo para el éxito de esta misión, que es de gran importancia para Konoha

-¿Por qué salimos pasado mañana en la madrugada, y no hoy en la mañana?- preguntó Sai, dirigiéndose a la Hokage

-Para que estudien el expediente que les entregué- dijo cortantemente la Hokage- Y se preparen física y mentalmente para esta misión, cual es de un alto grado de peligrosidad

-O sea una misión suicida- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios, mientras su rostro continuaba impasible

-Exactamente, en la que si no se acoplan como equipo y no utilizan sus habilidades conjuntamente, podrán morir- dijo Tsunade solemnemente- Pero sé que eso no pasará, y es por eso mismo que los he elegido. Ustedes son de elite, justo lo que necesitamos para esta misión- dijo Tsunade mientras se paraba del sillón y caminaba hacia la ventana observando la iluminada aldea de Konoha por los focos de luz- Justo lo que necesita esta aldea para ser protegida. Ahora, fuera- ordenó la Hokage, volviendo a adoptar un tono de voz autoritario. Y ante esta orden todos desaparecieron, dejando a la Hokage sola con Shizune

-¿Usted cree qué..?- comenzó a preguntar Shizune con nerviosismo

-Sí, yo creo que todo saldrá bien- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa confiada, mientras miraba la montaña de los Hokages, específicamente al rostro del Yondaime, cual la recordaba tanto a Naruto y su esperanza.

Sólo tenía que tener esperanzas, aunque la tempestad estaba aproximándose cada vez más

Sólo tenía que ser paciente, por muy difícil que fuese

Sólo tenía que creer

**0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0**

Era una hermosa mañana en la aldea escondida de la hoja, en donde una bella mujer se encontraba parada al frente de una tumba, cuya piedra gris se encontraba reluciente como siempre. Ella traía entre sus brazos un gran ramo de lirios blancos, los cuales los depositó con suavidad sobre aquella tumba, cual jamás estaba vacía. Siempre había frescas flores sobre ella. Al dejar las flores frescas, ella tomó las flores más secas entre sus brazos y se quedó hincada admirando aquél trozo de piedra.

Su cuerpo estaba vestido por un blanco y vaporoso vestido blanco, haciéndola verse más angelical que nunca. Su cabello rubio y largo caía libremente por su espalda y su rostro, no dejando ver la triste expresión que llevaba la rubia.

Ino Yamanaka todas las mañanas que podía iba sola a dejar flores sobre la tumba de quien fue su maestro durante largo tiempo, Sarutobi Asuma.

Adoraba aquél momento de privacidad y soledad que podía tener junto a la tumba de su maestro, ya que sentía que era ahí cuando pensaba con más claridad y sensatez, como le había enseñado Asuma. También ahí podía recordarlo cuanto tiempo quisiese y como quisiese, sin tener a la gente y a la rutina presionándola. Amaba poder visitar a su muerto maestro, y recordarlo.

Recordarlo y mostrarle sus respetos

Él había sido demasiado importante para ella, y se odiaría a sí misma si algún día olvidase aquello o le dejase de importar. Sarutobi Asuma la había construido, la había echo ser una mejor kunoichi y también una mejor persona, lo que era invaluable. Le había enseñado que el amor a sus compañeros era lo más importante, y que el trabajo en equipo era fundamental. Ella sentía que hubiese sido una ingrata si es que no lo hubiese vengado, y en aquellos minutos sentía que sería una mal agradecida si es que no lo iba a visitar todos los días. No lo hacía por obligación, sino por qué lo quería y por qué él había sido fundamental en su corta vida.

No podía creer que ya había pasado más de un año de su muerte. Era impresionante como el tiempo había pasado, y como el mundo y la vida seguían a pesar de haber perdido a una de las más grandes personas, a juicio de muchos. Eso a Ino la llenaba de rabia, impotencia y sobre todo tristeza. La vida seguía a pesar de que uno agonizase de dolor. Por más que a uno le doliesen las cosas, la vida seguía y no iba a parar por uno.

Uno tenía que ser fuerte y seguir. Punto.

Aunque uno desease estar muerto a causa de la tristeza, igual el corazón seguía latiendo y los pulmones seguían inhalando y exhalando aire.

Era la ley de la vida

Unos nacen, otros viven y otros simplemente mueren, y a los que se quedan con el gran dolor de la pérdida no les queda más que seguir viviendo, por qué el mundo no se detendrá por ellos. No lo ha hecho nunca, y jamás lo hará. Así eran las cosas, por muy injustas que fuesen. Uno tenía que seguir viviendo, manteniendo el recuerdo de aquél ser querido perdido en la memoria y en los actos. Y eso es lo que hacía Ino. Vivía con aquél dolor, procurando aplicar siempre las enseñanzas de su maestro, tratando de ser lo mejor posible para con los demás.

Lo haría por él, por ella y por quienes ella amaba

La rubia se paró y se llevó una de sus delgadas y hermosas manos a su vientre, mientras observaba con una sonrisa melancólica la tumba de su maestro. Ya no caían lágrimas por sus mejillas, pero aquella triste mirada perduraba. No sabía por que, pero aquella mañana se sentía más triste y melancólica que nunca al visitar la tumba de Asuma.

De repente sintió como unos pasos se acercaban hacia donde ella estaba, por lo que en un acto reflejo limpió cualquier rastro de humedad de su rostro. Odiaba que la viesen débil y vulnerable. Se giró delicadamente, y pudo ver de quien se trataba. Al ver de quien se trataba, ella sonrió con una ternura que le habían dado los años. Al ver como aquella persona le sonreía débilmente, y como la preocupación surcaban las expresiones de su rostro, Ino dejó de sonreír.

Algo iba mal

-Shikamaru, ¿qué es lo que va mal?- preguntó Ino sin darle tiempo a él para saludarla o nada por el estilo. Él no respondió a la pregunta, pero se acercó a ella y en un acto rápido la abrazó con firmeza. Ino se dejó abrazar, y también abrazaba fuertemente a quien había sido su compañero de equipo durante su niñez y su mejor amigo. Sintió como él se separaba de ella, y acercaba su rostro al de ella con lentitud. Con sus dos manos tomó el rostro impresionado de Ino, y depositó un suave y casto beso sobre sus labios

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo el moreno suavemente, mientras se separaba un par de metros de la rubia, y depositaba sobre la tumba de su maestro una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Ino lo miraba consternada al ver como el seguía evadiendo sus preguntas, y como su rostro tenía una mueca de preocupación

-Shikamaru, no te estoy preguntando si todo va a estar bien o no- dijo Ino seriamente, mientras veía como el shinobi sacaba una cajetilla de su pantalón de jounin y sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía- Te estoy preguntando si todo esta bien o no

-Tengo una misión- dijo el Nara, mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarro y botaba el humo. Su mirada oscura todavía no se clavaba en la inquisitiva mirada de Ino, quien lo miraba con una mueca de preocupación al oír la palabra "misión"- Parto mañana en la madrugada con un equipo conformado por algunos ANBU

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Ino inquisitivamente, mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho

-No sabemos a ciencia cierta, depende de cuánto nos demoremos en encontrar el objetivo- dijo Shikamaru ausentemente, mientras aspiraba nuevamente aquél tóxico humo- Pero no creo que más de un mes

-¡Un mes!- exclamó Ino algo alarmada, perdiendo la calma que había tenido hace un rato- ¿A quién tienen que cazar, Shika?- preguntó Ino suavemente, sabiendo de que lo que hablaban era información confidencial y que no era muy seguro hablar de algo así al aire libre

-No puedo decírtelo- dijo el moreno, mientras evitaba la mirada azul de la kunoichi, cual al ver el acto del moreno, se acercó hacia él y tomó con cierta brusquedad su rostro, haciendo que la mirase.

-¿No me digas que van por Akatsuki?- preguntó Ino con voz ahogada. Aunque él no respondiese, al ver su oscura mirada con temor e inseguridad, y su rostro ojeroso lleno de preocupación, hicieron que ella se diese cuenta de la terrible verdad. Ino lo soltó en el acto y le dio la espalda al moreno, cual la miraba con una expresión indefinida en su rostro.

-No puede estar pasando esto justo ahora- susurró Ino con la voz cargada de tristeza y desesperación, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello- No puede estar pasando esto..-comenzó a decir aumentando el tono de su voz, a medida que la verdad comenzaba a tomar la verdadera magnitud que poseía

-Ino- dijo suplicante Shikamaru, mientras se acercaba a la rubia, cual por segundo perdía la compostura y la cordura

-¡Nada de Ino, Shikamaru!- exclamó Ino furiosa, mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su hermoso rostro, cual estaba lleno de pánico y dolor- Todo va a volver a repetirse..

-Tranquila- dijo Shikamaru sosteniendo a la rubia, cual en esos momentos caía de rodillas sobre el verde prado. Ambos estaban arrodillados, pero él la abrazaba y la sostenía con fuerza, mientras murmuraba palabras de consuelo contra su cabeza- Todo va a estar bien, te juró por lo más sagrado que no dejaré que nada malo suceda..

-Shikamaru, no pdoría soportar otra perdida- dijo Ino entre llantos, mientras se abrazaba a los fuertes brazos del shinobi- No podría soportar tú pérdida, enloquecería..

-Lo sé- susurró Shikamaru, mientras con una de sus manos le quitaba el cabello del rostro de ella, y besaba con ternura su frente- Quiero que sepas que todo va a estar bien, y que volveré sano y salvo. Me he enfrentado antes a Akatsuki y he salido vivo de aquellas veces..

-Pero eso no te asegura nada..-dijo Ino, mientras abrazaba al hombre con más fuerza- Asuma era de los shinobis más fuerte de esta aldea y ahora esta muerto. Shikamaru, no podría soportarlo, simplemente no podría..-dijo Ino, mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro

-Voy con un equipo de shinobis fuertes- dijo Shikamaru tratando de tranquilizarla lo más que podía. Sabía que diciéndole que iba con un equipo preparado, sería algo que la tranquilizaría. Sabía que estaba rompiendo el código ninja revelándole tanta información, pero tratándose de Ino no le importaba. La quería, la amaba, y eso iba antes de cualquier código o regla - No es tan problemático como parece, de hecho Sakura va conmigo y sé que es una gran ninja médico ninja..

-Es la mejor, y sabe que si te pasa algo jamás se lo perdonaré..-dijo Ino con firmeza, mientras ella misma se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro, cuales habían disminuido en su flujo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar a su mejor amiga, con la cual en esos cinco meses se habían vuelto a acercar. Su relación con ella había madurado, pero mantenía ese tinte infantil que la caracterizaba, lo que alegraba el corazón de Ino- Frentona te va a cuidar, y tu la cuidaras a ella Shika, por favor..-pidió suplicante Ino, mientras levantaba su rostro para mirar tiernamente al shinobi.

-Te lo prometo, a Sakura no le pasará absolutamente nada- dijo Shikamaru solemnemente, mientras se paraba y ayudaba a pararse a Ino, cual ahora estaba mucho más serena que antes. Sus ojos azules seguían preocupados, pero ya no había ese tinte de desesperación que amargaban tanto a Shikamaru- Y te prometo que nada me pasará a mí

-Te creemos y te esperaremos- dijo Ino, mientras una sonrisa leve se dibujaba en sus labios. Se acercó al moreno y le tomó las manos y las depositó sobre el vientre de ella, cual estaba levemente abultado. Shikamaru sonrió calmamente ante la acción de la rubia de diecisiete años, quien era hace pocas semanas su mujer- No quiero ser una viuda y que mi hijo no tenga un padre..-susurró Ino débilmente, mientras miraba fijamente los ojos oscuros de Shikamaru- No quiero que se repita la historia de Asuma, y quedarme sin ti, como lo hizo Kurenai

-Te prometo que todo estará bien, y que volveré- dijo el moreno, mientras se acercaba al rostro de su mujer y lo besaba con una ternura que jamás pensó poseer él

**0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0**

-¡Kakashi sensei!- exclamó furioso Naruto al ver como su maestro aparecía dos horas después de la citada, y nada más ni nada menos que acompañado de Yamato. Sasuke y Sai, quienes estaban a unos metros más allá sentados bajo los árboles ni se dieron la molestia de gritar o insultar al jounin. Sasuke al ver a Yamato, sintió algo de impresión, pero no lo demostró en ningún momento. Sai al contrario sabía que Yamato vendría, pero igual decidió fingir algo de sorpresa, para no levantar sospecha

-Hola- saludó brevemente Yamato con una sonrisa a un sulfurado Naruto, y a Sasuke y Sai que ya estaban caminando hacia los dos mayores shinobis

-Naruto, no tengo tiempo para tus griteríos ni infantilismos- dijo Kakashi seriamente, mientras paraba al frente de sus alumnos. Naruto al ver la seriedad con que Kakashi habló, decidió callar su ira y molestia. Tampoco encontró prudente alegarle por su falta de compromiso con la apuesta del día anterior, ya que en verdad el jounin poseía un aspecto intimidante

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kakashi?- preguntó fríamente el Uchiha, meintras escrutaba con su oscura mirada a los dos hombres

-La cuestión es simple. Yo tendré que salir por unas semanas a una misión junto con otras personas y Yamato será mi reemplazo- dijo Kakashi seriamente, mientras miraba a Naruto cual expresaba completa sorpresa. Sasuke al cambio miraba indiferentemente a Kakashi, pero podía ver curiosidad en su gélida mirada. Sai seguía impasible como siempre, aunque denotaba algo de asombro, y de hecho así los habían estipulado los dos, por que era mejor que ni Naruto ni Sasuke supiesen que Sai iría en la misión con él, ya que o sino sería demasiado sospechoso. La Hokage lo que menos quería era que Uchiha se enterase de aquella misión que involucraba Akatsuki, ya que a esa organización pertenecía el hombre al cual él quería asesinar por sobre todo.

Lo que menos quería la Hokage era lidiar con enloquecido Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Y por qué no vamos contigo?- preguntó Naruto quejumbrosamente, mientras miraba a Sasuke y a Sai en busca de apoyo- Después de todo nosotros somos tu equipo

-Me han asignado otro equipo al cual tengo que guiar- dijo Kakashi firmemente, mientras sus ojos grises denotaban la firmeza de su desición- Y creo que no sería una misión de su agrado

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasuke gélidamente, mientras miraba a Kakashi incrédulamente. Sentía que les estaba escondiendo información y que había algo que el jounin no quería que ellos se enterasen

-Es una misión diplomática a una aldea lejana, de ese tipo de misiones donde hay poca acción y son tediosamente largas- dijo Kakashi convincentemente- Aparte ustedes no tienen tiempo para perder en ese tipo de misiones. Deben entrenarse lo más firme posible, especialmente tú Sasuke, ya que el enfrentamiento con Akatsuki es inminente y cada vez esta más próximo. Lo más seguro es que no tarden por venir a buscar a Naruto para extraerle el Kyuubi, por lo que hay que estar preparados. Yo y Sakura estaremos pronto con ustedes, para continuar entrenando- dijo Kakashi sonrientemente, mientras le dirigía una mirada a Yamato, cual pasó desapercibida

-¿Sakura-chan?- exclamó Naruto ruidosamente- ¿Por qué ella también va?

-Ella es la discípula de la Hokage, y es bien conocida por todo el mundo shinobi por sus habilidades de kunoichi como de diplomática y representante de Tsunade-sama- dijo Yamato respondiendo en vez de Kakashi, cual miraba cansadamente a sus alumnos- Es por eso que ella va con Kakashi- taichou, quien va a ser su escolta de cierta manera. Aparte Kakashi- taichou es uno de los shinobis más fuertes de Konoha, por lo que hablaría bien de nuestra aldea si es que es enviado también

-Ya veo- dijo malhumorado Naruto al no verse involucrado en aquella misión- Tienes razón en que yo y el teme debemos entrenar, y aunque Sai es un inepto, igual es importante que entrené junto a nosotros. Akatsuki es un enemigo de temer

-Me alegro que lo hayas comprendido tan bien, Naruto- dijo Kakashi sonriente, mientras posaba uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Yamato- Son todos tuyos, Tenzou. Nos vemos en mi regreso, pórtense bien mis queridos alumnos- y diciendo eso el jounin desapareció

-Ahh Kakashi-sensei- exclamó Naruto algo sulfurado, pero se le olvidó al tiro al ver como Yamato ponía una de sus sombrías caras.

-Bueno comenzaremos con nuestro entrenamiento, primero..-comenzó a decir el ex ANBU, pero se calló abruptamente al ver como el Uchiha se giraba de espalda y comenzaba a alejarse del grupo

-¿A dónde vas, Uchiha?- gritó Yamato firmemente, mientras a una velocidad impresionante se encontró al frente del alto moreno, cual lo miró con fría ira

-Voy a ir a mi casa a buscar mi katana, cual la olvide- dijo con rudeza, mientras sus oscuros y crueles ojos miraban con desprecio a Yamato

-No demores, o tendré que utilizar contigo otros mecanismos- dijo calmadamente Yamato, pero en su voz se podía percibir tranquilamente el tono de amenaza. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraban escrutadoramente, buscando algo que no podía encontrar en aquellos gélidos ojos del Uchiha

-Por mí no hay problema, me gustaría verte intentarlo- dijo el moreno con arrogancia mientras desaparecía de aquél lugar con una idea fija en su cabeza

Averiguar la verdad

No le creía a Kakashi ni la mitad de lo que dijo sobre su misión con Sakura, y sabía cual era la única manera de averiguar la verdad

Detestaba tener que recurrir a aquello, pero era la única manera

Sabía que se había prometido a sí mismo alejarse de ella, pero era la única manera de saber la verdad

Iría donde Sakura

**0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0**

Sakura caminaba ataviada por el hospital, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de urgencia con rapidez, revisando en cada pequeña sala si las cosas estaban funcionando y si las enfermeras que estaban a su cargo estaban cumpliendo correctamente sus funciones. Ella era la coordinadora del hospital, junto a Tsunade, Shizune y otros dos médicos, auqnue obviamente la coordinadora principal era la Hokage.

Para sus desvelos, Sakura era la coordinadora de una de las secciones con más movimiento: Urgencias. Aparte estaba también encargada de todos los internos graves que entraban por urgencia, por lo que era un trabajo agotador que requería una gran cantidad de tiempo y energía. Aparte no sólo coordinaba y verificaba que todo estuviese bien y en orden, sino también se encargaba en atender a las personas que llegasen con heridas de mayor gravedad, por que ella usualmente lo hacía con mayor rapidez y eficacia que cualquier médico o enfermera que estuviese en la sala de urgencia. No en vano era la discípula de Tsunade.

Sabía que no debía estar trabajando en el hospital si es que mañana partía a una misión tan peligrosa y seria, pero lo hacía igualmente por dos motivos. El primero, cual tenía una menor importancia para ella, era el de guardar apariencias. Quería hacerle creer a todo el mundo que ella estaría en una aburrida misión diplomática que no requería mucha preparación. Si faltaba a su trabajo, cosa que no hacía nunca, sería levantar sospechas, y eso era algo que ella no quería. No quería que nadie se enterase que lo más seguro es que no volviese viva de aquella misión rango S.

El segundo motivo tenía una mayor importancia para ella. Quería estar activa, para no pensar en Sasuke y en lo que había pasado con él ayer en la tarde. El le había consolado, sostenido, besado, cosas que jamás debieron haber pasado. No quería pensar en él ni en su cálido cuerpo, ni en nada por el estilo. Lo de ellos era un imposible, y no quería volver a ilusionarse con él ni nada por el estilo, ya qué había sufrido demasiado tiempo atrás. Él no la amaba, y jamás lo haría, ya que estaba demasiado envenenado por el odio. Ella aunque se había reconocido a sí misma que seguía amando, se estaba tratando de auto convencer a sí misma que no era verdad, quería creer que ella jamás volvería amarlo. Sabía que si insistía en aquél pensamiento, aquello se haría realidad. El poder de la mente y de la voluntad era demasiado fuerte. No quería quedarse en su departamento encerrada, ya que eso significaría pensar en él y en lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Necesitaba estar activa, para no pensar en él.

Necesitaba evadir cualquier cosa que le recordase él.

Pero todo parecía en vano, ya que mientras más se esforzaba, más los recuerdos la penaban.

Quería dejar de pensar, dejar de recordar, dejar de ser ella misma, para poder borrar el estigma de Sasuke.

Sus ojos verdes recorrían las verdes paredes, y al ver que todo estaba calmo, observó que hora del día era. Había perdido la concepción del tiempo, y ya no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada en aquél hospital. Eran las 2 de la tarde, lo que le molestó profundamente. Había ingresado a trabajar a las 9 de la mañana, y sentía que el tiempo había pasado más lento de lo que usualmente se hacía. Había decidido salir aquél día a las 6 de la tarde, lo que era una excepción total a la regla ya que siempre solía trabajar hasta las 10 de la noche, pero sabía que por el bien de la misión ella necesitaba descansar y recuperar todo el chakra perdido en su amado y agotante trabajo.

Sakura dirigió sus pasos pacíficamente hacia la puerta de su oficina, y la abrió suavemente. Esta tenuemente iluminada, debido a que no había corrido las cortinas. Cerró la puerta tranquilamente, y se dirigió hacia su escritorio en busca de la carpeta que Shizune le había pasado ayer en la noche, con la intensión de seguir leyéndolo. Abrió el cajón con su respectiva llave, en donde había dejado la carpeta, pero sintió como su corazón se paraba al ver que no se encontraba ahí la carpeta.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no se encontraba sola, y que la persona que estaba en aquella habitación con ella era la persona que ella menos quería ver, y mucho menos en un estado tan furioso como ese

Sakura sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por los hombros y la empujaban con fiereza contra la pared. Sakura dejó escapar un gemido de dolor a causa del impacto, en contra de su voluntad. Ella abrió sus ojos y se encontró directamente con el sharingan de Sasuke activado, mirándola más furiosamente. Sus ojos brillaban por la ira, y podía sentir el poderoso chakra que emanaba de su cuerpo, advirtiéndole que en esos momentos el Uchiha era alguien en extremo peligroso

-Quiero la verdad ahora, Sakura- siseó el moreno peligrosamentea escasos centímetros de su rostro, clavando su fiera mirada en la de Sakura. Su rostro había perdido toda inexpresividad, de hecho era una máscara de la más pura ira- Y si no la obtengo, te prometo que haré lo que sea por obtenerla- dijo amenazadoramente, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, dejando a Sakura sin posibilidad de responder ante lo intimidador que él estaba resultando ser. Ella jamás lo había visto así para con ella

Sakura se sentía totalmente acorralada

Y sabía que lo estaba

**0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0**

**Fin capítulo**

**0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0 **

**00:21, 02.05.08**

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que demasiado bien. Actualicé muy rápido, y hasta yo misma me impresioné de mi inspiración. Hoy tenía feriado en la universidad por el "día del trabajo", y tenía pensado escribir para mi otro fic, pero me di cuenta que estaba inspirada para escribir en este fic. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los RR que recibí en el capítulo anterior, de verdad. Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo. No fue tan céntrico para Sakrua y Sasuke, ya qué quise por ejemplo mostrar la relación entre Ino y Shikamaru, cual es también una de las parejas que me fascina de Naruto. No veo a Shikamaru con Temari, jeje, sólo con Ino. **

**Bueno quería aclarar un punto sobre la historia. Tiene relación con lo temporal. Quería explicarles que Sasuke fue llevado a Konoha de vuelta a finales de Abril, o sea que ahí ya Sakura tenía 17 años, y me equivoque poniendo que ella tenía 16 años en el primer capítulo. Ahora la historia se esta desarrollando 5 meses después, o sea en Septiembre. Necesitaba hacer esta aclaración, para así aclararme y para que ustedes se aclarasen, si es que tuviesen duda.**

**El próximo capítulo veremos más Sakura/Sasuke, y como se da inició la misión. Lo advierto desde ya, la misión no la relataré entera, ya qué en primer lugar me da miedo hacerlo mal, ya que no sé relatar muy bien la parte de aventuras, dos por falta de tiempo y por miedo a perder el foco de la historia. Si la escribo presionada mente por el poco tiempo que dispongo, lo haré mal, y eso es lago que no quiero, ya que es realmente fome leer algo mal escrito. Obviamente que sabrán que es lo que ocurrió en ella, ya que esto desencadenará ciertas consecuencias importantes para el desenlace de la historia, la batalla contra Akatsuki y la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke.**

**Bueno nos estamos viendo, muchas gracias por leer la "pequeña" aclaración. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y bueno muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado leyéndome y me mandándome RR. Por favor dejen sus opiniones, expectativas, teorías o lo que quieran, siempre y cuando sean constructivas, por favor. Muchos besos, y nos vemos cuanto antes se pueda. Las quiere**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**-Arely Uchiha**

**-Karoru 01**

**-Wuilin**

**-Alexavenuz**

**-Camila. Uchiha-sasuke**

**-Ari.SasuSaku**

**-Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**-Koko 7180**

**-Sakuritah**

**-Vivian Alejandra**

**-Miriam H**

**-Matamune**

**-Guili-Uchiha93**

**-Bongio**

**-Lizharuno**

**-Y a todas las que leen este fic**

**0-0-0**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN RR. NOS VEMOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**0-0-0**


	11. Orgullo

"_Reason_ You can still change, and right what is wrong  
_Pride_ But can you swallow me, or am I too strong?  
_Reason_ You have to get back now, it's not too late  
_Pride_ It's not like you two resign to your fate  
_Reason_ The loved ones are waiting, break out of you cage  
_Pride_ You have the power, give in to your rage  
_Reason_ Listen to Pride now, for once he is right  
_Pride_ Listen to Reason, let us be your guide"

("Day Fourteen: Pride", del Disco "The human equation" del grupo experimental Ayreon")

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salvación

0

.

0

.

0

10. Orgullo

0

.

0

.

0

Sakura estaba muda y tenía su mirada perdida en aquellos orbes rojos como la sangre. La ira que estaba sintiendo Sasuke era casi tangible, y todo su cuerpo parecía comunicarle lo furioso que estaba en aquellos momentos. Podía ver en ellos aparte de la ira, algo que no había visto en él jamás; traición. Parecía que el Uchiha se sentía traicionado por ella, y eso a Sakura la hizo sentirse malignamente satisfecha. Ella no le había mentido, pero era verdad que le habría ocultado la verdad a él en el caso de que le preguntase de que se trataba aquella misión en la que ella y los demás se verían ausentes. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarlo, pero estaba tan impresionada por aquél violento e impredecible asalto, que sólo lograba balbucear las palabras, que vanamente trataban salir de sus labios.

-¿A qué te refieres?- logró preguntar Sakura, tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras sentía como su ritmo cardiaco disminuía considerablemente, con respecto a unos segundos atrás. Tenía que volver a centrarse y a demostrar una faceta fría y dura, ya que si no lo hacía Sasuke iba a lograr lo que quisiese, y eso Sakura no lo quería.

-No te hagas la que no entiendes, Sakura- siseó el moreno furioso, mientras sus ojos brillaban aún más peligrosamente

-Entonces ya lo sabes- musitó la pelirosa con la voz más glacial que tenía, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron algo en vano, ya que igualmente su voz tiritaba a causa de la impresión que había sufrido- Tengo una misión con Kakashi con fines diplomá..

-¡No te atrevas!- gritó el Uchiha iracundamente, mientras con uno de sus puños golpeaba la pared, a escasos centímetos de donde se encontraba Sakura- No te atrevas a mentirme, Sakura. Sabes que te va a ir pésimo

-¡Entonces no te atrevas venir a mi oficina y robar información confidencial, Uchiha!- gritó Sakura, mientras sus ojos se enfriaban y su rostro se cubría por una máscara de ira. Ya no había en ella un rastro de temor, sino de la más fría furia y eso había sido causado por las palabras del Uchiha- Tú no tienes derecho a venir a exigirme nada, ni mucho menos robar documentos que son en extremo confidenciales. Te recuerdo que estas en una etapa de probatorio y que..

-Tú menos que nadie quieres que me expulsen de Konoha, así que no me vengas a amenazar con semejante estupidez- dijo rudamente el moreno, mientras miraba a Sakura fijamente. En sus ojos ahora había burla, lo que hizo que la muchacha se enfureciese aún más. En un movimiento demasiado rápido, Sakura logró soltarse del agarre de Sasuke, y era ahora ella quien lo acorralaba entre la pared y sus fuertes brazos

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no me daría placer verte un par de días encarcelado, mientras nosotros vamos a cazar a tú "querido" hermano mayor- dijo con sorna Sakura, mientras una sonrisa cruel se dibujaba en sus rojizos labios- No creas que no soy capaz Sasuke-kun. No me subestimes

-No te atreverías, Sakura- dijo duramente Sasuke, mientras sus ojos brillaban a causa de la furia- Sabes que no se puede, que hay un trato, una promesa de por medio con la Hokage..

-Tú rompiste una promesa, ¿por qué los otros no pueden?- preguntó fríamente Sakura, mientras sus ojos brillaban a causa de la ira- Tu prometiste cuidarnos de todo mal, y ves que no lo cumpliste. Te fuiste y nos abandonaste, Sasuke. ¿Qué te hace tan especial para que tú puedas romper con tus promesas y los otros no?- dijo Sakura con sarcasmo- Pero no te preocupes, tienes un buen punto ahí. Tsunade-sama no es así, y ella va a cumplir con el trato. Mientras estés en Konoha, no te va a impedir que vayas y caces a tú hermano cuando ella lo estime conveniente, y efectivamente no te va a encarcelar. Pero lo que hiciste fue inaceptable, violaste una de las reglas principales de Konoha, que es la confidencialidad de las misiones..

-Poco me importa Konoha- declaró el moreno fríamente- Tengo derecho a saber de que se trata aquella misión, ¿no? Después de todo involucra a Akatsuki..

-Akatsuki no es tú hermano. Es la organización en donde tu hermano es un subordinado más de un líder que busca apoderarse de los bijuus para destruir el mundo. Punto- dijo Sakura con voz monótona y cansada- No vamos tras de él, sino tras de otros dos miembros

-Ellos pueden saber de Itachi- dijo Sasuke tozudamente, sin dejar de lado su punto de vista. Y con un acto rápido, el volvió a cambiar de posiciones, haciendo que Sakura quedase nuevamente contra la pared y aprisionada entre sus brazos. Esta vez la pelirosa no tenía forma de escaparse silenciosamente de ese agarre, ya que el moreno la tenía fuertemente aprisionada, utilizando su propio cuerpo para aquél fin. Si quería escaparse de aquél agarre, ella tendría que utilizar su súper fuerza, y eso haría un alboroto que no quería hacer. Lo que menos quería, era que alguien descubriese su pequeño enfrentamiento con Sasuke. Sakura se 

sentía mareada ante la tóxica cercanía de él, y pro la fuerza de su ira, pero sabía que en aquél momento la debilidad no estaba permitida, y que debía mostrarse fría e imperturbable. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar por la ira o por el temor, no iba a lograr que Sasuke entrase en razón.

-Puede que sí, como puede que no- dijo Sakura fríamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en el pálido rostro del Uchiha- No vamos a cazar a Itachi, si no a Tobi y a Zetzu. Punto. Nada sobre tú hermano ni Hoshigaki- dijo Sakura toscamente- Créeme que Tsunade no te llamó a ti ni a Naruto a esta misión por tres simples motivos. Primero, por qué no confían en ti y la cláusula del trato dice que podrás salir de Konoha si se trata de una misión que involucré específicamente a tú hermano. Y como esta misión no se trata de tú hermano, entonces no veo el motivo de que seas citado- dijo Sakura, mientras enarcaba sus cejas, dando énfasis a aquél punto, ya que sabía que a Sasuke lo que más le importaba es que aquella misión no tuviese relación con su hermano mayor- Segundo, esta misión es en extremo riesgosa, y no vas a sacar nada provechoso. Sólo vas a sacar un par de huesos quebrados y nada más, o posiblemente pierdas la vida. Es una pérdida de tiempo para ti. Mejor que te quedes en Konoha entrenándote y preparándote para el "gran enfrentamiento" con Itachi- dijo con sarcasmo, pero al ver como los ojos de Sasuke comenzaban a brillar nuevamente con ira, opto por callar. De repente era mejor no callar antes de seguir con una lengua afilada, especialmente cuando se trataba de un furioso Uchiha- cual según nuestras fuentes está próximo a suceder, ya que tenemos entendido de que Akatsuki va a atacar con todos sus miembros a Konoha para obtener al Kyuubi en poco tiempo más. Y tercer lugar, es necesario que estés acá para proteger a Naruto y evitar que haga cualquier estupidez- dijo Sakura ahora con un tono de voz más calmo, lo que dejó al Uchiha anonadado. Algo que le había impresionado cuando lo trajeron de vuelta, era la relación entre Naruto y Sakura. Antes ella detestaba a Naruto o duramente lo soportaba, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Ella de desvivía en protegerlo, y cuidarlo, y Naruto también. Era una relación como de hermanos, una relación que él detestaba por qué le recordaba la relación que alguna vez tuve él con Itachi- Naruto ahora no puede salir de Konoha, ya qué su vida esta corriendo un serio peligro a causa del demonio que lleva sellado en su ser. Aparte, tu estando acá con él, incentivas a que innove ninjutsus y que entrene aún más fuerte de lo que ya lo hace, ya que siempre ha competido contra ti para ser el más fuerte. Haces un triple papel; lo proteges, lo retienes en Konoha y lo incentivas a ser más fuerte- dijo Sakura, mientras sonreía imperceptiblemente al ver como el sharingan de Sasuke desaparecía, y como nuevamente volvían a su color oscuro y frío.

El soltó a Sakura de su agarre, mientras se separaba unos cortos pasos de ella. Su rostro volvía a ser una perfecta máscara de inexpresividad y frialdad. Ya no había ira en sus facciones, como lo había sido hace pocos segundos atrás, sino pura frialdad

-¿Cuándo parten?- preguntó rudamente el moreno, mientras le dirigía una mirada a la carpeta que el había robado, cual se encontraba sobre el sillón de la oficina de Sakura

-Eso lo deberías haber leído- replico duramente Sakura, mientras caminaba hacia el sillón y tomaba la carpeta entre sus largas manos. Su mirada era inescrutable, lo que dejaba de cierta manera impresionada a Sasuke. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura sabía esconder sus emociones tan fácilmente? Ayer ella había llorado en su hombro totalmente deshecha y quebrada, y ahora parecía como si aquella escena jamás hubiese sucedido. Ella actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, como si aquellas palabras y besos hubiesen quedado en la mismísima nada. Y eso enloquecía a Sasuke y lo llenaban de ira.

Las cosas se suponían que no debían ser así.

Se suponían que debían ser de otra forma.

Una forma que Sasuke hubiese detestado hace años atrás, y lo hubiese calificado de molesto, pero ahora creía, contra su buen juicio, que hubiese sido mejor de esa manera molesta, que de esa manera tan fría y lejana con la que Sakura se relacionaba con él. Sasuke sentía como la ira comenzaba a bullir nuevamente en su persona, y odiaba estar más iracundo e impaciente que nunca, pero no podía controlar su actuar teniendo a una persona que lo descolocaba cada cinco segundos con nuevas facetas de su carácter, cuales eran tan contradictorias. Sasuke lo único que quería en ese momento con respecto a Sakura, era que ella volviese a ser la pegajosa y molestosa niñita de 12 años que lo perseguía para todos lados, para así poder odiarla y detestarla, para que así ella no le importase en lo absoluto.

Pero no

La vida era demasiado irónica

Ahora esa Sakura dura, fuerte y fría, pero que por dentro estaba quebrada, le llamaban demasiado la atención. Y aunque se odiase a sí mismo pro reconocerlo, detestaba la idea de que ella tuviese que marcharse en aquella peligrosa misión. No quería que fuese y que terminase muerta.

No quería que ella muriese.

Ya no

Al contario, quería ver la forma para que ella por lo menos volviese a tener aquella calides que alguna vez la habían caracterizado tanto. Quería ver una sonrisa de ternura hacia la vida dibujada en sus labios otra vez. Quería ver aquellos fríos ojos verdes sin odio y sin dolor. Quería lograr que aquella fría y pálida piel, volviesen a ser humanas. Quería que aquella alma recuperase el goce por vivir y ser. Sabía que él no podría lograr hacer aquellos milagros en ella, o por lo menos lo creía así, pero sabía que habían personas que adoraban y amaban a Sakura y que estaban dispuestos a sanarla. Sabía que su manera de ayudarla era no haciendo más desastres ni generándole más sufrimiento, y era por eso que él había decido secretamente ayer quedarse con ella, y era por eso que él no intentaría escaparse de Konoha antes de los nueve meses pactos con Tsunade.

Pero hasta ahí no más.

El sentía que no podía hacer nada más para salvarla, ya que él había sido la principal fuente de dolor de Sakura. Él se sentía culpable de que aquella kunoichi se hubiese transformado en algo parecido a lo que él era. Pero de igual manera odiaba que ella se mostrara fría e indiferente con respecto a lo que había sucedido el día anterior, ya que lo hacía sentir que aquello no había significado nada para ella.

-A penas leí ese documento- contestó fríamente Sasuke, tratando de mostrarse lo más inexpresivo posible. Trataba de ser lo más racional posible, pero la ira estaba nuevamente poseyendo sus sentidos. No soportaba. Simplemente le estaba costando demasiado. O salía de aquella oficina y no volvía a ver a Sakura hasta que volviera de su misión, o la zarandeaba hasta hacerla reaccionar de alguna manera.

-Ya veo. Mañana en la madrugada, ¿vas a ir a despedirte de nosotros?- preguntó con sorna Sakura, mientras sonreía malignamente

-Sabes que no- replicó gélidamente el moreno, mientras se alejaba unos pasos de Sakura, cual caminaba hacia el escritorio de ella para dejar los papeles

-¿O acaso vas a tratar de evitar que yo vaya a aquella misión llorándome y suplicándome, y yo molesta de tu patética actitud terminaré dejándote inconsciente acostado en un jodido banco?- preguntó Sakura con tal amargura, que hasta ella misma se impresionó. Aquello fue la 

gota que rebalsó la poca paciencia que poseía el Uchiha. En un movimiento demasiado rápido, alimentado por la furia, cortó la distancia que lo separaba de la kunoichi y le agarró los hombros y la sacudió con rudeza

-Deja de provocarme- siseó el moreno furioso, mientras sus ojos volvían a ser rojos, pero estos ya no brillaban, sino estaban opacados por la más fuerte cólera

-¿Por qué te enojas tanto, Sasuke?- preguntó la pelirosa en el momento de que el la dejaba se zarandear. Sus cara ya no era una máscara inexpresiva, sino estaba llena de desdén- Me estoy ridiculizando a mí, después de todo yo fui la estúpida que fui llorándote y suplicándote para que no te marchases, ¿no? Yo fui la patética molestia, ¡Dejarme en un banco inconsciente fue una de tus muchas demostraciones de cortesía ante la molestia que yo significaba para ti!- gritó Sakura enojada, mientras trataba de sacar las manos del moreno que sujetaban sus brazos con demasiada fuerza

-Maldita sea, Sakura. ¡Basta!- exclamó exasperado el moreno, mientras con un movimiento ágil tomaba con una mano las dos muñecas de Sakura, mientras con una de sus manos agarraba el rostro de Sakura y la obligaba a mirarlo a la cara- ¡Basta, para de dañarte a ti misma!- dijo con voz ronca, mientras sus ojos escrutaban los impresionados ojos de Sakura

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con voz temblorosa Sakura, mientras sentía que algo le quemaba la garganta y como comenzaba a sentir dolor en su pecho

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- sentenció fríamente Sasuke, mientras sus delgados dedos aprisionaban ahora delicadamente el bello rostro de la kunoichi- Para de tratarte de patética y recordar aquélla escena

-¿Acaso te da remordimientos?- preguntó con algo de burla en su voz la muchacha

-No- declaró honestamente Sasuke- No me arrepiento de haberme marchado y de las cosas que te dije y que no te dije. Tal vez de lo único que me arrepiento no fue haberte tratado peor cuando éramos genin, para que me hubieses odiado y jamás amado de la manera que parece que lo hiciste- dijo Sasuke con frialdad

-¡¿Parece?!- gritó Sakura furiosa, mientras se movía para tratar de liberarse, pero Sasuke ahora ejercía mayor presión en sus muñecas, y su cuerpo estaba prácticamente inmovilizado, ya que el moreno había logrado aprisionarla nuevamente contra la pared- Yo te quería Sasuke, de verdad. ¡Estaba dispuesta a todo por ayudarte, inclusive marcharme contigo!, ¿cómo mierda me dices que al parecer te amaba? – rugió la muchacha enojada y dolida

-No vamos a hablar de eso- comenzó a decir Sasuke, mientras sujetaba más fuerte a Sakura

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de lo que tu quieres, maldito orgulloso y egoísta Uchiha?- preguntó Sakura algo más calmada, pero en su voz se podía percibir y casi palpar la ira que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos

-¡Silencio!- ordenó el moreno oscuramente, mientras tomaba con sus dos manos el rostro de Sakura para que pusiese atención a todas sus palabras, y para que se callase de alguna vez- Eres imposible

-¡Suéltame de una maldita vez, Sasuke!- ordenó Sakura de vuelta, mientras evitaba mirar a Sasuke, pero estaba hipnotizada en aquella mirada- Déjame tranquila, no quiero oír lo que me tengas que decir

-En el fondo de tu ser si quieres- dijo Sasuke con arrogancia, no pudiendo evitar provocar a la kunoichi. Estaba furioso, pero un lado maligno de su ser no pudo evitar provocarla- Si no quisieses, me habrías mandado volando de esta habitación

-¡No quiero que nadie sepa que estas acá y que estamos teniendo una discusión!- siseó Sakura, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Sasuke, pero era imposible

-¿Por qué? Tú no tienes nada que perder, sólo yo. ¿Acaso te sigo preocupando, Sa-ku-ra?- preguntó Sasuke con burla, mientras acercaba su rostro al furioso de la kunoichi. Ella se había tensado por completo ante la cercanía de él

-No preguntes imbecilidades- murmuró ella lo más bruscamente que pudo, pero no teniendo ningún éxito- Tú sabes que sí- dijo ella quedamente, quedando otra vez vulnerable y a la merced del Uchiha, cual ante la declaración de la muchacha sólo pudo sonreír con arrogancia, mientras acercaba su boca a la oreja de ella

-Entonces déjame decirte, Sa-ku-ra lo que te he querido decir todo este rato-susurró Sasuke, mientras con sus manos tomaba los huesudos hombros de ella

-Habla- musitó ella suavemente, algo atontada por la cercanía de él. Ya no habían motivos para pelear, o si es que los habían, ya no valía la pena hacerlo. Ya había caído aquél muro de orgullo y frialdad con la que ella se protegía. Sólo esperaba no verse tan dañada por la crueldad de él, cual podía ser verdaderamente letal

-No fuiste patética aquella noche, por que me querías y deseabas ayudarme- dijo suavemente, mientras se alejaba de su oreja y dejaba su rostro al frente de ella, para que pudiese mirarlo fijamente- Perdónate Sakura, no te sigas destruyendo por aquél recuerdo. Tú no habrías logrado jamás hacerme retractar, y Naruto tampoco. Nadie podía hacerlo- dijo él cansadamente- El daño que te hice está hecho, y en algunas cosas de verdad lo siento como en otras no. Te juro que jamás quise dañarte..-dijo el serenamente, mientras sus ojos ahora negros nuevamente, se fijaban en los impresionados ojos de ella- Y lo hice, y repito lo siento en algunas cosas y en otras no..

-Los dos somos responsables, ¿no?- preguntó ella en un susurro, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente y agachaba su cabeza- Yo no veía lo que tu eras de verdad y no comprendía tus sentimientos de odio y venganza. Te quise a pesar de que tú me mostrases desprecio, y tan sólo fui una carga. Hasta en el final no me di cuenta que no era yo lo que necesitabas..

-No eras tú ni Konoha lo que necesitaba- ratificó el muchacho- También spy responsable, por que éramos compañeros, y lo único que hice fue dañarte..

-También me protegías- dijo la muchacha, todavía con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados ahora con fuerza

-Tú cuerpo, pero no tú persona por entero. No me importaba si hería tus sentimientos- dijo Sasuke fríamente, mientras sacaba sus manos de los hombros de ella, y posaba una de sus manos sobre el mentón de ella y lo levantaba- Y en eso soy responsable, y nada más. Yo no quería formar lazos con Naruto, pero igual se dieron las cosas. Yo no quería que me quisieses pero igual perseveraste, y por eso te agradecí esa noche. Te agradecía por quererme y por quererme ayudar, pero yo jamás te lo pedí y yo jamás quise tu amor. Ni el tuyo ni el de Naruto, pero las cosas se dieron como se dieron, y al final los que más salieron dañados fueron tú y él..

-¿Y tú Sasuke, sufriste?- preguntó Sakura abriendo sus grandes ojos de súbito. Aquella pregunta lo dejó anonadado, ya que sabía lo que tenía que responder conforme a su orgullo y sus principios "Uchiha", pero no sabía que responder con respecto a lo que él sentía y pensaba de verdad.

-No lo sé- murmuro él, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella- No lo sé- volvió a repetir él suavemente- Quiero que me prometas algo..

-Depende- respondió ella con suavidad

-Vuelve- dijo imperativamente, mientras separaba su frente de la de ella y la miraba exigentemente

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa triste dibujada en sus labios. Sasuke al ver aquella triste y desesperanzada sonrisa, sintió como si algo pesado se hubiese posado en su estomago. Le dolía aquella sonrisa llena de tristeza y soledad. No lo soportaba, simplemente no podía con ello, y era por eso que estaba dispuesto a romper con su afamado orgullo y decir ciertas cosas con total honestidad

-Te necesitamos- declaró él, y con un movimiento rápido tomó el rostro de ella y besó su frente de una manera que a Sakura le pareció una especie de silenciosa súplica. Sakura estaba conmovida ante aquél gesto, sintiendo que no podía negarle nada a aquello. Le reconocía a ella que la gente la necesitaba, y pro sobre todo que él lo hacía. Conocía a Sasuke, y sabía que él no se lo iba a decir en primera persona, pero aquella palabra y aquél pequeño gesto, que para muchas personas podía ser insignificante, para Sakura no lo era. No lo era, por que conocía las capacidades de Sasuke, y sabía que él no podía expresar mucho más allá sus emociones. Sabía que él era preso de un pasado infernal y de un cuerpo que lo encadenaba.

-Es una promesa- dijo ella solemnemente, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa completamente distinta a la anterior- Es una promesa, Sasuke y que quede claro que yo cumplo con mi palabra

-Lo sé- dijo el Uchiha sonriendo débilmente, mientras se separaba de ella y le tendía la mano con el fin de sellar aquella promesa

-Me alegro- dijo ella mientras estrechaba su mano con fuerza, lo que hizo que el moreno se la estrechase con aún más fuerza. Ambos se sonrieron débilmente ante aqueél gesto que sellaba una promesa de gran importancia para ambos. No sólo simbolizaba el hecho de que Sakura debía volver con vida, si no también la destrucción de antiguos rencores que especialmente a Sakura envenenaban.

Y al separar las manos, el Uchiha caminó hacia la ventana, y cuando estaba ya encaramándose sobre esta, sintió como Sakura caminaba hacia él y le tomaba suavemente por el hombro

-Gracias, Sasuke- dijo ella agradecida, pero había un leve indicio de malicia en su sonrisa, que hicieron que Sasuke alzara los ojos exasperado. Pero igualmente sabía que aunque ese "gracias" tuviera un doble significado, ella lo decía enserio. Le estaba agradecida, y en un acto totalmente impulsivo, que pocas veces se veía en él, tomó el rostro de ella y la besó en los labios con fuerza en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, y al ver que ella le repsondió brevemente, hizo que él sonriera con arrogancia. Al separarse de ella, vio como esta tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y la boca totalmente abierta, con expresión desencajada

-De nada, aunque tu forma de agradecer no es de lo más efusiva que digamos- dijo él con una sonrisa maligna, mientras saltaba por la ventana alejándose a toda velocidad, dejando a Sakura totalmente pasmada y fuera de sí.

-¡Uchiha!- rugió Sakura furiosa, pero al ver que ya no había rastro del moreno, supo que no había caso en gritar y en perseguirlo. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Había sido un buen final para un enfrentamiento que podría haber terminado horriblemente

Sakura caminó lentamente con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios hacia su escritorio. Al llegar a este, tomó entre sus manos la carpeta y se sentó en su silla cómodamente con el fin de estudiar aquél expediente.

Estaba resuelta

Tenía que volver viva a de lugar, junto con su equipo.

No existía espacio para el error y la negligencia

Ella era necesitaba, y ellos también

Ella era amada, y ellos también

Todo comenzaba ahora

0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

Eran las cinco de la mañana en la aldea escondida de la hoja, en donde un grupo de cinco encapuchados con los rostros cubiertos se habían reunido ante las puertas de su amada aldea. Estaban dispuestos a todo por ella, por qué ahí habían crecido y en aquellas paredes estaban refugiadas las personas que ellos más amaban.

Estaban dispuestos a todo por aquella aldea y sus personas

Y eso significaba entregar sus vidas si era necesario

-Es hora de comenzar nuestra misión- dijo la voz seria de un hombre alto, cual tenía una máscara de porcelana blanca cubriendo su rostro. En esa máscara estaba dibujada la imagen de un perro- Más adelante haré las divisiones según como se desarrollé todo. Les pido que sigan mis indicaciones y las reglas, por qué si no las seguimos somos basura. Pero en el caso de que uno de nosotros se encuentre en peligro, deben entender que son más basura los que dejan un amigo de lado por las reglas. Y todos nosotros somos amigos- dijo la voz del líder con vehemencia, emocionando a los otro cuatro ANBU que se hallaban con él- Vamos

-Sí- exclamaron al unísono los otros cuatro ANBU mientras desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche siguiendo a su líder, con el fin de lograr aquella difícil misión, pero por sobre todo con la esperanza de volver a Konoha.

Una sombra oscura se encontraba sentada sobre uno de los tejados próximos a la puerta de Konoha, observando como las cinco sombras desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche, cual estaba pronta a acabar, dándole paso a la luz del sol

Sasuke Uchiha sonrío levemente cuando ya no vio más a los ANBU

Sakura le había echo una promesa, y él creía en su palabra

Y con aquél último pensamiento, desapareció

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

Fin capítulo

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por todos los RR, cuales me inspiraron para escribir este nuevo capítulo más rápido de lo que tenía presupuestado. Muchas gracias a mis lectoras de siempre, y a las nuevas lectoras que este fic ha ido conociendo. Muchas gracias de verdad por todos sus comentarios y el apoyo que me han dado, que ha sido esencial para que este fic siga funcionando.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y quería decirles que ya en el próximo capítulo veremos que es lo que sucede en Konoha mientras los otros están en la misión, y sabremos cuales fueron las consecuencias de la misión (lo que estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo, ya que pensaba en hacer el próximo capítulo algo más liviano).**

**Bueno también quería que entraran a opinar en dos cosas:**

**1) Quiero que me digan si encuentran que la historia esta bien clasificada. O sea por ejemplo si encuentras que en verdad esta historia corresponde a un rango "T" o si debería subir el rango. Bajarlo no, ya que habla temas que creo que no corresponden para personas menores de 9 años. Se tocan temas como la muerte, la depresión, el quiebre, que de repente encuentro que son bastante fuertes. También quiero saber si encuentran que esta bien clasificado el género de la historia o no.**

**2) En mi profile tengo una votación, para saber de que pareja les gustaría que escribiese un one shot. Ahí hay 4 alternativas de "Naruto" y dos de "Harry Potter". Pueden votar por dos opciones. Si les gusta otra pareja, mándenme un mensaje con otra alternativa que les gustase.**

**Sería genial que opinaran, ya que para mi es importante saber sus opiniones. Ustedes son mi gran fuente de inspiración**

**Bueno muchas gracias mis estimadas lectoras, y recuerden que siempre existe la esperanza de salir adelante. En todo. Siempre hay momentos oscuros, pero hay que aprender a ser fuertes y saber que siempre hay esperanza. Hay que buscarla y tratar de que las cosas no pierdan su sentido. Muchos besos, las quiere**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Hatake Fer**

**-Arely Uchiha**

**-Namikase Nyx**

**-Karoru 01**

**-Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**-Pinguina Uchiha**

**-Vivian Alejandra**

**-Akai Karura**

**-Miriam H**

**-Alexavenuz**

**-Ari.SasuSaku**

**-Hikky**

**-Darlett**

**-Lizharuno**

**-Sakuritah**

**-Cherrybloss**

**-Camila-uchiha.sasuke**

**-Giuli-Uchiha93**

**-Y a todas las que leen este fic**

**0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0**

**¡Nos vemos, cuídense mucho!**

**¡Por favor dejen RR!**

**0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0**


	12. Negación

"What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee unforgiven"

("The Unforgiven", del disco "The black álbum", del grupo Metallica)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salvación

0

.

0

11. Negación

0

.

0

Aquella odiosa oscura mañana de noviembre se cumplían 2 meses desde que el equipo ANBU liderado por Hatake Kakashi había partido desde Konoha con el objetivo de cumplir una misión que parecía suicida

Suicida por que enfrentar a dos Akatsuki casi desconocidos, con habilidades impresionantes, era algo temerario.

Algo suicida

Si uno tenía un deseo de muerte, podría encontrar satisfecho su deseo si buscase llevar acabo aquella peligrosa misión

Pero ellos no eran suicidas

Eran shinobis

Shinobis que amaban demasiado a su aldea, a su pueblo, a su gente. Amaban demasiado aquél pedazo de tierra no tan extenso y hermoso, pero a ellos se les antojaba el paraíso. Y era por eso que ellos habían partido en aquella horrible misión. Ellos querían que Konoha siguiese siendo su paraíso para ellos y los demás, aunque ellos no pudiesen gozar más de las maravillas de su hogar. Ellos no querían que su hogar se transformase en un infierno ante la terrible e inminente amenaza del enemigo.

No permitirían que Akatsuki les arrebatase lo que más amaban

Y por eso estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas y aún más

Estaban dispuestos también a sacrificar la felicidad de otros ante su pérdida

Y los que podían perderlos aceptaban amenamente el hecho de que aquellos shinobis se sacrificaban por el bien de su pequeña nación

Eso era ser shinobi

Sacrificio

Entrega

Sacrificio para que las cosas siguiesen en equilibrio y para que sus seres queridos pudiesen vivir en paz y prosperidad. Entrega incondicional a la aldea a la que se pertenecía y a las personas que la conformaban. Entrega a los superiores, de que estos van a buscar lo mejor para ellos en sus misiones y para la aldea que tanto apreciaban. Entrega total a los demás compañeros, en donde lo que prevalecería en las horas difíciles sería el compañerismo y el trabajo de equipo, por sobre el individualismo y el formalismo de las reglas. Entrega al destino que ellos elegían

Y eso Sasuke no lograba comprenderlo

Tantos años fuera de Konoha habían hecho que el olvidase lo que significaba el compañerismo y el amor por la gente. Habían hecho que se olvidase de todo trabajo en equipo, y de buen trato por sus compañeros. De su equipo Hebi a ninguno trato como un compañero, sino como a subordinados, y su preocupación por ellos había sido nula al enterarse de que habían desaparecido en la batalla del bosque hace siete meses atrás. Había dejado de luchar por una aldea, y ahora sólo luchaba para sí mismo, para lograr la venganza que el tanto anhelaba.

El moreno estaba sentado sobre el césped admirando el oscuro cielo de aquella mañana de noviembre. El viento movía con cierta furia la copa de los árboles. Las oscuras y altas nubes sólo daban la señal inequívoca de que una tormenta se acercaba a Konoha, y eso nada ni andie podría evitarlo. El calor del verano ya se había desvanecido por completo, y no había esperanzas de que el sol fuese a alumbrar y a calentar a aquella aldea por muchos meses más, pero eso era algo que a él le traía sin cuidado. Le gustaba el mal tiempo, adoraba cuando llovía y el cielo se llenaba de relámpagos, ya que de cierta manera extraña se sentía más tranquilo que nunca, y también aquél tiempo era perfecto para desarrollar sus técnicas de trueno, especialmente el "Kirei", lo que hacía que aquellas fechas fuesen perfectas para ir a cazar a Itachi y matarlo. Sabía que sólo quedaban dos meses de plazo para que la Hokage lo dejase ir tras su hermano mayor, o sino el podría abandonar tranquilamente Konoha nuevamente. 

Sabía que ella lo mandaría pronto, aunque la prontitud de su partida dependía exclusivamente de la misión en la que Sakura partió dos meses atrás.

Sakura

Hace dos meses que no sabía nada de ella. No sabía si estaba viva o muerta. No sabía nada, y eso lo dejaba un poco preocupado. La ausencia de Sakura en su vida había hecho que él volviese a caer en aquella terrible frialdad y inexpresividad, que sólo cesaba cuando Naruto lo molestaba demasiado. Pero nada más. Sasuke Uchiha estaba volviendo a ser el bastardo frío y desgraciado que era antes de ser traído a Konoha. No es que alguna vez lo dejó de ser, pero efectivamente la presencia de Sakura hacían que el reluciese su lado más humano, ya que la kunoichi tenía la impresionante habilidad de hacer que se saliese de sus casillas con una velocidad alarmante. Ahora que Sakura ya no estaba, él había caído nuevamente en aquella oscuridad de su carácter que a él tanto le agrada. Sí, a Sasuke le gustaba esa oscuridad, por qué se sentía cómodo viviendo lleno de odio e ideas de venganza hacia Itachi, ya que lo hacían sentirse más fuerte y especial que nunca. Craso error, pero así era en lo que se había convertido Sasuke. Un ser lleno de rabia y furia, escondidos fuertemente gracias a su impresionante control mental, bajo una máscara de la más fría y dura indiferencia e insensibilidad. El Sasuke cruel y frío prefería que Sakrua jamás volviese a Konoha, pro que realmente ella estaba significando un obstáculo en sus energías y pensamientos.

No había día en que no pensará en ella

No había día en que no evocase el recuerdo de ella, vulnerable, entre sus brazos

Y eso hacía que él la destetase, por qué quien había sido el único dueño de sus pensamientos en todos aquellos años había sido Itachi. Ahora ella ocupaba un espacio importante dentro de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, y Naruto estaba comenzando a serle nuevamente importante, ya que después de todo para él, el poseedor del Kyuubi había sido su mejor amigo por largos e intensos años.

Ella lo hacía humano. Le hacía recapacitar de sus acciones y el querer buscar un futuro más luminoso, dentro del oscuro camino que Itachi y el mismo se había trazado. Ella lo hacía querer ser salvado, y a la vez ella hacía que el desease salvarla de la tristeza y amargura en la que ella estaba sumergida.

Un lado de él deseaba fervorosamente volverla a ver

El otro lado la quería muerta, para que no significase la molestia en la que ella se estaba transformando para él

Dos deseos tan distintos, pero a la vez similares en su motivación, cual era simple de definir;

Sakura era una persona que significaba para Sasuke

Una persona que a él le importaba, en contra de todo

El moreno observó nuevamente las oscuras nubes, preguntándose a que hora llegarían Yamato y Naruto. Y aquél pensamiento hicieron que el joven Uchiha pensase en Sai, quien según su forma de ver las cosas era una copia barata de él, y rezaba para que Sakura no haya generado una especie de idolatría por él. Y se dio así de que otro sentimiento estaba surgiendo en el fondo de su ser

Los celos

Y ahora esa jodida copia barata, según el Uchiha, estaba de misión con Sakura. Al imaginarse a Sakura besando a aquél estúpido sintió como una llama de ira crecía en el fondo de su ser, pero al pensar que él había besado ya a la kunoichi, hicieron que se relajase de cierta manera. Pero al darse cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad de que Sai la hubiese besado antes que él lo llenaron de ira, y una expresión muy desagradable se dibujó en su pálido rostro. Sus ojos negros brillaban asesinamente

-Dios, teme, ¿a quién quieres asesinar ahora?- preguntó Naruto haciendo una imprevista aparición en el campo de entrenamiento. El rubio tenía una expresión sorprendida dibujada en su cara, ya que era raro ver a Sasuke demostrando tanta furia, especialmente cuando Itachi o él mismo no estaban por ahí.

-Hn- bufó el moreno, mientras sus oscuros ojos miraban con un brillo terrorífico a Naruto. Naruto al ver aquella mirada sintió como un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda. De verdad Sasuke podía ser realmente terrorífico.

-Dime, tal vez pueda ayudarte- dijo Naruto tratando de sonar lo más amigablemente posible, mientras se sentaba a unos cinco metros de distancia de Sasuke. No se sentaría en un radio menor que aquél, ya que temía que el Uchiha tuviese una reacción "algo" violenta para con él.

Sasuke en sí ya era temible, pero un Sasuke iracundo era una sentencia de muerte definitiva

-¿Cuánto sabes de esa copia barata?- preguntó Sasuke malhumorado, sin dirigirle la mirada a Naruto, ya que no quería que el adivinase lo que estaba sintiendo. El Uchiha se sorprendió a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitar lo que estaba sintiendo en aquél momento. Necesitaba saber.

-¿Qué copia?- preguntó Naruto, mientras su boca se abría exageradamente. Al mirar el rostro furioso de Sasuke, pudo adivinar a lo que se refería. Una zorruna sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios. Esto será muy divertido, pensó el rubio. Se apresuró a poner cara de desentendido, ya que aquella era la oportunidad que el tenía para poder vengarse de todas las humillaciones sufridas por Sasuke. Haría al Uchiha arrastrase

-A esa horrible, inexpresiva, débil y patética copia mía- dijo Sasuke gélidamente, mientras su mriada se fijaba en las oscuras nubes

-¿Sai?- preguntó Naruto fingiendo sorpresa. Al ver como el moreno no decía nada, continuo- ¿Pero por qué hablas así de él?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Sasuke, mientras clavaba por segunda vez en aquél día su mirada en la de Naruto, quien al ver el brillo de furia en sus ojos, decidió que tal vez en aquellos momentos no sería apropiado burlarse del Uchiha, pero eran muy pocas veces las oportunidades que se daban para ello, y aparte Naruto era un temerario por excelencia. Continuaría con su juego

-Bueno, si todos dicen que es tú copia, algo de horrible, inexpresivo, débil y patético tendrás, ¿no, teme?- preguntó Naruto con falsa inocencia- Ya sabrás que la gente no habla por..- pero 

Naruto no pudo continuar con su discurso, ya que Sasuke le lanzó una de sus poderosas bolas de fuego, de las cuales Naruto casi no pudo esquivar

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto furioso, al ver el pasto quemado que dejó- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Baka- respondió el moreno, mientras una sonrisa de maligna se dibujaba en sus labios- Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de esa copia barata, patética..

-Ya, ya- cortó Naruto respirando entrecortadamente a causa del susto y de la rapidez de su reacción. Se sentó nuevamente, pero esta vez a unos 20 metros de Sasuke, cual lo miraba peligrosamente- Sé que es un ex ANBU, específicamente del "Root", cual es una rama del ANBU que pertenece a Danzou, un viejo chalado, maníaco y sádico, con el que podrías hacer buenas migas..

-Naruto- dijo en tono de advertencia Sasuke

-Y bueno, Sai-baka está con nosotros desde hace casi dos años- dijo finalmente Naruto, mientras dirigía su mirada a los árboles, en búsqueda de Yamato, quien debría haber llegado hace unos 15 minutos, pero no lo hacía. Lo que era sumamente extraño. Yamato era un fanático de la puntualidad. Hasta maniático por ella. Jamás pensó que desearía ardientemente en que el llegase rápidamente a entrenarlos, ya que Sasuke aquél día estaba más lúgubre y terrible que nunca- Y eso es todo- dijo nerviosamente

-¿Todo?- preguntó Sasuke escépticamente al ver como Naruto desviaba su mirada de la de él. Parecía nervioso, en extremo nervioso

-Bueno, ¿qué más te gustaría saber de él?- preguntó Naruto desesperado- ¿Su color favorito?, ¿Qué tipo de ramen le gusta comer los días martes después del entrenamiento?- preguntó Naruto con sarcasmo, mientras se paraba y miraba a Sasuke, cual lo miraba con la mirada entrecerrada. Sus labios estaban curvados con un gesto aún más maligno que el de costumbre

-Naruto..-siseó tétricamente el Uchiha, mientras se paraba en un ágil movimiento

-¿Acaso quieres saber quién fue la última mujer que besó, Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto ignorando a quien había sido su mejor amigo, pero que secretamente lo seguía queriendo como tal, inclusive como un hermano- Pues le gusta el azul, le gusta el super ramen extra pollo y fue Sakura..-y al pronunciar el nombre de Sakura, y al ver que había metido la pata seriamente, su rostro enrojeció profundamente. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver el sharingan activado en el joven rostro de Sasuke, y como éste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había tomado por los hombros y lo había tirado contra un árbol con una esfuerza y rápidez sobre humanas.

-Repite eso- ordenó Sasuke. Se podía percibir la rudeza de su voz y la fiereza en todos sus movimientos

-So color favorito es el azul..-comenzó a decir Naruto con la voz temblorosa ante la reacción de su compañero

-¡Lo otro!- rugió el Uchiha imperativamente, meintras hacía mayor presión sobre los hombros del rubio

-Sai besó a Sakura- dijo Naruto cumpliendo la orden del Uchiha, quien lo miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro- Fue hace un tiempo atrás, cuando salían..

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?- preguntó el Uchiha con tal fuerza, que Naruto temió que Sasuke fuese a hacer algo totalmente violento e impredecible

-Hace unos seis meses atrás, cuando recién volviste a Konoha- dijo Naruto odiándose a sí mismo de estar confesándole aquellas cosas a Sasuke, pero no veía mayor mal en ello- Sólo salieron un par de veces, pero Sakura abandonó aquella "relación" después de pocas semanas..

Sasuke anotó mentalmente una nueva misión en su vida; aniquilar a Sai por haber besado a quien era de su pertenencia.

Pero al darse cuenta del escándalo que estaba haciendo por Sakura y los celos que le generaban Sai, se sintió un verdadero estúpido. A él no le debería importar Sai, y mucho 

menos Sakura. Todos los sentimientos que ella le provocaba lo iban a terminar por debilitar, y hacer un contrincante débil cuando tuviese que luchar contra Itachi.

No podía permitirse esos sentimientos tan básicos y humanos.

No podía permitirse ser débil

-¿Por qué te importa tanto Sai?- preguntó Naruto, pero de repente una nueva idea cruzó su mente, haciendo completa lógica con las reacciones de Sasuke- No es Sai, es Sakura- dijo Naruto anonadado, mientars con un movimiento brusco se soltaba del poderoso Uchiha- Todo el tiempo fue Sakura, y no Sai- dijo Naruto manifestando su descubrimiento en voz alta

-Hn- bufó el mroeno, mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda a Naruto, pero este no pudo continuar, ya que Naruto le detuvo el paso. El rostro del rubio no tenía la expresión bonachona y divertida de siempre. Su rostro estaba muy serio, y hasta se podía percibir ira de su mirada

-Todo el tiempo fue Sakura, ¿por qué no me lo preguntaste directamente?- preguntó seriamente Naruto. El tono de su voz era inquebrantable. Su mirada era una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza

-¿Por qué debería?- replicó el moreno con gelides, mientras sus ojos oscuros y duros miraban a Naruto. Había cierto desdén expresado en sus facciones

-Por qué somos amigos, ¿no, Sasuke? Por que tenemos un lazo- preguntó Naruto impresionado

-Éramos, ya no lo somos- dijo Sasuke con frialdad, mientras veía como en el rostro de Naruto se dibujaba la desilusión y la tristeza. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron a causa de la ira que comenzaba a bullir en su interior- El único lazo que tengo ahora yo es el de odio, con mi hermano mayor- dijo mecánicamente el moreno

-¡Maldita sea, no mientas bastardo!- gritó Naruto fuera de sí, debido al dolor que le generaban las declaraciones del Uchiha- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que ha pasado estos 

meses?- preguntó el rubio mientras agarraba a Sasuke de su camisa y lo zarandeaba. Sasuke ni se inmutó. Sólo miraba con sus ojos llenos de desdén a Naruto- Sé que nuestro lazo está quebrado, y que tal vez jamás volveremos a ser lo que alguna vez fuimos, pero por lo menos no me niegues que Sakura no significa nada para ti..

-Ella no significa nada- declaró Sasuke fríamente, mientras se soltaba del agarre de Naruto. Sus ojos negros volvían a ser inexpresivos y su rostro frío, pero era todo aquello aparente. En su interior se estaba liberando una encarnizada batalla con respecto a lo que Sakura era para él

-¡Mierda, Sasuke! Te conozco y sé que ella significa algo para ti- dijo Naruto fieramente, clavando su mirada en el rostro de quien fue su hermano y mejor amigo. Su primer lazo- Sólo te advierto que no le rompas el corazón, por que ella no lo podría soportar..

-Ella es fuerte- dijo fríamente la voz de Sasuke, dejando impresionado a Naruto por aquella pequeña declaración. Sasuke estaba reconociendo que Sakura aquello que Sakura siempre quiso que Sasuke le reconociese- Podrá sobrevivir..- y diciendo esto el moreno se giró.

-Le rompiste el corazón, sabes que ella jamás podría volver a soportarlo. Menos ahora, que ha crecido y madurado..-dijo con voz titubeante Naruto, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su desordenado cabello rubio

-No la subestimes- fue la simple y cortante respuesta de Sasuke, mientras se alejaba de Naruto

-No la estoy subestimando. Conozco a Sakura-chan y sé que detrás de toda esa dureza e inexpresividad, sigue ella siendo la misma muchacha buena y vulnerable..-dijo Naruto mientras la angustia crecía en el centro de su pecho- Si la hieres, te destruiré Sasuke..

-Lo sé- dijo Sasuke fríamente, mientras continuaba sus pasos alejándose de Naruto. No había violencia ya en su actuar, lo que dejó impresionado a Naruto- Aunque no quisiese negar, y me lo niego a mí mismo, Sakura es una persona importante para mí, hasta el punto de ser una molestia que quisiese quitar del camino. Pero no puedo..Algo me lo impide..

Este iba a replicar aquellas palabras tan impredeciblemente pronunciadas, cuando una persona se presentó ante ellos, interrumpiendo al rubio, quien no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse hacia Yamato en vez de Sasuke

-Capitán lo estábamos esperando..-pero se vio interrumpido al ver la expresión en el rostro de Yamato. El siempre estaba en perfecta compostura, pero su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre y una expresión de horror estaba plasmada en el rostro del capitán ANBU. Su ropa estaba manchada con sangre seca

-¿Qué mierda pasó?- preguntó Naruto con voz alarmada, haciendo que Sasuke, quien había ignorado la llegada de Yamato, se girase y mirase expectante la respuesta del shinobi

-Ha regresado el equipo de Kakashi- taichou- declaró el moreno contritamente, mientras miraba a los dos shinobis que lo miraban fijamente- Se les solicita a ustedes dos en el hospital ahora mismo. Es de suma urgencia..

Y diciendo esto desapareció, dejando solos a unos enmudecidos Sasuke y Naruto

-Vamos- ordenó Naruto con la voz desgarrada a causa de la angustia que estaba sintiendo en aquél momento. Sin duda alguna la misión no había ido como se esperaba, y que más de una noticia trágica se esperaba cuando llegasen a aquél hospital.

Sasuke ni se molestó en responder, y siguió al rubio en la carrera loca y desbocada hacia el hospital, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento; que a Sakura no le hubiese sucedido nada

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tres personas cubiertas con una capa negra de viaje y unos grandes sombreros que cubrían sus rostros, se encontraban sobre una cima muy cerca de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Eran dos hombres con gran estatura y de apariencia fuerte. La otra persona se trataba de una mujer menuda.

-Estamos cerca de donde se encuentra Sasuke-sama- dijo la voz ronca de uno de los hombres, mientras observaba a sus otros compañeros

-Así es, la loca pudo sentir el chakra del jefe si es que no se equivoca. Más te vale Karin servir de algo- dijo la voz del otro alto shinobi, quien se expresaba desenvolvidamente y burlescamente hacia la figura de la mujer.

-¡Cállate horrible experimento de laboratorio!- exclamó furiosa la voz aguda de la mujer, cual se quitó el sombrero que cubría su cabeza y rostro, dando a mostrar su rojo cabello cortado desigualmente. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con excitación detrás de sus anteojos cuadriculares- Pronto Sasuke-kun estará nuevamente con nosotros

Y diciendo esto los tres shinobis desaparecieron

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fin capítulo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**12.05.2008 / 00:29**

**Hola queridas, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Bueno antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos los RR y por sus votaciones. Sigan votando en mi "polls" que esta en mi profile. Bueno sobre el capítulo, se que no fue el capítulo más emocionante del mundo, pero por lo menos quise demostrar los sentimientos de Sasuke y como esta la relación de Naruto y Sasuke. Quizá hacer un capítulo más liviano, pero no me resultó mucho. Jajaja debo entrenarme en lo que es el humor a la hora de escribir. Bueno ahora sabremos los resultados de la misión, cuales no prometen ser muy alentadores jeje. Tranquilos, ya verán que no va a ser tan terrible. También vimos que apareció el "desaparecido" team Hebi, cuales van a tener ciertas importancia en la historia, pero falta todavía para que cumplan con su rol.**

**Bueno sobre lo de subir el rango a la historia, lo hice. Ahora la historia esta clasificada en "M", por diversos motivos. Primero por todos los temas referentes a la tristeza, el odio, la depresión, que pueden resultar temas que no son aptos para gente muy joven. Suena algo "abuela", pero prefiero prevenir, advirtiendo que se tocarán temas más fuertes. Segundo, esto me da libertad para escribir algo más de lime. No les prometo un lemon, pero si puedo hacerlo con algún lime. La lata es que soy algo mala escribiendo, así que no quiero **

**arriesgarme a que me salga muy patético. Necesitaré ahí sus comprensiones y consejos, queridas mías.**

**El próximo capítulo puedo tenerlo para el fin de semana, ya que tengo solemne de Procedimiento Civil, lo que no es algo muy suave jeje, especialmente por qué es un ramo al cual tengo que esforzarme mucho. Pero ustedes saben que sus RR alimentan mi inspiración, y si recibo hartos puede que hasta saque un capítulo antes del fin de semana.**

**Bueno estimadas, nos vemos. Muchas gracias por leer este fic y por dejarme RR. Se los agradesco un montón, y por favor dejen RR y sus opiniones y críticas, pero por favor que sean constructivas. Muchos besos y nos vemos**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**0-0-0**

**0-0-0**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**-Vivian Alejandra**

**-Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**-Pinguina Uchiha**

**-Miriam H**

**-Arely Uchiha**

**-Cherrybloss**

**-Hatake´Fer**

**-Darlett**

**-Niia-chan**

**-Ann Aarabani**

**-Jess03**

**-Alexavenuz**

**-Hikky**

**-Onigiri-kun**

**-Sakuritah**

**-Wuilin**

**-Liz Haruno**

**-Tete-sama**

**-Bongio**

**-Camila.UchihaSasuke**

**-Facata**

**-Y a todas las que leen este fic**

**0-0-0-0**

**Muchas gracias, por favor dejen comentarios. Cuídense mucho**

**0-0-0-0**


	13. La espera

"Can't Remember Anything  
Can't Tell If this Is True or Dream  
Deep down Inside I Feel to Scream  
this Terrible Silence Stops Me  
Now That the War Is Through with Me  
I'm Waking up I Can Not See  
That There's Not Much Left of Me  
Nothing Is Real but Pain Now

Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death  
Oh Please God,wake Me"

("One", del disco "...And Justice For All", del grupo Metallica)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salvación

0

.

0

.

0

12. La espera

0

.

0

.

0

Blanco

Nunca a Sasuke Uchiha el blanco se le había hecho tan desesperante, vacío y frío. Bueno, en verdad fue anteriormente en una ocasión cuando el color blanco se le hizo tan condenadamente frío y cruel. Y esa fue la vez cuando despertó en el hospital de Konoha después de que su hermano hubiese asesinado a todo su clan. Las paredes blancas se le antojaban tristes y desesperantes, inclusive asfixiantes.

Y ahora, esperando en aquella pequeña salita del hospital de Konoha con sus paredes blancas y desnudas, hacían que se le formase un terrible nudo en la boca del estomago. Podía sentir como la ansiedad y la angustia lo estaba enloqueciendo, lo que era difícil, ya que era bien conocido que el Uchiha era un bloque de hielo, símbolo de la inexpresividad.

Sabía que su ansiedad y angustia no se debían a aquellas paredes blancas que le evocaban malos recuerdos, si no la demora de las noticias de cómo había resultado la misión. Sabía fácilmente que la misión no había ido del todo bien, ya que la mirada preocupada de Yamato había dicho más que mil palabras. La sangre en su ropa, en fin, todo daba a entender que el equipo ANBU estaba herido.

Dirigió su mirada a las dos personas que estaban junto a él en aquella pequeña habitación. Ahí estaba a su lado Naruto, cuyo rostro estaba más pálido que nunca. Sus ojos azules estaban opacados por la preocupación, y de sus labios se podía ver una mueca ansiosa. Sabía que el rubio se estaba controlando para no saltar hacia aquella maldita muerta blanca y abrirla y enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Aunque los años lo hayan distanciado, igual Sasuke sabía lo que Naruto estaba pensando. Había sido su mejor amigo y la persona que el más quiso después de haber sido asesinado su clan. Naruto para Sasuke había sido un hermano, un lazo que él había considerado que tenía que ser quebrado si es que quería obtener poder para matar a Itachi.

Aunque jamás lo reconociese en voz alta, la batalla en el "Valle del Fin" con Naruto había sido una de las experiencias más gratificantes y dolorosas de su vida.

Jamás reconocería que al separarse de Naruto sintió como algo se quebraba en él

Algo que jamás volvería a existir, por que se había perdido

Giró su rostro para el otro lado, y vio sentada a Ino Yamanaka. La rubia miraba con desesperanza aquella puerta blanca, por la cual ella recibiría alguna noticia que la marcaría de por vida. Miraba como la hermosa rubia, que mantenía el rostro sereno, posaba sus dos delgadas manos sobre el ya abultado vientre, de una manera que a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibida. Era como si quisiese proteger fieramente con sus pequeñas manos a su hijo de todo sufrimiento, y eso hizo que a Sasuke le doliese más el pecho debido a la angustia. Esa expresión tan maternal de Ino le recordó a su madre, cuando esta lo protegía incondicionalmente. También le hizo pensar en Sakura, y en la posibilidad de que esta estuviese muerta y que jamás hubiese conocido la posibilidad de poder ser madre.

Al entender por donde iban sus pensamientos, decidió detenerlos. Aquella espera lo estaba matando, pero jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Necesitaba saber que había sucedido y si ella estaba viva o no. Sabía que en cierta forma su existencia dependía de ello, ya que aunque odiase reconocerlo, ella se había transformado en alguien importante en su vida durante esos meses. Sabía que si ella perecía, cazaría hasta no descansar a la persona que la aniquiló. Tendría otra venganza más sumada a su repertorio.

Giró su rostro y al ver como Naruto se mordía los labios y se apretaba las manos, decidió algo:

Que simplemente no podía esperar más

Iba a enloquecer en cualquier momento

Definitivamente los Uchiha no tenían como don la paciencia

Y tampoco estaba dispuesto a comenzar a desarrollarla en esos momentos

-Esto se acabó- masculló mientras se paraba rápidamente y caminaba hacia aquella maldita puerta que no los dejaba enterarse de los hechos que estaban acaeciendo en la habitación continua. Para su sorpresa, tanto Naruto como Ino se levantaron con su misma rapidez, abalanzándose juntos con él en dirección a aquella puerta.

Al entrar, se encontraron con una imagen que los dejó mudos.

Sobre una cama, yacía un cuerpo tapado completamente por una sabana blanca. No se podía ver el movimiento de inhalación y exhalación del pecho. Eso sólo podía significar que aquella persona que estaba en aquella cama estaba prácticamente muerta. No había máquinas conectadas a al cuerpo ni enfermeras y mucho menos doctores.

-Mierda- gimió Ino con un dolor desgarrador. Sentía como su mente se le había congelado y como una sensación de terrible irrealidad había poseído su persona. Miraba sin mirar, sin estar plenamente consciente de su entorno. Sólo le importaba aquél cuerpo muerto sobre aquella cama, y que este no fuese Shikamaru. Sabía que si Shikamaru moría, ella quedaría totalmente destrozada. No podría soportar vivir sin él, no podría aguantar el terrible dolor de su pérdida. Lo amaba tanto, de una manera tan fuerte, que sabía que si el moría, ella también lo haría de cierta manera. No se quitaría la vida, ya que sabía que eso era un acto de cobardía y que Shikamaru la odiaría si hiciera eso, aparte venía en camino su precioso hijo, al cual no lo dejaría huérfano por ningún motivo. No quería dejar un legado de tristeza y amargura, y sabía que Shikamary tampoco lo querría así.

Su historia con Shikamaru había sido demasiado peculiar

**0-0**

**0-0**

Habían sido amigos desde chicos, y habían conformado el mismo equipo de genin. Los tres, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino, eran totalmente distintos, pero los unía ciertas características en común que los hacían los buenos amigos que eran. Ambos amaban a su sensei Sarutobi Asuma, creían en el compañerismo y por sobre todo, se querían verdaderamente, y estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas por el otro sin pensarlo ningún segundo.

Shikamaru era el tranquilo y flojo genio del equipo, Chouji era el amigable y divertido del, e Ino era la mandona perfeccionista. Asuma era la persona que hacía que tanto 

sus cualidades como debilidades se fundieran en aquél gran equipo 10, para que funcionasen y por sobre todo se quisiesen y necesitasen de verdad.

El primer gran dolor que vivieron los tres juntos fue la muerte de Asuma. Tenían los tres 15 años y sabían que el mundo shinobi que habían elegido era duro y cruel, pero jamás se les ocurrió pensar que en sangre propia vivirían el dolor de perder a aquél hombre que los tres querían demasiado. Asuma había sido para ellos un hombre del que habían aprendido mucho, un ser admirable que ahora los abandonaba.

Los tres estaban quebrados

Era demasiado doloroso ver como una persona que uno amaba había muerto de una manera tan rápida e inesperada. Sabían que Akatsuki era un rival digno de temer, pero igual aquella muerte los trajo por sorpresa. Veían a Asuma como una persona que no moría, que era invencible, pero cuando vieron aquellos ojos marrones cerrarse para siempre, se dieron cuenta que su querido sensei no era más que un humano. Un humano con fecha de muerte. Un humano que a pesar de poseer un alma hermosa e incorruptible, poseía un cuerpo con el cual sin el no podría vivir.

Fue en ese momento en que los tres maduraron de una manera indescriptible

Y juntos decidieron vengar a su fallecido sensei

Y así lo hicieron

Kakuzo estaba muerto. Hidan estaba inmovilizado para la eternidad.

Pero para decepción de los tres, la venganza no les recompensó la pérdida de Asuma. Les dolía aún más el vacío que había dejado su muerte, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada más. Absolutamente nada más. Tenían que aprender a vivir con aquél horrible dolor, ya que la vida seguía. La vida continuaba, a pesar de que uno sufriese, a pesar de que uno quisiera detener el tiempo para poder descansar o llorar las más escondidas penas. El mundo y la vida siguen, y así las personas deben hacerlo, aunque duela mucho. Ni el mundo ni la vida se detienen por uno. Uno debe ser fuerte, sobreponerse al dolor y seguir viviendo. Así era la ley de la vida, por muy cruel que fuese.

Esa era la realidad. La triste realidad, que a fin de cuentas era lo que era.

A muchos el dolor los une, como una muerte u otro. Con los antiguos integrantes del equipo 10 fue distinto. Tras la muerte de Asuma y el haberlo vengado, los tres tomaron caminos diferentes. Iban separados todos los días a ver al fallecido sensei, y sólo iban juntos el día que se cumplía aniversario de su muerte. En aquellas "reuniones" mensuales se podía percibir la tensión entre los tres miembros y los incómodos que estaban entre ello. No entendían por qué ya no se veían ni se hablaban. No entendían por qué a penas toleraban estar los tres juntos. No entendían por qué la presencia del otro desesperaba profundamente al otro. No entendían nada, pero eso no importaba al final, ya que sus emociones irracionales les decían que se mantuviesen alejados.

Pero sucedió un quiebre un año después de la muerte de Asuma.

En ese año en donde a penas se vieron 15 veces, o sea todos los meses en el cementerio y en los cumpleaños, los tres habían cambiado bastante. Ese cambio se traducía en que habían madurado de cierta manera. Shikamaru había dejado en parte aquella flojera que tanto le había caracterizado, y ahora era un miembro activo de los jounin, a quienes se había unido pocos meses atrás. Ya no estaba alegando por cualquier cosa, y parecía más serio que nunca. Muy pocas veces sonreía de verdad A pesar de haber mejorado, siendo ahora una persona más atenta y activa, con el fin de proteger a la aldea y a quienes la habitaban, igual había empeorado en otros aspectos. Y eso el lo sabía, pero prefería ignorarlo. Era demasiado problemático según él cuestionárselo. Chouji había dejado de preocuparse tanto por la comida, disminuyendo considerablemente la ingesta de esta. También se había transformado en jounin, pero específicamente en un "jounin especial". Ya no conservaba toda la alegría y espontaneidad que había tenido años atrás. Ahora estaba mucho más serio, y se podía ver en sus ojos tristeza. Ino había sido la que había cambiado más durante aquél año. Ya no era la cabeza hueca que alguna vez fue a los 12 años. Se había transformado en una mujercita más tranquila y seria. Ya no era tan alegre como lo era antes, pero igualmente sonreía y se mostraba alegre, aunque en el fondo ella no se sintiese así. Había dejado de preocuparse de cosas banales, tomándole mayor importancia a lo sustancial de las cosas. Por ejemplo ya no se preocupaba tanto de cómo se veía y el chico de turno que le gustaba. Ya no. Ahora hacía las cosas como si pudiese ser la última vez que las hiciera, y se entregaba a sus seres queridos con mayor entrega y menos egoísmo. Era cierto que seguía siendo mandona y algo egocéntrica, pero había mejorado. Su carácter se había hecho algo más suave, aunque mucho más triste y melancólico.

Los tres al reunirse en la tumba de Asuma, tras un año de la muerte de él, decidieron extrañamente ir a tomar unas copas a la casa de Chouji. Gracias a las copas de sake, 

cuales iban aumentando en cantidad, la tensión entre los tres fue disminuyendo hasta lograr quebrar aquella barrera que tanto tiempo los había separado. Parecía como si todo hubiese vuelto hacer como antes. Chouji tomaba y comía como antes. Shikamaru sonreía divertido ante los comentarios de su mejor amigo, y le respondía a Ino con su característico "problemático". Ino volvía a ser la muchacha despreocupada, alegre y mandona de antaño. Aunque los tres jamás lo fuesen a reconocer en voz alta, los tres habían extrañado demasiado aquello.

Al despedirse de Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru iniciaron sus caminos hacia sus casas, cuales no quedaban muy lejos entre la una y la otra

-Te voy a dejar- dijo Shikamaru un poco autoritariamente, mientras se ponía a caminar junto a Ino Yamanaka, cual estaba todavía un poco ebria por culpa del sake.

-No es necesario, Shikamaru- dijo Ino, mientras caminaba al lado del Nara. Para sorpresa del moreno, los pasos de la rubia eran cada vez más rápidos. El rostro sonriente que ella había tenido hace unas horas atrás ahora estaba cubierto por una máscara de seriedad- Puedo cuidarme sola

-Eso lo sé, pero de todas maneras quiero llevarte a tú casa- dijo Shikamaru algo molesto, mientras caminaba al mismo ritmo que la rubia. Parecía como si ella estuviese huyendo de él a toda velocidad, lo que lo dejaba algo anonadado. Jamás había visto a Ino comportarse de aquella manera tan seria y fría con él, especialmente después de haber pasado una agradable tarde, en donde los tres se habían comportado como los viejos tiempos, en donde el viejo Asuma seguía vivo

-Como quieras- bufó ella algo malhumorada, mientras trataba de caminar aun más rápido de lo que sus piernas le permitían, pero estas no le respondían muy bien por el sake. Lo único que quería era estar lejos de Shikamaru, y no sabía muy bien por que. Sentía que su presencia la dañaba de una manera descomunal. Cada palabra de él dirigía a ella, hacían que el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho aumentase más y más, haciéndose insoportable. Odiaba no saber por qué sus ojos en aquél instante se le estaban llenando de lágrimas. Lo único que sabía en aquel momento era que tenía que estar lejos de Shikamaru, ya que su presencia la estaba matando.

Shikamaru se estaba impacientando cada vez más por el silencio de la rubia, y como esta caminaba rápidamente por las oscuras calles de Konoha, con la cabeza gacha. Estaba detestando el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos dos, y como podía percibir una creciente angustia en Ino

-¿Qué pasa Ino?- preguntó Shikamaru impacientemente, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, y que más encima la rubia decidiera correr de él, hicieron que él perdiera la paciencia por completo, y en un movimiento rápido y ágil llegó hacia donde estaba la rubia, y tomándola por los hombros la detuvo- ¿Me puedes decir que mierda te pasa, Ino?

Pero la rubia se mantuvo callada, sin pronunciar mirada alguna. Su rostro estaba cubierto en gran parte por su largo cabello rubio, y su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo. Al ver a Ino en ese estado, hizo que Shikamaru se enfureciese aún más de lo que estaba, y como única reacción que se le cruzó por la cabeza, tomó a la rubia con aún más brusquedad y la zarandeó para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Ino?- preguntó furioso el moreno. Iba a continuar presionándola, pero al ver los ojos azules y apagados de Ino mirándolo, hicieron que el se quedará inmediatamente callado. De sus mejillas pálidas caían frías lágrimas.

Shikamaru al ver a Ino llorando y con esa expresión tan vacía en sus ojos, que sintió como algo pesado se posaba en su estomago. Sintió como un nudo en la garganta se le formaba al verla ahí tan triste y tan sola. Se sintió peor que nunca.

-Lo siento- susurró el suavemente, mientras abrazaba a la rubia fuertemente. Pudo sentir un jadeo de ella ante la impresión al verse abrazada por su ex compañero de equipo, con el cual había estado alejada todo un año. El mismo Shikamaru estaba impresionado por su acción, pero era lo que había sentido correcto en aquél momento. Se había guiado totalmente por lo que sentía, y no por lo que pensaba que era correcto. El cuerpo de Ino se sentía tan bien contra el de él, como si siempre hubiese debido ser así. Y aquél pensamiento lo llevó a pensar cuando había sido la última vez que él la había abrazado. Si no se equivocaba, había sido después de la misión en donde los tres vengaron la muerte de Asuma. Ahí había sido la última vez que le había demostrado un poco de afecto a su rubia compañera- Lo siento tanto por todo..

-Yo también..-gimió la rubia entre sollozos, mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro. Ahora abrazaba firmemente a Shikamaru, cual correspondía la fuerza del abrazó. Parecía como ella se sostenía de él, como si se tratase de la única forma de salvar su vida. Se sentía tan triste y sola, y tenía miedo de que después de aquella tarde, la relación con Chouji y con Shikamaru volviese a ser aquella fría relación que habían mantenido todo aquél año- Tengo tanto miedo, Shika..Miedo a que volvamos a olvidarnos de lo que alguna vez fuimos..-dijo ella con angustia mientras lloraba con más fuerza- Miedo a que olvidemos lo que Asuma alguna vez nos enseñó..-dijo ella 

pronunciando finalmente el nombre del muerto maestro, cual en aquella tarde no había sido mencionado por miedo a que nuevamente un muro se hubiese interpuesto entre los tres

Shikamaru la soltó, e Ino sintió como su corazón se le sobrecogía a causa de la pena. Sintió como su alma se le desgarraba de la pena al saber que Shikamaru jamás la volvería a abrazar por el tan solo hecho de que ella hubiese nombrado a Asuma. Pero aquél miedo y dolor se desvanecieron al instante al ver como el moreno la miraba, sin haberse alejado casi ningún centímetro de ella.

-Te juro que eso jamás volverá a pasar- dijo el moreno mientras miraba con ternura a Ino, cual lo miraba ahora con una alegría que no había visto hace mucho tiempo en ella. Se podía ver como sus facciones se relajaban ante la declaración de él. Ino sonrío brillantemente, y posó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Shikamaru y lo abrazaba

-Te he echado tanto de menos, Shika- dijo ella mientras abrazaba tiernamente al moreno, cual correspondió al abrazo con suavidad- No sabes la falta que me has hecho durante todo este tiempo. Por favor no olvídemos, ¿está bien?

-Está bien-musitó el moreno, mientras besaba la rubia cabeza de la kunoichi con cariño- Todo va a estar bien, ya verás. No volverás a estar sola jamás…

-Tú tampoco- dijo ella con suavidad, mientras se separaba del moreno por pocos centímetros. Y en un acto totalmente impredecible para ella inclusive, ella puso sus heladas y delgadas manos sobre el rostro cálido del moreno, e inclinándose hacia él, ella lo besó en los labios brevemente. De ahí se separó de él con la misma suavidad con que lo había tomado.

El moreno la miraba con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y la boca semi abierta. Se podía ver que quería decir algo, pero sólo salían sonidos incoherentes. Ino ante la confusión del rubio, sonrío picarescamente, como lo hacía antiguamente

-Sentía que era lo correcto- dijo la rubia como explicación, mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia. Pero aquella sonrisa desapareció y la inseguridad poseyó su rostro cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras- Y por que te quiero- declaró simplemente.

Al ver que el moreno no decía nada y seguía mirándola aún más impresionado que antes, ella sonrió malignamente, pensando que tal vez podría haber sido aquella pequeña declaración de sentimientos peor de lo que había sido. Era mejor haber dejado callado e impresionado al genio de Shikamaru, que siempre tenía algo que decir.

-Pasa por mí mañana a las 7, ¿vale?- preguntó Ino alegremente, mientras caminaba hacia el moreno nuevamente y lo besaba esta vez con más fuerza, esta vez siendo correspondida por él. El abrazó la delgada cintura de ella, mientras ella tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-Nos vemos- dijo ella al separarse de Shikamaru, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su pálido rostro. Y diciendo esto se separó de él, y caminó hacia su casa que quedaba a pocos minutos de donde ellos estaban

-Problemática- musitó el moreno al ver como ella desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Una sonrisa había quedado dibujada en el rostro del moreno, mientras caminaba hacia su casa con la esperanza de que las cosas fuesen a mejorar tras un año de sufrimiento y oscuridad.

Tras aquél re encuentro, la relación de los tres volvió a ser parecida a lo que alguna vez fue. Obviamente que no volivó a ser igual, por que nada es igual otra vez en la vida. Ahora la relación entre los tres era mucho más madura, pero seguía estando basada en la confianza y en el amor que los tres se profesaban. Los tres volvieron a tener ciertas características que los caracterizaban cuando eran más pequeños, como el encontrar todo problemático, la pasión por comer y el querer mandar. También volvieron a tomar misiones los tres juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, y ya no iban a ver Asuma los tres juntos una vez al mes, si no iban todos los días que podían juntos.

La relación ente Ino y Shikamaru tras aquella noche en la casa de Chouji, tomó un vuelco romántico, cual trataron de dejarlo oculto a todas las personas, a excepción de Chouji obviamente y de Sakura, pero aquello no duró mucho. Tras unos 8 meses de estar juntos, decidieron casarse. Fue algo meditado y no impulsivo, ya que sabían que el matrimonio no era algo que uno se podía tomar a la ligera. Sabían que como shinobis sus vidas por lo general no durarían mucho, por lo que no vieron el por que de esperar a ser mayores. A demás estaba el punto de que se conocían desde pequeños, ¿por qué esperar a conocerse más, si ya se conocían? Y fue así, como a comienzos de Septiembre, el mismo mes en que ellos cumplían 17 años, decidieron casarse en una celebración discreta, en donde estuvieron los amigos más cercanos de ellos y por supuesto los familiares, en donde los dos padres de ellos estaban abrazados y llorando al ver como el destino había unido a sus dos queridos hijos.

Lo que todos ignoraban era que Ino al momento de casarse llevaba un mes de embarazo. No había querido decírselo a nadie más que a Sakura, ya que sabía que los demás hubiesen creído que ella se casaba con Shikamaru por que estaba embarazada, lo que era erróneo. Ella se casaba con él, por qué lo amaba, y quería pasar el resto de sus años de vida junto a él. Y era por eso que ella y él habían decidido no contarle a nadie de aquél pequeño secreto.

**0-0**

**0-0**

Todos aquellos recuerdos se le cruzaron por la mente a Ino al ver aquél cuerpo muerto en aquella cama, cubierto por una sabana blanca.

Sentía ella como las lágrimas caían por su rostro, mientras la mirada cada vez se le emborronaba más y más. Trato de caminar hacia aquella cama para saber si era Shikamaru quien estaba muerto, pero al dar aquél paso, sintió como todo le daba vueltas y como caía al suelo. Pero antes de que su delgado cuerpo se fuese a estrellar contra el frío y duro piso, pudo sentir como un cuerpo cálido la tomaba entre sus brazos. Al dirigir su mirada a quien la había salvado de caer al piso, sintió una infinita alegría antes de perder el conocimiento.

Shikamaru estaba junto a ella

Sosteniéndola y salvándola como siempre

Al ver Naruto y Sasuke lo que recién había ocurrido, sintieron un nudo en la garganta. Frente a ellos estaba Shikamaru Nara sosteniendo a su amada mujer, mientras la miraba con infinita ternura y cariño. Al tomarla bien, dirigió su castaña mirada sobre Sasuke y Naruto, quienes estaban paralizados sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

-Por favor, tómenselo con calma..-dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente, pero se podía percibir el carácter de mandato que había tomado su voz- Las explicaciones pertinentes las tendrán si están tranquilos..

-Díspara, Nara. ¿Qué nos estas ocultando?- ordenó Sasuke con voz fiera, mientras recuperaba el habla. Su mirada oscura y dura estaba clavada en los ojos de Shikamaru, cual trataba de contenerse

-Síganme- dijo Nara, mientras salía de aquella habitación. Al ver como Naruto y Sasuke todavía estaban parados inertes en aquella habitación, dijo bruscamente- Si quieren tener respuestas síganme, ineptos

Y ante la brusquedad de las palabras de Shikamaru, cual generalmente siempre se mostraba más tranquilo, los dos decidieron seguirlo sin rechistar, aunque de ambos shinobis se podía percibir claramente la impaciencia y la incertidumbre. De los ojos de Sasuke se podía ver un brillo asesino, similar al de Naruto.

La espera los estaba matando

Tras caminar breves minutos, Shikamaru entró a una pieza que quedaba en la segunda planta del hospital. Le hizo una seña a los dos shinobis que lo seguían, de que ingresaran con él a aquella pieza. Se veía a simple vista una cómoda cama, en la cual deposito con delicadeza a Ino, y la cubrió con unas cálidas sábanas. De ahí en un acto rápido se acercó al dormido rostro de Ino, y le besó la frente con ternura. De ahí se giró y salió de la habitación seguido por Naruto y Sasuke

-¿Sabes, Shikamaru? De verdad esto me esta comenzando a molestar- dijo Naruto seriamente, tras salir de la habitación en donde habían dejado a Ino- Tan sólo queremos saber si Sakura-chan está bien, y si..

-Ahora lo sabrás- respondió Shikamaru fríamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente- Nos están esperando en la oficina

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Naruto impulsivamente

-Los sobrevivientes- dijo Shikamaru sombríamente, deseando jamás haber dado aquella respuesta, pero era la verdad. La dura y triste verdad.

Naruto al oír aquella respuesta deseo jamás haberla formulado

Sasuke al oír aquella respuesta, sintió como todo se paralizaba. Había muertos, y Sakura podía estar entre ellos. Con aquella idea, el moreno comenzó a angustiarse de una manera que no recordaba que lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la tercera planta del hospital, en donde se encontraban las oficinas de los médicos, ellos pudieron entender por fin a donde iban. Iban a la oficina de Tsunade en el hospital. Ahí sabrían toda la verdad

Shikamaru se detuvo tras una gran puerta de madera, y sin tan siquiera tocar abrió la puerta, ingresando. Acto seguido Sasuke y Naruto se abalanzaron sobre la puerta, y entraron estrepitosamente

Al dirigir una mirada a aquél lugar, los dos sintieron como sus mundos se derrumbaban

Se derrumbaban una y otra vez

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fin capítulo**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**29.05.2008**

Hola, mis muy queridas lectoras, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno acá les traje un nuevo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado mucho. Muchas gracias por los RR que recibí en el capítulo anterior, y también gracias por los RR que me mandaron ustedes, debido al mensaje que les dejé la semana anterior. Mis manos ya están bien. La izquierda ya no la tengo inmovilizada (me saqué la férula) y la derecha ya no la tengo adolorida.

Me demoré un poco más en actualizar, pero eso ya no volverá a suceder, por lo menos hasta cuando comience los exámenes, lo que será en tres semanas más. 

Espero ojala tener este fic terminado en tres semanas más, pero bueno ahí se verán mejor las cosas.

Bueno ojala que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo. No es de Sakura y Sasuke principalmente, así que lo siento. Sólo di a entender las emociones de Sasuke más que nada, pero nada más. Este capítulo fue centrado más que nada en Ino y Shikamaru, y en su historia.

Bueno nos estamos viendo, y muchas gracias por todo. Muchos besos y se me cuidan mucho. Nos estamos viendo si Dios quiere en el fin de semana. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, críticas y otros, pero por favor que sean constructivas. Que les vaya muy bien y muchas gracias por todo

Atentamente

Nacha

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

P.D: La votación la cerraré pronto. Esta consiste sobre que pareja les gustaría que yo escribiese un one shot. Pueden votar por dos alternativas. Por favor voten. Muchas gracias

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

Agradecimientos a:

-Matamune

-Lizharuno

-Lore - chan XD

-Ari.Sasusaku

-Bloody-Rose- SaYo-Yuuki

-Alexavenuz

-Bongio

-Angelnegro 19

-Alvebia

-Darlett

-Sakuritah

-Karenxita - Akime Maxwell

-Vivian Alejandra

-Shulee.Chan

-Akai Karura

-Miriam H

-Giuli-Uchiha 93

-Pandora 84

-Hatake Fer

-Neki-chan-bere

-Arely Uchiha

-Nere-chan

-Camilauchiha.sasuke

- Y todas las que leen este fic

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

¡Muchas gracias por todo, y por favor dejen Reviews. Nos vemos!

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0


	14. Quiebre

"! Acabó! ¡Estúpida palabra! ¿Por qué acabó?

¿No equivale esto a decir que todo quedó reducido a la nada?

¡Qué significa la eterna creación,  
si todo lo creado ha de desaparecer para siempre!

El mundo al dejar de existir, será como si no hubiese existido nunca, y, sin embargo, lo vemos agitarse incesante como si realmente fuese algo.

En verdad, prefiero aún mi eterno vacío"

("Monologo de Mefistófeles", del libro "Fausto" de Geothe)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salvación

0

.

0

.

0

13. Quiebre

0

.

0

.

0

En aquella oficina, sentado sobre un cómodo sillón negro se encontraba Neji Hyuuga, con una cara tan llena de angustia y frustración, que jamás Naruto y Sasuke creyeron que verían así al heredero del Bouke. En un escritorio estaba sentada Tsunade, cuya cara no se podía ver debido a que sus largos cabellos rubios le rapaban el rostro. Tenía las dos pálidas manos sobre su rostro. A su lado estaba Shizune, cuyos oscuros y tristes ojos estaban dirigidos a los recién llegados

Ninguno de los otros tres miembros del Team Kakashi estaban ahí

Ni Kakashi

Ni Sakura

Ni Sai

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Naruto con voz trémula, ignorando el brazo que Shikamaru posaba sobre su hombro. Al ver que sus palabras quedaron rotas en el silencio sepulcral de aquella habitación, sintió el rubio como la angustia lo estaba poseyendo

-Naruto, Uchiha por favor siéntense- ordenó la Hokage, mientras sacaba de su rostro sus manos. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre y bajo sus ojos había dos grandes manchas moradas

-No- dijo duramente Sasuke. Su mirada oscura se había endurecido como nunca lo había echo. Sus pálidos y delgados labios estaban dibujados en una línea completamente recta- ¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó el Uchiha mientras miraba firmemente a la Hokage. Ya no le importaba demostrar a ellos la preocupación que sentía por ella. Ya ni siquiera se lo podía negar a él mismo. Le preocupaba y mucho. Sabía que si ella estaba muerta, las cosas irían mucho peor para él, y que nada ni nadie podrían salvarlo de la oscuridad. Estaría condenado a una vida de odio y venganza, ya que sin duda alguna mataría a quien osó herirla.

-Ella..-comenzó a decir con voz débil la Hokage, pero no pudo continuar ya que se abrió una de las puertas laterales de la habitación. Cuando los dos muchachos vieron quien era la persona que había abierto la puerta, no pudieron controlar sus emociones.

Era Sakura

Pero que distinta estaba en aquél momento. Eso fue lo que evitó de que Naruto corriese y la abrazase y la girase por todo el recinto, y que Sasuke fuese y la besase aliviado. Ambos estaban indescrpitiblemente felices al verla ahí, junto a ellos con vida. Pero aquél alivio no duró mucho al ver la cara pálida, enflaquecida, enferma, triste y cansada que llevaba. Sus ojos verdes estaban más opacos que nunca, y bajo de ellos habían ojeras. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bata blanca, y se podía adivinar lo delgada y débil que se encontraba ella.

Parecía demasiado frágil y enfermiza, algo que Naruto y Sasuke jamás habían visto en ella.

Y eso hizo que a los dos se les formase un nudo en al garganta

-Sakura-chan..-murmuró Naruto mientras caminaba hacia ella y la tomaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Ante aquél contacto, aquella sombra de lo que Sakura alguna vez fue, se quebró. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus opacos rostros, mojando aquél pálido y enfermizo rostro. Ella lloraba con creciente angustia, sin importar quienes estaban en aquella habitación, ya que después de todo eran personas que ella apreciaba de una gran manera.

Sakura continuaba llorando abrazada al cuerpo de Naruto, pero al sentir como alguien más la abrazaba jadeó en sorpresa. Giró brevemente su rostro y al ver que se trataba de Sasuke, quien para sorpresa de todos estaba mostrando afecto a su compañera de equipo. El moreno no sabía por que estaba haciéndolo, pero sentía que era lo correcto. No soportaba ver a Sakura quebrada llorando con tanta amargura y dolor. Simplemente no lo toleraba, y él, al igual que Naruto, quería sostenerla. Ser su apoyo en aquellas horas que para ella eran intolerablemente difíciles.

-Todo va a estar bien. Sakura-chan- susurraba Naruto contra la cabeza de Sakura, y la abrazaba junto con Sasuke- Todo va a estar bien, ¿cierto teme?- preguntó Naruto, mientras miraba con 

sus profundos y tristes ojos azules, al rostro de Sasuke, quien estaba abrazando levemente a la pelirrosada

-Sí..-dijo él con voz ronca, mientras soltaba a la pelirrosada para que esta tuviese espacio para respirar. Naruto también la soltó tras breves segundos, mientras acariciaba con cariño el cabello de Sakura.

-Gracias..-murmuro débilmente la kunoichi, mientras era guiada por sus dos compañeros, para que se sentase junto a ellos en un sillón que estaba al frente del sillón en el que se encontraban sentados Neji y Shikamaru

Al ver que aquél momento de conmoción había finalizado, y al ver que Sakura estaba más tranquila, Tsunade sonrió débilmente. Era una sonrisa triste. Sabía que Naruto no se iba a tomar bien las noticias que le tenía que dar, pero era necesario. El tenía que saber la verdad. Tenía que saber que Akatsuki era un grupo aún más monstruosamente más poderoso de lo que todos habían pensado. No sabía como Sasuke se iba a tomar las noticias, pero también debía enterarse de que aquél grupo criminal estaba aún más unido a él de lo que todos jamás hubiesen podido pensar. Tenía miedo de cómo aquellos dos jóvenes e impetuosos shinobis se iban a tomar las cosas, pero no podía omitir la información y los sucesos

-Creo que es mejor que Sakura no este presente cuando hablemos- dijo Tsunade comenzando a hablar, mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a su discípula, que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos

-Pero..-comenzó a decir Naruto, pensando que Sakura le gustaría estar ahí, pero se detuvo al sentir como una pequeña y fría mano se posaba sobre una de las muñecas de Naruto

-Está bien- dijo la kunoichi, mientras se paraba ante la mirada sorprendida de las otras personas que estaban en la habitación- Tsunade-sama tiene razón. Yo no sería de ningún provecho estando acá, sólo una molestia..

-¡Sakura, no digas eso!- dijo Naruto angustiado ante las palabras de Sakura y el tono triste de su voz- Tú nunca has sido una molestia..

-Mientes- siseó ella, dejando ver como la ira abría paso entre los sentimientos de la muchacha- Mientes..

-No miento, Sakura-chan- comenzó a decir Naruto, pero se vio interrumpido por la gélida y vacía mirada de Sakura

-¡No mientas más!- le espetó ella con rudeza. El muchacho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si hubiese recibido una cachetada. Sasuke estaba boquiabierto ante la reacción de Sakura. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero quería saberlo cuanto antes. De lo único que podía tener certeza es que algo en la misión fue terriblemente mal. Caóticamente mal- Yo siempre he sido la molestia, la muchachita débil y estúpida- dijo iracundamente ella, ignorando la mirada triste que Naruto le dirigía- Nunca pude hacer nada bueno, ni siquiera ahora.

-Sakura-chan..-musitó él sorprendido

- Nada de Sakura-chan- gritó ella enrabiada, mientras lágrimas caían por su cara- ¡Deberías odiarme, Naruto!- gritó ella- ¡Deberías querer matarme, destruirme!- vociferó ella desesperada, mientras ignoraba al rubio, quien se había parado junto a ella. La mirada de Naruto estaba cargada por una profunda pena

-Jamás querría matarte, Sakura-chan..Jamás, y eso te lo juro-dijo el rubio tratando de sonar lo más serenamente posible, pero su intento había sido en vano

-¿Jamás?- preguntó ella con sarcasmo, mientras se tomaba con sus manos su corto cabello rosado y lo desordenaba con histeria- Yo no juraría por cosas que no podría cumplir- dijo con desdén, mientras reía con una histeria y amargura, que logró romper algo en cada persona que se encontraba en aquella habitación- ¿Me querrías matar si te dijese que maté a Sai y que dejé a Kakashi en coma?- pregunto bruscamente, mientras tomaba a Naruto por los hombros- ¿Me querrías matar?- preguntó ella nuevamente, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus ojos

-Tú no los dañarías..-comenzó a decir el rubio anonadado por las palabras de ella

-¿Qué sabes tú?- preguntó ella fuera de sí, mientras con empujaba levemente al rubio- ¿No es acaso eso lo que he hecho, Neji y Shikamaru? – Preguntó a los dos ANBU que estaban sentados en el sillón con mirada espantada dibujada en sus siempre inexpresivos rostros- No pude salvarlos, no pude hacer nada. Fui débil, mil veces más débil de lo que había sido jamás- dijo Sakura con una terrible amargura, mientras jadeaba con fuerza a causa del llanto. Sentía ella que nopodía respirar a causa de la angustia que estaba sintiendo- ¡No pude salvar a Sai, lo dejé 

morir! Eso me hace tan asesina como el que lo asesinó. ¡Lo maté!- gritó ella entre llantos, tratando de evitar los brazos de Naruto que la intentaban de tranquilizar, pero ella se zafaba con más violencia. Ella evitaba por sobre todo mirar a Naruto a la cara

-Tú no lo has matado, tú no lo has matado..-dijo el rubio con una tristeza desgarradora

-¡No salve a Kakashi del todo, y ahora él esta en coma, en esa jodida cama sin poderse mover ni ser!- decía la kunoichi desquiciada mente- ¡Los asesiné, les fallé! ¿Cómo no me vas a querer matar, Naruto?- preguntó ella con voz ronca debido al llanto- Te fallé Naruto, ¿cómo no me vas a querer aniquilar?- preguntó con voz ahogada- Soy una jodida falla, una maldita falla de shonobi..

Y para la aún mayor sorpresa de los presentes, Tsunade en un acto rápido se paró y abofeteó a Sakura, cual en el momento de recibir el golpe se calló inmediatamente. Todos los presentes, inclusive Sasuke, cual había permanecido callado durante todo el tiempo, se quedaron impactados y hasta aterrorizados por la fiereza que estaba dibujada en el rostro de la Hokage de Konoha.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más- siseó Tsunade, mientras sus furiosos ojos ambarinos se clavaban en los impresionados de Sakura- Tú no eres una falla, y jamás lo has sido. No eres débil, pero ahora lo estas siendo, Sakura- dijo la Hokage con firmeza. Sakura se posó suavemente una de sus manos sobre la mejilla en donde la Hokage la había golpeado- No puedes derrumbarte, no puedes caerte. Tienes gente por quien vivir, gente que te quiere de verdad

-Pero yo lo dejé morir..-dijo Sakura, mientras trataba de limpiarse vanamente las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos sin tregua alguna. Sus ojos habían perdido ese vacío, parecía como si hubiesen despertado

-No. Tú intentase salvarlo con todo lo que tenías, pero no lo lograste- dijo la Hokage con voz triste, mientras posaba una de sus manos en uno de los huesudos hombros de Sakura- La vida es así. Casi nunca hay equivalencia entre lo que uno hace y lo que uno logra, siempre es más lo que uno recibe o menor. Casi nunca es igual- dijo ella sabiamente- Tú diste todo, y lo sé por ver lo exhausto que esta tu cuerpo. Me dijeron tanto Shikamaru como Neji de que tú diste todo para salvar a Sai. No es tú culpa que él haya muerto, por que estaba destinado a aquél fin. No había nada que pudieses hacer. Nada, Sakura. Comprende eso-dijo la rubia, mientras con delicadeza, algo inusual visto en la sanin, guiaba el cuerpo de la pelirrosada hacia donde se 

encontraba una acongojada Shizune, cual estaba llorando casi imperceptiblemente en la esquina de aquella oficina- A mí me costó años entender que yo no era culpable de la muerte de Dan. Muchos años. Yo di todo mi ser para que viviese, toda mi energía y mi voluntad, pero no lo logré. También sentí que lo había asesinado y que era toda mi culpa, pero no era así. Eso es lo que tú debes entender ahora, Sakura- dijo con tristeza, mientras se detenía donde Shizune y le entregaba a Sakura, cual parecía más pequeña y débil que nunca- Tú diste todo, y nadie te lo puede reprochar, y quien lo haga lo desapareceré yo misma- dijo Tsunade con una leve sonrisa

-Gracias..-murmuró Sakura, mientras Shizune la tomaba por uno de sus brazos

-Quiero que la lleves a su habitación y que le des una droga para dormir. De ahí iré para allá, para dar más instrucciones con respecto a como se debe proceder en el caso de Sakura- dijo Tsunade a Shizune, cual se secaba sus lágrimas y asentía obedientemente a la Hokage- Quiero que después vayas a donde Hatake Kakashi y sigas con los otros curadores en la labor que los había dejado hace u rato atrás

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- dijo Shizune, mientras salía de la oficina de la Hokage en el hospital de Konoha.

Cuando Shizune salió, un silencio terrible se posó en aquél lugar. Todas las personas que estaban ahí, estaban conmocionadas de alguna manera. Neji y Shikamaru estaban horrorizados de cómo Sakura se había visto tan afectada por los resultados. Naruto jamás creyó sentirse tan triste como se estaba sintiendo en aquél momento

Sai estaba muerto

Kakashi en coma

Sakura quebrada

¿Hasta cuándo la guerra contra Akatsuki iba a continuar?

¿Cuánta más gente moriría enfrentando a aquella organización sedienta y ciega por poder?

Ya no tenía certeza de muchas cosas. Ya no sabía él si iba a vivir para cuando todo hubiese terminado. Ni sabía si iba a lograr a cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage. No sabía casi nada ya, pero sólo tenía la creencia de que aquella cruenta guerra no podía continuar. Debían enfrentar a Akatsuki cuanto antes, aquella situación ya no podía continuar. La situación era insostenible.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó Naruto suavemente, rompiendo aquél terrible silencio. Su voz sonaba quebrada, lo que llamó la atención de los presentes. Naruto era siempre el que vibraba en esperanza y siempre tenía un discurso optimista.

-Hyuuga, procede- ordenó la Hokage, mientras se sentaba en su sillón nuevamente.

-Está bien, Hokage-sama- dijo Neji seriamente, mientras su opalina mirada se dirigía principalmente a Naruto y Sasuke, quienes los miraban atentamente- Tras 1 mes y medio de búsqueda, por donde pasamos por múltiples aldeas escondidas, pudimos encontrar por fin una pista verdadera del paradero de los dos Akatsukis que estábamos buscando. Viajamos una semana más, siguiendo aquella pista, hasta que los encontramos- dijo Neji mientras entrecerraba los ojos recordando aquél momento- Estaban los dos acampando a campo abierto, cerca de la aldea escondida del arroz. Parecía como si nos hubiesen estado esperando, ya que n parecían sorprendidos de nuestra aparición. Nara decidió que nos dividiríamos en equipos de a dos y trataríamos de separarlos. Así fue como Kakashi y Sai se enfrentaron a Tobi, ya que ellos dos ya se habían enfrentado una vez con él hace un tiempo atrás, pero brevemente. Yo y Nara fuimos contra Zetzu

-¿Y Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke fríamente, cortando el relato de Neji

-Sakura no tenía equipo. Habíamos concertado aquello, ya que por sus habilidades de médico, era necesario que ella tuviese la flexibilidad de poder moverse entre un campo de batalla y otro, para ir curándonos cuando estuviésemos muy heridos- dijo Shikamaru interviniendo en el relato- Aparte era mejor que ella no se enfrentase a ningún directamente, ya que si salía herida, no tendrías médico

-Lo que es lógico- intervino Tsunade meditativamente- Aunque creo que ella no estaba contenta con aquello..

-No- respondió Neji, con una media sonrisa- Siempre ha sido terca, pero entendió que ella sería más eficiente si es que no se enfrentaba directamente con los Akatsuki- dijo Neji, mientras su rostro se cubría nuevamente con seriedad- Y fue así como nos separamos, y yo y Nara nos fuimos a enfrentar contra Zetzu. Sabíamos que el era una mezcla de ser humano con planta, por lo que decidimos enfrentarlo en un lugar donde no hubiesen ríos ni nada por el estilo, ya que nuestro fin era atacarlo con técnicas "Katon", aunque ninguno de nosotros dos éramos genios en ese estilo de ninjutsu. El enfrentamiento fue arduo y duró mucho más tiempo de lo que habíamos planeado. Gracias a Dios ninguno de nosotros salió gravemente herido, de hecho nunca necesitamos las habilidades de curación de Sakura. Tras unas horas Zetzu había sido eliminado gracias a mis habilidades físicas y las habilidades estratégicas de Nara- dijo Neji con un leve gesto de arrogancia dibujada en sus labios, pero sus ojos permanecían agobiados y angustiados- Al no ver señales de Kakashi, de Sai ni de Sakura, yo y Nara nos preocupamos, ya que habían transcurridos muchas horas desde que nos habíamos separado, aparte no se oían ruidos de personas batallando. Comenzamos a correr hacia donde supuestamente Kakashi y Sai estaban, pero algo nos detuvo- dijo Neji tensamente, mientras su rostro palidecía cada vez más- Era un hombre con las ropas de Akatsuki, pero lo que nos llamó la atención era su rostro. Su rostro estaba roto y destrozado por un lado, pero el otro estaba perfecto. Era un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años. Su rostro deformado sonreía con una mueca espantosa, y sus ojos rojos brillaban con la más pura dureza y frialdad. Fue ahí que entendimos que aquél hombre era Tobi, el supuesto torpe Akatsuki que Sai y Kakashi se habían enfrentado- dijo con una mueca de espanto- Y fue ahí cuando la verdad nos golpeó duramente con dos hechos. Los otros dos habían fallado, y que Tobi era un – dijo Neji mientras dirigía su opalina mirada a la oscura y fría de Sasuke- Tobi era un Uchiha

-¿Un Uchiha?- exclamó Naruto anonadado, mientras dirigía su rostro hacía el frío e imperturbable rostro de Sasuke

-Cállate- ordenó Sasuke bruscamente, mientras miraba interrogadoramente a Neji, para que este continuase explicándose

-Nuestras acepciones se hicieron verdaderas cuando el nos dijo lo siguiente- dijo Neji. Se podía sentir el terror que el Hyuuga sentía. Debía ser algo serio, ya que jamás se había visto a uno de los capitanes del ANBU más fuerte con tanto miedo. Neji era famoso por su autocontrol, pero ahora carecía de este- "Diganle a la Senju que tienen como Hokage, que Madara Uchiha ha regresado, y que Konoha caerá bajo el poder del sharingan"- y diciendo esto Neji cerró los ojos y miró a Shikamaru, cual lo miraba con seriedad- "Vayan a ver a esos patéticos que se hacían llamar shonobis. Con suerte alcanzarán llevar sus cuerpos a Konoha" Y diciendo esto desapareció de la nada. Nosotros dos corrimos hacia donde habían enfrentado, y encontramos los cuerpos tirados de Kakashi y Sai rodeados por un fuego oscuro, que parecía imperecedero. 

Sakura se encontraba con ellos al medio, tratando de sanarlos- dijo Neji tratando de tranquilizarse

-Amateratsu- susurró Tsunade con voz seria

-¿Esa técnica no es de Uchiha Itachi?- preguntó Shikamaru Nara

-Así es- respondió Sasuke por Tsunade. Su rostro parecía cubierto por una máscara de inexpresividad. Su mirada oscura estaba dirigida hacia ningún punto fijo. Ahora se daba cuenta que su teoría era cierta. Su hermano no había asesinado sólo al clan Uchiha, sino ayudado por alguien más, y ese era nada más ni nadie menos que el legendario Madara Uchiha, quien deberá estar muerto hace muchos años atrás. Pero parecía que no era así, y que de hecho estaba más vivo que nunca, dispuesto a destruir a Konoha. Había tantas cosas que ignoraba, y sabía que la única forma de enterarse de la verdad era enfrentándose con Itachi o Madara, ya que ellos sabrían la verdad de muchas cosas que él no sabía. Ahora ya no sólo tenía que matar a Itachi por matar a su clan, si no también a Madara. Esa idea hizo que sus ojos brillasen con una malicia que no escapó a la mirada clínica que Tsunade le estaba dirigiendo

-Logramos sacar a los tres de ahí- continuo Shikamaru en vez de Neji- Sai ya estaba muerto, pero Sakura no parecía consciente de ello, ya que siguió intentando curarlo. Nosotros no sabíamos que hacer. Lo único que hacía era susurrar palabras que nosotros ni entendíamos. Kakashi ya estaba estabilizado, aunque su "sharingan lo había perdido"- dijo Shikamaru seriamente- Fue ahí cuando entendimos que Tobi o Madara le había quitado el sharingan que poseía Kakashi- al decir esto, Naruto bufó indignado. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la más pura furia- Sakura al entender que Sai estaba muerto y que ella no había podido lograr salvarlo, ella comenzó a enloquecer. Estaba exhausta, pero furiosa y con sus puños comenzó a romper todo lo que había a su alrededor. Hyuuga la dejó inconsciente- dijo Shikamaru con tristeza, mientras le dirigía una mirada a su compañero ANBU- Tras aquella batalla paramos una noche en un pequeño pueblo. Sakura ahí recupero la conciencia y contínuo curando a Kakashi, y utilizó una técnica para que el cuerop de Sai no se descompusiera hasta que llegásemos a Konoha- dijo el moreno cansadamente- Tras viajar unos días, llegamos a Konoha hoy en la madrugada..

-¿Por qué no nos avisaron que habían llegado a Konoha?- preguntó Naruto

-¿Con qué fin?- contra preguntó Neji, mientras dirigía una compasiva mirada a Naruto- Sai estaba muerto, Kakashi en coma, Sakura enajenada y exhausta, ¿hubieses logrado algo?

-No- respondió Naruto fríamente- Pero podría haber acompañado a Sakura-chan con todo su dolor, ¿no, Neji?- preguntó Naruto duramente- No puedo cambiar que el baka de Sai este muerto, ni que Kakashi sensei este en un estado de coma. Esas cosas no las puedo cambiar, pero por lo menos puedo acompañar a Sakura. Ella esta quebrada, ¿cómo mierda dejaron que ella llegase en ese estado?

Neji y Shikamaru al escuchar la acusación que Naruto les estaba haciendo, bajaron la mirada. No sabían que decir ni que hacer. Sabían a lo que se refería Naruto, y ellos también lo habían pensado. Deberían haber protegido más la sanidad mental de la kunoichi

-Sakura esta muerta en vida, no puede seguir esto. No puede, ella debe dejar de ser una kunoichi, Tsunade- dijo Naruto seriamente, mientras se paraba y posaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio de la Hokage- No debes dejarla marcharse nunca más en una misión así. Este estilo de vida la va a terminar por matar completamente..

-No puedo negarlo, pero es el camino que ella eligió- dijo Tsunade serenamente, tratando de tranquilizar la vehemencia del argumento de Naruto

-¡Eligió mal!- exclamó Naruto furioso- ¿Acaso no et importa ella? ¿Acaso no la viste como estaba?- pregutnó Naruto desesperado

-Ella se sobrepondrá- dijo la voz fría de Sasuke. Naruto se giró y se encontró con Sasuke, cual lo miraba fríamente, inclusive con desdén.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Sasuke- dijo Naruto furioso, mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en el inexpresivo rostro de Sasuke- Tú eres uno de los principales motivos de por que Sakura está tan perdida en esa mierda de oscuridad. Tú eres uno de los jodidos motivos de por qué Sakura está tan vacía

-¿Y es mi culpa?- preguntó Sasuke gélidamente- Yo nunca le pedí que me amase ni nada por el estilo. Ella por sí misma sufrió tanto cuando me fui. Fue a ella quien le afectó tanto que yo la hubiese tratado de matar cuando nos enfrentamos en la guarida de Orochimaru- dijo duramente

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta, Uchiha?- preguntó sulfurado Naruto, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlarse y no golpear a Sasuke- Sé que ella tiene la culpa de haberte amado y haber sufrido tanto por tú jodida frialdad y crueldad, pero por lo menos podrías haber tenido una mayor consideración con sus sentimientos- dijo Naruto con rudeza- Tú no la viste llorar de la manera que lo hizo cuando te fuiste. Tú no viste la angustia que sintió al saber que Orochimaru quería poseer tu cuerpo. Tú no tienes una jodida idea de cómo Sakura se transformó cuando nos enfrentamos a ti en la guarida de Orochimaru- dijo con vehemencia Naruto- No te pido que la ames, no te pido nada de eso, Sasuke- aclaró Naruto- Sólo que te preocupes por ella y que tengas consideración con sus sentimientos. Sakura no es para esta horrible guerra de poder. Ella es un alma delicada e inocente, esta horrible guerra terminará por matar todo lo bueno que hay en ella

-Ella es fuerte- declaró Sasuke, logrando dejar mudo a todos- Ella podrá sobreponerse a toda esta situación y seguirá adelante- dijo con frialdad- Tú eres el que la subestima, y ese hecho la mata tanto como la guerra lo está haciendo. Esta es la vida que ella ha elegido, es su forma de proteger a sus seres queridos y a esta aldea. Tú no tienes derecho para elegir por ella

-Ni tú para hablar en su nombre- dijo Naruto tras un breve silencio, mientras respiraba calmadamente. Ya no se veía la furia bullir de su mirada, pero se podía adivinar lo molesto que se sentía- Pero tienes razón en lo que planteas. Sólo me queda protegerla..No puedo hacer nada más

-Así es- afirmó Tsunade, mientras se paraba del sillón y caminaba hacia un pequeño armario del cual sacó una copa, cual la lleno con sake ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, a excepción de Sasuke. Orochimaru ya le había comentado en "Sonido", las historias y andanzas de la "sanin perdedora"- Y ahora sabemos que la guerra contra Akatsuki es inminente, y que Madara Uchiha está vivo, a pesar de que se creía que mi abuelo lo había asesinado en el "Valle del Fin"

-¿Qué?- exclamó Naruto con un deje de histerismo al escuchar aquella información- ¡¿Qué ese sicópata de Uchiha es de la edad del Primer Hokage?!

-Sí- respondió cansadamente la Hokage

-O sea si tu eres una vieja, y eres la nieta, entonces este Uchiha tendrá unos ciento cincuen..- comenzó a decir Naruto, pero no continuo al ver la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo la Hokage

-Debemos preparar nuestras fuerzas para cuando Akatsuki ataque..-comenzó a decir la Hokage, pero se vio interrumpida por la expresión seria del rostro de Naruto

-Pero antes debemos encargarnos del funeral de Sai baka- dijo el rubio con solemnidad- Y buscar a ese bastardo de Madara Uchiha y acabar con él..

-El funeral está arreglado para mañana en la mañana- dijo Tsunade suavemente, mientras miraba una de las hojas de su escritorio cuando se sentaba nuevamente- Sobre Madara Uchiha debemos estar seguro de que si es él o ..

-Es él- respondió Sasuke fríamente- Hace un tiempo que he estado pensando que Itachi no mató solo al clan Uchiha, si no con ayuda, y ese alguien no es nada más ni nada menos que Madara Uchiha. Calza a la perfección

-¿Por qué Madara Uchiha querría asesinar a su propio clan?- preguntó Neji a Sasuke

-¿Por qué Itachi querría haber asesinado a su propio clan?- contra preguntó Sasuke con gélides. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con excitación. Ya no sólo tendría que asesinar a Itachi si no también a Madara, lo que complicaba las cosas, pero lo lograría. Aunque la vida le costara en ello- La respuesta es poder. El clan Uchiha está marcada por una historia cruenta de asesinatos entre los mismos miembros del clan, cuyo móvil es la búsqueda de poder

-¿Cómo podría estar vivo alguien que debería haber muerto hace cientos de años?- preguntó Naruto asqueado

-Cuida tus palabras niño- le espetó Tsunade furiosa. La rubia tomó un trago de su sake, y respondió:- Madara Uchiha era un shinobi fuera de lo común. Demasiado poderoso, y puede que haya logrado encontrar un método que lo mantuviese con vida

-Tal vez utilizó la misma técnica de Orochimaru, de estar cambiándose de cuerpo en cuerpo..-replicó Sasuke con seriedad

-Lo más seguro es que sea así- respondió la Hokage- Ahora el punto es prepararnos a enfrentar a Akatsuki. Los preparativos los haremos desde ya, ¿entendido Nara?- preguntó Tsunade

-Entendido. Ya tenemos la información pertinente- respondió contritamente el moreno

-Ya señores, váyanse- ordenó Tsunade mientras tomaba el último trago de sake de su vaso, mientras se paraba- Tengo que ir a ver el daño que a Kakashi se le infringió

-¿Qué fue?- preguntó Naruto preocupado

-Genjutsu. Específicamente una ilusión del Mangekyou Sharingan. Una tan fuerte como las de Itachi, pero distinta, lo que me esta haciendo más difícil la labor de hacerlo volver a estar consiente- dijo Tsunade – Uchiha quédate un segundo, quiero decirte algo- ordenó la rubia, mientras fijaba sus ojos firmemente en el rostro de Sasuke

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó con brusquedad el moreno, al sentir como los demás habían salido completamente de la oficina de la Hokage

-Ahora que sabes que Madara Uchiha esta vivo, quiero recalcarte quedan tan sólo 2 meses para que nuestro trato se termine- dijo la rubia con frialdad, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro del moreno- No se te ocurra irte de Konoha antes de que se cumpla el plazo, por que te juro que haré que te aniquilen si es que se te ocurre marcharte antes- amenazó la Hokage. Sus ojos brillaban por la más pura dureza. Sasuke sabía que ella lo mandaría a matar si es que osaba poner un pie fuera de Konoha sin su permiso

-Ya lo sé- respondió imperturbablemente el Uchiha

-También te cazaré y te asesinaré si haces sufrir a mi discípula. Que te quede claro, Uchiha- aclaró Tsunade, mientras miraba asesinamente a Sasuke

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó con una frialdad que llamó la atención a Tsunade

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Uchiha- respondió Tsuande con una mueca de desprecio dibujada en su bello rostro- No te atrevas a hacer sufrir a Sakura, por que lo último que veras será yo rompiendo cada hueso de tu cuerpo, ¿entendido?- preguntó Tsunade

-No te puedo prometer algo que no depende sólo de mí- respondió Sasuke duramente- pero si el no hacerla sufrir se traduce en no acercarme más a ella, lo haré

-Tú ve como lo logras- dijo con rudeza la Hokage

Y al oír aquellas palabras, Sasuke salió de la oficina de la Hokage, pensando en como lograr aquél propósito que cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0**

Era una oscura mañana de noviembre en Konoha. Ya el invierno estaba comenzando a llegar a la aldea de la hoja. Estaban a finales de noviembre. La oscuridad del cielo daba a entender que la lluvia no tardaría de llegar. El suave viento que acariciaba la copa de los árboles también ayudaba a entender que el tiempo iba a ponerse aún más helado.

Un grupo bastante grande de shinobis estaba reunido en el cementerio de Konoha, específicamente frente a una hermosa lápida de mármol blanco en la cual estaba tallado el nombre "Sai".

Naruto se encontraba al lado de Haruno Sakura, cuales eran las personas más próximas a la tumba. Detrás de ellos se encontraban Yamato, Sasuke, Shikamaru acompañado por Ino, Neji y otros compañeros de aquellos jóvenes shinobis, como Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba y Shino. La Hokage también estaba presente, pero se encontraba un poco más apartada de todo el grupo de personas. Detestaba ir a los funerales, pero sabía que no podía fallarle a Sai, ni a Sakura ni a Naruto. El ex ANBU del Root había batallado valientemente, se merecía el mayor de los honores que se le podrían dar a un shiobi.

Mientras el ataúd era posicionado sobre la fosa en donde los restos de Sai descansarían, Naruto se acercó hacia el ataúd. Su mirada estaba clavada en la hermosa caja de madera en donde el cuerpo de Sai estaba

-Sai-baka-comenzó a decir Naruto con voz un poco acongojada debido a la emoción- Nunca pensé que en el momento en que nos despedimos, jamás te volvería a ver con vida. Debo decir que nuestra relación nunca fue la más amena de todas, ya que tu inicio en el "equipo Kakashi" fue bastante conflictiva, de hecho fuiste golpeado más de una vez por Sakura chan. Aunque eso no es muy difícil de lograr- añadió el rubio con una sonrisa triste dibujada en sus labios. Sakura sólo atinó a sonreír melancólicamente- Aunque fuiste en unos comienzos un bastardo sin corazón, lograste transformarte en una persona muy querida por nosotros. Creías que con los libros aprenderías sobre emociones y a aprender a llevar relaciones con las demás personas, pero descubriste que aquello sólo se aprende en la práctica- dijo Naruto solemnemente- Quiero decirte que, aunque jamás te lo haya dicho, de ti aprendí muchas cosas, y que donde quiera que estés, te voy a extrañar demasiado, amigo mío. No dejaré que tú existencia pasé al olvido. Jamás. Siempre vivirás en mí, en Sakura, y en los que te conocimos. No serás olvidado, por que te amamos- dijo Naruto con tristeza, mientras su rostro triste se dirigía a la fosa en donde Sai sería enterrado- Sé que estas bien en donde quiera que estés, tal vez en un paraíso de tinta y arte, junto al hermano que perdiste hace años atrás- dijo con una sonrisa triste- Hoy día te perdimos a ti, y tú ausencia nos duele, pero sabemos que estas en un lugar mejor, y eso nos tranquiliza- dijo el rubio, mientras se agachaba y tomaba un puño de arena de la arena recién removida- Sé que nos volveremos a ver, y patearé tu sonriente cara por habernos abandonado antes de tiempo, y por haberme ofendido tantas veces- dijo riendo levemente el rubio, mientras caminaba hacia el ataúd y quedaba a escasos centímetros de él- Lo único que puedo decirte ahora es hasta pronto, y que nos volveremos a ver amigo mío- y diciendo eso tiró un pequeño puñado de arena sobre el ataúd.

Acto seguido, con ayuda de Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba, bajaron con unas cuerdas el ataúd de Sai hasta el fondo de la posa. De ahí las personas que querían se acercaron a la fosa y lanzaron tierra sobre el ataúd. Cuando todos finalizaron, los cuatro muchachos que bajaron el ataúd, agarraron unas palas y comenzaron a echarle a la fosa, cubriendo el ataúd de a poco. Finalmente la fosa fue llenada completamente de arena, y de a poco las personas se fueron marchando de lugar.

Tras una media hora después, tan sólo quedaba Naruto, cual era abrazado por su novia, Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura, cual estaba parada, totalmente estática al lado de la tumba de Sai ,y Sasuke, cual estaba a unos metros de distancia de los otros tres shinobis.

Cuando Naruto y Hinata se fueron, Sakura se agachó y dejó un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas sobre la tumba de Sai, y cuando sus ojos verdes y opacos se encontraron con los de Sasuke, ella caminó hacia él lentamente.

Sasuke pudo constatar que su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero ya no parecía tan enfermizo y exhausto como el día anterior. La ropa negra que ella llevaba le quedaba holgada, debido a su excesiva delgadez. Los pálidos labios de ella tenían dibujados una leve sonrisa

-Cumplí, Sasuke- dijo ella suavemente, cuando se encontró frente a él. Ambos estaban separados por un par de metros- He regresado viva

-Así veo- respondió fríamente el moreno, mientras sus ojos negros se clavaban en los ojos de Sakura. Podía ver la tristeza de ella, y eso a él de cierta forma le molestaba y dolía. No soportaba verla así de deprimida, pero sabía que ella superaría esa oscuridad. Quería ayudarla y mantenerse junto a ella, pero también sabía que no era lo mejor para ella. Recordando la conversación que había mantenido con la Hokage, recordó las palabras de ella, advirtiéndole que no hiciera sufrir más a Sakura.

Sabía que tenía que mantenerse alejado de ella para no hacerla sufrir, y para que ella no siguiese en su cabeza. Ahora tenía dos venganzas que atender. Itachi y Madara.

-Me alegro- respondió ella con gélides. Mientras avanzaba un paso hacia él- Sólo quería decirte algo Sasuke antes de dejar de molestarte- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa irónica. El odio aquél gesto en el bello rostro de ella- Lo que realmente aprendí estos dos meses no fue sobre el campo de batalla u otros, si no de la importancia de la vida

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- preguntó Sasuke impresionado ante las palabras de ella, y sobre como ella se acercaba a él hasta estar a menos de un paso de su cuerpo. El mantuvo su expresión fría y dura, pero sabía que aquello era una máscara

-Aprendí que en la vida las cosas no salen siempre como uno quiere y que esta es fugaz- dijo Sakura suavemente, mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su pequeña cintura- Yo no quería que Sai muriese, pero así fue. Por más que me esforcé, pro más fuerte que me hice, aquello no fue suficiente para lograr salvarlo. Estaba fuera de mí poder salvarlo. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que yo soy meramente un mortal, que va a morir y que no puede hacer nada contra la muerte de los demás ni la muerte de uno mismo- dijo ella con amargura- La vida es fugaz, efímera, en un momento estas vivo y en el otro estas muerto, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar la muerte cuando esta te toca. ¿Qué terrible, no? Pero así es la vida- añadió ella fríamente- Es por eso que hay que vivir la vida, por que después de todo uno no sabe cuando va a morir. ¿Cuánto tiempo uno ha perdido de la vida, a causa de la flojera, del miedo, del odio 

y otros? ¿Cuánto tiempo uno ha vivido sin realmente estar viviendo?- preguntó ella con tristeza, mientras para sorpresa de Sasuke, ella posaba sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha. El moreno la miraba imperturbablemente- ¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido tú, Sasuke, sin estar realmente viviendo?

-Aléjate, Sakura- dijo bajamente el moreno. En su voz se podía sentir el tono de advertencia, pero al percibirlo Sakura, esta río suavemente

-Yo he pasado muchos años de mi vida así, pero el experimentar la muerte de Sai me ha abierto la mente- dijo ella con falso jubilo, mientras se acercaba aún más al cuerpo de Sasuke, ignorando la advertencia que él le había hecho- Y es por eso que estoy ahora junto a ti, diciéndote todo esto, pues verás que quiero decirte algo- dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas, acercando su boca al oído de Sasuke, como queriéndole decir un secreto- Algo que si no te lo digo me va a terminar matando, y no veo mal alguno confesando algo tan simple- dijo ella con una media sonrisa- después de todo, igual vas a terminar alejándote de mí- dijo ella mientras aquella media sonrisa se apagaba, y una mueca de tristeza cubría totalmente su rostro.

-Habla-dijo fríamente el moreno, tratando de sonar lo menos afectado por la cercanía de ella

-Te quiero, Sasuke- dijo ella con voz rota, mientras abrazaba al moreno- Te quiero demasiado, y te lo tengo que decir, por qué si el día de mañana me muero o tú te marchas, jamás podré descansar en paz si no te lo confieso- Y diciendo eso, ella acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y tras aquél breve acto, ella se separó de él suavemente, y con una última triste sonrisa, ella se puso a caminar lejos de donde el se encontraba

Dejando a Sasuke sólo con su caos

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Fin capítulo**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0**

01.06.2008

Hola lindas, ¿cómo están? Ojala que muy bien. Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que recibí en el capítulo anterior. Se pasaron.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, cual lo escribí largo, para compensar mi ausencia por dos semanas (debido a mi lesión) y por lo corto que fue el capítulo anterior. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, y por favor dejen mensajes dejen Reviews.

Pronto les haré una votación con respecto al fic, ya que como ven esta terminando. Les adelantó en el próximo capítulo de que se tratará la votación. Muchas gracias por las que votaron en mi profile sobre que one shot les gustaría que escribiese. La votación la voy a cerrar el próximo fin de semana. De ahí les informaré los resultados.

Bueno mis niñas, las quiero mucho y nos vemos en el próximo fin de semana, o antes, dependiendo de mi inspiración y de sus mensajes, que como bien se dice, ayudan mucho a a escribir.

Atentamente

Nacha

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

Agradecimientos a:

-Ari.Sasu-Saku

-Angel negro 15

-Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki

-Giuli-Uchiha 93

-Hatake Fer

-Jess 03

-Karenxita Akime Maxwell

-Hikky

-Malu :)

-Sakuritah

-Tsuki airen

-tetesama

-Camila-uchiha.sasuke

-Arely Uchiha

-Sasusaku-darkriku

-Y a todas las que leen este fic

**0-0-0-0**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor dejen reviews. ¡Nos vemos!**

**0-0-0-0**


	15. Dolor

"I know  
I should realize  
Time is precious  
It is worthwhile  
Despite how I feel inside  
Have to trust it'll be alright  
Have to stand up to be stronger"

("Pale", del disco "The silent forcé", del grupo "Within Temptation"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Salvación

0

.

0

14. Dolor

0

.

0

Era pasada las 12 de la madrugada cuando Sakura sintió como alguien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de su casa. Al sentir la fuerza con que golpeaban su puerta y la urgencia de los golpes, que decidió ignorar su cansancio e ir a abrir la puerta.

Ella por regla general jamás abría la puerta a alguien que la visitase a las 12 de la madrugada. Sabía que no era nadie del ANBU o mandado por Tsunade, ya que si ese fuese el caso ellos abrían tirado abajo la puerta o abrían entrado de una manera más sutil y eficaz. Pero tenía la corazonada que este caso era totalmente especial, y no sabía por que. Sólo sentía que tenía que abrir aquella puerta, y que al hacerlo su vida podría tomar otro significado.

Tal vez era el sueño y el cansancio lo que hacía que ella pensara tantas idioteces, o tal vez era su sexto sentido que se había desarrollado aún más.

No lo sabía

Lo único que sabía en esos momentos, era que abrir aquella puerta era de suma importancia. Y es por ello que con pasos sigilosos, dejando todo su cansancio de lado, ella se dirigió hacia la puerta de su departamento y la abrió.

Jamás pensó que se encontraría con aquella persona

Era más plausible que apareciese en su puerta el fallecido Orochimaru, antes que Ino Yamanaka totalmente llorosa con un pequeño bolso a sus pies

-Sakura, perdona ..-comenzó a decir la rubia, pero se detuvo al sentir como su voz se quebraba. Tenía su rostro demasiado pálido y sus grandes ojos azules estaban llenos de tristeza- No sabía a donde ir..

-Ino..-musitó Sakura con pena, al ver el estado de su mejor amiga. Sin dudarlo un segundo, tomó a la rubia kunoichi por los hombros y la adentró al interior de su departamento. Cuando esta ingresó, Sakura tomó el bolso de la rubia y entró, cerrando la puerta

Sakura entró a la sala de invitados, en donde había entrado Ino y dejó el bolso de la rubia sobre uno de los grandes sillones de la sala. Al ver el delgado cuerpo de Ino, vestido simplemente por un delgado camisón blanco y tapado por una chaqueta totalmente desastrada, hicieron que Sakura sintiese como un nudo se apretaba en su garganta. El largo cabello rubio de Ino caía desordenadamente y parecía algo enmarañado, y su pálido rostro era la más viva representación de la tristeza

-Te traeré algo para tomar..-dijo Sakura suavemente, mientras sin esperar ninguna respuesta por la rubia, caminó hacia la cocina. Al llegar a esta, dejó hirviendo el agua mientras buscaba un te que pudiese tranquilizar los alterados nervios de su amiga. Parecía tan sola y desamparada. Hace años que no la veía así, de hecho no la veía así desde la muerte de Asuma.

Le impresionó el saber que fue Ino quien había tocado a su puerta con tanta desesperación y no otra persona. De hecho ella había creído ingenuamente que se podía haber tratado de Sasuke, quien finalmente la encararía luego de su pequeña declaración hace unas dos semanas atrás. Pero se había equivocado garrafalmente. En primer lugar, Sasuke no era de los que tocaba la puerta, si no aparecía impredeciblemente en su habitación. En segundo lugar, Sasuke la estaba evitando hace dos semanas, ¿Por qué querría ahora aclarar todo? Obviamente ahora ella creía que el Uchiha era un maldito cobarde por no enfrentarse con ella, o por lo menos un maldito insensible, aunque eso no era novedad. Sakura no veía a Sasuke desde el cementerio, cuando se realizó el funeral de Sai. Desde ahí no lo veía, y detestaba reconocerlo, pero lo extrañaba. No lo había visto por dos largos meses, y después de esa larga ausencia, él se desaparecía para no tener que enfrentarla.

Pero sabía que aquello no podía continuar así, y que tarde o temprano se tendrían que ver las caras.

Alejando sus pensamientos de Sasuke, Sakura tomó el agua hirviendo y la sirvió en dos tasas de te, y se las llevó a la sala en donde se encontraba Ino ahora un poco más serena. Sin preguntarle nada, Sakura le sirvió el te a Ino y se sentó al frente de ella en un sillón, pero un par de metros más alejada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó, Ino?- preguntó Sakura suavemente, mientras encendía un cigarro. Botó el humo parsimoniosamente, observando fijamente a su amiga, cual ahora tomaba el te sin dirigirle la mirada a ella

-Shikamaru..-susurró ella con dolor, mientras clavaba sus enormes ojos azules en el rostro expectante y preocuapado de Sakura- Hemos tenido una discusión muy fuerte..

-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó Sakura con un leve dejo de agresividad en su voz, que no pasó inadvertido para Ino

-A estas alturas, ¿qué importa?- preguntó Ino con tristeza- No me ha golpeado ni nada por el estilo, Sakura. Tu conoces a Shikamaru y no es de ese estilo- dijo Ino suavemente- Ese es uno de los motivos por que lo amo. Jamás me haría daño de alguna manera intencionadamente.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?- preguntó Sakura expectante, mientras aspiraba el humo tóxico del cigarro

-Todo comenzó por que yo le pedí que no fuera a ninguna misión ANBU más, por lo menos por un tiempo- dijo Ino con voz llorosa, mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Estas caían sin tregua alguna- Estuvo a punto de morir en esa misión que ustedes fueron contra Akatsuki. Sai murió, y Kakashi sensei sigue en estado de coma. ¿Cómo pretendes que me sientas, sabiendo que mi marido y padre de mi hijo está haciendo misiones suicidas?- preguntó Ino con un deje de histeria en su voz- No quiero enterrar a Shikamaru, hacerlo significaría mí muerte, Sakura. El es todo para mí- dijo ella con voz suplicante- Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú. La muerte de Asuma me devastó, pero el que pueda morir Shikamaru terminaría por acabar conmigo- dijo con angustia, mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas vanamente- Soy una kunoichi patética después de todo. No nací …

-No digas eso- dijo Sakura firmemente, mientras botaba el humo del cigarro por la boca. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Ino- Tú eres fuerte Ino. Tú eres valiente y una gran persona. No eres patética, no vuelvas a decir eso nuevamente, por que o si no tendré que golpearte fuertemente, y sabes que no pegó despacio- dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa- Estas pasando un momento difícil, donde obviamente temes perder a Shikamaru. Estoy de acuerdo que el dolor de perderlo puede ser tú ruina, pero eso uno nunca lo sabe hasta que uno lo vive. Uno es mucho más fuerte de lo que uno jamás creyó- dijo Sakura con suavidad. Había un deje de amargura pintado en su rostro- Yo jamás pensé que podría soportar la traición de Sasuke, pero acá me ves. Lo soporté, estoy viva y soy más fuerte que nunca. Yo jamás pensé que podría sobrevivir la pérdida de un amigo y compañero de equipo como Sai, pero acá me ves. Estoy viva, y eso no quiere decir que no sufra y llora. Vivo por que sé que existen personas que me necesitan, y que yo necesito a esas personas. Y aunque estuviera sola, sé que tengo que seguir viviendo por mí- dijo Sakura con tristeza, mientras aspiraba nuevamente el humo del cigarro- Es difícil vivir con el miedo de perder a un ser querido, pero debes entender que no sacas nada sufriendo si es que no ha pasado nada malo todavía. Tal vez nunca pase algo malo, y que Shikamaru siempre sobrevivirá a todas sus misiones. No puedes vivir eternamente con ese miedo, por que ese miedo te paraliza y no te deja vivir con tranquilidad. No te deja gozar el día a día, ya que temes que en cualquier momento tu vida se transforme en un infierno- dijo Sakura solemnemente- Y poniéndonos en el peor de los casos, y efectivamente Shikamaru muere, Ino tú debes seguir y ser fuerte. Por los que te queremos, por tú hijo y sobre todo por ti misma. Ino uno siempre saca fuerzas. Uno descubre las fortalezas que uno posee en los peores momentos, y créeme que sé que eres capaz de soportar lo que estas viviendo y mucho más- dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras apagaba el cigarro contra el 

cenicero- Y si no te sientes capaz, entonces para eso está la familia y tus amigos- dijo Sakura con dulzura, mientras se paraba y se sentaba junto a Ino- Estaremos nosotros para darte la fuerza y el apoyo que necesites, amiga- dijo la pelirrosada mientras abrazaba con ternura a la rubia

-¿Tú crees que soy fuerte?- preguntó Ino débilmente, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga

-No es que lo crea. Estoy cien por ciento segura de que eres fuerte, Ino- dijo Sakura, mientras se separaba de la rubia- Pero no te acostumbres a que te diga estas cosas, cerda. Va contra mis principios, y nuestra eterna competencia de quien es una mejor kunoichi

-Bueno, frentona- dijo Ino soltando una leve risa, que hizo que Sakura sonriese. Pero el rostro de Ino nuevamente se opaco debido a la preocupación- Nos dijimos tantas cosas hirientes con Shika..

-Tranquila, ya verás que se arreglan- dijo Sakura tranquilamente- Es normal que las parejas discutan, y se amenazen con marcharse, e inclusive que tomen sus cosas y se marchen por un par de horas..

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó incrédula Ino

-Obviamente que sí. Más de alguna vez yo vi a uno de mis padres con la maleta lista para marcharse de la casa, pero en cuestión de minutos ya estaban haciendo las paces- dijo Sakura con tristeza, mientras recordaba a sus queridos padres. Sus padres habían abandonado Konoha hace dos años atrás para buscar mejores comercios. Sakura recibía pocas noticias de ellos, pero sabía que estaban bien. Ellos siempre lo estaban, a pesar de las dificultades que se cernían sobre cualquier pareja. Le habían prometido que volverían cuando encontrasen un buen comercio y negocio, y eso a ella le alegraba, ya que sabía que se estaban realizando como los buenos comerciantes que eran, y así además estarían alejados de Konoha, cual en poco tiempo más caería en una guerra sangrienta contra Akatsuki.

-Yo nunca vi a mis padres discutir, ya que bien sabes que mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña- dijo Ino con una tristeza casi tangible. Su rostro continuaba pálido y sus ojos opacos. Pero ya no había tanta angustia en sus facciones

-Lo siento, Ino- dijo Sakura con tristeza

-Siempre me dices que lo sientes, Sakura- dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios, mas sus ojos no sonreían- No tienes por que disculparte, somos amigas..

-Así es..-dijo Sakura con una suave sonrisa dibujada en su cara- Volviendo al tema de Shikamaru, Ino es normal que las parejas peleen. Aparte la pelea no fue por ninguna estupidez, de hecho fue por algo importante, que los concierne a ustedes dos en gran medida- dijo Sakura seriamente

-Lo sé- dijo Ino tratando de tranquilizarse- No debería haberle gritado todas las cosas que le grité. Simplemente me descontrolé- dijo Ino con voz arrepentida- Jamás había visto a Shikamaru tan descolocado y molesto conmigo. El también me gritaba, y me dijo cosas hirientes..

-Pero es por que estaba descontrolado y furioso, al igual que tú- dijo Sakura sabiamente- No es que piense las cosas que te dijo. Lo dijo por que estaba molesto, y estaba dolido…

-Me dijo que era débil, y que mis habilidades no servían para mucho. De hecho me dijo que cuando vengamos a Asuma, yo era más una molestia que una ayuda- dijo Ino con lágrimas de amargura cayendo por su cara- Y sé que eso es verdad, por qué es realmente así como me sentía. Me sentía débil e incapaz de ayudar a mi equipo. Cuando trate de atacar a ese horrible Akatsuki, lo único que hice fue hacer que casi me mataran y que ellos me tuviesen que proteger- dijo Ino amargamente, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con rudeza- Sakura, no fui capaz de salvar a Asuma. Imagínate lo patética que debí llegar a ser para ni siquiera tener el poder para vengarlo. Ino Yamanaka, el eslabón débil del equipo 10. La muchachita bonita, pero sin ningún talento más que controlar mentes. ¿Con que fin poder controlar mentes, si ni siquiera puedo salvar a mis seres queridos? ¿Para qué si no puedo vengarlos?- preguntó Ino con desesperación, mientras con sus brazos se abrazaba a sí misma, ante la mirada preocupada de Sakura

-No sigas- dijo ahogadamente Sakura, deteniendo aquél terrible monologo de su mejor amiga- No eres inútil, no eres el eslabón débil, tus habilidades no son innecesarias. Ino no digas esas cosas que son mentira

-Son mi verdad- exclamó Ino alzando la voz

-¡No!- dijo duramente Sakura, mientras tomaba bruscamente por los hombros a su amiga- ¡Tú te creas a ti misma, y si dices que eres débil lo vas a ser! No sigas haciéndote daño, ¿dónde está la Ino segura de antaño?

-No lo sé..-susurró Ino con tristeza, mientras tomaba las dos manos de Sakura, cuales estaban posadas en sus delgados hombros- Por favor Sakura, dime que todo va a estar bien- suplico la rubia con angustia. Sus ojos estaban abiertos ansiosamente, esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de Sakura

-Eso no lo sé- respondió ella honestamente- No te puedo prometer ni decir que todo estará bien, por que simplemente soy tan peón como cualquier persona en este juego de ajedrez- dijo impotentemente la kunoichi- Pero te puedo prometer y decir que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que todo este bien

-Gracias, Sakura- dijo Ino con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se paraba del sillón. Sakura también se paró, y para su sorpresa, Ino la abrazó con fuerza- Muchas gracias, no sé que es lo que haría sin ti, amiga

-Mejor no lo pienses- dijo Sakura con seriedad, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga- Yo sigo acá junto a ti

-Ya lo sé..-dijo Ino serenamente

-Ino, Shikamaru es un gran shinobi, y sé que va a sobrevivir a esta guerra- dijo Sakura confiadamente, mientras se separaba de la rubia, y la miraba fijamente- Créeme que lo siento así. Tú hijo sí va a tener un padre, y tus futuros hijos también. Sólo confía que las cosas van a estar bien, y que cuando las cosas no estén del todo bien, recuerda que la vida siempre te dará las herramientas para sobrevivir..- y diciendo esto la menuda kunoichi besó la frente de su mejor amiga. Ino ante aquél gesto sonrió con ternura

-También te quiero decir que este es el camino que hemos elegido, Ino- dijo Sakura con seriedad, mientras tomaba las frías manos de su amiga- El camino shinobi no es fácil, y muchas veces tenemos que sacrificar nuestros intereses por el fin colectivo, cual es proteger esta aldea que amamos tanto. Esta aldea en la cual habitaremos en el futuro, y que algún día lo harán 

nuestros hijos- dijo Sakura mientras posaba sus manos sobre el vientre de Ino, cual ya tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo- Tienes que entender que Shikamaru te ama, y jamás va a protegerte. Y puede hacerlo quedándose contigo o yendo a las misiones. Tienes que entender que el va a esas misiones, pro que quiere que todos vivan en un mundo pacífico, sin muertes innecesarias y dolorosas. Quiere un mejor mundo para ti y para tu hijo, Ino. Que eso jamás se te olvide, ¿vale?- preguntó Sakura de una manera que logró emocionar a Ino fuertemente. Ella no había visto las cosas desde el punto en que Sakura lo había visto

-Gracias, querida frentona- dijo Ino con una sonrisa llena de esperanza y tranquilidad, mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga con ternura- Es mejor que me vaya, clásico que Shikamaru fue a casa de m padre- dijo Ino con un gesto de preocupación, mientras soltaba las manos de Sakura- Mi padre no se tomaría bien que hayamos discutido y que yo me haya marchado de casa a altas horas de la noche

-Inoichi no debe ser un suegro muy civilizado- dijo Sakura soltando una carcajada, al imaginar al pobre de Shikamaru siendo perseguido por el padre de Ino

-Exacto- dijo Ino con una sonrisa algo sádica dibujada en su bello rostro- Bueno el le dará su merecido al problemático de Shikamaru..

-Mejor deja el sadismo y la malignidad para otra ocasión- dijo Sakura, mientras tomaba el bolso de su amiga- Te digo que si Shikamaru va a donde tu padre, lo más seguro es que quedes viuda

-Es cierto, mejor me voy ahora- dijo Ino apresurada, pero aquella sonrisa siniestra no se borraba de su hermoso rostro- Dejaré el bolso acá, después de todo ni sé que metí ahí, debido a la furia..

-Está bien, te lo voy a dejar cuando tenga tiempo..-dijo Sakura cansinamente, al ver como su amiga se acercaba a ella con energías renovadas, y la besaba en la frente con un cariño que conmocionó a Sakura

-Gracias Sakura- dijo la rubia, y diciendo aquello salió corriendo de la sala en donde ambas habían estado juntas hace unos minutos atrás. Tras unos breves segundos sintió como la puerta de entrada era cerrada con tremenda fuerza, lo que hizo que Sakura gimiera agotada ante la intensidad que ahora había poseído a su mejor amiga.

Sakura caminó hacia donde había dejado sus cigarros y tomó otro y lo encendió. Acto seguido se tiró en uno de los sillones de la sala y se acostó boca arriba. Miraba ociosamente como el humo salía del cigarro y como flotaban las argollas que ella misma había formado cuando había botado el humo del cigarro por la boca.

En aquellos momentos pensaba en Ino y en Shikamaru

Le encantaba que sus dos amigos estuviesen juntos, ya que a pesar de que fuesen distintos en muchos aspectos, ambos se complementaban de una manera maravillosa. Ambos eran de esas parejas que a pesar de ser distintas, se ayudaban para que cada uno pudiese progresar y ser mejor persona y shinobi. Aparte de las diferencias de carácter, compartían también ciertos principios fundamentales, que los unían por sobre todo. Amor, familia, trabajo en equipo, amistad, honestidad, fidelidad, y otros valores en común que los unían y los hacía el uno para el otro.

A mucha gente le sorprendía que Shikamaru hubiese terminado casándose con Ino, y no con Temari. A Sakura no le impresionaba, de hecho lo esperaba. Todos creían que Shikamaru iba a terminar casándose con Temari debido a que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Nadie había sido capaz de entender que lo que los unían era una muy bonita amistad, y una fuerte admiración, y nada más. A la gente le encanta inventar historias románticas donde no había nada de romántico. A la gente siempre le encanta inventar cosas, por que sus vidas son demasiado aburridas para tolerarlas, y por eso tenían que inventar falsos rumores y romances, para darles un poco más de emoción. Temari y Shikamaru al oír los rumores, no les quedaba más que reír y divertirse de lo absurda que podía llegar a ser la gente. Sabían que no sacaban nada enojándose, y era por eso que se lo tomaban con humor.

Ino estaba destrozada ante el sólo pensamiento de que Shikamaru podía morir. Sabía que las cosas para la rubia no eran fáciles en aquél momento, ya que debería ser terrible enviudar. También sabía que su más grande miedo era que la historia de Asuma y Kurenai se repitiese en ella, y que ella se transformase en una especie de Kurenai. Pero Ino ignoraba que cada uno tenía su propia historia, y que jamás la historia de los dos sensei se repetiría en ella, ya que eran distintas personas, con distintos sentimientos y distintos hechos.

A pesar de eso, a Sakura se le quebraba el corazón ver a su mejor amiga así. Ella siempre había sido tan alegre y optimista, y ahora ya no era así. No había perdido su esencia, pero había madurado, y esa madurez se había traducido en seriedad y pesimismo hacia la vida. Secretamente Sakura se sentía culpable por no haber ayudado a Ino cuando lo necesitó, especialmente después de la muerte de Asuma. Ella había estado tan enfrascada en la idea de hacerse fuerte y traer a Sasuke de vuelta, que no se había dado cuenta que no sólo ella había 

necesitado a esa gente que ella había abandonado, sino también esa gente que ella había abandonado también la había necesitado a ella

Había sido tan ciega

Tan vengativa

Tan ambiciosa

De repente Sakura sintió como golpeaban la puerta nuevamente con fuerza, y ella ya no podía creer la impertinencia de las personas de aquella aldea de Konoha. Con un movimiento rápido, la kunoichi se paró y apagó el cigarro.

Estaba molesta, pero sabía que la única persona que podía estar golpeando su puerta era Ino que se le había quedado algo, o Shikamaru buscando a Ino, o también podría ser el mismo Shikamaru huyendo de su enfurecido suegro, quien lo quería asesinar lenta y dolorosamente por herir los sentimientos de su pequeña hija

Sakura abrió la puerta, y a penas al abrirla se giró sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirar de quien se trataba, ya que no podía ser nadie más que Shikamaru o Ino los que se presentasen en su casa a esa hora, debido a la discusión que habían tenido. Pero sus ideas se vieron totalmente eliminadas, cuando sintió una sorpresivamente cálida mano sobre uno de sus brazos

-Sakura- dijo una voz grave y seria, mientras el dueño de aquella voz la tomaba con más fuerza y la empujaba hacia él

-Sasuke- susurró ella impresionada, mientras sin saber como reaccionar se dejaba guiar hacia donde estaba el moreno. Podía ver su rostro serio e imperturbable, pero cuando fijó su mirada en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, pudo descubrir que esa tranquilidad y dureza era una máscara totalmente.

El estaba tan nervioso y vulnerable como ella

Sus ojos eran como un libro abierto, que expresaban todos los caóticos sentimientos que Sasuke estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos

Sakura ya no se daba la molestia de fingir fortaleza ni nada pro el estilo. No quería mentirle a él, y ya estaba cansada de mentirse a sí misma. Ya le había dicho a él que ella lo quería, ¿Qué sacaba fingiendo lo contrario? Nada. Se mentiría a sí misma, y eso la destruía. Odiaba ser infiel a lo que sentía y pensaba. Sabía que si fingía, sólo se perdería más y más e la oscuridad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá?- preguntó ella suavemente, a escasos centímetros de él. Su cercanía la intoxicaba y le hacía perder la poca cordura que ella ya poseía

-A resolver ciertas cosas pendientes- dijo Sasuke con seriedad, mientras para sorpresa de Sakura, él la acercaba totalmente a su cuerpo, abrazándola posesivamente. Sintió como las manos del moreno abrazaban fuertemente su espalda, y como el rostro de él estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella. Sakura sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo;

Había llegado la hora de la verdad

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

Fin capítulo

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

**11/06/08**

Hola mis queridas lectoras, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdonen la demora por la actualización del capítulo, pero es que la universidad, el futbol y los resfríos me han tenido con la cabeza algo ocupada.

Muchas gracias por todos sus maravillosos mensajes, de verdad me han encantado. Este capítulo va a especialmente dedicado a Pinguina Uchiha, con el fin de darle ánimos y decirle que cuenta conmigo, y que mucha fuerza en los difíciles momentos que esta viviendo. 

También este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que están pasando momentos complicados, y mucha fuerza para superarlos. Recuerden la sabia frase de Nietzsche: "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte".

Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo. Es un capítulo corto, y lo siento mucho por no hacerlo más largo, pero no estoy muy inspirada estos días y ya comienzo los exámenes de derecho, jeje. Perdonen.

Bueno en el próximo capítulo veremos más Sasusaku. Y espero que sea un capítulo mucho más largo que este, ya que este me quedó bien pequeñito.

Bueno muchas gracias, y por favor dejen RR. Nos vemos muy pronto, y sueñen con Itachi- kun (mi amor platónico, especialmente ahora después de haber leído el manga. Hombre sexy sexy, si veo un Itachi-kun me caso jaja). Las quiere

Atentamente

Nacha

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

P.D: Perdón por no responder los RR. En este capítulo lo haré sí o sí

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

Agradecimientos a: 

-Tsuki-airen

-Jess 03

-Darlett

-Karenxita- Akime Maxwell

-Arely Uchiha

-Angelnegro 19

-Ari.Sasu.Saku

-Giuli-Uchiha 93

-Sakuritah

-Miriam H

-Hikky

-Hatake Fer

-Bongio

-Lizharuno

-Sasusaku-darkriku

-Queen pain alone

-Shulee.Chan

-Camila-Uchiha.sasuke

-Pinguina Uchiha

-Y a todas las que leyeron..

0-0-0-0

¡Nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias!

0-0-0-0


	16. Vacío

"I feel guilty  
my words are empty  
no signs to give you  
I don't have the time for you

You say I'm heartless  
and you say I don't care  
I used to be there for you  
and you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed  
but so have you

Guilty, guilty I feel so  
Empty, empty you know how to make me feel

I put a shield upon you  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I would have only poisoned your mind  
never meant to make you cry

You've been so thoughtless  
I can see right through you  
you used to be there for me  
so don't you leave say goodbye  
cause you have changed but so have I

I never thought that the time and the distance  
between us made you so much colder  
I'll carry the world on my shoulders"

("Guilty", del disco "Dead letters", del grupo "The Rasmus")

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salvación

0

.

0

.

0

15. Vacío

0

.

0

.

0

-Vamos, ven- dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa, mientras se separaba de Sasuke y lo tomaba por una de sus manos. Sakura podía sentir sus nervios a flor de piel, y como su corazón latía furiosamente contra su pecho. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa ante la posibilidad de hablar con Sasuke sin máscara alguna. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, se quitaría un gran peso de su ser. Y sabía que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Ambos se liberarían por fin

Ignoraban como todo concluiría

Pero ya no querían seguir con aquella situación

Era insostenible ignorar lo que les pasaba, lo que sentían. Era insoportable para ellos, aunque no lo dijesen en voz alta, el no poder ser vulnerables a los ojos del otro. Era un lujo que no se lo podían dar como shinobis, pero sí es que querían, podían hacerlo entre ellos, ya que no se destruirían ni buscarían usar las debilidades del otro en su contra.

Ambos caminaron brevemente hacia la habitación de Sakura, en donde ella lo guío hasta uno de los sillones de la habitación para que se sentase. Al ver como el moreno se sentaba, ella se sentó en un sillón al frente de él.

-Detesto cuando haces eso- dijo el moreno fríamente, mientras veía a Sakura encender un cigarro. Las manos de ella temblaban, aunque ella vanamente intentase controlar el temblor.

-¿Fumar?- preguntó ella mientras botaba el humo suavemente- Ya me lo has dicho, pero no puedo evitarlo

-Sabes que no es así. La cuestión es que tú no quieres evitarlo- dijo el gélidamente, mientras clavaba sus oscuros ojos en los ojos jades de ella

-Puede ser- dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa. Ella sabía que la percibía nerviosa, ya que a Sasuke no se le escapaba jamás ningún detalle. Sentía estúpidamente que el cigarro le iba a dar la seguridad para enfrentarlo, la tranquilidad en su adictivo humo para confrontarlo a él. Sabía que era falso aquello, pero no podía dejar de escudarse en aquel idiota vicio que Tsunade tanto le recriminaba

-¿Sabes a qué vine?- preguntó Sasuke cortantemente, después de un breve silencio entre ellos. El estaba sentado arrogantemente, y sus ojos carecían de brillo. La frialdad volvía a poseerlos, y el Sasuke a quien ella le había abierto la puerta de su departamento había desaparecido. Detestaba que estaban volviendo a caer en lo mismo. Siempre hablando de lo accesorio y no de lo sustancial.

-No, dime tú- respondió Sakura con un leve tono de rudeza en su voz. La actitud de él le estaba comenzando a molestar. Detestaba ver esa máscara de Sasuke, y no al verdadero. Quería ver nuevamente esa mirada confundida y vulnerable que había visto hace breves minutos, pero parecía que se había esfumado por completo, y que esa pose fría y soberbia tan característica de Sasuke lo había vuelto a poseer.

-Quería saber lo que pasó en la misión- cortó Sasuke bruscamente. Su tono era imperativo y exigente, y por sobre todo cruel. Sakura sintió al oír esas palabras que la habían apuñalado con fuerza en su pecho, pero no lo demostró. Parecía que después de todo las cosas no iban a ser fáciles y que él no hablaría el tema de fondo; su declaración de hace dos semanas atrás. O ¿era acaso simplemente que a él simplemente no le había importado nada sus palabras? Pero a ella vinieron todos los recuerdos de sus encuentros con Sasuke durante los meses que el había estado en Konoha, y le decían que a él no le era indiferente, y era imposible que él se quedara sin comentarle nada por sus palabras.

Dios, él era tan confuso

-A eso- musitó ella fríamente, mientras clavaba su mirada en la de él. Su rostro pálido lo miraba inquisitivamente, y Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse algo confundido ante su respuesta. Al ver la cara de ella tan imperturbable, el sintió que ella lo estaba traspasando con la mirada y que veía exactamente lo que estaba pasando en su interior. Sabía que ella sabía que el estaba mintiendo, y que el tema de fondo no era la misión, sino que eran ellos. Pero sabía que ella pensaba que si él no hubiese respondido eso, él no sería Sasuke. Sabía que ella lo conocía, y sabía que cuando respectaba a sentimientos, él era un cobarde que no enfrentaba directamente las cosas- Déjame decirte, Uchiha- siseó ella molesta, mientras aspiraba el tóxico humo del cigarro- que eres un cobarde, y que si te demoraste dos semanas en enfrentarme, más encima me vienes hablar de aquella misión, eres realmente un estúpido- dijo ella con un tono tan furioso, que Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír levemente divertido. Le entretenía ver a Sakura así, y más encima cuando era para con él. Era masoquista e inmadura aquella diversión, pero no pudo evitar pensar aquello cuando ella pronunció aquellas palabras. Realmente la Sakura que el tenía al frente era mucho más intrigante y misteriosa de lo que él conoció cuando era un genin del equipo 7.

-¿Se podría saber por qué?- preguntó el fríamente, aunque sus ojos brillaban a causa de la diversión que estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos. Sakura furiosa podía ser algo realmente interesante, aunque el bien sabía que era sólo para valientes. La kunoichi tenía fama de no ser una persona muy racional y compasiva cuando se encontraba furiosa, y era por eso mismo que todas las personas evitaban enojarla. Naruto por ejemplo temía de manera extrema las explosiones de humor de Sakura, cuales para su desgracia eran frecuentes para con el.

-Por que creo que aquello quedó más que claro cuando se expusieron los hechos en la oficina de Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura con brusquedad, mientras botaba el humo del cigarro furiosamente- Sé un hombre por una vez en tu vida, y dime a que viniste. Por que si es para hablar trivialidades e idioteces no tengo ganas.

-Creo que lo que pasó en aquella misión no fue una idiotez para ti, Sakura- dijo Sasuke cruelmente, sabiendo que había abierto una herida en Sakura que ni siquiera había cicatrizado. Sakura trató de disimular el gesto de dolor que se dibujó en su rostro, pero fue en vano. Su rostro había palideció, y Sasuke no supo por que pero sintió una maligna satisfacción al ver aquella reacción en ella – Después de todo murió esa copia mía, esa con la que estuviste unos meses…

-Basta- siseó ella bajamente, pero con un tono totalmente amenazador, logrando sólo incentivar a que el Uchiha continuara con las palabras tan hirientes que estaba profiriendo contra ella.

-¿Te tuviste que contentar con la copia, Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke venenosamente, mientras sus ojos negros brillaban con profunda maldad. No entendía por que mierda estaba diciendo todo aquello que mataba a Sakura, y que de alguna manera lo mataba a él, ya que odiaba que Sai hubiese salido con Sakura. Era un estúpido e irracional, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto en aquellos momentos. Estaba totalmente poseído por los celos-¿La copia por qué no pudiste con el original?- añadió con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

-¡Basta!- exclamó con vehemencia la médico mientras apagaba el cigarro y se paraba de su cómoda posición en el sillón

-Dime Sakura, ¿qué sentías cuando estabas con él?- preguntó él aún más hirientemente- ¿qué estabas conmigo?- dijo con sarcasmo el moreno, mientras dejaba escapar una risa llena de burla, lo que perforó los oídos a Sakura

-Tú no cambias- dijo Sakura con la voz trémula de la ira. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia, y su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, de sus ojos caían profusamente lágrimas. Ella no hacía nada para evitarlo- Sabes que fue terrible esa misión, Uchiha- masculló ella, mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia donde estaba el moreno sentado. En los labios de ella estaba dibujada una terrible sonrisa- Y que Sai murió en ella, y que parte de mí murió con él- dijo ella todavía con la voz trémula a causa de la ira- Por que Sai no es tu copia, Sasuke. Sai era Sai, así de simple y eso lo aprendí durante todo el tiempo que estuve con él como compañera y como pareja. Él no era tú, y apréndelo bien- dijo con un deje de rudeza- él era mil veces mejor que tú. Mejor compañero, mejor amigo, mejor hermano- dijo sonriendo con una mueca sádica, al ver como Sasuke se paraba del sillón con el rostro totalmente pálido y sus ojos brillando a causa de la furia- Sai era mejor que tú en todo sentido, y no puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso. Aprende a vivir con tus frustraciones, Sasuke. Sigues siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre, que cree que todo gira alrededor de él. ¡Pues bien, entérate de una vez por todas que no todo gira alrededor tuyo!- dijo ella fieramente

-Cállate- ordenó el Uchiha imperativamente, mientras avanzaba un paso hacia ella. Su mirada era asesina

-Nada de cállate, Sasuke- dijo ella furiosa, mientras avanzaba un paso hacia él, enfrentándolo. No se dejaría jamás amedrentar por él. Ya no- Tú óyeme bien, oye bien lo que te quiero decir- dijo ella fríamente, mientras sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en el rostro furibundo de él- No sé a que le tienes miedo, no tengo idea, y es ese temor lo que no te permite expresar lo que tú realmente quieres

-¿Y qué es lo que quiero, Haruno?- le preguntó con fría ira el moreno, mientras avanzaba un paso hacia ella. Sus cuerpos tensos estaban a punto de tocarse. Se podía percibir fácilmente las energías caóticas que ambos emanaban. La habitación estaba cargada por una energía tensa, en donde en cualquier segundo se podría desencadenar el desastre

-Eso no te lo podría decir a ciencia cierta, Uchiha- dijo la pelirrosa con brusquedad, acentuando la pesadez de su voz al mencionar el apellido del moreno- Pero sé que tus alegaciones y tus palabras son sólo lo aparente. La máscara tras la verdad..

-Siempre tiene que haber una verdad y un sentido- ridiculizó el moreno alzando la voz- Pues si crees eso, eres una ingenua. No siempre hay sentido y créeme que no hay máscaras ni ninguna de estas idioteces que mencionas

-Mientes y lo sabes. Te conozco tan bien que puedo saber si mientes o no. Y yo digo que sí lo haces, y de una manera espantosa- dijo Sakura tajantemente, mientras alzaba una de sus cejas en señal de desprecio

-¡Tú no me conoces!- siseó Sasuke gélidamente, mientras su pálido rostro se endurecía más en frialdad

-¿Cómo no te voy a conocer, Sasuke-kun?- exclamó ella con voz falsamente sorprendida, mientras se tapaba una de sus manos en señal de falso asombro- Eres el típico caso patético del niño consentido por sus padres o hermano, pero que por azares del destino las cosas se ponen terriblemente mal, por lo que aquél niño ingenuo se transforma en un joven frío, arrogante y cruel, que busca desesperadamente venganza por todas las cosas malas que le pasaron. Pero tú tan bien como yo, sabes que la venganza es una máscara. Una máscara que tapa el tremendo vacío que sientes en tu interior. La venganza le da sentido a tu patética existencia- dijo Sakura con tal odiosidad que hasta ella misma se impresionó de su tono de voz. Sus manos estaban sobre sus caderas, tratando de contenerse para no zarandearlo- Te sujetas a ese afán enfermizo de poder, para darle un mísero por qué a tu existir. Te sostienes a la vida 

sólo por venganza, por que tú sólo eres eso, ¿no, Sasuke-kun?- dijo ella hirientemente- Por lo menos así te reconocerían

-Suficiente- dijo con voz fría y seca el moreno, mientras con un movimiento rápido sacó su katana y la colocó en el cuello de Sakura, cual sólo se limito a sonreír irónicamente- Te has condenado

-¿Por decir unas cuantas verdades?- preguntó con supuesta inocencia Sakura. Sus ojos se veían furiosos y tristes- ¿Tanto te duele que te diga un par de verdades que te pueden salvar?

-¡Te dije que te callaras!- gritó Sasuke perdiendo la poca paciencia que ya le quedaba. Sus ojos negros ya no estaban, sino el rojo sangriento y cruel del sharingan- ¿Por qué mierda lo haces más difícil? ¿Es que acaso quieres tanto morir, para juntarte con tu querido Sai?- preguntó con sorna el moreno. Su rostro era un perfecto retrato de la ira más profunda

-No- dijo ella como respuesta. Su voz sonaba extrañamente serena, después de haber estado hace breves segundos gritando desaforadamente- Sólo quiero salvarte, ¿no lo ves?

-Pues déjame decirte algo, Sakura- dijo él glacialmente, mientras con su katana hacía mayor presión sobre el cuello de la muchacha- Tú vida también es patética y vacía, pues te escudas en esa idea de salvarme, cuando en verdad es para ocultar el mismo terrible vacío que tú describes para mí, pero que en verdad tú lo sientes para contigo

-No, hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse. Sabía que no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así de violentas, ya que Sasuke realmente estaba fuera de sí mismo- Tú te estas vengando por ti mismo, estas tan centrado en tú "yo", que te has olvidado del motivo principal de por que te querías vengar

-¿Y?- preguntó el impacientemente, mientras hacía una mayor presión sobre el cuello de la kunoichi

-Tú querías vengar a tu clan, por que los amabas. Ese era el motivo principal de tu deseo de venganza hace muchos años atrás. Los amabas, y querías vengarlos por ese amor. También querías matar a Itachi, por que lo quisiste y amaste tanto, que su traición te desgarró- dijo ella suavemente- No sólo para el romanticismo se aplica el dicho " del amor al odio hay un solo 

paso", si no para todo, y eso es justamente lo que te pasó con Itachi. Tú lo querías tanto, que su traición fue lo peor que te podría haber pasado- dijo ella, mientras abría sus ojos y se encontraba con los ojos sangrientos de Sasuke, que la miraban fijamente- Pero te olvidaste de ellos, y del amor que sentiste alguna vez. Transformaste la venganza en una meta sin fondo, ni sentido verdadero. Esta se transformó en algo egocéntrico, y por ende vacío. Te olvidaste de los otros, y los sentimientos que alguna vez te inspiraron

-Te juro que si sigues, te vas a arrepentir, Sakura- dijo el moreno con un tono de voz cansado, que hizo que Sakura se impresionase, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Sabía que no podía parar ahora, sobre todo en aquél momento en que tenía la atención de él.

-Yo protejo esta aldea, y voy a esas misiones suicidas no para llenar un vacío existencial en mi persona, si no por qué amo esta aldea, y quiero que en el día de mañana haya esperanza de que las cosas van a mejorar y que las guerras ya no azotarán este lugar en donde habita tanta gente a la que yo quiero- dijo ella solemnemente, mientras suavemente movía uno de sus brazos en dirección a la mano de Sasuke que estaba sosteniendo la katana cada vez más débilmente

-Basta- ordenó el cada vez más débilmente. Sus ojos rojos ya no estaban totalmente poseídos por la furia asesina que había estado sintiendo antes

-Yo no quiero salvarte para darle sentido a mi patética vida, Sasuke. Yo te quiero salvar – comenzó a decir ella, pero se vio interrumpida cuando el moreno ejerció nuevamente presión en su cuello, al tomar con más fuerza su katana

-No lo digas- le espetó el con fiereza, mientras la miraba amenazadoramente- Te prometo que será lo último que digas

-¿A qué le tienes miedo, Sasuke?- preguntó ella gentilmente, mientras continuaba con una de sus manos el camino hacia la pálida y fría mano de Sasuke- ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que te diga que yo..

-¡Cállate!- masculló desesperándose el moreno, mientras su alta figura se cernía sobre la de Sakura, con la intensión de intimidarla. Pero él sabía dos cosas demasiado bien, y que le jugaban totalmente en su contra;

Que ella no descansaría hasta decirle todo lo que querría decirle

Y que él no sería capaz de cumplir su promesa

-Te quiero, Sasuke- dijo Sakura con delicadeza, pero había tal firmeza en sus palabras, que Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos impresionado ante la franqueza de ella. Parecía que aquella Sakura de antaño no estaba del todo muerta, y que aún vivía en ella, esa Sakura dispuesta a darlo todo por la persona querida. Sakura tenía aquél maravilloso regalo; el de no avergonzarse por sus sentimientos. Ahí estaba nuevamente diciéndole que la quería, a pesar de todo lo malo que él le hiciese- Y no puedo dejar que sigas así. No quiero verte auto destruyéndote, y tampoco soporto que vivas escondiéndote tras esa máscara, evitando todo contacto afectivo con personas que sólo quieren protegerte y ayudarte- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, mientras tomaba finalmente con una de sus manos la fría mano de él que empuñaba la katana. Sus nudillos estaban tensos

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él con voz ronca, sin dejar de sostener la katana.

-Por que eso hacen las personas que quieren a las otras- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de ternura, algo que Sasuke no había visto en Sakura hace mucho tiempo. El desde su llegada a Konoha 8 meses atrás, no había visto a Sakura sonreírle de esa manera llena de ternura, y eso fue algo que lo descolocó. Después de todo, Sakura no estaba del todo perdida tampoco. Todavía quedaba algo de inocencia y ternura en ella, y se lo estaba dando todo a él.

De repente se sintió terriblemente inmerecido de todo aquello que ella le daba

-¿Por qué me quieres?- preguntó él con brusquedad, mientras empuñaba más firme su katana. Se podía percibir en sus ojos la confusión- Siempre te he despreciado y dañado. Siempre te ignoré y te traté mal, ¿por qué mierda me quieres?

-No lo sé, solamente lo siento- contestó ella con simpleza, mientras se acercaba a él, hasta que sus cuerpos estuviesen separados por escasos centímetros- No todo tiene un sentido, Sasuke. Es muy ingenuo pensar aquello..-dijo ella con una media sonrisa, mientras lograba finalmente hacer que el moreno soltase la katana, cual cayó estrepitosamente al piso. Ella había aprisionado entre una de sus manos la mano fría y tensa de Sasuke.

Ella miró el rostro de él, y pudo ver las señales de estrés en su rostro que casi siempre se mostraba impasible y frío. Tenía ojeras, y su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre. También podía ver que su cara estaba mucho más enflaquecida, lo que le afirmaba que él no se estaba cuidando correctamente. Sus ojos ya no seguían rojos, si no estaban con su color normal, aunque estaban mucho más opacos que de costumbre. Realmente Sasuke parecía no haberlo estado pasando bien durante aquellas semanas, y eso hizo que ella se sintiese algo conmovida.

-Nunca te quise hacer sufrir, Sakura- dijo de repente el moreno, en un acto totalmente impredecible. Temblorosamente, con su mano libre, pasó sus dedos por el húmedo rostro de la muchacha- Y tampoco que cayeras en aquél terrible vacío- dijo él roncamente

-Caí en ese vacío y parecía muerta en vida por mi culpa, no la tuya- dijo firmemente Sakura, mientras dejaba que los fríos dedos de Sasuke siguiesen posados sobre el rostro de ella- Caí por que había perdido el norte, había perdido el sentido. Pero ahora tú estando acá, todo aquél esfuerzo y toda esa oscuridad valieron la pena- dijo ella con suavidad, mientras tomaba con firmeza la mano de Sasuke, para transmitirle la seguridad que ella quería que el sintiese- Y no me arrepiento de nada, y quiero que tú no te sientas culpable- dijo Sakura serenamente, mientras observaba el cansado rostro de Sasuke -Vamos- dijo ella de repente, imperativamente, mientras arrastraba al Uchiha hacia la cama de ella

-¿A dónde?- preguntó él visiblemente confundido al ver hacia donde ella lo estaba llevando

-Estúpido..-musitó ella al ver como Sasuke parecía haber detenido sus pasos- Ven, vamos a dormir. Tú estas exhausto, al parecer no te a tocado fácil..

Y diciendo aquello, empujó levemente al moreno para que se acostase en la cómoda y amplia cama de la peli rosada. Esta se acostó al lado de él, lo que provocó que el moreno se tensara ante la cercanía de ella. Ella le pasó un almohadón, y acto seguido apagó la luz de la habitación. Ambos se encontraban acostados el uno cerca del otro, sin poder conciliar el sueño debido a las fuertes emociones que habían sentido hace breves instantes atrás, en donde ambos habían abierto viejas heridas

-Lo siento, Sasuke- de repente dijo Sakura tenuemente, mientras giraba su rostro y miraba al Uchiha, cual se encontraba acostado de espalda mirando el techo. Podía ella ver 

perfectamente su perfil, y como su rostro ni se inmutó con sus palabras- No todo lo que te dije es cierto, es sólo que estaba..

-Ya lo sé- le cortó él secamente. Cualquiera que no conociera a Sasuke, se hubiese llevado una desagradable impresión ante las toscas palabras de él, pero Sakura lo conocía y sabía que no le había respondido de mala manera. Sabía que aquella era la manera en que él se expresaba- No puedo decir lo mismo- dijo el fríamente, sin ni siquiera darse vuelta a mirar a la peli rosada, cual lo miraba algo extrañada- El ANBU..-comenzó a decir él refiriéndose a Sai, pero se vio interrumpido ante un gritillo de jubilo de Sakura

-Sasuke, ya sabía yo que eran celos- exclamó Sakura con un tono de voz que rayaba con la burla, pero en buen sentido

-Hn- bufó él, molesto, mientras alzaba una de sus cejas en señal de disconformidad

-Es broma- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa- Tú eres único Sasuke, nadie te va a poder reemplazar jamás. Tú eres único, tanto como lo fue Sai. No hay moldes ni copias, sólo seres humanos únicos- dijo ella con solemnidad, mientras cerraba los ojos gracias al sueño que la iba poseyendo de a poco

-Gracias- musitó con voz ronca y débil el Uchiha, mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda a Sakura, cual al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke sintió algo cálido en el interior de su ser

No todo estaba perdido

Y para su sorpresa, aquellos pensamientos se le reafirmaron cuando sorpresivamente sintió como uno de los fuertes brazos de Sasuke la abrazaba por la cintura posesivamente y atraía su cuerpo hacia el cálido cuerpo de él.

Simplemente no todo estaba perdido

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fin capítulo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**04.07.2008**

**02:31 AM**

Estimadas mías, ¿cómo están? Espero que demasiado bien pues. Bueno antes que nada, muchas gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido. De verdad este período de exámenes ha sido bien difícil, pero tranquilas ya me quedan dos exámenes. Espero actualizar sí o sí el proóximo miércoles o jueves, ya que de ahí me voy de vacaciones con mi familia por 15 días, por lo que ahí no podré actualizar.

Segundo lugar, muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, y el anterior. Gracias por todos sus RR, y también por los RR de apoyo para que me fuese bien en los exámenes, de verdad estuve muy emocionada por todo el cariño que me han dado y por su preocupación. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que no hay mucho romanticismo ni nada pro el estilo, pero lo que pasa es que no quiero salirme de la esencia de los personajes. Me cargaría y estaría fuera de lugar si es que Sasuke le gritase a Sakura: "Te amo y ten mis hijos". Jaja, para eso falta, ya que como vimos, él sigue siendo un obstinado, que de a poco va a ir cambiando si Dios quiere.

Bueno muchas gracias, y bueno el próximo capítulo veremos sí o sí la introducción de Akatsuki, con sus planes de ataque a Konoha y como Konoha se va a ir armando para el próximo ataque de Akatsuki, cual viene pronto. De hecho el clímax de la historia va a ser la pelea de Konoha contra Akatsuki, donde obviamente ahí habrán sub temas por desarrollar.

Bueno las quiero mucho y se me cuidan harto. Nos estamos viendo el miércoles o jueves. Gracias por todo mis queridas, y dejen RR por favor. ¡Besos!

Atentamente

Nacha

0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

**P.D: Este capítulo esta especialmente dedicado a Ari.SasuSaku, por su cumpleaños que fue el 2 de julio. Perdona por el atraso linda. También para todas las que estén de cumpleaños en esta fecha, en la que me incluyo.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-Miriam H

-Tsuki-airen

-Hikky

-Darlett

-Lizharuno

-Led

-Jess 03

-Bongio

-Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

-Camila-uchiha.sasuke

-Sakuritah

-LalaCleao

-Arely Uchiha

-Koko7180

-Judith Uchiha

-Antotis

-Hatake Fer

-tetesama

-Tori no Uta

-Muffin´s love

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

MUCHAS GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS. CUIDENSE Y PORFAVOR DEJEN RR

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0


	17. Akatsuki

"Oh, do you care,  
I still feel for you  
So aware,  
What should be lost is there

I fear I will never find anyone  
I know my greatest pain is yet to come  
Will we find each other in the dark  
My long lost love"

("Long lost love", Nightwish, del disco Century Child)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Salvación

0

.

0

.

0

16. Akatsuki

0

.

0

.

0

Unas sombras oscuras se podían vislumbrar en aquella cueva levemente iluminada. No había sonido alguno más que la respiración acompasada de dos personas que se encontraban en aquél lugar. Parecían estar esperando a alguien, ya que ambos miraban expectantemente la entrada de la cueva.

-Veo que ya están ustedes- dijo una voz sombría, mientras dos personas ingresaban a la cueva. Era la figura de un hombre alto de cabellos anaranjados con el rostro lleno de piercings. La figura que lo acompañaba por detrás era el de una mujer de no gran estatura, cuyo cabello azul tenía una blanca rosa de papel.

-Así es Líder-sama- dijo la voz gutural de un hombre quien era conocido como uno de los 7 espadachines, Hoshigaki Kisame, cual sostenía con recelo su larga espada Samaheda.

-Muy bien- dijo Pein acercándose al grupo de hombres que lo estaban esperando- Síganme- ordenó él. Inmediatamente las personas que se encontraban en aquella cueva lo siguieron con pasos sigilosos hacia donde el los estaba guiado.

Tras caminar unos minutos, se encontraron frente a una gran puerta de roble, que hizo que más de alguno pensara que aquella puerta era de lo más bizarra en aquel lugar tan inhóspito. Peina abrió la puerta con una de sus pálidas manos, dando a conocer a quienes lo seguían una amplia y cálida habitación, en la cual había una gran mesa negra, cual estaba rodeada por unas cómodas sillas negras. Las paredes rocosas de la cueva tenían múltiples antorchas, iluminando aquella habitación y dándole calor. Pero no era aquello lo que llamó la atención a las personas que seguían a Pein, sino el gran símbolo que estaba clavado en una tela en la pared de al fondo de aquél lugar

Era el símbolo del clan Uchiha

Y bajo de este se encontraba un hombre vestido con la capa de Akatsuki. Al girarse este, pudieron ver que se trataba de nada más y nadie menos que Tobi. El ridículo Tobi, que estaba serena y poderosamente parado al frente de ellos, mirándolos con un brillo de arrogancia aunque sus ojos no se veían.

-Veo que han llegado- dijo fríamente, mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa y se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Kisame estaba con los ojos abiertamente desmesurados al ver aquello, pero trato de no demostrar su impresión. Su compañero de misiones, y única persona en la que Kisame confiaba en aquella asesina organización, Uchiha Itachi miraba con indiferente expresión aquella situación. Parecía como si se hubiese esperado algo así, y eso a Kisame lo molestaba profundamente. Odiaba las sorpresas, y aquella era una sorpresa de lo más extraña y desagradable. Quería preguntar y saber el por que de que Tobi estuviese vivo y el que diese aquellos aires de ser el líder de Akatsuki.

Tratando de pasar inadvertido, giró su rostro hacia el rostro de Pein, y pudo ver como este no demostraba ninguna emoción. Acto seguido el hombre de pelo anaranjado caminó hacia la mesa, y se sentó a la derecha de "Tobi", quien a minutos le parecía menos el Tobi que él alguna vez conoció. Konan también caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó junto a Pein, cual miraba fijamente a los otros dos shinobis.

-Itachi- dijo la voz fría de Tobi, mientras miraba fijamente a Uchiha Itachi, quien lo miraba con sus ojos color sangre fijamente. Su pálido y cansado rostro no demostraban ninguna emoción, pero Kisame conocía bien a su compañero, y sabía que él estaba levemente impresionado ante la aparición de este nuevo Tobi. Pero también sabía que él se había esperado algo así, y que toda aquella situación él esperaba que sucediese algún día.

-Madara- respondió el con la misma frialdad, mientras se alejaba de Kisame y se sentaba a la izquierda de Tobi, o Madara. Y fue en ese momento, cuando Kisame escuchó el nombre de Madara, cuando la verdad lo golpeó fuertemente.

Su rostro ya no disimulaba la sorpresa que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos mirando fijamente a aquél hombre que no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el legendario Uchiha Madara, el fundador del clan Uchiha. El shinobi que a su consideración era el más poderoso de todo, ya que más de alguna vez sus antepasados le contaron que pelearon contra la cabeza del clan Uchiha. Entonces Tobi jamás había existido y siempre había sido Madara, el poderoso Madara Uchiha.

El era el verdadero líder de Akatsuki

-Tú deberías estar muerto- dijo con voz ronca Kisame, saliendo de su impresión, mientras sus pequeños ojos se clavaban en la horrible máscara anaranjada. Madara ante aquél comentario, puso una de sus manos sobre la máscara naranja y se la quitó, y fue en ese momento cuando Kisame descubrió que los monstruos poderosos existían. Ahí estaba Uchiha Madara mirándolo con sus dos ojos rojos.

Sharingan

El doujutsu del afamado clan Uchiha

-Pues no lo estoy- dijo Madara, mientras sonreía siniestramente. La mitad de su cara estaba totalmente desformada, pero la otra mitad estaba intacta. Era el rostro de un joven- Y lo siento por ocultarte mi identidad, Kisame. Pero sabrás que era necesario para el curso de los planes de Akatsuki

-No hay problema- dijo el mising nin, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Itachi y se sentaba junto a él. En su rostro todavía había una mueca de asombro, pero ya había superado la primera impresión de estar al frente del legendario Uchiha, quien debería haber muerto hace más de 50 años en la batalla en el valle del fin, contra el primer Hokage.

-¿Qué pasó con el demonio de ocho colas?- preguntó Madara, mientras se ponía su máscara y centraba su atención en Pein, quien lo miraba fijamente

-Lo terminamos de extraer del Jinchuuruki ayer, después de 18 días- dijo Pein gélidamente, mientras unía sus manos sobre la fría mesa- El tiempo se debió a que ya somos pocos los miembros que quedamos con vida

-Así es- respondió tranquilamente Madara, mientras tomaba una caja que había junto a él. Al abrirla, él extrajo los anillos de los ex miembros de la organización- El esfuerzo que hicieron ellos será siempre recordado, ya que gracias a ellos hemos podido llegar al punto en que nosotros nos encontramos

-¿Y Zetzu?- preguntó Kisame bruscamente

-Acá esta- dijo como respuesta Madara, lanzándole un anillo pesado a Kisame. Kisame al agarrarlo en el aire, pudo comprobar que era el anillo de Zetzu- El no sobrevivió al ataque que nos hicieron aquellos ANBU de Konoha, pero por lo menos pude llevarme la vida de alguno de ellos y recuperar el ojo que le faltaba a este cuerpo- dijo Madara siniestramente, mientras con uno de sus dedos señalaba uno de sus ojos

-¿Le quitaste el sharingan a Hatake Kakashi?- preguntó algo impresionado y asqueado Kisame, mientras le pasaba el anillo a Madara, cual lo guardó en aquella caja

-Así es- dijo con desprecio Madara, mientras guardaba la caja- Es una vergüenza que alguien fuera del clan Uchiha tenga el sharingan. No puedo dejar que mi clan, el por que tanto me 

esforcé, caiga en más desprestigio del que esta- dijo con rudeza el hombre, mientras se giraba y miraba el gran símbolo del clan Uchiha- Y es por eso que he decidido el siguiente paso a seguir

-¿Y cuál sería?- preguntó Konan, mientras clavaba sus fríos ojos azules en el gran símbolo del clan Uchiha

-Atacaremos Konoha- dijo Madara con malicia, mientras sonreía maldadosamente

-¿Con qué fin?- preguntó nuevamente Konan, mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el "rostro" de Madara- Si es por el Kyuubi, lo mejor sería atacarlo a él individualmente y no involucrar a Konoha. Ellos tienen como aliados a Suna, lo que sería algo contraproducente para nosotros. Es mejor obtener los Bijuus de la manera más simple posible, sin involucrar un gran número de personas

-Tienes razón en ese punto, Konan- dijo fríamente Madara, mientras miraba fijamente a la bella mujer- Pero se te olvida el factor de quien es el Jinchuuruki en cuestión

-Es Uzumaki Naruto, punto- replicó Konan con algo de terquedad

-El es más que eso- dijo suavemente Itachi hablando por primera vez, mientras dirigía su fría mirada a Konan. Su rostro no denotaba ninguna emoción- Tiene muchos amigos

- Perfectamente Pein y yo podemos con él. Se te olvida que Pein es un dios, y que es inmortal- replico con rudeza Konan, sin importarle ningún poco las palabras de Itachi- Ese Jinchuruuki y su patética banda de amigos no son nada comparando con Pein..

-Basta, Konan- dijo cortantemente Pein, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de advertencia- Deja que Madara hable de por que debemos invadir Konoha

-Itachi tiene razón- dijo Madara glacialmente, mientras dirigía su mirada a Itachi- El Jinchuuruki tiene demasiados amigos en Konoha, y especialmente cuenta con el favor de Tsunade, la Hokage. Otro cuento son el concilio y Danzou, pero ella lo apoya y secretamente anhela que 

algún día el se transforme en el Rokudaime, por lo que obviamente va a apoyar con todo a aquél muchacho

-¿Sería capaz de condenar a su pueblo a una guerra contra nosotros por aquél muchacho?- preguntó con desdén Konan

-Sí- dijo Madara seriamente- E igualmente ella se enfrentaría con nosotros. Así que sólo adelantaríamos el curso de las cosas si es que atacamos a Konoha ahora. Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a esa aldea, ya que a fin de cuentas ¿no es el fin de Pein dominar el mundo shinobi, Konan? ¿No es acaso mi meta destruir a esa Konoha mediocre por lo que le hizo a mi clan?- preguntó el con un deje de vehemencia en su voz- Pues nuestras metas concuerdan. No hay nada de terrible en que ataquemos a Konoha ahora, ya que tarde o temprano lo haremos. Aprovechemos esta oportunidad de destruirlos y obtener el Kyuubi- dijo Madara ambiciosamente- Así cumpliremos mi meta y será un paso para que la tuya, Pein

Pein estaba con los ojos cerrados, con sus manos apoyando su frente. No se podía ver la expresión de su rostro. Tras unos segundos, el levantó su rostro dando a ver su rostro lleno de piercings contorsionado en una sonrisa maligna, mientras clavaba su rinnegan en el sharingan de Madara

-Hagámoslo- dijo el peli naranjado, mientras estrechaba la mano que Madara le ofrecía- Siempre ha estado en nuestros planes que Konoha deberá caer, por la amenaza que significa, por los miembros de nuestra organización que ha asesinado y por contener entre sus ciudadanos al Jinchuuruki. El momento de su caída ha llegado, y su caída marcará el comienzo del apocalipsis para el mundo shinobi

-Así es- dijo Madara sonriendo con crueldad, mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar preso de la excitación que le causaba aquél plan- y es por eso que debemos organizarnos y comenzar el ataque lo antes posible. Pein, a ti y a Konan les encargo el Jinchuuruki- dijo Madara, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en aquella pareja de shinobis

-Sí- respondieron los dos seriamente. En Pein se dibujaba una sonrisa torcida, al imaginarse al Jinchuuruki del Kyuubi caído bajo su poder. Konan sólo miraba con ojo clínico a Madara. No estaba de acuerdo con el plan, ya que Suna podría involucrarse, y la diferencia numérica era considerablemente grande

-Kisame e Itachi se encargarán de liderar a los grupos de missing nin que tiene nuestra organización- dijo Madara autoritativamente- Y con ellos destruir todo lo que encuentren a su paso. No quiero que quede ninguna casa en pie, ningún alma que nos combata con vida. Quiero que caiga el caos y la luna sangrienta sobre aquél pueblo que se atrevió a destruir al clan Uchiha- dijo Madara mientras una risa llena de maldad llenaba todos los espacios de aquella habitación

-Y yo iré por el premio mayor- dijo siniestramente, mientras golpeaba con sus dos palmas la mesa negra- El clan Senju será exterminado finalmente por el clan Uchiha. Tsunade, la Godaime y última Senju caerá bajo mi poder, el poder de los Uchiha. El poder de Madara Uchiha

-¿Cuándo atacamos?- preguntó Kisame interrumpiendo las locas y malvadas ideas del nuevo líder

-El día del carnaval de Konoha, a la hora del crepúsculo, cuando los cielos se tiñen de rojo ara darle la bienvenida a la mortífera oscuridad de la noche- respondió Madara misteriosamente, mientras sus ojos rojo sangre brillaban más que nunca

-¿Y eso cuándo sería?- preguntó Konan lacónicamente, mientras alzaba una ceja expectantemente.

-5 días más- respondió Itachi por Madara. Con aquella respuesta, todos miraron a Madara, cual los miraba llenos de euforia

-Comiencen los preparativos- dijo Madara tratando de centrarse, pero la idea de ver Konoha caída lo llenaba de una emoción indescriptible- Esta va a ser la jugada definitiva para nuestro triunfo. Una derrota sería fatal, pero todo esta a nuestro favor. No hay espacio para el error

Konoha caería

Y nada ni nadie podrían evitarlo

De eso estaba completamente seguro

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

Sakura se despertó abruptamente, mientras la terrible oscuridad de su habitación la llenaba de una angustia indescriptible. Sentía que se ahogaba y que nada ni nadie podrían salvarla. Había estado soñando; soñando en aquella terrible misión.

Su memoria se llenó de recuerdos sobre los cuerpos de Kakashi y Sai tirados en el piso, mientras sangraban profusamente. También recordó el rostro de Kakashi lleno de dolor, y como le faltaba aquél sharingan. Recordó el terrible sentimiento de desesperación que sintió en aquellos momentos y como la impotencia se había adueñado de su ser. También volvió a sentir el miedo que sintió al verlos, y como se había quedado paralizada sin poder hacer nada, mientras las llamas de aquél oscuro fuego amenazaba quemar sus heridos cuerpos.

Más y más imagines se cruzaban ante sus ojos, y sintió como un dolor intenso de apoderaba en la boca de su estomago, y como comenzaba a transpirar profusamente. Sentía como su respiración se había echo entre cortada y como los látidos de su corazón habían aumentado a un ritmo alarmante. Quería llorar y gritar a causa del miedo y del dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, pero parecía como si estuviese paralizada, ya que la voz no le salía, lo que hizo que se angustiara aún más. Sentía sus ojos desorbitados y como la ansgutia estaba comenzando a ganar más y más terreno en ella, haciendo que ella perdiese cada vez más la calma y la racionalidad.

Sentía un terrible nudo en su garganta, y como de a poco dejaba de inhalar aire.

Se estaba ahogando, y no había nada más que hacer.

Los recuerdos la estaban acuchillando, y no la dejaban en paz. Se sentía enloquecer, y que su frágil mente estaba a punto de cruzar la delgada línea que separaba la cordura y la locura.

De repente sintió como alguien se incorporaba al lado de ella, y fue ahí cuando pudo darse cuenta que no estaba sola. Pero aquello parecía no importarle, ya que en esos momentos era tal presa del miedo y la angustia, que todo lo demás parecía totalmente irrelevante.

Sólo estaba ella y sus demonios

Sintió como unas frías manos se posaban sobre sus delgados hombros, pero eso no bastó para sacarla de su terrible trance. Sintió que la llamaban, pero no oía ni veía con claridad. Sentía que había perdido los sentidos, y eso la estaba enloqueciendo aún más. El tacto de la persona que la tomaba por los hombros le parecía irreal, como casi si no existiera o como si aquél cuerpo en que ella estaba y le dolía tanto, no fuese de ella.

Sintió como aquél cuerpo se paraba, y al perder el contacto con lo único que la sostenía en la realidad, sintió como la angustia aumentaba ya a un punto insoportable. Necesitaba que cesara aquello, necesitaba respirar y volver a sentir la calma, cual parecía menos probable que nunca. Sentía como se estaba muriendo, y que el aire ya ni le llegaba a los pulmones, y como ya todo era nebuloso.

Sin darse cuenta, nuevamente aquellos brazos la tomaron y esta vez sintió como la levantaban con rapidez, y como la llevaban a un lugar ajeno a ella. De repente sintió que la depositaban sobre algo frío y húmedo, y sorpresivamente una gran cantidad de agua fría cayó sobre ella, haciendo que aquella sensación de angustia se disipará levemente a causa del frío y del asombro al verse en aquél estado. Sintió de a poco como sus sentidos volvían a ella, y como ya no existía esa oscuridad terrible y opresora.

Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando de a poco a la luz, y pudo irse dando cuenta que se encontraba en la tina de su baño sostenida por alguien, y que el agua fría provenía del tubo. De a poco fue reconociendo más las cosas que la rodeaban, y pudo ver quien la había sacado de aquél estado de angustia que cada vez más se iba desvaneciendo.

Era Sasuke, cual la miraba con expresión preocupada, mientras se mantenía junto a ella de pie en la tina de aquel baño. La sostenía con fuerza, para que esta no cayese al piso a causa de su delicado estado mental que había logrado afectar hasta su cuerpo. El moreno al igual que ella estaba completamente mojado, pero aquello parecía no importarle, ya que se mantenía estoico como siempre, mirándola fijamente para ver si su estado nervioso había terminado.

-Gracias..-murmuró débilmente Sakura, mientras apoyaba su peso en el cuerpo de Sasuke, cual la sostenía aún con más fuerza. El cuerpo de Sakura temblaba débilmente bajo el agua fría, y por las emociones fuertes que la habían poseído por completo

-¿Estas mejor?- preguntó Sasuke seriamente, tratando de esconder lo mejor posible la terrible preocupación que había pasado hace breves minutos atrás. Se llevó un buen susto al ver a Sakura en ese estado catatónico, pero al reconocer que estaba siendo víctima de la angustia y la ansiedad, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue darle una impresión que terminase con aquello, y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue una ducha muy fría.

-Sí- respondió ella, cual seguía un poco atontada por todo lo que había pasado recién. Seguía su cuerpo estremeciéndose por la frialdad del agua

-Vamos- dijo Sasuke tras unos minutos de silencio, al comprobar que Sakura ya se había calmado, y que aquél ataque había cesado. Y diciendo eso la saco de la tina, y le puso una toalla encima, para que ella se secara.

Sasuke al verla ahí tan sola y desamparada, con esa expresión de ausencia en su rostro, que el sintió dolor por ella. Estaba viendo a Sakura tan vulnerable, que esa imagen no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Odiaba verla sufrir, y de eso se había dado cuenta durante esos últimos meses en Konoha. Odiaba ver aquél rostro cansino, angustiado y triste. Simplemente no lo soportaba. Se sentía culpable de verla así, culpable de no haber echo nada para evitar que ella estuviese así. Sentía que tenía que decirle algo

-No- dijo ella con más fuerza en su voz, mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en el rostro pálido y mojado de él- No se te ocurra pedirme perdón nada- En su voz había firmeza y tal convicción de que Sasuke le iba a comentar algo así, que él se sintió profundamente impresionado, aunque por nada en el mundo se lo iba a demostrar

-No iba a decir nada- mintió el Uchiha, aunque sabía que Sakura no le había creído. Ante respuesta a aquello Sakura sólo sonrió con un deje de arrogancia, que a Sasuke no le causó ninguna gracia

-Bueno- dijo ella burlonamente, mientras se giraba con la intención de ir a buscar ropa seca. Pero fue detenida él, quien la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a ella, y en un gesto rápido la besó. En un principio tímidamente al ver como ella no respondía, pero de a poco fue tomando 

fuerza al ver como ella le respondía. De a poco fue haciéndose más posesivo y exigente, y al ver como ella cedía a él, el sonrió al saber que dominaba aquella situación. Al separarse de ella, pudo ver como había quedado sin palabras ante la conducta de él.

-Era para evitar que hablaras- dijo Sasuke sonriendo con superioridad. Ante aquello, Sakura totalmente sonrojada lo golpeo en el hombro

-¡No iba a decir nada!- dijo ella furiosa, mientras sus ojos se entre cerraban peligrosamente. No había nada más peligroso que aquél gesto en Sakura. Esa era la clara señal de que las cosas se tornarías bastante feas

-No lo creo, siempre tienes algo que decir- dijo Sasuke acrecentando aquella sonrisa arrogante, mientras clavaba su oscura mirada divertida en el rostro cada vez más rojo de ello- Aparte no veo por que alegas tanto, si igual..

Pero no pudo continuar al ver como la kunoichi con suavidad, pero determinación ponía una de sus manos sobre la boca de él, y se ponía en puntillas y se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo

-Mejor cállate, antes de que te puedas arrepentir- le susurró ella con un leve tono de advertencia, que dejó pasmado a Sasuke. Y después de decir aquello, ella con suavidad le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de él.

Y con ello, ella salió del baño, dejando a Sasuke impresionado. Este la siguió a la pieza, y pudo ver como Sakura buscaba en unos cajones ropa. Con una sonrisa de superioridad la kunoichi se giró hacia él, y le tendió un montón de ropa al Uchiha

-Toma, es ropa de mi padre. No sé si te quede bien, pero te servirá algo más que mi ropa- dijo ella suavemente, mientras veía como el moreno recibía la ropa que ella le ofrecía- Yo estaré en el baño cambiándome, si esta ropa no te queda bien, busca en aquél cajón- dijo ella señalando uno de los cajones del armario. Y diciendo aquello, salió rápidamente de su habitación, dejando nuevamente sólo a Sasuke.

El se cambió con rapidez, y milagrosamente la ropa que ella le había pasado no le quedaba incómoda. Era más chica, pero no mucho más. Decidió sentarse a los pies de la cama, a la espera de Sakura, para asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien.

Sakura a los pocos minutos salió del baño, y sin dirigirle ninguna mirada o palabra a Sasuke, se acostó en la cama pesadamente. Sasuke al sentir nuevamente la energía triste de la muchacha, se acercó a ella, y se acostó a su lado y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre su cintura, con la idea de que ella no se sintiese sola

-Sabes, no sé si algún día podré superarlo- dijo ella suavemente, con la voz cargada de dolor. El solo como respuesta la aprisionó más fuerte en su abrazo- Es algo que me superó..

-Siempre se puede, Sakura- dijo el moreno con firmeza- Siempre..

-Gracias- susurró ella, mientras se dejaba abrazar por el moreno. Se acecró lo más que puso al cuerpo de él, buscando apoyo- ¿No te irás?- preguntó Sakura de repente con la voz cargada de miedo, algo que le llamó la atención a Sasuke

Sabía que ella no le preguntaba aquello a la ligera. Sabía que ella buscaba una respuesta honesta, que le diera seguridad. Pero él no le podía mentir. No sabía si se quedaría para siempre en Konoha, ya que sentía que algo haría que su permanencia en aquella aldea fuese interrumpida. No sabía que, pero el hecho de saber que Madara Uchiha estaba vivo, su venganza había tomado un nuevo matiz.

No podía prometerle ni mucho menos jurarle que se quedaría, no querría romper su promesa.

-Esta noche sí- dijo el suavemente, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y besaba su frente con delicadeza, sellando una silenciosa promesa. Esa noche se quedaría con ella y no la abandonaría.

Ella entendió el sentido de sus palabras. Él no quería prometerle ni jurarle que se quedaría para siempre en Konoha, ya que siempre estaba la oportunidad de que las cosas cambiasen abruptamente. Pero por lo menos el le aseguraba que por lo menos aquella noche el estaría con ella siendo su apoyo.

Y eso a ella le bastaba

Por que sabía que la oscuridad estaba cerniéndose más tenebrosa y tormentosa que nunca

Pero mientras estuviesen juntos, todo estaría bien

-Gracias, Sasuke- susurró ella mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de él, y lo besaba con un ternura que ella jamás creyó poseer. El dejaba que lo besara, siguiéndole su ritmo. Se veía tan frágil ahí junto a él. No podría olvidar fácilmente su rostro lleno de terror, lo que hacía que el quisiese fervientemente hacer que ella olvidase todos aquellos terribles recuerdos.

-Duerme, mañana será un día duro- dijo el suavemente, mientras se separaba de ella- Yo estaré acá cuidándote..

Sakura ante aquellas palabras no pudo dejar de sonreír feliz por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

Todo estaba bien en ese momento

Y eso es lo único que importaba

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fin capítulo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

06/07/2008

Hola lindas, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Bueno la inspiración me llegó antes, y es por eso que les he querido actualizar. Muchas gracias por los RR del capítulo pasado, en verdad me hicieron muy feliz, y bueno espero que este capítulo sea de todo su agrado. Bueno vimos a Akatsuki y sus planes, y más Sakura/Sasuke.

Bueno mis queridas, me despido y ojala que les haya gustado. Gracias por todo y por favor dejen un Review. Nos vemos y cuídense

Atentamente

Nacha

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

Agradecimientos a:

-Galia V

-Giuli-Uchiha 93

-Sakuritah

-Arely Uchiha

-Tori no Uta

-Lizharuno

-SakuritaHaruno 14

-Hatake Edith

-Karenxita Akime Maxwell

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

¡Muchas gracias y nos vemos!

¡Por favor dejen RR!


	18. Preludio

Advertencia: Spoiler Manga

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And the battles just begun  
Theres many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart"

("Sunday bloody Sunday", del grupo U2)

Salvación

0

.

0

17. Preludio

0

.

0

La sala estaba iluminada por unos grandes focos de luz, cuales contrastaban con la opresora oscuridad de la noche. Era una sala grande de blancas paredes, en las cuales estaban colgados retratos de los 5 Hokages que Konoha había tenido. También había retratos de las personas que habían sido parte del concilio de aquella aldea. En la pared más grande había un pizarrón, en donde se encontraban bocetos de los cinco miembros muertos de Akatsuki y de los cinco miembros restantes de la organización Akatsuki que seguían con vida, donde debajo de estos se encontraban a grandes rasgos las características de cada miembro.

Al medio de la gran sala había una larga mesa, en donde se encontraban sentados los shinobis más fuertes de Konoha, y también los líderes de cada grupo, como el de los ANBU, jounin y otros. Al medio se encontraba nada más y nadie menos que la gran Sannin y Hokage de 

Konoha; Tsunade, la última persona con vida del famoso clan Senju, donde las figuras más prominente de ese clan fueron el Primer Hokage y el Segundo Hokage.

-Son las 5 de la mañana y todavía no hemos logrado poner orden a como vamos a atacar el problema de Akatsuki- dijo con voz cansada Tsunade, mientras miraba aquella sala llena de shinobis que ahora la miraban atentamente- Señores, estamos ante una situación de extrema urgencia y ustedes lo único que hacen es discutir idioteces que sólo van a significar la caída de Konoha, ¡¿quieren ser recordados por eso?!- gritó la Hokage, mientras se paraba de su silla furiosa, mientras con uno de sus puños golpeaba la mesa con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que esta vibrase

La sala se llenó de un terrible silencio. Ahora todos los murmullos fueron aplacados ante la llamada de atención de aquella mujer que inspiraba un respeto fuera de serie.

-Bien, eso es lo que pensaba- dijo ella con sarcasmo, mientras sonreía con un deje burlón- Ahora Nara Shikamaru, procede- ordenó autoritariamente la mujer, mientras se dirigía a Shikamaru quien contritamente se acercó al pizarrón en donde se encontraban bocetos de los miembros de Akatsuki que ya habían sido eliminados

-El objetivo de Akatsuki a simple vista es obtener los bijuus, que como bien sabemos la mayoría de los presentes, son demonios poderosos que se encuentran encerrados en los cuerpos de ciertas personas llamadas "Jinchuurukis"- dijo Shikamaru con tono profesional, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la figura de Naruto, quien estaba sentado junto a un taciturno Sasuke, que miraba con poco ánimo aquella exposición

-¿El Kyuubi es uno de esos bijuus?- preguntó una mujer uniformada de chunnin

-Exacto, el Kyuubi es uno de los bijuus, y para ser más preciso el más poderoso de todos- dijo Shikamaru con impaciencia- Volviendo a lo que decía, Akatsuki ha logrado obtener 8 de los 9 bijuus, y es ese uno de los motivos de por que creemos que atacaran Konoha. Quieren en último de los bijuus, quieren el Kyuubi para lograr sus retorcidos planes

-¿Y por qué no les entregamos al Kyuubi, y punto?- preguntó un jounin, mientras miraba a Naruto de una manera asesina. En su mirada se podía ver el odio que sentía hacia el muchacho, cuando el realmente no era el culpable de tener encerrado aquél demonio cruel y poderoso

-¡Sí, deberíamos entregarle el Kyuubi y así no sdejarían en paz!- exclamó excitadamente un chunnin alzando los brazos

-Podríamos hacerlo- dijo una voz gélida, mientras la puerta se abría y dejaba entrar a una mujer de no gran estatura y delgada, vestida de ANBU. Aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por una fría máscara de porcelana, se podían ver sus ojos brillando con la más fría y dura ira - ¿Y por qué no le damos a los niños de 1 año una shuriken para que jueguen?- preguntó con sarcasmo, mientras caminaba hacia la silla donde se encontraba el jounin que había propuesto aquella idea- Mira, te voy a decir las cosas de la manera más clara posible- dijo con falsa amabilidad, mientras posaba sus blancas manos sobre el hombro- Si quieres ver a Konoha ardiendo y todos tus seres queridos muertos, entrégales el Kyuubi. Si quieres que esto sea un infierno en un par de días más, y que las calles estén bañadas de sangre, entrégales el Kyuubi- dijo con voz asesina mientras con su inhumana fuerza lo levantaba- Pero si no quieres eso, ¿cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez?- preguntó ella calmadamente, conteniéndose- Si vuelves a lanzar un comentario así no vas a tener que tener miedo por el Kyuubi o por Akatsuki. Vas a tener que tener miedo de mí

-Capitana Haruno, que agradable tenerla acá con nosotros- dijo una voz con falsa alegría. Sakura alzó su rostro, y sus fríos ojos verdes se encontraron con la mirada maligna de Danzou- Sería un agrado que nos mostrase su verdadero rostro

-Danzou-san- replicó Sakura agachando la cabeza en manera de saludo. Después del breve saludo, la muchacha levantó el rostro y se quitó la máscara dando a mostrar su pálido y cansado rostro. Su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, Danzou- dijo una voz más fría que un glacial. Todos los rostros se giraron para ver quien había ingresado a la sala, y muchos de ellos jadearon al ver aquella figura que no habían visto hace bastante tiempo. Era una mujer alta y delgada, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara ANBU. Su cabello era negro y brillante, y estaba cortado hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, de manera desordenada. Su cuerpo estaba vestido con la clásica vestimenta ANBU, pero además tenía en su brazo izquierda una banda que señalaba su rango. Era la famosa y poco conocida Capitana del cuerpo especial del ANBU que estaba encargado sólo en la caza de missing-nins; estos eran conocidos como los hunter-nin. Aparte de la banda que señalaba su rango como Capitana de los hunter-nin, también tenía una banda que señalaba que era la tercera al mando de todos los ANBUS de Konoha, después de Tsunade y Danzou.

-Capitana Hiraguizawa- dijo con voz fría Danzou, mientras clavaba su mirada oscura en el rostro cubierto de aquella misteriosa mujer- Creo que deberías sacarte la máscara en frente de tus superiores

-Mi único superior es la Godaime Hokage, el resto son mis iguales, Danzou-san- interrumpió ella con un deje de rudeza, mientras se sacaba la máscara y daba a conocer un hermoso rostro. Su piel era aún más pálida que la de Sakura. Sus ojos eran de un color gris oscuro, en los cuales se podía percibir una profunda tristeza. Su nariz era proporcionada con respecto a su rostro, y su boca era un poco más pequeña de lo normal, pero eso no significaba un defecto que hiciese de ella una mujer fea.

-Serafin- interrumpió tajantemente Tsunade al ver que la Capitana ANBU iba a continuar su discusión con Danzou. Realmente no tenía problema en que aquella mujer de 22 años le diese una paliza a aquel hombre viejo y decrepito, pero sabía que aquél no era el momento. Habían asuntos más importantes que Danzou y su poca honesta forma de proceder en el Root ANBU.

-Disculpe, Hokage-sama- dijo la mujer volviéndose hacia la Hokage, inclinando la cabeza, mientras se paraba junto a Sakura- Me presento; Hiraguizawa Serafin, Capitana ANBU encargada de los Hunter-nin y tercera al mando de los ANBU de Konoha- dijo ella solemnemente, sin importarle la mirada impresionada que los presentes le otorgaban- Mi acompañante es Haruno Sakura, Capitana ANBU del equipo Beta y el médico ninja a cargo de todo lo relacionado en las misiones de todo el ANBU, junto a ser dicípula de la Goidaime Hokage y médica de nuestro hospital

-No es necesaria esa presentación, Hiraguizawa- terció Danzou amargamente

-La formalidad es un bien necesario, Danzou-san- dijo fríamente Serafin, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a Tsunade. Sakura siguió su mismo ejemplo, sentándose junto a su maestra- Es algo que deberías recordar, ¿no?

-¡Basta!- exclamó furiosa la Hokage, dirigiendo su rostro furioso al de la Capitana ANBU- Lo que menos necesito es que tengamos peleas internas, así que si cualquier otra persona se atreve a interrumpir o pelear por diferencias que son ajenas a este caso, pueden marcharse ahora mismo, ¿entendido?- preguntó la rubia, mientras dirigía una mirada furibunda a todos los presentes- Aparte no quiero que nadie vuelva a pronunciar la absurda idea de entregar a Naruto, señores. El es uno de nosotros, un shinobi que ha sangrado y luchado por esta aldea. 

El no eligió que el Yondaime Hokage, su padre, haya sellado el maldito Kyuubi en él para salvarlos a todos ustedes, patéticos mal agradecidos

Todos comenzaron a murmurar al oír que Yondaime Hokage, o sea Namikaze Minato, era el padre de Naruto, el siempre despreciado huérfano contenedor del Kyuubi

-¡Silencio!- rugió Tsunade, aplacando los murmullos- Naruto es hijo del Yondaime, ¿acaso por eso van a tener más consideración con él?- preguntó asqueada la Hokage- Déjenme decirles que de todos los que están en esta sala, Naruto es el más fuerte de nosotros. No por que tenga el zorro sellado en él, sino por que ha sabido sobrevivir con él. Ha sabido aplacar esa energía maligna, ha sabido luchar contra lo que él no pudo elegir. Y sólo por que ama esta aldea, una aldea que debería haber sido odiada por él por el trato que ustedes le dieron y algunos le siguen dando. Pero el ama esta aldea y hace todo para protegerla, y eso lo hace más valioso que cualquiera de ustedes. No buscó destruirlos ni lo hará, no busca venganza y no lo hará- dijo ella, mientras su mirada se dirigía al rostro de Sasuke, quien la miraba inexpresivamente- El sólo busca ser aceptado y amado por quienes el ama, sin que muchos se lo merezcan. Busca cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage, y yo les hago la promesa de que cuando deje de ser la Hokage, él lo hará. Es mi promesa, es mi palabra, y se cumplirá, por que ese es mi camino ninja- dijo la mujer con una firmeza que no dio pie a que nadie le rebatiese nada.

Naruto miraba a Tsunade anonadado y luchaba para que las lágrimas no saliesen de sus ojos. Las palabras de aquella mujer fuerte y llena de dolor lo habían impresionado hasta el punto de emocionarlo. Naruto sonrió ampliamente al saber que alguien lo quería, lo apreciaba, y por sobre todo;

Lo Reconocía

Reconocía su existencia

Y quería que esta perdurase para siempre

Y sabía que no sólo Tsunade pensaba así, sino también Sakura quien lo había defendido de aquél jounin. También sabía que sus compañeros y maestros lo hacían.

Sabía que Sasuke lo reconocía, y eso lo llenaba de una infinita emoción. Por que a fin de cuentas, aunque su relación con él no era lo mismo que antes, el lo seguía queriendo como un hermano.

Y también como un rival

Un rival a quien siempre admiró, y quiso superar.

Y eso hizo que ya no le importase ser aceptado por todo el mundo, ya que a fin de cuentas exigía gente que lo apreciaba y reconocía con tal intensidad, que todo lo demás estaba de sobra.

-Bueno, problemático, ¿continuamos?- preguntó Shikamaru tras el breve silencio que había apoderado aquella sala de reuniones

Ante el comentario del Nara muchos estallaron en risa, sobre todo quienes conocían su muletilla del "problemático"

-Continua- dijo Tsunade con una breve sonrisa, mientras su rostro volvía a adquirir el profesionalismo que requería la situación

-El objetivo de Akatsuki es obtener los bijuus y lo más seguro es por que son en extremo poderosos. Una fuente de poder que los hacen armas inigualables- dijo Shikamaru seriamente- Aunque no sabemos cual es el fin último de esta organización criminal, podemos interpretar por los hechos e información de nuestros espías, de que su fin último vendría siendo el final del mundo shinobi- A pesar de que muchos jadearon al oír aquella afirmación, Shikamaru no se detuvo- Es lo único lógico. De hecho, nos ha llegado información de que pequeños poblados han sido destruidos por missing-nin contratados por ellos. Lo más seguro es que busquen atacar a Konoha, y que la caída de nuestra aldea signifique el comienzo del fin del mundo shinobi, lo cual es totalmente lógico. Nuestra aldea es de las más fuertes de todas, por lo que si nos vencen sería una perfecta visión para las demás aldeas de lo que les va a suceder

-Cierto- dijo Tsunade con seriedad- Aparte esta el punto de que Madara Uchiha es el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, y el odia esta aldea por sobre todo

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!- exclamó anonadado uno de los dos miembros del concilio- El fue vencido por tu abuelo hace décadas

-Está más vivo que nunca, uno de los equipos ANBU que mande hace un par de meses atrás lo confirmo, y también oyeron como el profería la amenaza de que Konoha sería vencida por él, y que yo moriría bajo su poder- dijo Tsunade fríamente- Él es demasiado poderoso, perfectamente puede estar con vida y dispuesto a destruirnos sin misericordia alguna. Y lamento decirles que eso es lo que quiere- Nadie volvió a abrir la boca, y nuevamente un terrible silencio se apoderó en la habitación- Prosigue, Nara- ordenó secamente Tsunade

-Hasta donde sabemos, Akatsuki llegó a estar conformada máximo por 10 integrantes, de los cuales muchos han perecido bajo nuestras manos- dijo Shikamaru, mientras con un bastón señalaba un boceto de Sasori- Sasori fue asesinado por Chiyo-basama y Haruno Sakura. Kakuzo fue eliminado por Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamato y el equipo 10 de Sarutobi Asuma- dijo con la voz levemente temblorosa Shikamaru al recordar a su fallecido maestro- Hidan fue neutralizado por mí- dijo el moreno, mientras señalaba una foto del maligno Akatsuki- Zetzu fue exterminado por mí y Hyuuga Neji hace poco tiempo atrás. Con respecto a Deidara, de su paradero no sabemos

-Deidara está muerto- dijo fríamente Sasuke, haciendo presencia en aquella sala. Todos los rostros se dirigieron a él, mas el Uchiha no se vio intimidado al verse tan observado

-Explícate Uchiha- ordenó tajantemente Tsunade, mientras su mirada se clavaba en el pálido rostro de Sasuke

-Me enfrenté con él hace aproximadamente un año atrás, cuando estaba cazando a Itachi- dijo con indiferencia. De repente vio como el impasible rostro de la extraña Capitana ANBU se contorsionaba levemente en un gesto que el no supo interpretar- Se explotó a sí mismo para acabar conmigo

-Y veo que no lo logró- replico Tsunade- ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

-Invoque a Manda- dijo con fastidio el moreno, mientras dirigía su mirada al tenso rostro de Tsunade

-¿La serpiente de Orochimaru?- exclamó de repente la voz impresionada de Mitarashi Anko

-Hn- asintió él brevemente

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en él?- de repente saltó Danzou con voz desconfiada, mientras sus oscuros ojos brillaban con desapruebo al dirigirse al indiferente rostro de Sasuke

-Yo siempre me pregunté por que deberíamos confiar en ti, Danzou- replicó agresivamente Hiraguizawa Serafin, mientras clavaba sus fríos ojos grises en el rostro deteriorado del hombre- Y créeme que todavía no encuentro el famoso "por qué"

-Basta de tu impertinencia muchacha- dijo furioso el hombre, mientras se paraba y dirigía un dedo acusatoriamente hacia Sasuke, quien permanecía sentado mirándolo con desagrado- Es un traidor que abandonó Konoha para irse con Orochimaru, uno de los peores enemigos de Konoha. Atacó a shinobis de Konoha, y por sobre todo es un Uchiha. Un maldito Uchiha, y justamente es un maldito Uchiha el que busca acabar con esta aldea. Y no olvidemos a su hermano, que acabó con todo su clan, pero ahora que lo pienso nos hizo un..

-Si aprecias tu bienestar, te callarás ahora viejo- dijo duramente Naruto hablando con una frialdad que jamás se había visto en él. Todos lo miraban boquiabierto- Sasuke-teme será un Uchiha, pero eso no significa que sea un loco desquiciado. El no se uniría a Madara ni mucho menos a su demente hermano. No vuelvas a decir nada contra él, por que aunque no lo creas él tiene amigos que irían hasta las últimas por él, y créeme que no querrías toparte con ninguno de ellos

-¿Me estás amenazando?- preguntó Danzou lívido a cauda de la ira. Su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca

-No, sólo aclarando ciertos puntos que deberías tener en consideración cuando abras nuevamente la boca- dijo Naruto serenamente, mientras dirigía su rostro a Sasuke, cuyos ojos habían adquirido el color sangriento y asesino del Sharingan

-Y por si se le olvida, Danzou-san, Uchiha aniquiló a Orochimaru, lo cual fue un gran aliciente a que fuese nuevamente aceptado en Konoha- dijo Sakura educadamente, pero los más cercanos a ella sabían que estaba haciendo un fuerte esfuerzo por controlarse- Aparte el ha cumplido correctamente con las condiciones que Hokage-sama le ha impuesto, por lo que no veo conflicto alguno en que se encuentre acá presente- dijo mirando duramente a aquél hombre que se había vuelto a sentar y respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de la ira

-Siempre tan educada, Sakura-chan- exclamó Naruto mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa- Debería aprender de ti..

-O ustedes deberían aprender a quedarse callados. Uchiha Sasuke fue absuelto de sus cargos, como bien dijo mi aprendiz. Punto. No hay nada más que deban saber ustedes, señores- dijo Tsunade gélidamente- Les juro que el próximo que profiera un comentario despectivo hacia cualquier persona que este en esta sala, y yo personalmente lo haré desalojar el lugar- dijo mientras juntaba sus puños en señal amenazadora- ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron, pero muchos pudieron ver como Hiraguizawa Serafin y Danzou se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Ninguno parecía querer fingir más el desagrado que ambos sentían hacia ellos. Y eso despertaba la curiosidad de muchos, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a preguntar algo tan íntimo a dos personajes que eran dignos de temer.

-Bueno, ahora con Deidara muerto, sólo quedan 5 miembros de Akatsuki más aquellos ninjas que son pagados por ellos para realizar las misiones más simples y de menor importancia- dijo Shikamaru fuertemente, para volver a obtener la atención de los presentes- Son estos ninjas aproximadamente 100, según nuestros informantes. No son enemigos poderosos de clase S como los miembros de Akatsuki, pero tampoco son unos genin débiles y fáciles de derrotar. Para ello deberemos usar estrategia y fuerza para generar el menor daño posible en la aldea- dijo el moreno, mientras señalaba a Morino Ibiki con la mano- Ibiki por favor procede

-Hemos logrado obtener información fidedigna de que atacaran durante el festival de Konoha- dijo la voz ronca y potente del jounin. Sus ojos negros estaban clavados sobre las personas que lo estaban observando. Su fuerte presencia no daba espacio a la interrupción- Cual se realizará en 3 días más. La hora exacta de cuando atacaran no la sabemos con precisión, pero debería ser antes del amanecer del día del festival, o en la noche cuando todos estén cansados o lo suficientemente ebrios para no ofrecer mayor resistencia- sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en Hiraguizawa Serafin quien había alzado la mano- ¿Qué pasa Hiraguizawa-san?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo que atacaran el día del festival, eso es lógico ya que sería un golpe de gracia para Konoha caer el mismo día de su celebración- dijo ella con indiferencia, mientras miraba a Ibiki calculadoramente- Pero no estoy de acuerdo en la hora que ustedes estiman que se realizará el ataque. Yo creo que será a medio día o a lo sumo a la hora del crepúsculo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ibiki algo impresionado ante el racionamiento de la ANBU

-Por que a esa hora hay más gente en las calles- respondió simplemente la peli negra- Por que a esa hora hay más niños corriendo por las calles de Konoha. Más familias alegres dispuestas a pasar un buen rato en el festival. Y eso Ibiki-san es un punto grave en nuestra contra, ya que saben ellos que no somos unos desnaturalizados que van a pelear con todo su potencial sin pensar en los civiles e inocentes. Saben que vamos a estar preocupados por ellos y que no vamos a ocupar todo nuestro poder, por temor a herirlos- dijo ella resueltamente

-Es cierto- dijo Tsunade asintiendo lentamente

-Y complementando con el racionamiento de Hiraguizawa-san, creo que es más posible que sea en la tarde- dijo Hyuuga Neji hablando por primera vez en todo aquél rato. Sus ojos opalinos estaban clavados en los de su Capitana ANBU- Ya que a medio día el ataque sería más visible. No habría un factor sorpresa tan fuerte como para desequilibrarnos- dijo el moreno con voz monótona- El crepúsculo es perfecto.

-¿Y por que vendría siéndolo?- preguntó Ibiki nuevamente. En su rostro no se veía desaprobación por esta nueva postura, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiese escuchar argumentos lógicos y válidos sobre aquella nueva postura.

-Por qué en el crepúsculo todavía hay suficientes civiles como para hacer de nuestra defensa y ataque más deficientes- dijo Sakura hablando firmemente- Por qué en el crepúsuculo las personas ya están más cansadas que a medio día. Y por sobre todo el factor más importante; el psicológico

-Exacto- replico Shikamaru incorporándose a la conversación- El crepúsculo simboliza el final del día y el comienzo de la noche, o sea de la oscuridad opresora a la que tantos temen. Sabemos como shinobis que la noche puede ser un gran aliado cuando se trata de ataques sorpresas, pero también se sabe que puede ser un gran enemigo si es que no se sabe utilizar 

correctamente- dijo el moreno mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala- Al saber que la noche va a caer, eso va a generar que tratemos de aniquilar a nuestros enemigos lo más rápido posible, presionándonos indescriptiblemente para que acabemos con ellos, por que sabríamos que en la oscuridad de la noche todo se complicaría aún más. Pero bien sabemos que el apuro en situaciones como aquella sólo genera errores tras errores, lo que nos podría sepultar completamente- dijo Shikamaru con los ojos entrecerrados mientras encendía un cigarro y aspiraba el humo- El crepúsculo es perfecto, totalmente perfecto para que ataquen..

-Y todavía existe otro factor- dijo con frialdad Sasuke, dejando a todos perplejos ante la existencia de otro posible factor- Madara Uchiha querrá que Konoha caiga en el crepúsculo, cuando el cielo este teñido completamente de rojo. El rojo de la sangre, que simboliza a nuestro clan y al sharingan

-Eso es terriblemente torcido- terció Naruto con asco en su mirada- Pero si tú lo dices, debe ser así. No podía faltar en tu clan el factor "ego"- dijo Naruto acongojado, mientras negaba con la cabeza apesumbrado

-Hn- resopló Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Naruto

-A lo que concluimos es que lo más seguro es que el ataque de Akatsuki será el día del festival de Konoha en 3 días más, posiblemente a la hora del crepúsculo- sentenció finalmente Tsunade, mientras suspiraba algo aliviada de que hubiesen llegado a un consenso- Ahora tenemos que ver que haremos con los civiles, niños y otros.

-Eso es simple, debemos cancelar el festival- dijo uno de los miembros del concilio

-No- dijo tajantemente la Hokage- Si lo cancelamos, ellos se enteraran de que nosotros sabemos de su ataque, y eso no puede ser así. El status quo debe permanecer aparentemente igual. No podemos cancelar el festival, pero podríamos hacer algo para proteger a los civiles y hacer que sus presencias no sean molestias a la hora de luchar

-¿Genjutsu?- preguntó Mitarashi Anko- Podríamos generar una ilusión sobre toda la aldea de que los civiles se encuentran celebrando el festival

-No, dos de los miembros de Akatsuki son Uchihas, y pueden fácilmente con su sharingan reconocer el genjutsu- dijo Shikamaru calculadoramente- ¿No es así, Sasuke?

-Hn- respondió el moreno mientras asentía levemente

-¿Clones de sombra?- preguntó Naruto en voz alta- Podríamos crear clones de sombra

-¿Pero que hacemos con sus apariencias?- preguntó Sakura, mientras entrecerraba los ojos meditando- Los clones de sombra adquieran nuestras apariencias. Podríamos disfrazarlos con capas, pero es demasiado sospechoso que todas las personas en Konoha estén encapuchadas en el día del festival. Aparte esta el punto de que mantener los clones de sombra gasta mucho chakra, y no podemos generar muchos. Tú eres el único que puede crear más de 100 clones de sombra y no caer agotado en menos de un minuto, Naruto

-Bueno, mala idea- resopló el rubio mientras ponía sus dos manos sobre su cabello largo y rubio- Eres cruel, Sakura-chan

-A momentos- dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa divertida en sus delgados labios

-Tengo una idea, tal vez no es la mejor, pero a mi parecer es la más plausible- dijo Shizune, mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia un mapa de la aldea- Esta es la plaza mayor de Konoha, y es ahí donde deberíamos tener reunidos a todas las personas a la hora del crepúsculo celebrando el festival. La plaza esta rodeada de edificios, lo que lo hace un lugar más seguro, y a demás es lo suficientemente grande para contener a la mayoría de los civiles de Konoha- dijo la morena mientras con uno de sus dedos señalaba la plaza mayor de la aldea- Bueno mi idea es que en las cuatro esquinas de la ciudad hayan dos shinobis expertos en sellos, y formen entre los shinobis un campo de fuerza de chakra para proteger a los civiles cuando el ataque comience

-No es malo, pero no lo suficientemente bueno- dijo Tsunade, resoplando cada vez mas desesperada

-Todavía no termino, Tsunade-sama- dijo Shizune con firmeza- Es cierto que los shinobis encargados del campo de fuerza no podrían contenerlo más de 5 minutos, pero es suficiente para realizar la siguiente parte del plan, cual consiste en un jutsu de transportación. Voy yo, 

con otros especialistas en sellos a crear un enorme sello de transportación en el piso de la plaza, y los vamos a transportar a los refugios que se encuentran bajo la montaña de los Hokages cuando Akatsuki ataque. El campo de fuerza va a evitar que los ataquen, y nos va a dar el tiempo suficiente para transportarlos

-¿O sea los 8 shinobis no sólo van a tener la función de mantener el campo de fuerza, sino también el de trasportarlos?- preguntó atónito un ANBU

-Sí, y es por eso que no son 1 shinobi por esquina. Entre cuatro podríamos mantener por 5 minutos el campo de fuerza, pero es imposible que podamos más encima llevar acabo el jutsu de transportación, es por eso que se requieren 2 personas por esquina- dijo resueltamente Shizune con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Estoy de acuerdo con su plan Shizune-san, es el mejor que tenernos hasta ahora y no creo que vayamos a tener ninguno mejor- dijo Ibiki asintiendo positivamente con la cabeza- ¿Qué opina usted, Hokage-sama?

Tsunade estaba totalmente callada mirando a Shizune. Se podía percibir la tensión en el cuerpo de aquella fuerte mujer

-Es lo mejor que tenemos y lo realizaremos- declaró finalmente- Pero me gustaría saber si es que tú Shizune eres consiente del riesgo que significa esto para ti y los otros 7 shinobis

-Sí, y ya no importa. Este es el camino que he elegido yo y todos los shinobis de Konoha, y todos estamos dispuestos a morir si es que es el caso- dijo Shizune con tal solemnindad, que a más e alguno lo emocionó

-Perfecto, te dejo a ti a cargo de esa parte, Shizune. También tienes plena libertad de elegir quienes te van a ayudar con tu misión

-Gracias, Tsuande-sama- dijo Shizune, mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento

-Bueno, ya el tema de los civiles lo tenemos listo. Ahora tenemos que ver como nos vamos a enfrentar a nuestros enemigos- dijo Tsunade, mientras dirigía su mirada a la de Shikamaru- Yo y Nara tuvimos reuniones unos días atrás junto a los altos mandos del ANBU, para saber quienes deberán enfrentarse a que miembros del Akatsuki. Procede por favor Nara- ordenó la mujer cansadamente

-Primero esta Hoshigaki Kisame, y para ello el antiguo equipo de Maito Gai, conformado por Rock Lee, Tenten y Hyuuga Neji, se van a enfrentar a él- leyó Shikamaru, mientras dirigía una firme mirada a Maito Gai mientras le pasaba una carpeta llena de información sobre Kisame- Quiero que la estudien y que a las 10 de la noche tengan un plan de cómo podrían acabar con él.

-De ahí esta Konan, quien es la única mujer que conforma Akatsuki. Contra ella hemos designado al equipo Beta del ANBU, liderando la misión la capitana Haruno Sakura y su equipo B conformado por Hyuuga Hinata, Genma e Inuzuka Kiba. Quiero que a las 11 de la noche tengan un plan de cómo van a terminar con ella- dijo mientras le pasaba a Sakura una carpeta mucho más delgada que la de Kisame

-De ahí esta el líder títere de Akatsuki, Pein, quien sabemos por la información que nos entrego Jirayia-san que es portador de un doujutsu poco conocido llamado "Rinnegan". El Rinnegan le permite poseer luego de haber vencido a sus enemigos su cuerpo. Hasta donde sabemos, Pein poseía 6 cuerpos, pero uno de ellos fue destruido por Jirayia-san, por lo que serían "5" Pein- dijo Shikamaru con desprecio en su voz- Para destruirlo, se llama al equipo Alfa del ANBU, cuya capitana en Hiraguizawa Serafin y su equipo conformado por 3 ANBU más. Mitarashi Anko será el reemplazo de Hyuuga Neji, ya que este fue citado a pelear junto a su antiguo equipo genin. También se llama al equipo Delta del ANBU, liderado por Yamato, cual tendrá a sus usuales integrantes más la presencia de Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el moreno, quien sonrió levemente al ver la cara de felciidad de Naruto ante aquella noticia- Tome Hiraguizawa-san y Yamato-san- dijo Shikamaru mientras les pasaba las carpetas- Quiero que ambos equipos trabajen en conjunto y que a la 1 de la mañana me tengan un plan para destruir a su objetivo

-De ahí esta Uchiha Itachi, y sobre quein esta encargado de él es Uchiha Sasuke- dijo Shikamaru mirando la alta figura de Sasuke, que se había parado de su silla y miraba con una sonrisa maligna en dirección al boceto de su hermano- Supongo que esta carpeta con su información no la necesitarás..

-Así es- dijo fríamente el moreno, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la sala ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes- Y sabes que no te entregaré ningún plan para matar a Itachi, por que sabes que sea la forma que sea, yo lo terminaré matando a él, ¿no?

-Correcto- dijo Shikamaru mirando atentamente a Sasuke. Miraba atentamente a aquél que alguna vez fue un Rookie como ellos, y que ahora los había superado con creces en fuerza. Sabía que Sasuke era fuerte, sólo esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a Uchiha Itachi

-Bien- y diciendo eso, el moreno salió de aquella sala sin girar su rostro ningún segundo hacia las personas que él había dejado atrás

-Finalmente queda Tobi o mejor dicho Uchiha Madara- dijo Shikamaru, mientras dirigía una asustada y preocuapda mirada hacia la Hokage- y es la Goidaime Hokage de Konoha quien se encargará de él personalmente- dijo el moreno, mientras dejaba una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Tsunade

Todos estaban callados totalmente ante aquella aclaración, pero a los mayores no les extrañaba mucho ya que conocían la eterna rivalidad entre los famosos clanes Senju y Uchiha

Uno de ellos perecería y eso era totalmente predecible

La pregunta era quien

¿Uchiha o Senju?

-Sobre los ninjas a sueldo, se encargaran ciertos equipos genin, todos los equipos chunnin y todos los jounin y ANBU que no fueron nombrados para luchar en contra de los miembros "originales" de Akatsuki, ¿entendido?- dijo Shikamaru, quien al ver como los otros asentían sumisamente, sonrío- Mañana me reuniré con ustedes para explicarles cuales serán sus funciones y que zonas deberán proteger. Los equipos genin que yo no cite mañana, serán los encargados de protger y ordenar los refugios con los civiles. Obviamente un equipo de jounin y de chunnin va a estar con ellos, ante cualquier eventualidad

-Muchas gracias Nara por aclarar todo- dijo Tsunade mientras se paraba de su silla. Su cara estaba más pálida que nunca, y bajo sus ojos había ojeras. Su pelo estaba más opaco que nunca- Son las 7 de la mañana. Mañana a las 5 nos volveremos a reunir en esta misma sala, pero sólo los capitanes, jefes de sección y otros de alto rango. Ahora pueden irse

Y ante aquella orden todas las personas salieron de aquél lugar

Con la sola esperanza de que las cosas funcionasen

O si no todo estaría perdido

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

Fin capítulo

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

07/08/2008

Hola mis queridas, ¿cómo están? Espero que demasiado bien. Ya volví de mis vacaciones, y por ende no me demoraré tanto en volver a actualizar. Perdónenme, aparte tuve una crisis de inspiración tremenda, pero parece estar volviendo la inspiración.

Bueno, sé que este capítulo no tiene nada de nada de Sakura/Sasuke, pero encuentro que era necesario introducirles que es lo que va a ocurrir más adelante en la batalla contra Akatsuki. Quería que supieran como se respiraba entre los altos mandos de Konoha, e introducir personajes que pueden resultar ser muy importantes en el desenlace de esta historia.

Bueno espero que estén muy bien y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado. Me han encantado los RR que me han mandado, unos han sido realmente lindos, y me han ayudado mucho a querer escribirles más y mejor. Aparte llegamos a los 300 RR, lo que es 

demasiado genial. Este fic no sería lo que es, si no fuese gracias a ustedes. Muchas gracias, ustedes le dan a este fic un motivo para existir. Gracias de verdad.

Por favor dejen RR, para saber si les gusto este capítulo y también para saber que piensan de lo que esta pasando, de Hiraguizawa, Danzou y otros.

Les quería volver a advertir que ahora en adelante este fic va a contener igual spoilers sobre la manga. Yo leo el manga y voy al día, por lo que podría poner información muy importante que todavía no sale en el anime (lo digo por quienes siguen el anime y no el manga). Así que quería advertirles que van a haber spoilers importantes sobre el manga.

Bueno muchos besos y muchas gracias por leerme bellas. Este capítulo lo hice especialmente maás largo, en forma de enmendarme por mi demora al actualizar. Cuidense y por favor dejen su opinión.

Cuídense

Atentamente

Nacha

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-Celenita

-Hatake Edith

-Hikky

-SakuritaHaruno 14

-Lizharuno

-Mariam H

-Sakuritah

-Ari.SasuSaku

-Tori no Uta

-Giuli-Uchiha 93

-Koko7180

-Bongio

-Angelnegro 19

-Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

-AirMak.

-LalaCleao

-Kamikaze-sama

-Antotis

-Krys-chan

-Camila-Uchiha.Sasuke

-Sandriuskar

-Y a todas las que leen este fic.

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

MUCHAS GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS. CUIDENSE MUCHO


	19. Insomnio

Re editado Capítulo 11/09/

ADVERTENCIA: Spoiler Manga

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"In the dark  
Captured in his frozen heart  
Colours fade in to grey  
She tried so hard  
Every word was torn apart  
Shot her down with poison darts

Her tears made a swim beneath the sea  
She's free

Calling grace  
She'll never fall again  
Love remains in her

Softly  
Her inner voice has learned to speak  
Following her dreams

Her tears made a swim beneath the see  
She's free

Calling grace  
She'll never fall again  
Love remains in her

Calling grace  
She will rise again  
Sacrifice the saints  
Still love remains"

("Calling Grace", del disco "My Winter storm", de Tarja Turunen)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salvación

0

.

0

18. Insomnio

0

.

0

Dos mujeres se encontraban en lo alto de la montaña de los Hokages. Estaban sentadas sobre la húmeda hierba, una con una pequeña botella de sake y la otra con un cigarro, el cual lo aspiraba tranquilamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ella sabía que no era así

-Tsunade-sama debería dejar de tomar ese asqueroso licor al cual te has hecho fanática- dijo con seriedad la voz de la joven mujer de 23 años

-Y tu deberías dejar de fumar ese cigarro, Serafin- dijo la voz de la rubia contra atacando el comentario de la Capitana ANBU, quien sólo se limito a sonreír algo divertida- Deja a tus superiores gozar de los pocos privilegios que tienen- dijo con un gesto trágico dibujado en su cara

-Este bien, lo siento Tsunade-sama- dijo la pelinegra de ojos grises, mientras miraba a su superior con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en sus delgados labios. De repente su mirada se opacó al mirar a la poco iluminada aldea de Konoha. La miraba tristemente desde la posición en la que ambas mujeres se encontraban - Me entristece saber que los civiles ignoran el gran peligro que se cierne sobre nosotros el día de mañana, que se supone que es el día más feliz de nuestra aldea

-A veces la ignorancia es una bendición, Serafin- dijo la rubia, mientras tomaba otro trago del magnifico sake que estaba tomando- Especialmente cuando están otros para lidiar los problemas que se avecinan. Y nosotros somos esos otros, y vamos a protegerlos a de lugar..

-Aunque nuestras vidas se consuman en ello- dijo la pálida mujer, mientras sonreía débilmente- Y mi labor es y será siempre protegerla a usted Tsunade-sama, sobre cualquier ley y cualquier persona, aunque esa persona sea una autoridad para mí- dijo ella mientras la imagen de cierto hombre se le aparecía entre sus recuerdos

-Y es por eso que te di la misión que te acabo de confiar esta tarde, Serafin- dijo Tsunade con seriedad, mientras su ambarina mirada se fijaba en la grisácea y triste mirada de su capitana ANBU favorita- Pongo toda mi confianza en ti, y sé que no me defraudaras si es que se da la situación que tanto temo que suceda- dijo la Goidaime con un leve tono de angustia en su voz- Sólo espero que no suceda..

-Perdóneme, pero discrepo con usted en dos cosas- dijo la capitana ANBU, mientras botaba el humo del tóxico cigarro- Primero es que su temor se va a realizar. Todas las señales apuntan a ello, todos los informes, todo. Pero no se preocupe, ya que cuando ocurra aquello yo estaría ahí para impedir que aquél mal se expanda. Lo acabaré de raíz y con la mayor eficacia posible

-¿Tanto lo odias?- preguntó Tsunade algo asombrada ante las duras palabras de ella. La miró fijamente, tratando de ver si alguna emoción la traicionaba, pero no había caso. Parecía un bloque de piedra

-Sí- respondió ella escuetamente. Al ver como ella no iba a prolongar la respuesta, Tsunade prosiguió con el interrogatorio

-¿Y en que otra cosa discrepas conmigo, Serafin?- preguntó Tsunade con voz temblorosa. Sabía que la respuesta que su fría y fuerte capitana ANBU iba a pronunciar no le iba a gustar, pero sentía que ella estaba en su derecho para pronunciar las palabras que iba a hacer, aunque no supiese el verdadero por que de su odio.

-Espero que suceda, Tsunade-sama- dijo Serafin Hiraguizawa con la voz cargada con una nota de emoción, que hizo que Tsunade se sintiese nerviosa ante la fría ira de aquella joven y letal mujer- Por que así podré estar segura de que Konoha estará en buenas manos, y por sobre todo podré vengar a mi clan. Y también podré vengarlo a él, por todo lo malo que le hizo ese desgraciado..

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Tsunade con firmeza, pero su voz tembló al proferir aquella pregunta que tanto había temido hacer. Por fin podría saber en cierto grado por que ella quería tanto realizar aquél labor

-Uchiha Itachi- dijo ella con tal dureza, que la gran Hokage de Konoha no se atrevió a preguntar más. Ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones en su cabeza para inspeccionar en la tormentosa cabeza de Hiraguizawa Serafin. Sólo sabía que aquella mujer era un adversario digno de temer, y que cualquiera que se interpusiese de su víctima, iba a sufrir graves consecuencias. Sabía que ella cumpliría con sus órdenes y que era una kunoichi digna de confiar.

Lo único que no le calzaba era que tenía que ver Uchiha Itachi con Hiraguizawa Serafin

Y con ese pensamiento tomo un largo trago de sake

Era mejor no preguntar ahora

La verdad ya saldría a la luz

…

0

…

0

…

-Ino por favor no te pongas así, quiero que razones y entiendas por que estoy haciendo esto- dijo cansadamente la voz de Shikamaru, mientras observaba atentamente a su mujer, quien lo miraba fijamente sentada sobre la cama

-¿Cómo pretendes que no reaccione así, Shikamaru?- preguntó molesta la mujer, mientras trataba de ocultar las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos- Me estas diciendo que me vaya a Suna ahora mismo, ya que un gran grupo de shinobis asesinos y locos van a entrar a Konoha en menos de un día. ¿Cómo mierda pretendes que razone?- dijo la kunoichi alzando la voz

-Ya hemos hablado de esto hace un par de horas, es necesario que te vayas esta misma noche, ya que créeme que este lugar será todo menos agradable- dijo el moreno tratando de decir aquellas palabras de la manera más tranquilizadora posible

-¡No quiero irme- exclamó la rubia con terquedad, mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro

-Problemático- exclamó el moreno, mientras alzaba su rostro hacia el techo de la habitación. Inhaló y exhaló aire fuertemente, tratando de mantener la calma. Sabía que Ino era terca y emocional, y que cuando se trataba de algo delicado, se le tenía que explicar con calma- Por favor entiende que te tienes que ir. Si estás acá cuando Akatsuki ataque, lo más seguro es que termines siendo asesinada, y eso es lo que menos quiero

-Puedo ayudar, Shika- dijo ella tranquilizándose, mas había firmeza en su voz. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación

-No Ino, no esta vez- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en la cama, y ponía sus manos sobre las de Ino, cuales estaban húmedas a causa del nerviosismo- No pongas esa cara, no estoy diciendo que eres débil ni nada por el estilo- dijo el rápidamente al ver como su rostro se contorsionaba a causa de la ira- Eres fuerte Ino, y una médico digna de admiración y valor, pero resulta que en las circunstancias en que te encuentras, sólo vas a terminar herida o en el peor de los casos; muerta- dijo el conciliadoramente, mientras posaba una de sus cálidas manos por el rostro de ella con ternura- Y créeme que no podré sobrevivir si es que tu mueres 

junto a nuestro hijo. No podría volver a ser feliz nunca más, por que mi felicidad radica en ustedes dos. Así que por favor te lo pido como el más grande de los favores. Por favor anda a Suna antes de que Konoha se transforme en el infierno que promete ser cuando Akatsuki ataque

-¿Y que va a ser de mí si es que tú mueres, Shikamaru?- preguntó la rubia entre sollozos, sin tratar de evitar ya las lagrimas- Tú lo eres todo para mí, sabes que si te pasa algo yo no podré seguir

-Pues deberás hacerlo, por que tendrás otro motivo para existir- dijo el moreno seriamente, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el abultado vientre de ella- Nuestro hijo te necesitará si es que me pasa algo malo, y tú debes ser fuerte por él.

-No sé si podré hacerlo- dijo la rubia a duras penas, ya que el llanto no la dejaba hablar tranquilamente

-Sí podrás, por que eres fuerte Ino. Jamás creas menos de ti. No te subestimes, uno siempre encuentra fuerzas. Siempre- recalcó Shikamaru con firmeza- Aunque creas que no te podrás parar más, y que los problemas y la vida terminaron por destruirte, nunca creas que no puedas seguir. Siempre se puede, aunque uno este cansado y quebrado. Y créeme que si algo malo llegase a sucederme, tú vas a poder seguir viviendo y vas a lograr ser una mujer feliz

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella con la voz quebrada

-Por que te conozco- dijo el suavemente, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, tratando de sostener toda su tristeza y sus miedos en aquel abrazo. Después de todo, eso era lo que a él más le gustaba hacer.

Abrazarla

Sostenerla

Cuidarla

Quererla

Y nada ni nadie podrían evitar que él estuviese con ella, por que ella lo era todo para él.

Todo

-Prométemelo, Shika- susurró ella temblorosamente, mientras se sepraba de él, y tomaba la cara de el entre sus manos- Prometeme que me irás a buscar a Suna cuando todo esto termine, y que no me vovlerás a dejar sola nunca más- dijo ella con voz suplicante. Odiaba tener que alejarse de él, y también verlo tan cansado y consumido por sus labores como shinobi

-Te lo prometo, Ino- dijo el, mientras se acercaba al rostro de ella y la besaba con suavidad- Te prometo que todo estará bien, y que no vovleremos a separanos, así que puedes estar tranquila

-Gracias, Shikamaru, gracias- musitó ella algo más tranquila abrazandolo, aunque el dolor que sentía en la boca del estomago a causa de la ansiedad y el miedo no habían disminuido mucho.

De repente ambos se separaron, al ver como una mujer de cabellos rubios ingresaba a la habitación de ambos. Su boca tenía dibujada una expresión burlesca, pero sus ojos la traicionaban, ya que expresaban ternura ante la situación que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos

-Temari, te la encomiendo- dijo el moreno, mientras se paraba. Ino también lo hizo, sin dejar de sostener las manos de su marido

-No temas, niño- dijo la rubia con un deje de rudeza tan característico a ella, mientras tomaba un bolso que había sobre una de las sillas de la habitación- ¿Estas son tus cosas, Yamanaka?- dijo la rubia, mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia la mujer embarazada

-Sí- dijo Ino con firmeza

-Lo llevaré afuera, te espero allí. No demores, que tengo que preparar los escuadrones de shinobis que están a mi mando y son tan indisciplinados, que deberé ser más dura de lo usual y en muy poco tiempo- dijo la rubia, mientras sus ojos brillaban con un leve sadismo. Su boca estaba torcido en una sonrisa maliciosa, que hizo que Shikamaru e Ino compadecieran a aquellos shinobis que estaba a cargo de la fuerte y temeraria no Subaku Temari.

-Gracias, Temari-san, estaré afuera en un minuto- dijo la rubia, mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento

-Nos vemos, Temari- dijo Shikamaru secamente, mientras clavaba sus oscuros ojos en los de Temari, quien al ver la seriedad y la tensión del moreno, sonrío conciliadoramente

-Nos vemos, Nara- dijo la kunoichi de la arena, antes de salir de la habitación

-Todo estará bien, Shika. Ella es fuerte y me llevará sana y salvo a Suna, por lo que no debes preocuparte cuando salga de esta habitación y no me veas más. Yo estaré bien al igual que nuestro hijo- dijo Ino con seriedad, mientras tomaba con más firmeza las manos de él- Quiero ahora que tu única preocupación sea mantenerte con vida, y hacer que todas las cosas funcionen como las has planeado. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, ya que yo estaré bien. Eso sí, por favor no me hagas esperar tanto, que si no sé de ti voy a enloquecer, y tu sabes que..

Pero la rubia no pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpida por el moreno, quien la estrechó con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Su morena cabeza la apoyo sobre la rubia de esta, en una señal de protección, que hizo que Ino se sintiese más protegida que nunca, y que la angustia que sentía se mitigase un poco. Pero sabía que cuando se separase de aquél cálido cuerpo, el dolor y la angustia serían mucho mayor. Pero en aquél instante no quería pensar en aquello, sino en gozar aquél abrazó que estaba viviendo en aquél instante. Y es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que las personas vivían siempre en el pasado o en el futuro, nunca en el presente, y es por eso que eran tan infelices, ya que no sabían gozar lo bueno del "ahora".

-Te quiero demasiado, por favor cuídate- dijo Shikamaru, mientras se separaba y la besaba nuevamente. Una de sus manos la tenía sobre el vientre de ella, y lo tocaba con ternura

-Yo también, por favor regresa, ¿ya?- dijo la rubia con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de no llorar, y así hacer de la despedida un poco más tolerable de lo insoportablemente dolorosa que estaba siendo aquel escenario

-Volveré a ti, lo prometo- dijo el moreno, mientras finalmente se separaba de ella y le tomaba una de las manos y comenzaba a caminar afuera de la casa en la que vivían, para que se fuese junto a Temari y una pequeña escolta hacia Suna.

No quería que Ino se fuera, no quería tener que verla alejarse de él, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Sabía que lo correcto generalmente no era lo fácil y lo más agradable. Generalmente lo correcto era lo doloroso y fuerte, pero eso no significaba que fuese a dejar de hacerlo. Sabía que la seguridad de Ino estaba lejos de aquella aldea y de sus seres queridos.

-Ya esta, vamos- dijo Temari al ver como Ino salía junto a Shikamaru de la casa. A pesar de lo fría y dura que se mostraba, y que muchos rumoreaban que ella no tenía corazón, Temari igual estaba conmovida ante aquella triste y emocionante escena que ella estaba presenciando, mas no viviendo en carne propia.

-A Dios, Shikamaru- dijo Ino suavemente, mientras apretaba con fuerza una de sus manos, para luego soltarla y caminar hacia donde estaba Temari y los otros dos shinobis de Suna

-Hasta pronto, Ino- musitó el suavemente, mientras sacaba de su pantalón un cigarro y lo encendía con gestos rápidos y ansiosos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Temari- Cuidala Temari, ellos son todo lo que tengo

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo la kunoichi de la arena, mientras solemnemente bajaba la cabeza- Y es por eso que la protegeré con mi vida- Y diciendo esto, tomó a Ino entre sus fuertes brazos y desapareció de aquél lugar junto a los otros dos shinobis

Y fue en ese instante cuando Shikamaru se quebró

Cayó al suelo, mientras de su cuerpo salían roncos sollozos, los cuales el ya no se esforzaba por contener. Su pálida cara estaba húmeda a causa de las lágrimas que caían incesantemente de sus ojos. Odiaba lo que estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que todo esto era para mejor. Ya no quedaba nada más que hacer que cumplir con su promesa..

El sobreviviría

0

.

0

Haruno Sakura, Capitana de cuerpo ANBU beta se encontraba acostada de espalda sobre la húmeda hierba de las zonas de entrenamiento de Konoha, observando meditativamente la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos estaban dirigidos al cielo, cual carecía totalmente de estrellas, lo que eso a ella no le importunaba en lo más absoluto.

De su boca salía el humo del cigarro que ella estaba fumando, cual contrastaba levemente con la oscuridad del lugar en que ella se encontraba.

Estaba tranquila dentro de todo el caos que estaba aconteciendo en Konoha. Todos los shinobis estaban alerta y haciendo los preparativos para el próximo ataque de Akatsuki, cual iba a realizarse en menos de 1 día, exactamente mañana a la hora del crepúsculo.

Su equipo ya tenía todo solucionado y listo. Su contrincante era Konan, una rival digna de temer, pero Sakura también sabía que ella era una rival de un alto calibre, que podría acabar con ella sola. Pero sabía que no podía arriesgarse en una situación de tan gran urgencia a enfrentar ella sola un Akatsuki, ya que demoraría mucho más tiempo del esperado y quedaría exhausta, por lo que no podría ayudar en la batalla con sus habilidades médicas. Por eso ella iba junto a su equipo a destruir a aquella mujer, y se aseguraría de que fuese rápido, para así poder auxiliar a sus amigos y compañeros.

No había espacio para el error mañana

Un error y podría significar perder a quienes ella apreciaba

Y eso para ella sería insoportable

Sai había muerto a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y Kakashi todavía seguía en un estado de coma profundo gracias al maníaco de Uchiha Madara, y parecía no haber mejora alguna. Ella no podría soportar enterrar a otro ser querido, ni tampoco tener que verlo muerto en vida, acostado en una cama sin tan siquiera poderse mover.

-¿Qué haces acá tan sola, Sakura-chan?- dijo Uzumaki Naruto mientras caminaba hacia su mejor amiga y hermana, y se acostaba al lado de ella.

Aunque Sakura no hubiese fijado su mirada en la de Naruto, sabía que el la miraba con aquella intensa mirada que el poseía. Sabía también que su rostro estaría cubierto con una mueca de preocupación, al verla ahí sola y melancólica observando la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella

-Descanso Naruto, ¿y tú?- preguntó ella suavemente, mientras se giraba un poco quedando de lado, apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos, observando fijamente a su mejor amigo. Este ya no la miraba como antes, sino ahora su mirada estaba dirigida hacia la montaña de los Hokages

-Trato de descansar, pero no me puedo tranquilizar ante la expectación de mañana- dijo el muchacho con un tono de voz que Sakura no pudo descifrar

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó Sakura algo sorprendida, mientras clavaba su mirada en el rostro de Naruto para estar pendiente de sus facciones, para ver si estas le decían la verdad

-¡¿Yo el gran Uzumaki Naruto?!- chilló Naruto alarmado mientras se sentaba bruscamente, ante la mirada impresionada de Sakura, quien sólo atino a sonreír algo burlonamente

-Dios Naruto, a ti te deberían inyectar una buena dosis de lo que es miedo- dijo la muchacha sombríamente, mientras se volvía a recostar de espalda, al ver como el rubio hacía lo mismo

-Es verdad, tengo miedo- reconoció Naruto tras un breve silencio, dejando por primera vez a Sakura muda en esos pocos minutos en que habían estado juntos- No me malinterpretes, 

Sakura-chan- dijo con seriedad, mientras posaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza- No tengo miedo a que me hieran o a morir. Tú sabes que siempre he sido un cabezota que le falta como tu dices "una buena dosis de miedo"- dijo el con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- No, no temo por mí, si no por ti y por el teme, las dos personas que yo más quiero, junto a mi Hinata-chan.

-¿Por qué por nosotros?- preguntó Sakura con suavidad, mientras encendía otro cigarro y exhalaba el humo

-¿Tú no tendrías miedo a que algo malo le sucediera a tus seres más queridos?- contra preguntó el jinchuuruki

-Sí, estoy muerta de miedo de que algo malo le pueda sucedes a mis seres queridos. Es tal el miedo que me cuesta hasta respirar- dijo Sakura tomando aire ahogadamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de temor, un temor que Naruto compartía en aquellos instantes

-Me pasa lo mismo, especialmente sabiendo que el teme se va a enfrentar al sicótico de su hermano, y que tu vas a ir en contra de esa Akatsuki- dijo Naruto seriamente- Me mata de miedo saber que los puedo perder..

-Imagínate como debería estar yo, Naruto- dijo Sakura, mientras cambiaba de posición sentándose en la posición de indio- Sasuke va mañana contra Itachi, y tu vas a ser el blanco predilecto de todo el Akatsuki, ¿cómo crees que me siento yo sabiendo que a ustedes dos mañana les depara el día más terrible de sus vidas, y que lo más seguro es que los resultados sean trágicos?- dijo ella con la voz ahogada debido a la opresión que sentía en su pecho debido a la angustia y el miedo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos instantes- Tengo demasiado miedo de que mueran o que se alejen de mis vidas para siempre..Creo que no podría soportarlo

-A mí me pasaría lo mismo, Sakura-chan. Si ustedes se van, yo no sabría que hacer. Caería en tal depresión y oscuridad, que en ese momento creería que jamás me podría reponer, pero sé que después seguiría viviendo, y aunque el dolor de sus perdidas sería terrible, sé que me sobrepondría, por que ustedes jamás querrían que yo muriese en vida- dijo Naruto solemnemente, mientras se sentaba al igual que Sakura, y de sorpresa le tomaba una de las fría manos- Sé que si alguno de ustedes les pasara algo Sakura, sería terrible para mí, pero sé que ustedes no querrían que mi vida acabara ahí junto a ustedes. Yo sé que debo seguir luchando, aunque este totalmente quebrado, roto, seco y muerto por dentro, ¿y sabes por qué?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa optimista, mas sus ojos continuaban siendo totalmente serios. Sakura estaba muda, eran muy pocas las veces que ella había visto a Naruto 

hablando con aquella solemnidad y seriedad. Se sentía totalmente conmocionada- Por que los quiero y sé que me quieren, aunque el estúpido cubo de hielo del teme prefiera besar a Gai sensei antes de reconocerlo. Y es por ese amor que ustedes sienten por mi y que yo siento por ustedes, que haría todo en mi poder para vivir la vida al máximo, cumpliendo mi sueño de ser Hokage, para que esta aldea no vuelva a cometer los malditos errores que ha cometido durante toda su existencia, como lo del clan Uchiha, el clan Hyuuga y lo que me hicieron a mí. Yo voy a mejorar las cosas y ese es mi mas grande sueño, a si que Sakura-chan tú no tienes que tener miedo de que algo malo me va a suceder a mí, ya que eso no va a suceder. Yo voy a vivir y voy a cumplir mi sueño de ser Hokage- dijo el con una zorruna sonrisa- Y es por eso que no tengo miedo de que algo malo me suceda a mí, ya que sé que estaré bien. Lo único que me preocupa es que no hagas ninguna idiotez, y que tú y el teme tenga pequeños Uchiha corriendo por Konoha con esos sádicos ojos rojos..

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura enfurecida, despertándose del trance de las palabras series que Naruto había proferido antes de hablar de Sasuke y niños con ojos sádicos ojos rojos

-Era una broma, Sakura-chan- dijo alarmado Naruto mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de paz, y para tranquilizar a su amiga, cual ya estaba sonriendo de aquella manera lunática que servía de advertencia para toda persona que se encontrase cerca de ella en un radio de 10 Km- Pero volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo antes- dijo volviendo a tomar aquella seria postura que había tenido hace unos minutos atrás- Quiero que te cuides, y que vivas, Sakura. Yo no sabría que hacer sin ti, y yo sé que el teme de Sasuke, aunque no lo vaya a reconocer en voz alta, se moriría si tu llegaras a morir, y te vengaría aunque fuese lo último que tenga que hacer..

-¿Me vengaría?- exclamó impresionada Sakura, mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente

-Ese es el estilo de Sasuke para demostrar el afecto que tenía por las personas que el quiere, pero que han muerto- dijo Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza, mientras imaginaba sicóticas imágenes de su mejor amigo con el sharingan brillando malignamente mientras atacaba a sus contrincantes- Ya sabes como es él, un tarado con una madurez emocional de un niño de 5 años..

-Ya lo sé- dijo Sakura riéndose ante la descripción que Naruto había hecho de Sasuke, sabiendo que el moreno no estaría nada de contento al oír aquello- Pero mejor no hablemos de venganzas ni de posibles muertes, Naruto. Yo sé que todo estará bien, o por lo menos quiero creer eso, y uno debería saber que la fuerza del creer, la fuerza de la fe junto a una fuerte fuerza de voluntad, puede generar milagros..

-No hay certezas, pero hay que creer que las cosas estarán bien..- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía alegremente, mientras se paraba y le daba una mano a Sakura para que se parase junto a él- Es hora de que me vaya, querida amiga a ver a Hinata, cual me debe estar esperando hace un buen par de rato, así que te abandono- dijo teatralmente el rubio, lo que hizo bufar a Sakura- Y bueno creo que sería un buena manera de descansar si es que te vas a dormir, pero sé que estas con insomnio al igual que todos los shinobis de Konoha, así que te propongo a que vayas a aclarar ciertas cosas con cierto sujeto..-dijo divertidamente, al ver como la muchacha se azoraba con su comentario

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Sakura evadiendo la indirecta, mientras giraba su rostro hacia la iluminada montaña de los Hokages, ya que era ahí donde Naruto estaba dirigiendo su mirada

-Eres inteligente, Sakura- dijo el rubio, mientras sonreía con malicia hacia la montaña de los Hokages- No necesitaras que te lo explique, ¿no?

Sakura se giró furiosa hacia donde estaba su amigo parado, con la intensión de golpearlo con su puño lleno de chakra, pero al hacerlo descubrió que estaba completamente sola, y que donde había estado Naruto se encontraba algo tirado en el piso

Era la antigua banda de Sasuke

…

0

…

0

…

Sakura había visto muy pocas veces el sector de los Uchiha, pero jamás se había atrevido a entrar a aquel maldito lugar. Cuando pequeña no entraba por que creía que habían fantasmas, y por que los adultos de la aldea decían que aquél lugar estaba lleno de energía maligna. Cuando creció y conoció la verdadera historia del clan Uchiha, ella jamás se había atrevido a 

ingresar a aquel lugar por respeto a Sasuke y a su familia asesinada, por el heredero del clan, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

No sabía muy bien por que había decidido ir a buscar a Sasuke al sector del clan Uchiha, pero sentía que lo más seguro es que el estuviese ahí antes de la gran batalla con su odiado hermano mayor. Sabía que era imposible que el estuviese en esos instantes durmiendo en su departamento. Eso simplemente no calzaba con la tormentosa personalidad de Sasuke. Lo más seguro que el preso del insomnio, hubiese decidido ir al antiguo sector de su clan, en busca de fuerzas y serenidad para llevar la ardua labor que le esperaba mañana. O también podía ser que hubiese ido a buscar algún arma o reseña que pudiese debilitar a Itachi, pero esa era una de las probabilidades más remotas, ya que él ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a su hermano mayor, pero no había certeza de que fuese más fuerte para acabar con él.

Pero volviendo al tema central, Sakura jamás había entrado a aquél sector de Konoha, sea por miedo o por respeto, o por ambas dos. No sabía por que temía tanto entrar a aquél lugar. No era miedo a los fantasmas, tal vez fuese miedo a Sasuke. A Sasuke y a sus mil impredesibles formas de reaccionar para con ella.

La mataba

La salvaba

La golpeaba

La besaba

Sasuke se comportaba tan paradigmáticamente con ella, que ella ya no sabía a que atenerse. Pero sabía también que no podía vivir temiendo sus impredecibles acciones, y que si quería que su relación con él fuese a resultar, sea románticamente hablando o no, ella tenía quedar de temer el rechazo de él.

Tenía que dejar de tener miedo a que el fuese a rechazarla y a despreciarla, ya que era la única manera de salvarlo a él y también de salvarse a sí misma. Era la única manera de salvar la frágil relación que ellos tenían desde que ella lo llevó a al fuerza de vuelta a Konoha.

Y con ese pensamiento, salto el gran muro que separaba a Konoha del sector del asesinado clan Uchiha. Para su sorpresa, aquel barrio no era tan digno de temer como ella había pensado. No había calaveras ni imagines de sádicos ojos rojos, ni nada por el estilo. Era un barrio común y corriente. La mayoría de las casas eran blancas, y todas las ventanas estaban cerradas firmemente. Sus pasos se oían y sentían trémulos a causa del nerviosismo, pero ella sentía en el fondo de su alma una seguridad que jamás habría creído tener cuando había decidido ir al sector Uchiha a buscar a Sasuke. La leve luz que iluminaba aquél lugar era gracias a los focos de iluminación que estaban fuera del barrio, y gracias a la tenue luz de la luna.

Siguió caminando entre las pequeñas calles, hasta encontrarse de frente con una gran casa blanca, con una gran e intimidante entrada. A los lados había una gran terraza de madera, que estaba alrededor de toda aquella casa. Esa sin duda debería haber sido la casa en que Sasuke debió haber vivido, como hijo de la cabeza del clan. Ninguna casa en todo el sector era tan grande y majestuosa como aquella. Era simple lógica deducir que esa había sido la casa de Sasuke, y que había una posibilidad de un noventa y nueve porciento de que el estuviese ahí adentro. De repente Sakura sintió ruidos de dentro de la casa, y eso le hizo tomar la determinación de que Sasuke iba a estar ahí a dentro. Sabía que Sasuke se enfurecería al verla ahí profanando aquél lugar que era tan privado para él, pero no había manera ya de retroceder.

Sólo sentía que debía entrar, y que tenía que estar con él

Y eso era lo más irracional que estaba haciendo hasta la fecha

Y sin pensar más, con sigilosos pasos decidió entrar a aquélla enorme casa. Al entrar al salón de entrada, pudo ver las paredes algo desiertas y carentes de muebles, pero después se dio cuenta que era el estilo de los Uchiha decorar austeramente, ya que nadie se atrevió a entrar a aquél sector de Konoha tras la masacre del clan. Se decía que los vengativos espíritus penaban por las noches, por lo que nadie se atrevía a provocar la furia de los Uchiha.

De repente su mirada se clavó al final del pasillo, donde si no se equivocaba podía ver luz. Una tenue luz que lo más seguro era a causa de una vela, lo que hizo que el corazón de Sakura comenzase a latir a mil por hora. Con suavidad caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al final, con cuidado de no hacer crujir las maderas. Cuando llegó a la puerta que estaba semi cerrada, pudo ver por una pequeña rendija a Sasuke, quien estaba parado en aquella habitación con su katana en la mano. Sakura sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al ver el alto y fuerte cuerpo de Sasuke dándole la espalda. Este no se movía, y parecía estar observando algo que se 

encontraba en una pared al frente de él. Con la mayor cautela posible, ella se acercó un poco más a la rendija, y pudo ver que lo que él estaba mirando eran marcos de fotos. Fotos en donde salía gente sonriendo y en otras ni tanto. Habían decenas de fotografías colgadas en hermosos marcos en la pared larga y blanca que estaba al frente de Sasuke, y fue ahí cuando Sakura se sintió lo más intrusa posible. Sintió que estaba violando la confianza de Sasuke y su privacidad, y que por más que las palabras de Naruto la hubiesen motivado, había un momento para cada cosa, y ese no era el momento para encarar a Sasuke.

Se sentía terriblemente egoísta y egocéntrica.

Se sentía terrible

Había pensado solo en ella y en su felicidad, y no había pensado que Sasuke tal vez aquella noche no quería saber nada de kunoichis quebradas y problemáticas de pelo rosado y locamente enamoradas de él. Lo más seguro era que él quisiese estar en paz, y estar lo más sereno posible para enfrentar a su hermano mayor, que a pesar de ser uno de los shinobis más fuerte de todos los tiempos, también era su hermano. Un hermano al que él había amado demasiado y que había admirado con demasiado fervor, y que lo había traicionado de la peor de las formas.

¿Cómo había podido ser así?

Ella no era la prioridad de Sasuke, aunque le doliese en lo más hondo de su ser.

¿Es qué acaso no había madurado nada en todos esos años?

Se sentía peor y más patética de lo que ella había sido a los doce años

Y mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, ella con todo el cuidado posible se giró y comenzó a salir fuera de aquella enorme casa. Cuando se encontró en las calles del barrio Uchiha, podía sentir como el frío había aumentado, y para peor, como lágrimas caían libremente ya por su rostro.

Se sentía débil y despreciable, y con ese último pensamiento acumulo chakra en sus piernas y salió del sector Uchiha a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a Sasuke y sus ilusiones

Lo que ella ignoraba era que su cuerpo reflejado en los vidrios que guardaban las fotos, había sido totalmente visible por la mirada impasible de Sasuke. Este, minutos después de que Sakura hubiese desaparecido de su vista, tomó su katana y se dirigió fuera del sector Uchiha en busca de ella.

…

0

…

0

…

Sakura ingresó por el balcón a su habitación, y sin importarle nada, se tiró sobre su cama llorando amargamente.

Lloraba por Sasuke y su terrible destino. Lloraba por Naruto y sus palabras. Lloraba por ella, y por su estupidez al creer que podía irrumpir en la vida de Sasuke como si nada.

Lloraba por todo lo que sucedió, estaba sucediendo e iba a suceder.

Estaba cansada y colapsada, y había explotado al ver aquella imagen de Sasuke mirando las fotografías de su familia, que había sido asesinada por su hermano. La vida de Sasuke había sido terrible, al cambio la de ella había sido llena de cariño y padres preocupados que velaban por ella.

¿Podrían estar juntas dos personas con dos pasados abismantemente diferentes?

No lo sabía, ni quería responderse, ya que sentía que la respuesta sería negativa, y eso la llenaba de una profunda desolación, ya que quería a Sasuke. Lo quería de verdad, y el hecho de saber que jamás podrían estar juntos por la historia y el pasado de ambos, y a demás por las expectativas distintas que ambos tenían sobre el futuro, la llenaban de la más profunda desesperación. Aparte al hecho de estar tan cansada, sólo hacía que las cosas se viesen peor de lo que eran.

-Sakura- cortó una voz abruptamente el silencio de la habitación de Sakura. Era una voz dura y llena de fuerza.

Sakura se volteó, y se encontró frente a frente a Sasuke, quien estaba vestido completamente de negro. El se encontraba apoyado en el balcón de su pieza, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en ella. Sakura en un acto rápido se secó las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro, y se paró para hacer frente a Sasuke, quien no dejaba de mirarla

-¿Me viste?- preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba él, y quedaba al frente

-Sí- dijo el suavemente, mientras caminaba hacia donde ella estaba, y la tomaba por la barbilla, dejándola impresionada ante aquél gesto que él estaba haciendo para con ella. Sakura pudo ver que sus oscuros ojos no estaban llenos de odio y rabia, si no de confusión, cansancio y algo que ella no podía comprender- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Sentí que estaba rompiendo tu confianza- dijo ella con la voz trémula a causa del nerviosismo. Se retaba a sí misma mentalmente por su reacción, pero no podía evitarla- Como si estuviese violando un secreto tuyo, y es por eso que me fui- dijo ella tratando de rehuir la mirada de él- No quería ser una molestia, ni que me odiases más, Sasuke..

-Yo no te odio, Sakura- dijo el moreno tranquilamente, mientras tomaba con mayor firmeza el rostro de ella, y la obligaba a mirarlo fijamente

-¿No?- preguntó ella impresionada, mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente, impresionada ante la confesión que ella acababa de oír de la propia boca del Uchiha- Es mejor que liberes el genjutsu Uchiha, por que esta broma se esta pasando de la raya – dijo ella alzando la voz, al comenzar a creer que el hecho de que Sasuke le dijese que no la odiaba era técnicamente 

imposible, y que antes de que ocurriese eso sería más probable que Tsunade dejase de tomar sake- Libera el maldito genjutsu..-gimió ella al ver como Sasuke sonreía levemente, al oír las ocurrencias de ella

Y antes de que ella decidiese golpearlo o liberarse de su agarre, el se acercó totalmente a ella, y la abrazó con fuerza. La sostuvo, a pesar de que ella se retorciese en su fuerte abrazó. Podía sentirla sollozar y gimotear, pero jamás la volvería a soltar y mucho menos quería que ella creyese que la odiaba.

El no la odiaba

Sinceramente no lo hacía

Muchas veces creía que lo hacía

Pero en el fondo sabía que aquello era completamente falso

No la amaba, o por lo menos eso él creía, pero sí la necesitaba. Necesitaba y quería que ella estuviese bien y que fuese feliz. También la necesitaba a su lado. Necesitaba de su presencia, y no había explicación lógica para aquello. Y en ese mismo instante la necesitaba a su lado, y no iba a pelear ya contra ese sentimiento y esa sensación, ya que sabía que lo más posible que el día de mañana el terminaría muerto bajo el poder de Itachi.

Sólo quería dejar de pelear consigo mismo, y contra el mundo, y abandonarse en lo que él realmente sentía.

Que terrible era el hecho de que tenía que esperar hasta un momento tan decisivo para dejarse a sí mismo ser. Siempre ha sido tan característico en las personas el hacer las cosas que uno más quiere cuando una situación apremia. Siempre necesitan de la urgencia para poder decir lo que sienten o hacer algo que hace tiempo han querido.

Lentamente bajo hacia su rostro y un movimiento lento la besó. La besó tranquilamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, y que la terrible batalla del día de mañana fuese a 

suceder en muchos años más. La sostenía con delicadeza, para no quebrarla. La sentía demasiado frágil bajo su abrazo. Ella se sostenía a él como si su vida dependiese de ello, y que no existía nada más importante que él en aquellos momentos. Con suavidad se separó de ella, y prosiguió por besar su rostro, su cabeza y su cuello paulatinamente, mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento que estaba viviendo junto a él.

De repente el se separó de ella, y la miró con una expresión de ansiedad que ella no veía en Sasuke hace mucho tiempo

-Por favor no vayas mañana- dijo con voz ronca, mientras con sus pálidas manos tomaba el frágil cuello de ella. Sakura sólo lo miraba, con ternura

-Tú sabes que no puedo, y por sobre todo que no quiero- dijo ella suavemente, mientras posaba sus delgadas manos sobre los hombros de él- Es mi camino ninja el pelear junto a ustedes, por Konoha y por ustedes, por las personas que quiero. No podría soportar verte a ti y a Naruto luchar contra ellos, y yo quedarme atrás mirando sus espaldas- dijo ella con la voz algo quebrada- Eso me mataría, Sasuke. Es como si yo te pidiese que no pelearas contra Itachi..

-Hn-musitó él con algo de brusquedad, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Sakura y besaba su boca brevemente- Lo sé. Sólo prométeme que vivirás, Sakura. Hazlo, por que si no lo haces me encargaré de que no luches mañana- dijo el moreno con un tono de voz imperativo, lo que le molestó a la kunoichi. Pero al ver como el usual inexpresivo rostro de Sasuke estaba lleno de preocupación, por mucho que el intentase escudarlo, hicieron que se aplacara su mal genio. Lo último que necesitaba aquella noche era pelearse con él

-Sólo si tú lo prometes- dijo ella como respuesta, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban de determinación

-Sabes que no puedo prometerte aquello- dijo el moreno con voz seca, mientras soltaba sus manos del agarre que el tenía sobre el cuello de Sakura

-Bueno, para eso hay solución- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el pálido rostro de él- Yo te prometo que sobreviviré, y también te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para mantenerte con vida- dijo ella con un tono de auto suficiencia, que hizo que Sasuke sonriera levísimamente

-Me parece bien- y diciendo aquello la tomó entre sus brazos nuevamente, y la besó con más fuerza que antes. Al separarse de Sakura, pudo ver como ella lo miraba con seriedad- Será mejor que descansemos..

-Así es- dijo ella, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Sasuke y la besaba con ternura- Si quieres te puedes quedar. Tranquilo que no pretendo violarte ni nada por el estilo- dijo ella en tono burlón al ver la cara de Sasuke que estaba algo atónita ante el ofrecimiento de ella- Para eso después tenemos tiempo..-dijo ella en un murmullo que no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el moreno, mientras se acostaba en uno de los lados de la amplia cama de Sakura

-Nada, sólo pensaba en algo que me dijo hace un rato de Naruto- dijo ella con una media sonrisa, que hizo que Sasuke la mirara desconfiadamente- Nada que deba preocuparte todavía, Sasuke-kun- dijo ella con una risilla estúpida, que hizo que el moreno temiese aún más por su integridad moral- Es una broma, Sasuke- dijo ella finalmente, poniéndose seria- Será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un día demasiado pesado..-y diciendo esto la muchacha se acostó al lado de él, y lo abrazó por la cintura- Buenas noches, Sasuke

-Hn- dijo Sasuke, mientras tomaba el cuerpo de la peli rosa y lo acercaba más al de él

Ella era la única manera en la que él pudiese dormir aquella noche, ya que le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Su remedio contra el insomnio

…

0

…

0

…

Un hombre de aproximadamente 23 años estaba sentado sobre una roca, mirando la luna sangrienta que yacía indiferente en el oscuro cielo. Sus ojos rojos miraban con ansiedad como el tiempo transcurría, y como estaba llegando el momento culmine y final de su vida. Sabía que en el día de mañana su corta y tormentosa vida iba a llegar a su fin, y eso lo llenaba de una serenidad que iba más allá de lo explicable.

Tantos años de sufrimiento y tormento por fin acabarían en manos de su hermano menor, y eso lo llenaba de tranquilidad, ya que por fin encontraría el descanso que el tanto estaba anhelando y por sobre todo, su pequeño hermano por fin podría completar el gran motivo de su existencia;

Vengar el clan Uchiha matando a su principal asesino;

Uchiha Itachi

Sasuke por fin podría vengar a quienes tanto amó, y el por fin podría encontrar la redención que había buscado afanosamente durante todos aquellos años

Por fin Uchiha Itachi estaría en paz

Y fue en esos momentos, en la total soledad de la noche, junto a la luna y la noche que protegían todos sus secretos, cuando el sonrío genuinamente..

Si todo salía como él había planeado, Sasuke por fin podría encontrar el camino a su felicidad, y el poder para acabar con todo el que quisiese subsumirlo

Y esa persona se reducía al fundador del clan Uchiha

Uchiha Madara

Se juraba a sí mismo que jamás permitiría aquello

Jamás

Cerró sus ojos suavemente, tratando de conciliar el sueño que costaba que viniese a él. Siempre, desde que había asesinado a su clan, cada noche había padecido de insomnio, pero aquella noche era distinta

Esa noche él era el insomnio, y este no le volvería a ganar

Por qué mañana Uchiha Itachi sería por fin:

Libre

…

0

…

FIN CAPITULO

…

0

…

08/09/2008

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras, ¿cómo están? Espero que demasiado bien. Bueno este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, en señal de disculpas por no haber actualizado en un mes. Sí. He tenido graves problemas de creatividad este mes, por lo que hoy día resultó ser el día en que me funcionó la creatividad, por lo que aproveche de escribir al tiro todo el capítulo. Perdonen la demora, pero en verdad no estaba bien. Estaba frustrada por que el capítulo anterior no me gustó lo suficiente, por que no fue muy popular, la universidad, entrenamientos de futbol, rollos existenciales y otros influyeron en que la musa no descendiese sobre mi persona para 

poder escribir. Espero que por lo menos se mantenga en una constante y pueda actualizar más seguido y todo eso, ya que me da lata fallarles. Es muy fome para ustedes y para mí.

Bueno sobre el fic, mostré varios puntos de acción, en donde veremos como se desarrollará la pelea final. Pongan atención por sobre todo al dialogo entre Tsunade y Hiraguisawa, ya que eso sería definitivo para el futuro de los Uchiha.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el Sasusaku. Lo siento si esperaban algún lemon, pero no sabría como escribirlo, y me quedaría pésimo. No quería arriesgarme a que me quedase algo horrible, ya que sería fome para ustedes, el fic y otros. Este fic yo lo clasifiqué M por el la violencia, temas que hablan sobre venganza, depresión y otros. Por eso, pero no específicamente por que iba a contener lemon.

Muchas gracias por los RR que recibí por el capítulo anterior, cual fue no muy entretenido y más que nada introductorio a lo que iba a sueceder en la batalla contra Akatsuki. Muchas gracias. Este capitulo se los dedico especialmente a ella y a los que leyeron el capítulo 17.

Bueno muchas gracias por todo, cuídense mucho. Nos estamos viendo pronto y ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo. Que les vaya demasiado bien y por favor dejen opiniones, críticas constructivas y otros. Se les agradece mucho

Atentamente

Nacha

..

0

..

P.D: Quedan 2 a 3 capítulos aproximadamente más un epilogo.

..

0

..

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-Tori no Uta

-Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

-Ari.SasuSaku

-Koko 7180

-Arely Uchiha

-Hatake Edith

-Darkhannachan

-Miriam H

-Krys-chan

-Linkin

-Antotis

-Sakuritah

-Darlett

-LalaCleao

-Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes, y también a todas las que leyeron el capítulo anterior y que siguen este fic

0

..

0

..

0

..

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS!

¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!

0

..

0

..


	20. Aviso: Feliz año nuevo

Mis muy queridas lectoras, antes que nada quería desearles un muy feliz año nuevo. Que hoy día lo pasen increíble con sus familias, novios, amigos con ventaja, amigos, amigas y pro sobre todo con ustedes mismas. Eso es lo más importante, y la clave para poder ser felices; estar contento con uno mismo. No arrepentirse ya por lo que uno hizo, y en el peor de los casos por lo que no hizo. No hay nada peor que no atreverse a vivir; sea por opresión, miedo u otros. Así Que las invito a que este año 2009 se atrevan a vivir lo que se privaron, a sentir lo que no se atrevieron. Obviamente siempre en un equilibrio, sin dañarse a ustedes mismas o al resto. Vivir en paz y armonía con los demás, y por sobre todo con uno mismo, sus creencias, credos religiosos, políticos, sociales, morales u otros.

Sean ustedes, eso es lo más importante. Y busquen potenciar sus virtudes y las cosas maravillosas que tienen, regalándose a los demás. Y busquen mejorar y evolucionar en sus defectos, para poder ser mejores personas cada día.

Ahora, con respecto al fic, he tenido una semana de locos, pero ahora voy a estar algo más relajada, pero no del todo, ya que tengo examen de derecho civil el 5 de Enero (jeje no me fue bien, no estudié mucho ese ramo en el semestre, y es por eso que tengo que dar examen).

Bueno, que les vaya muy bien. Y muchas gracias por este año con ustedes como mis lectoras, se los agradezco inmensamente. Han sido un apoyo para mí dentro del mundo de fanfiction y "Salvación", y también han sido un pilar importante en mi vida "de carne y hueso". Muchas gracias por darme la inspiración de escribir, sin ustedes este fic y muchas de mis ideas jamás podrían haber sido expresadas con la claridad y la sinceridad con que lo he hecho. Muchos besos, las quiere y les desea lo mejor para este año

Atentamente

Nacha

P.D: Que un Sasuke-kun las bese esta noche jajaja. Obviamente menos emo que en el manga. Por cierto Naruto ahora no está nada mal jejeje.


	21. La batalla por Konoha I

ADVERTENCIAS: -Spoiler Manga, -M, por lenguaje y violencia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why was I one of the chosen ones?  
Until the fight I could not see  
The magic and the strength of my power  
It was beyond my wildest dreams

Dark wings they are descending  
See shadows gathering around  
One by one they are falling  
Every time they try to strike us down

Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe  
Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe

As they took your soul away  
The night turned into the day  
Blinded by your rays of life  
Give us the strength we needed"

("Dark Wings", Within Temptation, del disco "Mother Earth")

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salvación

0

.

0

19. La Batalla por Konoha I

0

.

0

Konoha estaba en llamas

Muchos de los principales edificios de la aldea de la hoja estaban destruidos, o por lo menos deteriorados por el ataque enemigo, cual no daba tregua a los shinobis de la aldea más fuerte de todos los países.

Akatsuki había sido implacable en su ataque, pero también predecible

Todo había sucedido como lo habían predicho en aquella reunión breves días atrás. Akatsuki había atacado a la hora del crepúsculo, potenciando todo su arsenal letal en la plaza central de Konoha, donde todos los civiles se encontraban celebrando el festival de su amada aldea. A pesar de lo implacable y rápido del ataque, Konoha no se quedo atrás. A penas se vieron aquellos terribles missing-nin con sus capas negras con nubes rojas, ellos ejecutaron su plan del salvar a todo civil que se encontrase en el perímetro.

Los shinobis encargados de la ofensiva atacaron con tanta fuerza como lo hizo Akatsuki. Inmediatamente si dividieron en los grupos que les correspondía, y atacaron a su objetivo con todo lo que tenías, y aún más. Sus voluntades estaban unidas en destruirlos con todo lo que poseían, ya que ellos querían arrebatarles sus familias, amigos, hogares y por sobre todo;

Sus voluntades

Sus voluntades de fuego

Aquellas voluntades que iban más allá de lo explicable, y que hacían de Konoha y sus shinobis enemigos dignos de temer, y también de admirar.

Por qué eran indestructibles

Konoha había pasado por mucho ya. Múltiples ataques de shinobis, guerras civiles, traiciones y por sobre todo el ataque del Kyuubi, aquél demonio que casi termina con todo, pero que no lo pudo lograr, ya que la poderosa fuerza de voluntad y habilidades de Yondaime se lo impidieron.

La visión era apocalíptica

En las calles había cadáveres tanto de los mercenarios contratados por Akatsuki como de shinobis de Konoha. Había sangre en las paredes, agonía y sufrimiento. Pero a pesar de aquellas imágenes tan terribles, los shinobis de Konoha seguían peleando con todo lo que tenían y aún más.

Sus naturalezas eran sacrificarse con todo lo que tuvieran por el bien de aquella aldea a la que tanto querían. Sabían que sus vidas como shinobis eran cortas, y era por ello que en cada misión se entregaban con todo lo que tenían. El tener a la muerte presente y como una constante opción en sus vidas, hacían de ellos guerreros más eficientes, dispuestos a sacrificar todo lo que tuviesen para salvar a sus seres queridos, cuales se simbolizaban en la aldea de Konoha.

Konoha simbolizaba todo lo que ellos querían, incluyendo a sus seres queridos.

Y aunque perdiesen a su ser más querido en la más cruenta de las batallas, ellos igual seguirían peleando por Konoha, ya que no permitirían que otros sufriesen el dolor que les generaba la pérdida de un ser amado

Y eso es lo que le pasaba exactamente a Rock Lee, quien en el transcurso de la batalla contra Hoshigaki Kisame junto a su antiguo equipo genin, pudo ver como su querido y admirado Gai-sensei abría las ocho puertas de chakra y arremetía mortalmente contra el Akatsuki dándole muerte. Tras haberse cerciorado de que su poderoso enemigo yacía sin vida, Maito Gai cayó sin vida sobre el suelo ante la mirada atónita de sus antiguos alumnos.

En esos instantes Rock Lee creyó morir del sufrimiento. Tenía la vana e infantil esperanza de que su querido maestro se levantase e hiciese una de sus famosas poses, pero al ver su cuerpo tirado en el piso como un muñeco de trapo sin vida, hicieron que el descubriera la terrible realidad: Jamás volvería a ver ni estar con Gai-sensei.

Jamás

Y eso lo llenó de una ira indescriptible. Su aura se había tornado en algo sumamente peligroso, y era por ello que sus dos compañeros se quedaron sin hacer nada al verlo desaparecer entre los shinobis rumbo a otro campo de batalla. Rumbo a destruir a la maldita organización que había destruido su amado hogar, y por sobre todo a su muy querido maestro.

0

.

0

-¡Maldita sea!- masculló Sakura de dolor al sentir como se le enterraban dardos de papel muy filudos sobre uno de sus brazos, pero sin importarle el dolor, continuo corriendo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su adversaria, y con un giro muy rápido, antes de que la Akatsuki pudiese reaccionar, la agarro fuertemente entre sus brazos- ¡Ahora, Inuzuka!

Y diciendo esto, apareció Kiba junto a Akamaru, y con una rapidez impresionante, vertieron un asqueroso y denso aceite sobre las dos kunoichis, cuales dejaron de forcejear levemente, debido a la impresión que sintieron ante la sensación de estar bajo aquél aceite.

-Es inútil- musitó Konan, mientras forcejeaba aún más fuerte, pero Sakura la agarraba con su fuerza inhumana. La capitana ANBU a pesar de haber sido el señuelo para despistar a Konan y estar sangrando profusamente en aquellos instantes, igualmente la agarraba con fuerza. Sabía que aquél plan que ellos habían elaborado era un plan que podía ser realizado en una sola oportunidad. Si fallaban, Konan no volvería a caer en la trampa que ellos le habían preparado. Así que no tenía otra opción que sujetarla ferozmente. El aceite que le habían lanzado no era un aceite común y corriente. A parte de ser inflamable, este no le permitiría a Konan transformar su cuerpo en miles de pedazos de papel, ya que poseía ciertos condimentos creados por Sakura, para imposibilitar aquello.

Mientras forcejeaban violentamente ambas kunoichis, Sakura pudo vislumbrar que su sangre había caído al piso, lo que hizo que ella sonriera levemente. Cuando su sangre tocó el piso, esta inmediatamente dibujó un círculo de un radio no más grande de dos metros alrededor de las dos mujeres. Al parecer Konan no se había dado cuenta de ello, lo que era una gran ventaja, ya que el círculo que se había formado alrededor de ellas no era nada más ni nada menos que un sello, que sellaba completamente a Konan a aquél círculo. Ese sello Sakura lo había aprendido en sus primeros meses siendo entrenada por Tsunade. Nunca le había dado vital importancia aprenderlo más que por razones médicas, pero ahora este era demasiado importante si es que tenían como fin dejar que la Akatsuki se quedase quieta en un área muy reducida.

-_Hakke Rokujū Yonshō _– dijo la voz ahora firme y segura de Hyuuga Hinata, mientras se ponía en posición y con una agilidad y coordinación impresionante, comenzó a golpear a Konan, bloqueando sus puntos de chakra. Sakura continuaba afirmando fuertemente a Konan, quien a pesar de haber dejado de forcejear por los golpes de Hinata, estaba recibiendo los golpes de ella, cuales eran duros y fuertes, y si es que no la agarraba lo más seguro era que pudiese caerse al piso, o arrancar de aquél ataque, aunque sería lo menos posible gracias a que el aceite no le permitiría transformarse en mariposas de papel y el ataque de Hinata era cien por ciento inevitable. Hinata había aprendido aquél poderoso ataque principalmente gracias a Neji, quien había tenido la paciencia de enseñarle lo básico, para que luego ella pudiese desarrollarla. Había sido impresionante como la relación de ambos había cambiado con el curso de los años, dando a surgir una relación mucho más fraternal en términos familiares, y de compañerismo shinobi cuando les tocaba realizar alguna misión juntos.

-_Blood seal no jutsu_- dijo Sakura perfeccionando el sello, mientras saltaba fuera del círculo que se había creado con su propia sangre, cuando Hinata había cesado su fuerte ataque. Al tocar el piso, Sakura se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer, si no hubiese sido por los rápidos reflejos de Kiba que la habían sostenido

-¿Está bien, Capitana?- preguntó el algo alarmado al ver la languidez con que esta se movía

-Estoy bien, Inuzuka- dijo Sakura, mientras se paraba finalmente a unos metros de Konan, quien yacía en el piso cubierta de aceite, pero consiente.

Después de todos los ataques a los que ella se había visto sometida por aquellos ANBU, ella igualmente seguía consiente, y con cierta reserva de chakra para continuar sus ataques. Sabía que había sido sellada en aquél sello de sangre en la que se encontraba rodeada, y tenía la absoluta certeza de que podría escapar de aquél sello sólo con la muerte de la persona quien lo realizó, y esa era la Capitana ANBU que ahora respiraba algo agitada. Podía sentir que había gastado mucha energía realizando el sello, pero sabía también que esa no era la única razón por la que ella se encontraba sumamente agotada, ya que los dardos de papel con que ella la había herido, contenían veneno. No un veneno poderoso como el de Sasori, pero sí un veneno lo suficientemente fuerte para que en cuestión de horas se encontrase muerta. Podía dejarla morir por el veneno, pero era obvio que intentarían matarla antes de que la Capitana hubiese muerto. Su única solución era tratar de matarla desde adentro del sello, antes de que la atacasen. Su cuerpo no podía salir de aquél lugar, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese elaborar algún jutsu que se dirigese contra la ANBU y terminase con su vida.

Tenía una oportunidad, y si la desaprovechaba en aquél instante, todo habría terminado para ella.

Y eso ella no lo quería, por qué quería seguir junto a Nagato para la eternidad

Y si era vencida por aquellos niños, él ya no la querría por ser débil. Él era un dios, y nadie que no fuese digno podría estar con él, por lo que si ella moría en aquél lugar por aquellos ANBU, ella jamás sería digna de él. Simplemente no podía morir, no en aquél lugar, no sin él.

-Shiranui- dijo fuertemente la v oz de Sakura, rompiendo la concentración y el esquema de pensamientos que estaba llevando en aquellos momentos Konan- Es hora de finalizar esto- dijo mientras se paraba completamente, mientras se ponía junto a Shiranui Genma, quien estaba a cinco metros del sello de sangre donde estaba Konan, mirándola directamente.

-Cómo usted diga, Capitana- dijo el ANBU, mientras se alejaba un par de metros, junto a sus otros tres compañeros.

Al ver lo que hacían, los ojos de Konan se abrieron inmediatamente por el horror. Ya sabía lo que iban a hacer esos shinobis, y no era una muerte agradable. Trató ella de acumular chakra para generar alguna explosión, o por lo menos realizar un jutsu que le permitiese acabar con la vida de esa horrible Capitana ANBU, pero nada de nada podía hacer. Estaba totalmente incapacitada para poder realizar cualquier tipo de jutsu, ni siquiera podía realizar una misera mariposa de papel. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta en la muchacha de cabellos negros y largos, que la miraba a través de su máscara. Ella con sus golpes había sido la que había cerrado sus canales de chakra, y era por ello que no podía hacer ningún jutsu.

Estaba perdida

Iba a morir, y la muerte no era lo que más temía, sino el haber decepcionado a Nagato, y el encontrarse sin su presencia para la eternidad

Por que a pesar de ser su ángel, ella no era lo suficiente para poder merecer el favor de un dios. Los ángeles jamás podrían ser iguales a un dios, jamás podrían ser suficientes para poder ser premiadas con la presencia eterna de estos.

-_ Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu __–_ exclamó Genma, tras formar los sellos con la rápidez que dan los años. De él apareció una bola enorme de fuego que iba dirigida hacia la Akatsuki, cual miraba horrorizada hacia los cielos esperando un milagro. Pero sabía que era inútil.

Su tiempo había terminado.

Y antes de morir abrazada por las llamas, cuales no se extinguirían hasta consumirla entera, sonrío.

Sonrío con satisfacción al reconocer de quien se trataba la persona que la había sellado. Sintió cierto grado de placer al saber quien era, a pesar de que aunque en esos instantes iba morir y que no sería jamás digna de Nagato, ya que ella había cobrado una víctima también. Una víctima que era querida y respetada por la aldea, y que su ausencia generaría demasiada tristeza:

La de la Capitana ANBU

Haruno Sakura

Y con este último pensamiento, y el saber que había eliminado un peligroso enemigo para Nagato o más bien conocido como Pein, sintió como las llamas la consumían

Konan había dejado de existir

0

.

0

Danzou corría por el cuartel general del Root ANBU, cual se encontraba a muchos metros bajo tierra, escoltado por sus dos más fieles ANBU. Corría, mientras una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en su cara. Por fin habría de lograr su mayor objetivo; transformarse en el Hokage de Konoha.

Su plan iba más allá de la perfección, y lo mejor de todo es que él sólo había tenido que aprovecharse de las circunstancias. Utilizar el ataque de Akatsuki para sus fines había sido un golpe maestro. Akatsuki arrasaría con gran parte de Konoha, pero sabía que finalmente vencería la aldea de la Hoja, ya que ellos tenían al poderoso Kyuubi en su poder. Cuando la batalla hubiese terminado, y si la Godaime seguía con vida, el se encargaría que su mejor escuadrón Root ANBU la exterminara. Nadie se daría cuenta de que ella habría sido asesinada por unos ANBU de Konoha, liderados por él. Todos creerían que fue asesinada por alguno de los peligrosos nunkenin de Akatsuki.

Su plan era perfecto

Cuando Tsunade estuviese muerta, junto a gran parte de sus partidarios, gracias a la batalla contra Akatsuki, él se autoproclamaría como el "Rokudaime", y con el apoyo del Root ANBU nadie se atrevería a protestar, ya que o sino la sanción sería el exilio, o peor aún; la muerte. A los civiles se los ganaría diciéndoles que él era la mejor opción, asegurándoles que no habría más guerras, que todo sucedido en Konoha era por culpa de la mala gestión de Tsunade y sus partidarios, y que la mejor opción para que Konoha volviese a resurgir en todos los sentidos, era alguien como él, con experiencia, dirigente de los ANBU y un sin fin de argumentos que harían que los civiles se pusiesen a su favor. Los partidarios de Tsunade no tendrían más que aceptar que él era el nuevo Hokage, ya que con el favor de los civiles, sin un líder claro por parte de ellos, con la mitad de sus fuerzas, y el sufrimiento que conlleva una guerra civil, harían que finalmente terminasen por aceptarlo.

Sólo había un pequeño problema, y ese lo solucionaría en aquél mismo instante

Abrió la metálica puerta que tenía frente a él, y se encontró a los dos miembros del concilio acompañados por un ANBU, que si es que no se equivocaba era bastante menudo, lo que le decía que era una mujer. Al constatar aquél hecho, no pudo menos que sonreír casi imperceptiblemente.

Todo estaba saliendo como el quería. No podía creer su buena fortuna, pero por un lado el sentía que la merecía, ya que ya era hora que Konoha tuviese a un verdadero Hokage como el lo sería.

-Danzou- dijo la mujer, mientras se paraba y miraba preocupadamente a Danzou- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó ella con voz alarmada- A pesar de las explosiones hemos podido sentir múltiples explosiones

-Así es, por favor infórmenos que es lo que está sucediendo- ordenó el hombre, mientras tomaba la taza de su té y bebía de esta

-Akatsuki está atacando con todo su arsenal- dijo Danzou, mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones- Era verdad lo que se predijo en la reunión de hace unos días. No sólo están todos sus miembros, sino también trajeron a decenas de mercenarios que no están atacando por todos lados- dijo él con indiferencia

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí entonces, Danzou?- preguntó el hombre del concilio, que en sus años de su genin, había sido compañero del Tercer Hokage, junto a la mujer que ahora estaba sentada unos centímetros más allá, tomando su té, tratando de conciliar sus nervios que raramente afloraban

-Vengo a arreglar un pequeño asunto con ustedes- dijo Danzou, mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sillón, mirando expectante a los dos miembros del concilio- ¿Qué dirían si es que aprovecho esta crítica situación para asesinar a la Godaime Hokage, y me proclamo como el nuevo Hokage?

Ambos miembros del concilio quedaron con sus tazas de te suspendidas en el aire al oír aquella confesión del jefe del Root ANBU. A pesar de sus arrugas, Danzou podía ver la impresión y el horror dibujados en sus rostros

-¡Qué por ningún motivo!- exclamó con un deje de fiereza la mujer, mientras dejaba la taza de té sobre la mesa, mirando a Danzou con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Su rostro había adquirido un tono rojizo casi morado, muy poco sano- Por Dios, pensé que habías superado esa obsesión tuya por transformarte en Hokage. Jamás pensé que serías capaz de llegar a tan lejos para obtener aquél dichoso puesto

-Si sólo era una sugerencia- dijo Danzou con una falsa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Sus ojos permanecían fríos y crueles, lo que alertó al hombre miembro del concilio. Algo no andaba nada de bien. Nada. Sabía que el ANBU que los estaba protegiendo ante cualquier ataque no podría contra los dos Root ANBU de Danzou, ya que si es que no se equivocaba, ellos eran los guarda espaldas más poderosos que él tenía. Aparte había que contar con que estaban a muchos metros bajo tierra en los cuarteles principales de los ANBU, donde nada ni nadie podría entrar si la debida autorización. Eso le daba a entender algo terrible;

Estaban solos a la merced de Danzou.

Y no sólo eso. Lo más posible era que él hubiese planeado esto de ofrecerles protegerlos en los cuarteles principales, y que de ahí les preguntaría si estaban de acuerdo o no con la insurrección que el planeaba realizar en contra de Tsunade. En el caso de que ellos dos se opusieran, los asesinarían y luego explicaría que unos mercenarios se infiltraron y acabaron con ellos. O sea, exactamente lo mismo que quería hacer en contra de Tsunade. Lo más conveniente en aquella desventajosa posición en la que se encontraban era mostrarse de acuerdo con Danzou, y cuando pudiesen salir para afuera de aquél lugar que podría transformarse en sus tumbas, huir lo más lejos que pudiesen de aquél lunático hombre.

Jamás el habría pensado junto al otro miembro del concilio, que Danzou todavía continuaba obsesionado con obtener el puesto de Hokage, cual no se le había entregado hace muchos años atrás, debido a que se lo dieron a su compañero de equipo, Sarutobi.

-No encuentro que sea una mala idea- dijo fríamente el miembro del concilio, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible- De hecho en gran parte Tsunade es la culpable de que Akatsuki llegase hasta Konoha, por su terquedad de entregarles Uzumaki Naruto

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?- comenzó a decir la mujer del concilio- Si ellos hubiesen obtenido al contenedor del Kyuubi, igualmente lo hubiesen usado en nuestra contra. Me opongo a que se forme una guerra civil como la que se hubiese dado por culpa del clan Uchiha, si es que no hubiese sido gracias a…

-¡Silencio!-rugió el hombre, mientras tomaba por los hombros a su impresionada compañera- Danzou tiene un punto. El podría hacer que toda esta amenaza de Akatsuki terminase junto a la vida de Tsunade. Podríamos entregarles al contenedor, y la muerte de Tsunade terminaría con el clan Senju, por lo que Uchiha Madara estaría satisfecho de radicar por fin con el clan que le quitó la posibilidad de ser el soberano de Konoha

-¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo!- exclamó ella decepcionada, mientras cerraba los ojos fatigosamente. Su compañero sólo la miraba inexpresivamente, pero en el fondo de su mirada había tristeza. Tristeza al saber la decepción que le estaba causando, pero ella ignoraba que si es que el no se mostraba así, terminarían muertos los dos en pocos minutos más

-Tú aprobaste lo que le pasó al clan Uchiha con tal de salvar a Konoha de una guerra civil, no veo el motivo de que por que esto sea distinto- continuó el hombre fríamente

-Es distinto- masculló ella, mientras pasaba una de sus sudadas manos por su frente con expresión cansina

-No lo es- replicó él con dureza- Acá estamos hablando de matar a alguien. Antes era lo mismo, e incluso peor, por que murieron muchas personas más

-Pero es la Hokage- replicó ella apesumbrada

-Era un clan- replicó el con aún más dureza, mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba sintiendo demasiado calor, lo que se debía seguramente por el encierro y la tensión de la habitación

-Es la sangre y carne de nuestros maestros- dijo ella débilmente, mientras tomaba la taza de té y bebía un poco más de su contenido

-Cuando se trata de salvaguardar Konoha, no importa si es una persona o muchas. No importa si es una persona que queremos o que odiamos. No importan sus parientes, ni su procedencia ni mucho menos su relación con nosotros. Lo importante es que si ellos son letales para nuestra aldea, tenemos que acabar con ellos. Tsunade lo es, y punto- dijo el autoritariamente, mientras miraba el rostro aún más acalorado y decepcionado de su compañera. Jamás creyó ver en su cara aquella mirada tan decepcionada hacia él

-Bueno, fue una agradable conversación, pero con su consentimiento o no, voy a realizar mis planes- dijo finalmente la voz cínica de Danzou, mientras hacía un gesto con su mano a los dos ANBU, los cuales antes de que el ANBU que estaba protegiendo a los miembros del concilio pudiese hacer algo, lo habían acorralado contra la pared- Niño, por tu propio bien no hagas nada- dijo amenazadoramente al ANBU- Aunque en verdad mucho no puedes hacer- dijo mientras se escapaba una pequeña risa llena de maldad a aquél horrible hombre. Y con otro gesto de sus manos, ambos Root ANBU se llevaron firmemente sujetado al ANBU que protegía al concilio, fuera de la habitación. Al salir cerraron la puerta

-¿Qué es a lo que te refieres?- preguntó el hombre del concilio, mientras se paraba, pero al hacerlo cayó nuevamente al sillón. Para su horror se dio cuenta que estaba en cierta manera paralizado

-Ustedes no entran a ser parte de mis planes. Hasta acá llegaron sus participaciones en este cuento- dijo Danzou sádicamente, mientras les sonreía lleno de malicia- Nunca pensé en ustedes más que como una molestia. Una molestia que algunas veces resultaba beneficiadora para realizar alguno de mis planes, y a veces como una molestia que debía exterminar cuando se me presentase la ocasión. Bueno este es el segundo caso, obviamente- dijo mientras una mueca de desagrado se formaba en su rostro lleno de cicatrices- Fue una buena actuación, pero sé que ninguno está de acuerdo en que asesine a la Godaime, lo que es una lástima, ya que demuestra lo idiotas que pueden ser. Yo soy lo mejor que le puede ocurrir a Konoha en estos momentos, y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo- dijo con un destello de demencia en su forma de expresarse

-Estás loco- masculló el hombre, mientras sentía como la inconsciencia luchaba por poseerlo. Su compañera ya había caído inerte bajo los dominios de la inconsciencia.

-Loco de felicidad- repuso él- Espero que el veneno que especialmente les preparé sea una manera grata de morir. Me preocupe en que no sintieran mucho dolor, para que vieran lo misericordioso que puedo llegar a ser- dijo con malicia.

Cuando vio como ambos cuerpos ya no se movían, posó sus dedos sobre la yugular de ambos ancianos, y al comprobar que el pulso era inexistente, sonrío lleno de satisfacción. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Se había desasido del concilio, y sólo faltaba Tsunade.

Se giró y abrió la puerta de la habitación, y al hacerlo sintió un terrible y punzante dolor a la altura de su hombro. El metálico filo le había atravesado la carne debajo de su hombro izquierdo. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró cara a cara con el ANBU que había estado protegiendo a los dos miembros del concilio. Pudo ver como estaban el piso los cuerpos de sus dos grandes y más poderosos escoltas.

El ANBU con fuerza y agilidad lo guío hasta el sillón en que el estaba sentado, y lo sentó a la fuerza, clavando la katana en el respaldo del sillón, dejando así totalmente inmóvil a Danzou

-Mierda, ¿quién te crees para hacerme esto a mí? ¡A tú superior!- preguntó furioso al silencioso ANBU, quien sólo lo miraba y no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. Danzou podía sentir como la cálida sangre comenzaba a manchar su ropa. La katana lo había atravesado, pero igualmente no era tan grave, debido a que no había tocado ninguna vena ni órgano vital, pero eso no quería decir que podía estar mucho rato más con aquella dolorosa herida.

-Te doy lo que quieras si es que me liberas- masculló patéticamente el hombre al ANBU, después de unos 10 minutos de silencio, donde el sentía que se desangraba sin piedad alguna- Te perdonaré la vida y te haré uno de mis Capitanes, por favor sácame esta maldita katana- y acto seguido el ANBU tomó la katana y la sacó del hombro de Danzou, dejando libre aquella sangrante herida. Danzou inmediatamente se llevó sus manos hacia la herida

-Gracias- gimió él, mientras se examinaba la herida, pero sin dejar de estar alerta a las acciones del ANBU. Este no pudo hacer nada, cuando de la nada el ANBU tomó su katana y la clavó con rudeza en el otro hombro de Danzou, haciendo que este gimiese de dolor y cerrase los ojos de espanto

-No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para terminar contigo- dijo una voz ronca y baja que Danzou pudo reconocer al instante. Si se trataba de la persona que el creía que era, estaba totalmente perdido. Tanto su deseo como ser Hokage, como el hecho de vivir muchos años más.

El ANBU se sacó la máscara, y Danzou pudo ver que uno de sus mayores enemigos se encontraba junto a él, y que nada ni nadie podría evitar que aquél enemigo cumpliese su voluntad.

El rostro pálido de aquella persona. Sus ojos grises y fríos. Su cabello negro, algo corto y despeinado. Sus labios dibujando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Su cuerpo delgado y de apariencia frágil, pero en realidad fuerte y enérgico. Sus delgadas manos que sujetaban la larga katana con seguridad.

Era la Capitana ANBU más temida, y su mayor enemigo dentro de Konoha;

Hiraguizawa Serafin

-No sabes como he esperado esto, Danzou- volvió a repetir con gelides, mientras sonreía levemente- Hiciste todo lo que predije que harías. Debo reconocer que eso me decepcionó de cierta manera, ya que resultaste ser bastante predecible- dijo mientras enterraba la katana un poco más, haciendo que el hombre gritase de dolor. La sangre ahora estaba manchando el otro costado del sillón- Era hora de que me vengara por todo el daño que me hiciste desde pequeña, ¿no crees?

-Si te refieres a lo de tu clan…-comenzó a decir el hombre, pero no pudo continuar al ver como la inexpresiva cara de Serafin mutaba a la ira más fiera

-Yo que tú me callo- replicó la mujer suavemente. Se podía sentir la amenaza en su forma de hablar- Tú te encargaste de que mi clan, un clan mil veces más poderoso que el tuyo, y que la mayoría de estos clanes de esta aldea, fuese exiliado de estas tierras. Tu, junto a otros de tu calaña, nos despreciaron, segregaron y maltrataron, y el motivo era sólo por que éramos más poderosos y teníamos habilidades distintas que los demás- dijo con amargura la capitana ANBU- no era un doujutsu, ni ningún ninjutsu que se podía copiar, sino algo más poderoso e incomprensible, algo cercano a lo que se conoce como alquimia, donde con mucho estudio y práctica se podía tener control de todos los elementos y hacer cosas extraordinarias. Creo que tú envidia con tu miedo hicieron que finalmente mi clan se tuviese que marchar de estas tierras, ya que o sino nos hubiese pasado lo mismo que ese otro clan, ¿no?-preguntó con sorna, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su corto pelo, con expresión algo impaciente- Nosotros no éramos como ellos, pero si tan poderosos. Y el miedo hizo que expulsaran a mi familia, a mi sangre de aquí. Pero como eras ambicioso, no encontraste nada mejor que encargarte de que yo quedara prisionera en esta aldea, sirviéndola desde los 11 años, para así aprender de los poderes de mi clan, para luego usarlos en tú provecho- dijo ella llena de furia, casi escupiendo las palabras- Pero no pudiste, ya que jamás podrían ser aprendidos por otros, y yo no era una erudita en las habilidades de mi clan. Pero déjame decirte algo, Danzou. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi clan, por el haberme separado de mi familia, y por haber causado todo el daño que has causado- dijo la Capitana ANBU mientras se alejaba de él y se dirigía a la puerta

-Mátame entonces y deja de hablar- dijo el hombre venenosamente, mientras sus ojos negros perforaban a Serafin

-Y pagarás por el daño que le hiciste a él- dijo ella finalmente- Corrompiste su alma con esa idea tuya de que él realizara esa horrible misión. Lo alejaste de las personas que el quería, y de las personas que lo queríamos

-El clan Uchiha merecía lo que le sucedió- escupió el hombre furioso

-Pero Itachi, no- dijo la morena, mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña grabadora- Todo ha terminado, Danzou- dijo apagando la grabadora, mientras le sonreía triunfadoramente, aunque sus ojos expresaban la más pura de las tristezas

Y diciendo esto, dejo a Danzou sólo en aquella habitación junto a los dos cuerpos de los miembros del concilio, sintiéndose más insignificante y desgraciado que nunca

Era su final

0

.

0

-Vaya, vaya, por fin nos re encontramos, Tsunade- dijo fríamente la voz de Madara Uchiha, quien se encontraba frente a frente a la poderosa Hokage de Konoha, quien lo miraba furiosamente

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Uchiha- rugió ella con furia, mientras miraba precavidamente al hombre que se le había aparecido al frente. Era un hombre de estatura mediana, un poco más alta que ella. De complexión más bien delgada, con el cabello corto y el rostro cubierto por aquella ridícula máscara naranja.

El era Tobi, o más bien Uchiha Madara

-Pero creo que no te acordaras mucho de mí- dijo el Akatsuki suavemente

-Exacto, después de todo yo no debería haber tenido más que cinco años- dijo la Hokage con un deje de burla en su voz- Lo que no me explico es como sigues con vida después de tantos años, y lo estrafalaria que puede llegar a ser tu apariencia en estos instantes

-Yo qué tu no me fiaría en mi apariencia, vieja- dijo con tono jocoso Madara, mientras daba a traslucir en cierto grado a otra personalidad que habitaba dentro de él. Aquella voz no había sido la misma con que él le había hablado en un comienzo, de hecho era mucho más amigable y menos amenazadora. Era como si dentro de Madara Uchiha realmente viviese otra persona. Y fue ahí cuando comenzó a hilar, y a darse cuenta que lo más seguro que él cuerpo en que se encontraba Madara Uchiha no era su verdadero cuerpo, si no un cuerpo de alguno de los Uchiha antes de la masacre del clan. Un cuerpo de alguien que hubiese estado muy débil, y que así hubiese podido fácilmente usarlo como contenedor de su ser. No había otra explicación de por que el siguiese con vida

-Veo que has adoptado el mecanismo de vida de Orochimaru, ¿no Uchiha?- preguntó con sorna Tsunade

-Diría que fue al revés, ya que después de todo yo soy mucho mayor que la generación de los sannin- dijo nuevamente la voz poderosa y amenazadora de Uchiha Madara- Aunque ya deberías saberlo, mis poderes no son como los que tenía en la época en que existía tu abuelo, pero debes saber que igualmente terminarás muerta, y tú clan caerá al olvido después de que termine contigo, Senju- dijo fríamente Madara Uchiha- Recuerda que aunque tengas la apariencia de una mujer de veinte años, ya pasaste los cincuenta

-Tú los ciento cincuenta, bastardo- respondió Tsunade, mientras comenzaba a cargar chakra en sus puños

-Después de esta batalla tendré el cuerpo de alguien infinitamente más joven que yo, y así viviré cientos de años más, teniendo a Konoha bajo mi poder- dijo, mientras un chakra poderoso y lleno de maldad comenzaba a sobreponerse en el lugar que ambos dos se encontraban- Llegó tu hora, Senju

-Eso lo veremos, Uchiha- y diciendo esto Tsunade levantó su puño y golpeó el suelo, quebrándolo en mil pedazos

0

.

0

-Esto acabará acá, Itachi- dijo fríamente Sasuke Uchiha, mientras alzaba su katana en dirección de su hermano mayor, cual se encontraba parado frente a él, mirándolo inescrutablemente. Los ojos rojos de Itachi lo miraban penetrantemente, pero no se podía adivinar ninguna emoción expresada en ellos.

Los dos morenos se encontraban uno frente a otro, en el patio principal del barrio que había pertenecido hace muchos años atrás al clan Uchiha. Uno estaba vestido completamente de negro, y sostenía firmemente su katana, mientras que el otro estaba vestido por la capa de Akatsuki y no sostenía en sus manos nada. Sabía él que sus armas más eficaces eran sus ojos, aunque también era consiente de que aquella arma era un arma de doble filo, cual le brindaba poderes inimaginables, a costa de un desgasto físico incalculable.

Sí, Uchiha Itachi estaba enfermo. Su cuerpo no era él de hace unos meses, ni años atrás. El uso excesivo del sharingan no había sólo desgastado su vista, si no también su salud en todo aspecto. Los últimos meses estaba vomitando sangre, pero sabía que a pesar de ello, él era un rival digno de temer. Sabía que Sasuke debería esforzarse y dar todo lo que tuviese en su arsenal, para poder derrotarlo. Y eso le gustaba, ya que quería ver cuan fuerte su hermano menor se había transformado, aunque hubiese sido bajo el mando de alguien tan asqueroso como Orochimaru.

Si es que era afortunado, todo terminaría aquella noche, y Sasuke podría lograr ser feliz por fin, y él encontrar la calma que hace tanto tiempo había estado anhelando.

-Es hora de terminar con todo esto, estúpido hermano menor- dijo Itachi con frialdad, aunque en el fondo de su ser sentía que no podía ser más feliz en aquellos momentos de cumplir el sueño de Sasuke y el suyo propio.

Y con este último pensamiento, desapareció

0

.

FIN CAPÍTULO

.

0

13/01/2008

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que demasiado bien. Mil perdones por la demora en la actualización. He tenido todo tipo de crisis durante estos meses, excepto amorosa. Familia, universidad, futbol y otros temas, que me han tenido en constantes obligaciones, eliminando mi inspiración y mis ganas de escribir. Perdonen, pero eso fue en su gran parte lo que pasó. Perdonen por no escribir en este largo tiempo.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, cual me encargué de hacerlo lo más largo posible. Acá ya estamos en el desenlace de la historia, donde ya hemos visto ciertas muertes, traiciones, comienzos de batalla u otros. He tratado de hacerlo lo menos disperso posible, aunque en verdad me cuesta bastante, ya que son bastantes los focos de acción y a mí me cuesta en verdad escribir peleas y otros. Se me da más el drama, y la explicación sicológica de por que el personaje se siente así, y ese tipo de cosas. La descripción física me cuesta más, así que por favor no se decepcionen tanto con lo que escribo y como las peleas se desarrollan.

Bueno en este capítulo no he escrito nada de Sakura/Sasuke, pero es que hay que ser consientes de que cada uno tiene sus propias batallas que librar en estos instantes. También no escribí nada sobre Pein, pero ya en el próximo capítulo sabremos que pasa con él, y sobre todo con Naruto, quien va a ser el principal adversario de Pein. También sabremos sobre la pelea entre Madara y Tsunade, y por sobre todo la pelea entre los dos Uchiha (acá estoy algo complicada, ya que en el manga la pelea es genial, y no sé como hacerla acá en el fic. Si alguna se le ocurre alguna buena idea, por favor hágamelo saber).

Bueno este capítulo era la primera parte de la gran pelea que se esta desarrollando en Konoha. No sé si hacer tres capítulos sobre la pelea (o sea tres partes. Me quedarían 2) o hacer sólo dos partes (es decir que el próximo capítulo sería el desenlace de la gran batalla por Konoha) Así que **OPINEN, USTEDES DECIDEN**. Obviamente esta historia va a tener un epilogo, así que no se preocupen.

Bueno cuídense mucho, y nos estamos viendo mis muy queridas y estimadas lectoras. Gracias por su paciencia, y espero que les haya gustado "Espíritu Navideño", un one-shot que lo hice especialmente para ustedes. Si no lo han leído, léanlo. Es un ragalo de Navidad para ustedes, que podrán encontrar en mi profile.

Nos estamos viendo, y se me cuidan mucho. Nos vemos

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

Agradecimientos a:

-Koko 7180

-Tori no Uta

-Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

-Sakuritah

-MiSaO

-Alvebia

-Hatake Edith

-Sakura 93

-Miriam H

-Antotis

-Arely Uchiha

-Conejitaah

-Lala Cleao

-Tete_sama

Krys-chan

-Hana-chan

-Paula Ladino

-NOhemi

-Fiorella 1925

-SaMa Uchiha

-Violetasakura

-Muffin`s love

- Y a todas las que leen este fic

0

.

0

Muchas gracias, y nos vemos. Dejen RR, y no se olviden de votar, por favor


	22. La batalla por Konoha II

"I've been living for so long,  
Many seasons have passed me by.  
I've seen kingdoms through ages  
Rise and fall,  
I've seen it all.

I've seen the horror,  
I've seen the wonders  
Happening just in front of my eyes.  
Will I ever  
Will I never free myself by making it right?"

("Jillian", del disco "The silent force", del grupo Within Temptation")

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salvación

0

.

0

21. La Batalla por Konoha II

0

.

0

Uzumaki Naruto cuando prometía lago llegaba hasta las últimas consecuencias para lograrlo. No le importaba que aquello que prometía pareciese imposible en esos momentos, ya que él de alguna u otra manera haría que se volviese en una realidad. El jamás descansaría hasta lograr lo que se proponía, y lo que prometía a sus seres queridos. Él no había logrado traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha, pero Sakura lo había hecho. Si Sakura no lo hubiese podido hacer, el hubiese interferido, y sin importar el precio lo hubiese traído de de vuelta. Cuando Jirayia murió él se juró a si mismo que iba a entrenar con todo su ser para aprender las técnicas sages del maestro de su padrino, para así poder aniquilar a quien lo había asesinado; el líder títere de Akatsuki con complejo de dios: Pein. Pein no sólo le había arrebatado a su querido padrino y maestro, sino también había estado amenazando en una terrible constante a aldea, en donde muchos murieron o quedaron heridos por su ambición de poseer los jinchuurukis, como por ejemplo Sarutobi Asuma, Sai, Hatake Kakashi y decenas de otros ninjas.

Y eso él no lo toleraba

Nadie volvería a hacerle daño a sus seres queridos

Nadie volvería a romper la paz de Konoha por la que muchos sacrificaron sus vidas

Por la que su padre sacrificó su vida, y la vida de él mismo al transformarlo en el contenedor del Kyuubi

Y era por eso que una sonrisa de triunfo estaba dibujada en su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban emocionados ante la anticipación de lo que sucedería en breves momentos más.

Ante él estaba única y exclusivamente el verdadero Pein, el verdadero Nagato a quien Jirayia le había enseñado sus jutsus cuando el primero era tan sólo un niño. Había logrado con sus numerosas técnicas sages, y la ayuda de Gamabunt, Fukasuka, Shima, y los demás, a destruir a los demás Pein. Ya no quedaba ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera rastro, gracias a que se había encargado de que no quedase ningún pedazo de ellos, ya que o sino corría el riesgo de que volvieran a ser reconstruidos, y eso podía ser algo sumamente costoso para él, y para Konoha en caso de que muriese en la batalla.

Podía sentir el chakra de todos los equipos ANBU mirando desde afuera del cráter en el que se encontraban él y Pein al centro. Todos miraban desde sus máscaras con expresión impactada. Jamás habían presenciado en sus vidas tanto poder en dos shinobis. Ambos superaban los poderes de un sanin, ya que Naruto había sido capaz de acabar con cinco Pein solo, cuando Jirayia había sido capaz de tan sólo matar a uno de ellos, costándole aquello su preciada vida. Si Pein había sido capaz de aniquilar a Jirayia, obviamente se podía deducir que sus poderes superaban a los del desaparecido sanin. Y si había logrado obtener a todos los Jinchurrukis a excepción de Naruto, sus poderes estaban fuera de discusión.

Pein era realmente un enemigo digno de temer

Y Naruto lo sabía, pero eso no le importaba, ya que él también era un enemigo digno de temer

El era un shinobi de Konoha, que había dado todo su ser para lograr el poder que ahora poseía, gracias a sus maestros y su fuerte perseverancia de no rendirse

Y en caso de que el fallase, dejaría a aquél ser tan débil, que los equipos ANBU que estaban afuera del campo de batalla podrían acabar con él con facilidad.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, ni que decir

La suerte estaba echada

-Kage Bunshin no justu- dijo Naruto uniendo sus manos mientras formaba los sellos, y antes de que alguien se diese cuenta de la velocidad con la que sus clones se movían, inclusive Pein, estos desaparecieron ante la vista de todos

-Veo que no te queda ya chakra, Jinchuuruki- dijo despectivamente la fría voz de Pein, mientras caminaba hacia el rubio con una mirada llena de triunfo- Lo mejor es que te entregues y dejes todo este ridículo teatro. Esto no le habría pasado a esta aldea si es que tú te hubieses entregado antes de que hubiésemos tenido que llegar hasta acá

-No me hagas reír- dijo fríamente Naruto, mientras miraba con rabia al hombre que estaba al frente de él- Igual hubieses destruido a Konoha

-Pero después- replicó Pein- Igualmente tendrían que haber aprendido, y eso sólo se hace con el dolor. Hubiese sido inevitable que Konoha no cayese, ya que en el nuevo mundo que nacerá luego de esta noche, no existirá lugar para el no dolor. Y yo seré el dios de aquél nuevo mundo lleno de dolor

-Estás enfermo- contestó asqueado Naruto, mientras sus ojos azules destilaban desprecio

-De esta realidad, Uzumaki- dijo Pein, mientras caminaba acortando la distancia entre ambos- Esta realidad llena de falsas alegrías, de cosas sin sentido. Del vacío. Yo sólo quiero salvar al mundo del vacío que da esa alegría efímera, y sólo puedo hacerlo generando dolor- dijo con frialdad- El dolor es lo único que puede salvar a este mundo, ya que nos enseña a ver el verdadero sentido de las cosas.

-El dolor ayuda a ver el sentido de muchas cosas, pero también lo hace el amor, la gratitud, la paz, cosas que tú no tienes en lo absoluto- rugió Naruto- Te has olvidado de todas esas cosas, y es por eso que jamás volverás a ver ningún amanecer

Y diciendo esto desapareció de la vista de Pein, cual se quedó mirando con indiferencia el lugar que Naruto había estado ocupando.

-Todo lo que hagas es en vano, jinchuuruki- dijo Pein, mientras usaba todos sus sentidos para estar alerta a cualquier movimiento de ataque a su alrededor. Era cierto que ahora sin sus otros cuerpos se hallaba bastante desvalido, pero eso no quería decir que el no pudiese ser capaz de terminar con Uzumaki Naruto, después de todo él era un dio, ¿no? Tenía la obligación de imponer su régimen de dolor por el mundo, para que sintiesen y aprendiesen lo que él había sentido y aprendido.

No había otro sentido

No había otro camino

Y antes de iniciar su búsqueda, pudo sentir como del piso aparecían dos figuras, que le sostuvieron con fuerza los tobillos. La fuerza era tanta, que le estaba trisando sus tobillos. No pudo evitar proferir un gruñido por causa del dolor. El era un dios, no podía haber caído en una técnica o trampa tan infantil como aquella, pero efectivamente sí lo había hecho.

Sus ojos, en ese momento inútiles sin sus otros cuerpos, se fijaron en como el humo del lugar se centraba en un punto que venía corriendo directamente hacia él. Era un espiral de viento, cual cortaba todo lo que se interponía a su paso.

Era la técnica con que Uzumaki acabó con Kakuzo

Era la técnica con que Uzumaki había acabado con gran parte de sus otros cuerpos.

El Fuuton Rasen Shuriken

Y cuando veía a aquél espiral cortando el aire, en dirección hacia él, supo que tenía que hacer algo, ya que o sino todo estaría perdido para él. Y cuando estaba alzando sus manos, para realizar algún jutsu, pudo sentir como alguien lo abrazaba fuerte por atrás. Era tal la fuerza, que sintió un par de sus costillas que quebrarse. Podía sentir también como sangre se deslizaba por su quijada, lo que lo dejó ausente unos breves segundos.

¿No era acaso que un dios no sangraba?

Si estaba sangrando y en la merced de un híbrido, cual terminaría con su vida en los próximos segundos, ¿acaso el merecía ser un dios?

-Es tú fin- dijo atrás de él Uzumaki Naruto con tal certeza, que Pein se quedó anonadado. Sabía que era una verdad ineludible.

Estaba perdido

El no era un dios

Los dioses no eran vencidos por jinchuurukis, ni cometían todos los errores que él había cometido.

Y al ver como la poderosa técnica se encontraba a medio segundo de distancia de él, decidió dejar de forcejear. No había sentido en seguir peleando, él no era digno de ser quien quería y pretendía ser. Los dioses no terminaban así como él lo estaba haciendo, y por eso no valía la pena seguir luchando. El simplemente no era digno de ser dios para aquél mundo ni ninguno. La verdad se había presentado ante él como una violenta bofetada, personificada en Uzumaki Naruto.

Y fue lo último que pensó, antes de ser golpeado por la famosa técnica de quien era el último jinchuuruki.

La explosión causada por el Futon Rasen Shuriken fue devastadora. El cráter en donde se habían encontrado ambos shinobis, había aumentado el doble de su diámetro, gracias al destructivo poder de la técnica de Naruto. Los ANBU al ver la intensidad del poder destructivo de la técnica, tuvieron que huir de aquél lugar, o ser protegidos por el escudo de madera de Yamato.

Cuando el cortante viento cesó y el humo desapareció, los ANBU salieron de su escondite y se encontraron con la impactante imagen de ver a Naruto parado sobre había estado Pein antes de ser impactado por la técnica de él. Les estaba dando la espalda, lo que hacía más impactante el efecto de sentir que en él no sólo habitaba el Kyuubi, sino también los espíritus de Yondaime y de Jirayia.

Y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que Naruto personificaba sus esperanzas.

0

.

0

-_Chakra no mesu _– rugió Tsunade mientras cargaba chakra en sus manos y se dirigía rápidamente hacia Madara, quien al ver con su sharingan la cantidad de chakra que había acumulado ella en sus manos, pudo suponer que si ella lo llegaba a tocar, se arrepentiría profundamente.

El shinobi comenzó a esquivar con agilidad los golpes que Tsunade dirigía directamente hacia su pecho, sin lograr tocarlo. Sabía ella, tanto como él, que si ella lograba tocar su pecho, todo estaría terminado. Pero no por nada él era Madara Uchiha, y aquella mujer del clan Senju no terminaría con él por ningún motivo.

Tenía que terminar con ella, antes de ir a donde estaba el Jinchuuruki, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo Pein podría contra Uzumaki Naruto. Según sus informantes, el muchacho se había transformado en un ser horriblemente poderoso, y no sólo gracias al chakra concedido por el Kyuubi, sino porque había aprendido las técnicas sages de los mismos maestros de Jirayia. Eso quería decir que no sólo utilizaba su chakra normal, sino que podía usar también el chakra del zorro, y también el chakra que provenía de la naturaleza, cual era una fuente totalmente inagotable. Si Uzumaki terminaba con Pein antes de que él terminase con Tsunade, tendría que modificar su plan.

Tendría que apurarse

-_Bunshin Bakuha _–Exclamó el hombre, mientras aparecía otro clon de él al lado de este, antes de que Tsunade pudiese golpearlo. Ambos clones se alejaron de la rubia, y cuando este fue a arremeter contra los dos, ambos se separaron.

Tsunade sin perder tiempo, se dividió creando un clon de sombra. Ella y el clon se separaron, y fueron en búsqueda del Uchiha.

-Ahí estás maldito- masculló Tsunade, al ver como Madara corría cerca de ella. La mujer dudaba si aquél Madara era el clon o no, pero eso no le importaba. Lo averiguaría a penas lo golpease con uno de sus puños. Si resultaba ser el clon, desaparecía, y si era el verdadero, su vida estaría en sus manos, ya que tan sólo un toque de sus manos en su cuerpo, destruiría casi todos sus órganos internos.

Comenzaron a luchar nuevamente, el esquivando todos sus golpes con agilidad, y Tsunade intentando golpearlo con rapidez, pero este la evitaba con una habilidad impresionante. Estuvieron así, hasta que un descuido del hombre hizo que ella viese una abertura, y lo golpease con todo su poder. Al golpearlo, pudo ver el gran error que había cometido

Antes de desaparecer el clon, pudo percibir como una gran cantidad de chakra se acumulaba en él, y antes de que ella pudiese alejarse todos los metros necesarios para evitar cualquier ataque, sintió como una tremenda explosión brotaba del clon desaparecido.

Ella tan sólo tuvo unas breves milésimas de segundos para desaparecerse de aquél lugar mediante una simple técnica de remplazo, pero la explosión igualmente la hirió

_-Ryō no jutsu- _masculló ella algo adolorida arrodillada en el piso, mientras sus manos se llenaban de un chakra verde y cálido, cual al pasar por su abdomen curó las quemaduras externas. Hizo el mismo proceso con rapidez sobre sus muslos y antebrazos. Había sido tan inesperado aquél giró a su ataque, que no había tenido tiempo para protegerse correctamente. Menos mal no había alcanzado a sufrir heridas internas.

De repente sintió como alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella, a sus espaldas, y volviendo a llenar sus puños de chakra asesino, se giró rápidamente, ante la mirada impresionada del Uchiha y lo golpeó con uno de sus puños en su antebrazo izquierdo.

El hombre gruñó de dolor, mientras Tsunade lo miraba duramente. Había herido lo suficientemente fuerte su antebrazo para que le doliese durante toda la batalla, dándose también la posibilidad de que no pudiese utilizarlo eficientemente para toda su vida. Pero ella sabía que él no pretendía quedarse para siempre con aquél cuerpo que estaba utilizando. Era un cuerpo que ya no soportaría mucho más el chakra de Madara. Necesitaba un cuerpo joven y fuerte, ojala que pudiese tener el sharingan. Y eso hizo que ella se acordase mecánicamente en Sasuke.

Lo más seguro es que el Uchiha intentaría apoderarse del cuerpo de Sasuke, pero Sasuke era lo suficientemente fuerte para rechazarlo. ¿Cómo lograría apoderarse de él?

- Katon: Karyū Endan- rugió el Uchiha, haciendo los sellos con una rapidez descolocante. Tsunade al reconocer la técnica que estaba realizando el Uchiha, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba de terror. Aquella era una de las técnicas de fuego más poderosas existentes en el mundo shinobi, que no perteneciesen a ningún doujutsu. Era la técnica que utilizaba el tecer Hokage.

Ella sabía que esa técnica era demasiado poderosa, y que todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor, desaparecería en cuestión de segundos. No tenía nada más que hacer que protegerse y huir de ahí.

Se alejó corriendo de aquél lugar, sintiendo como el fuego casi quemaba su espalda. El fuego poseía una intensidad que pocas veces había visto en todos sus años de shinobi. Eso le señalaba que Madara Uchiha era realmente un enemigo poderoso, al cual le costaría terminar con él, si es que lograba hacerlo.

Al ver como un muro se interponía en su ataque, Tsunade lo saltó rápidamente, escapando del fuego y deseando que ningún civil o shinobi apareciese en aquella zona de la ciudad en aquellos momentos. Si lo hacían, estarían en graves dificultades, al igual que ella, ya que tendría que preocuparse no sólo de ella, sino también de que no sufriese daño ningún aldeano, ya que ella al asumir el papel de Hokage se había comprometido con todo su ser a proteger a cualquier persona de la aldea escondida de la hoja.

Y fue mientras corría del fuego, cuando pudo ver a un niño como de doce años aproximadamente adentro de una pequeña casa. Tsunade al verlo solo y rodeado de fuego, sintió como su corazón se le encogía. No podía dejar que aquél niño muriese quemado, y contra todo buen juicio, corrió hacia donde estaba el niño, y sin tan si quiera mirarlo, lo tomó de un brazo y lo sacó de aquella casa en llamas, y siguió corriendo.

Al sentir que estaba a salvo ya de las llamas, y que podía dejar a aquél muchacho en aquél lugar, lo soltó y lo miró.

Y ese fue su gran error

El niño era idéntico a su hermano menor, Nawaki, quien había muerto hace muchas décadas atrás

-Nawaki- susurró horrorizada Tsunade, mientras caía de rodillas al lado del niño, cual la miraba lleno de desprecio

-Hermana, veo que te has dignado a salvarme esta vez-dijo fríamente el niño, mientras miraba con dureza a Tsunade

-Basta, sé que debería haberte protegido, pero no podía hacer nada para salvarte de yo no estuviese- gimió débilmente Tsunade, mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Nawaki. Lágrimas caían por su sucio rostro, y sus ojos ambarinos expresaban desesperación

-Igualmente digas lo que digas, me dejaste morir. ¿Cómo pudiste ver después a los ojos a nuestros padres?- preguntó cruelmente el niño. Tsunade estaba tan ensimismada en la terrible imagen de su hermano menor muerto, que no era consciente de la coherencia de las cosas que él le decía. No se daba cuenta del todo que aquella no era la personalidad de él, pero eso no le importaba, ya que la culpabilidad y el dolor de aquél terrible suceso en su juventud todavía no desaparecía de su alma.

-No pude, Nawaki. Jamás pude volver a mirarlos a los ojos- dijo ella entre sollozos

-No me extraña. No sólo terminaste conmigo, sino también deshonraste a nuestro clan, Tsunade. ¿Cómo puedes ser Hokage si es que ni siquiera pudiste salvar la vida de tu pequeño hermano menor?- dijo Nawaki

-¡No lo sé!, ¡no lo sé!-chilló Tsunade cada vez más histérica y desesperada. Tal era su grado de dolor, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que detrás de ella una persona se acercaba con pasos triunfantes

-Perdóname, Nawaki. Perdón..-pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintió como el frío y duro acero le atravesaba el pecho. Pudo ver como la imagen de Nawaki desaparecía de al frente de ella, mientras caía al piso sangrando profusamente

-Y así es como acaba el clan Senju- dijo la cruel voz de Madara Uchiha, mientras quitaba su katana del pecho de Tsunade, y comenzaba a alejarse de donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de ella con una sonrisa de victoria dibujada en sus labios.

Ya había terminado con el clan Senju, sus eternos rivales. Ahora le quedaba asegurar su nuevo cuerpo, y luego tan sólo le quedaba dominar el mundo shinobi

Y con este último pensamiento, y una sonrisa llena de maldad dibujada en sus torcidos labios se dirigió hacia el barrio de los Uchiha

Tsunade sentía como la oscuridad la estaba poseyendo lentamente, mientras la sangre manchaba la tierra húmeda. Estaba sola, y estaba muriendo todo a causa del recuerdo de su difunto hermano, por cuya muerte ella siempre se sintió culpable. Siempre creyó que podía haberlo protegido de la vida shinobi y de aquél terrible campo de batalla, pero debía entender que se escapaba aquello de sus manos. El había vivido su vida acorde a sus principios shinobis, y había sido decisión de él ir a luchar de la manera que lo hizo. Pero siempre sintió que podría haber hecho más por él.

Y ese era un error típicamente humano

Siempe uno creyendo que puede evitarle malas experiencias a los demás, cuando en verdad somos simples mortales que no podemos evitar ni siquiera nuestras propias dolencias. Y ahí radica en cierto punto la soberbia de las personas, al creer que tienen el poder de salavar a los demás de un destino elegido por ellos mismos. Está bien intentar salvar a las personas, pero jamás sentirse culpable por algo que escapaba de su competencia.

Y esa culpabilidad la había estado matando hace mucho años, junto a la culpa que ella había sentido por la muerte de Dan.

Y esa culpabilidad era la culpable de que ella en aquellos momentos estuviese muriendo, aferrándose a los recuerdos de los seres queridos que ella había tenido mientras transitaba por la vida.

Había vivido mucho

Había sufrido mucho

Y estaba cansada, agotada y sólo quería reunirse con aquellas personas que ella tanto había amado, y también a aquella persona que ella no le dio la oportunidad de quererla como se lo merecía. Y como él también lo hubiese merecido.

Había visto muchos horrores

Pero también había visto muchas maravillas

Había visto crecer personas como Sakura, ayudándola a ser lo que ella siempre había sido en potencia. Le había enseñado a usar armas para auto valerse por sí misma, y eso era demasiado preciado.

No todo en su vida había sido dolor, ya que también vivió cosas muy preciosas junto a quienes habían sido sus compañeros de juventud. Y ahora como Hokage, podía percibir el amor que la gente le profesaba, y el cariño y el deseo de protegerlos que ella sentía.

Definitivamente no podía morir

Aunque la gloria del pasado ya no brillaba como antes, y que sus años dorados ya habían pasado, eso no quería decir que había perdido el sentido se vivir

Tenía que salvar por su pueblo

Y a ella misma

_Genesis Rebirth no justu_

0

.

0

.

0

28/01/2009

Hola mis muy queridas lectoras, ¿cómo están? Espero que demasiado bien. Bueno acá esta la segunda parte de la pelea por Konoha. La próxima parte es la última parte de la batalla por Konoha. Voy a poner todo junto lo que sucede en el barrio Uchiha, ya que toda la acción sucederá allá. La pelea de Itachi/Sasuke, la interferencia de Madara, Serafin, Sakura, Naruto y los demás. O sea, ahí es donde se definirá todo. Es por eso que quiero escribirlo todo unido, ya que o si no va a ser desastroso que todo este cortado, ¿no?

Por favor necesito de su ayuda para inspirarme, así que por favor dejen RR con sus teorías de lo que va a suceder, que les gustaría que sucediese y otros. Quiero, ojala, actualizar antes del domingo, ya que de ahí me voy de vacaciones a la playa y no volveré hasta como tres semanas más, y mi idea es terminar la batalla por Konoha antes de que me vaya. Así también ustedes sabrán que es lo que sucedió finalmente. Sólo tendrán que esperar el epílogo, cual me gustaría tenerlo actualizado antes de que termine febrero. Así que por favor comenten todo lo que quieran, pero siempre por favor críticas constructivas.

Muchas gracias por todo, y por sus reviews por el capítulo anterior. También gracias por sus paciencias. Nos vemos, y muchas gracias

Atnetamente

Nacha

0

.

0

P.D: Gracias por sus opiniones respecto a cuantos capítulos debería haber escrito sobre la batalla por Konoha

0

.

0

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

-Sakuritah

-Hana-Chan

-Conejitaah

-Arely Uchiha

-Dayaarm

-LalaCleao

-Poly

-Antotis

-Death Linkin

-Hatake Edith

-Tete_sama

-Y a todas las que leen este fic.

0

.

0

Nos vemos. Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor dejen Reviews.


	23. La batalla por Konoha III

"Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?  
Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow?  
If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside  
it will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time  
Will we remember all of the suffering  
Cause if we fail it will be in vain"

("Our solemn our", del disco "The Heart of Everything", de la banda Within Temptation)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today"

("Somewhere I belong", del disco "Meteora", de la banda Linkin Park)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"La solución no está en la oscuridad", Nathan Scott. Serie One Tree Hill

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salvación

0

.

0

22. La batalla por Konoha III

0

.

0

Había ruinas por doquier

Lo que había sido el gran y magnifico barrio Uchiha, lleno de bellas casas y grandes arboles, ahora no era más que nada un montón de casas destruidas, arboles quemados. El panorama era totalmente caótico, y en el centro de toda aquella destrucción estaban dos hombres parados uno frente al otro, ambos respirando con dificultad, mientras se miraban fijamente. Los rodeaban negras llamaradas de fuego, cuales quemaban todo a su paso. El más alto de los dos estaba vestido solamente con una polera y unos pantalones negros. Sus brazos y piernas estaban vendados, al igual que su estomago. Tenía múltiples cortes a través de su cuerpo, y de su boca escapaba un hilo de sangre. De sus ojos salían lágrimas de sangre, pero a pesar de ello sus ojos seguían conservando el rojo sangriento del sharingan.

A unos metros de él, se encontraba un muchacho más joven que el primero, cuyo pelo caía por su cara, pero a pesar de aquello, sus ojos al igual que su contrincante brillaba rojizamente. El menor de los Uchiha estaba vestido únicamente por unos pantalones. Su torso y brazos mostraban severos cortes, de los cuales sangre caía libremente. Se veía más fatigado que nunca, pero a pesar de aquello sostenía con fuerza su katana, atento a cualquier movimiento de su hermano mayor.

Ambos ya habían ocupado sus más poderosas técnicas. Uchiha Itachi había utilizado el Mangekyu sharingan para utilizar sus terribles doujutsus, y Sasuke había utilizado todo el arsenal de técnicas que había aprendido con Orochimaru. A ambos ya no les quedaba casi nada de chakra, sólo lo suficiente para atacar y defenderse con taijutsu, y obviamente mantener el sharingan.

Durante el enfrentamiento pocas palabras habían intercambiado entre ellos, aunque habían sido de vital importancia para Sasuke para entender el por que su hermano había matado a todo el clan a excepción de él. Le contó en breves palabras la leyenda sangrienta de Madara Uchiha, quien le arrebató a su hermano menor sus ojos, debido a que estaba quedando ciego gracias a la utilización excesiva del Mangekyu. Ese era el terrible motivo de por que lo había dejado con vida; quería sus ojos. Quería que creciera y se hiciera poderoso a través del terrible odio que le profesaba, para que así sus ojos alcanzasen un nivel digno para ser arrebatados por él.

Al oír aquella simple explicación, sintió como el odio quemaba sus venas más que nunca, junto a unas terribles ganas de vomitar gracias al asco que podía llegar a sentir

Era como si fuese un cerdo, al cual hay que criarlo y hacerlo lo más poderoso posible, para hacerlo lo más útil posible, y luego asesinarlo cuando ya estuviese en condiciones de ser lo más útil posible.

También había acabado con ellos, por que quería probar cuan poderoso era.

Y cuando dijo aquello, Sasuke supo que ya no le interesaba oír más de su hermano mayor.

No valía la pena ya, ya que dijese lo que dijese, él no podría odiarlo más.

Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era acabar con él

Para siempre

Lucharon con fiereza, con lo máximo que cada uno tenía, pero igualmente Sasuke podía sentir que Itachi tenía una reserva menor de chakra de la que tenía usualmente. Pudo percibir en unos momentos del combate que este contorsionaba su cara debido al dolor. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que no era el mismo Itachi al cual se había enfrentado años atrás. Era distinto. Podía ver que sus ojos no tenían el brillo de crueldad que le caracterizaba, y además se veía algo cansado y enfermo, pero aquellas impresiones fueron reemplazadas rápidamente por la ira que sentía. No le interesaba si él estaba enfermo, o si había algo de arrepentimiento en su ser, por que aunque le suplicase, Sasuke terminaría con él.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados observándose y estudiando sus posibilidades de ataque, que ambos no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados

-¿Pero qué tenemos acá?- preguntó la voz falsamente impresionada de Madara Uchiha- ¿Una reunión de los Uchiha?

Ambos se giraron impresionados al ver de quien se trataba. Madara Uchiha se encontraba sobre el techo de lo que había sido la casa principal del barrio Uchiha. Estaba vestido con la capa de Akatsuki, y su rostro no llevaba la máscara naranja que siempre había utilizado para esconder su identidad. Su rostro estaba algo deforme, y sus casi inexistentes labios dibujaban una mueca llena de sarcasmo. Sus ojos rojos miraban malignamente la escena.

-Fuera- espetó Sasuke furioso ante la interrupción del hombre. En aquellos minutos estaba tan sesgado en su idea de vengar el clan, que la interrupción de Madara no hacía más que importunarle. Sabía, gracias a la boca de Itachi, que él sólo no había acabado con el clan, sino que había recibido la ayuda de Madara, pero aunque quisiese vengarse de él también, no era lo suficientemente tonto y temerario para pensar que podría acabar con los dos al mismo tiempo- Después me ocuparé de ti

-Yo creo que eso no va a hacer así, Sasuke- replicó Madara, mientras saltaba del techo y se posicionaba adentro del círculo al medio de los dos hermanos. Itachi lo miraba con una expresión insondable, lo que a Sasuke le impresionó. ¿Por qué su hermano no se mostraba alegre de que hubiesen llegado refuerzos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el menor de los Uchiha, mientras clavaba su mirada en el deforme rostro de Madara

-Él es mío, Madara- dijo con frialdad Itachi, hablando por primera vez desde que apareció Madara

-No lo creo, Itachi- dijo Madara, mientras miraba a Itachi- Sabes que él tiene derecho a saber la verdad, ¿no?

-¿Qué verdad?- preguntó Sasuke cada vez más confundido, mirando a su hermano y al fundador del clan Uchiha

-Él tiene derecho a saber lo que pasó hace ya 10 años, Itachi. Tiene derecho a saber la verdad de por qué asesinaste al clan Uchiha, junto conmigo- dijo suavemente Madara

-No hay verdad ni derecho- replicó glacialmente Itachi, aunque Sasuke pudo ver miedo por primera vez en sus ojos. Podía sentir el terror que estaba sintiendo Itachi, como este estaba perdiendo lentamente el control de la situación, debido a la desequilibrante entrada de Madara

-¿Es qué acaso quieres que Sasuke te odie para siempre?, ¿es qué acaso quieres ser recordado para siempre como el culpable de asesinar al clan Uchiha, cuando en verdad no eres el culpable?- prosiguió Madara ignorando lo que dijo Itachi

-Basta- dijo cada vez menos calmado

-¿Acaso no le vas a contar a tú pequeño hermano menor que los verdaderos culpables de que el se transformase en un huérfano es Konoha?

-Suficiente- rugió Itachi, mientras con una velocidad impresionante se abalanzaba sobre Madara Uchiha, que al ver el ataque del moreno sonrió con malicia.

Ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke, ambos shinobis comenzaron a pelear con fiereza. Itachi a pesar de verse exhausto y enfermizo, atacaba con la misma vehemencia con la que había paleado contra Sasuke en un comienzo. Madara respondía los ataques de Itachi con soltura, aunque podía ver que estaba cien por ciento concentrado en la batalla contra uno de sus descendientes. Las explosiones iban y venía, y podía ver que el panorama se ponía cada vez más sangriento y caótico. Ambos peleaban con todo, realizando técnicas que Sasuke jamás había visto.

A pesar de que peleaban a pocos metros de él, y que en cualquier minuto podría golpearlo a él alguno de aquellos letales ataques, a Sasuke parecía no importarle. Sus sentidos a pesar de estar atentos en los dos Uchiha, su mente estaba totalmente en otro lugar. ¿Qué quería decir todo lo que había dicho Madara? ¿Acaso Itachi no era el verdadero culpable de la masacre? Pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos al lado de los cadáveres de sus padres. Itachi los había matado, ¿pero era verdad que él los hubiese asesinado para demostrarse a sí mismo que era más fuerte que todos ellos? Su mente divagaba en sus recuerdos de cuando él era un niño, y jamás recordó a Itachi como una persona violenta y sedienta de sangre. Al contrario, él parecía detestar las misiones que llevaba en el ANBU, y las obligaciones para con él clan. A demás siempre lo había tratado con ternura y bondad, protegiéndolo del carácter frío y duro de su padre, y de la personalidad sumisa de su madre ante las ordenes del patriarca del clan.

Algo no concordaba

¿Acaso podría ser que todos los motivos que Itachi le había dicho de por que había masacrado al clan eran falsos?

¿Podría ser que lo había dejado con vida no para arrebatarle los ojos y hacerlo vivir una existencia infeliz, sino por qué no pudo matarlo?

Su ser era un torbellino de emociones y sensaciones que luchaban en el interior se su persona. Jamás se había sentido tan desorientado.

Sentía como si hubiese perdido el sentido de existir

De repente sintió una fuerte explosión detrás de él, y pudo ver como Itachi salía despedido por los aires y chocaba violentamente contra un muro, que con el impacto era derribado. Itachi había desaparecido de su vista, al igual que su chakra. Antes de que pudiera salir del círculo de fuego, en dirección a donde se encontraba Itachi, sintió como el frío acero de dos katanas le atravesaba sus dos manos con tal fuerza que cayó al piso, totalmente clavado a este.

-Ahora podemos conversar civilizadamente tú y yo, muchacho- dijo duramente la voz de Madara- Lo siento por el método tan poco ortodoxo, pero no quiero gastar más tiempo- dijo al ver como Sasuke bufaba al oír la palabra "civilizadamente"

-¿A qué te referías con la verdad?- preguntó Sasuke ásperamente, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los sangrientos ojos de Madara

-A eso voy muchacho, que impaciencia- dijo Madara- Verás que tú hermano mayor no es el asesino frío y despiadado que tú crees que es. Él masacró al clan Uchiha debido a que Konoha le impuso aquella misión

-¡Mientes!-gritó Sasuke fuera de sí, tratando se pararse, pero al hacerlo sus manos de cortaron con el filo de las dos katanas

-El concilio, Danzou y el Tercer Hokage le ordenaron a Itachi acabar con el clan Uchiha- prosiguió Madara haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Sasuke- Verás que el odio entre Konoha y el clan Uchiha se remonta hace muchos años atrás, de hecho desde la fundación del Konoha. Resulta que había dos grandes clanes en esa época; el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju, liderado por quien sería más tarde el primer Hokage. Ambos clanes lucharon en una cruenta guerra por el dominio, en donde el clan Senju finalmente venció, en la batalla del "Valle del fin", en donde el líder del clan Senju, el abuelo de la Gondaime, me venció. Tras esta batalla el clan Senju tomó poder por sobre Konoha, y el clan Uchiha quedó en segundo plano- dijo con una mueca de desagrado- Bien sabes que ese segundo plano no le agradaba a los Uchiha, pero decidieron someterse. Pasaron así los años, en donde el clan formó la institución de la policía de Konoha, pero era bien sabido que era sólo para mantener a los Uchiha tranquilos, para que estos no decidieran generar una insurrección. Nadie quería guerras civiles, pero a pesar de aquello el clan Uchiha quería reclamar el puesto que le correspondía- dijo con amargura el hombre- Y fue así como comenzó a surgir en el clan la idea de hacer una guerra civil, para vencer así al Hokage y obtener el control total de Konoha. Quien lideraba al clan Uchiha en esa época, y el principal gestor de esta conspiración era tú padre, Uchiha Fugaku – dijo antes de continuar- Y fue así que exigió a su hijo mayor, Itachi, a entrar al ANBU y a los altos mandos, para espiar y obtener información. Así sabría cuando era el mejor momento para atacar. Pero Fugaku no contaba con que su hijo fuese un doble espía. No contaba con que él estaba espiando al clan, y dándole toda la información a los altos mandos de Konoha. Y fue así como el Tercer Hokage, el concilio y Danzou le ordenaron acabar con todos los miembros del clan Uchiha, sin excepción alguna, y luego huir de Konoha como el peor de los asesinos y traidores. Uchiha Itachi quedaría manchado como la peor escoria, pero a él no le importaba aquello, si es que significaba salvar a Konoha de una sangrienta guerra civil, y mantener el honor y el nombre del clan, ya que si es que se hubiese realizado la insurrección, el clan quedaría manchado para siempre- dijo con un leve deje de orgullo, que hizo que Sasuke sintiese aún más ganas de vomitar

-¡No te creo ninguna palabra!- masculló Sasuke, mientras trataba de soltarse de las katanas, pero era inútil

-Es totalmente lógico, de hecho es la forma en que Konoha siempre ha operado- dijo con rencor Madara- Tú hermano no pudo acabar contigo, por que te quería demasiado para matarte. ¿Acaso no te suena ilógico que él haya realizado todo lo que realizó? Piensa Sasuke, piénsalo bien

Y a recordar, pudo Sasuke entender que las palabras de Madara sí tenían sentido. Itachi se mostraba reacio a ir a las reuniones del clan durante las últimas semanas antes de la masacre, a demás de mostrarse más confrontacionista con su padre. Él nunca lo había tratado con violencia, y siempre estaba protegiéndolo de la absorbente influencia del clan. A demás si tenía sentido que Konoha ordenara algo como aquello, ya que sabía que Danzou y el concilio eran de naturaleza utilitarista, o sea todo por el bien de la mayoría, lo que significaba que no les importaría asesinar a un clan entero, si es que significaba la paz para toda una aldea.

Dejó de forcejear, mientras su rostro se volvía una máscara de la más fría y pura ira

Konoha era la culpable de la muerte de todo su clan

De que Itachi fuese considerado el más vil de los traidores, y de que su hermano menor lo hubiese odiado con todo su ser

Y de que él sufriese todo lo que había sufrido. Culpable de haberlo transformado en un vengador, y de haberlo hundido en las más terribles de las oscuridades

Konoha tendría que ser destruida

Al igual de cómo habían destruido a su clan, a su hermano y a él mismo.

0

.

0

Sakura corría rápidamente hacia el barrio de los Uchiha. Había dado ordenes a su equipo de que se separaran, y ayudasen a los demás equipos a acabar con en el enemigo. No quería que nadie de ellos la acompañase a donde Sasuke estuviese enfrentándose con Itachi. No tenía pensado interferir en la batalla entre los dos Uchiha, ya que Sasuke jamás se lo perdonaría, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no podría soportar verlo morir sin hacer nada. Tendría que ayudarlo como fuese, aunque fuese contra su voluntad. Tal distraer Itachi, o curar sus heridas como fuese. Aquello, según su manera de ver las cosas, no era una manera tan grande de interferir, por lo que él no tendría por que odiarla tanto después de acabar con el mayor de los Uchiha.

Corría rápidamente, aunque no con todo su potencial. Resultaba que extrañamente su cuerpo no estaba funcionando del todo bien, y eso ella lo atribuía a su lucha contra Konan. A pesar de haber sido una batalla no muy larga y desgastadora para ella, igualmente había utilizado una buena dosis de chakra sellándola y además después de haber acabado la batalla, había tenido que curar a los miembros de su equipo.

O también cabía la posibilidad de que la mujer la hubiese atacado de una manera en la que ella no se dio cuenta. Esa posibilidad era bastante plausible, ya que la leve torpeza en sus movimientos aumentaba con el paso del tiempo. Lo más seguro que la hubiese atacado con un ataque progresivo, o en el peor de los casos la hubiese envenenado. Pero debía tratarse de un veneno especial, ya que no lo había sentido en su sistema hasta que sus efectos estuviesen surtiendo un efecto, el cual ella podía adivinar que iba a ir aumentando gradualmente. En aquellos momentos era muy difícil luchar contra un envenenamiento debido al estado de emergencia en que se encontraba la aldea, con los hospitales atestados de pacientes. Además sólo Shizune, Ino o Tsunade podrían realizar un antídoto. No sabía si tendría tiempo para realizar un antídoto que la salvase, ya que no sabía cuando caería inconsciente o, en el peor de los casos, muerta.

Pero por ahora, si es que su teoría del veneno era cierta, tendría unas horas más antes de no poder valerse por sí misma. Y eran esas horas las que necesitaba para ayudar a Konoha, y por sobre todo a Sasuke y a Naruto.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó Naruto, apareciendo de la nada, mientras se incorporaba a la carrera de ella

-¡Naruto!- exclamó ella aliviada de verlo con vida, y aparentemente sano- ¿Has terminado tu parte?

-Pein ha pasado a la historia, y Jirayia-sensei ha quedado vengado- dijo el muchacho seriamente, mientras corría junto a Sakura- ¿Y tú?

-Konan estará con Pein en estos momentos- dijo Sakura

-¿Y Hinata-chan?- preguntó el rubio algo preocupado, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de su amiga, pero al verla tranquila, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio

-Sana y salva, desde la última vez que la vi- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa- ¿Parece que vamos al mismo destino, no?

-Correcto- dijo el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sakura, mientras aumentaba su velocidad, al igual que Sakura, aunque esta última con dificultad, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Naruto

-¿Qué tienes, Sakura?- preguntó frenando un poco su carrera- Siento que tienes dificultades…

-¿Con mi chakra?- preguntó Sakura ignorando olímpicamente la preocupación del rubio- Es sólo debido al cansancio por haber luchado contra Konan, pero nada grave- dijo tranquilizándolo, aunque ella cada momento en que pasaba comenzaba a preocuparse más. Si Naruto podía percibirlo, eso la hacía un blanco fácil para los enemigos.

-¿En serio, Sakura-chan?- preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, no creyendo lo que estaba diciendo su mejor amiga

-En serio, Naruto- respondió con dureza, para que no hubiesen más dudas de su estado de salud- Debemos apurarnos- dijo la kunoichi, al ver como el oscuro cielo se teñía de rojo debido al fuego de una explosión que provenía del barrio Uchiha

Ambos corrieron a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas les dejaba hasta llegar a las puertas del barrio. Ambos la saltaron, y se acercaron con precavidamente hacia donde se oían dos voces discutiendo. Los dos se miraron rápidamente, acordando esconder sus chakras, ya que no sabían ante que situación se iban a encontrar.

En la mitad de la calle, cual estaba llena de bloques de cementos, había un gran fuego negro. Agudizando sus miradas pudieron ver al medio a Madara Uchiha. Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la presencia del terrible Madara Uchiha. El había sido quien había asesinado a Sai, y había inducido en un terrible coma a Kakashi, quien todavía no despertaba, a pesar de los desesperados esfuerzos de Sakura. A parte si Madara Uchiha se encontraba ahí, en el barrio de los Uchiha, eso podía significar una sola cosa;

Que había asesinado a Tsunade, su maestra

Sintió como la ira le nublaba la cabeza, pero al percibir el leve chakra del Kyuubi que comenzaba a salir de Naruto, tuvo que serenarse, y con brusquedad apretó el brazo del rubio, para tranquilizarlo.

-Naruto, no seas estúpido-murmuró la kunoichi lo más despacio que pudo, para no ser descubierta por el Uchiha. Tenía que saber con quien estaba hablando, y que es lo que había pasado con Sasuke y su hermano mayor. Si entraban en escena en aquellos momentos, jamás lograrían saber por que Madara estaba ahí, y cuales eran sus fines.

Y fue ahí cuando su mirada pudo ver con quien estaba hablando Madara. Estaba hablando con Sasuke, quien tenía sus dos manos clavadas al piso. Su rostro denotaba dolor y confusión, lo que hizo que ella se preocupará aún más. Ya no le importaba la prudencia ni la serenidad, simplemente tenía que salvarlo de las garras de aquél asesino. Pero fue ahora Naruto quien la tomó firmemente entre sus brazos, mientras la hacía callar

Y fue ahí cuando Sakura pudo oír lo que estaba diciendo Madara a Sasuke. La verdad de la masacre del clan Uchiha, de la responsabilidad de los altos mandos de Konoha, quienes mandaron a Itachi a matar el clan y luego hacerse un missing-nin. De cómo Itachi había preferido asesinar a su clan antes de que este realizase un golpe de estado a Konoha que hubiese traído una sangrienta guerra civil. De cómo Sasuke dudaba de la veracidad de lo que estaba diciendo Madara, pero que finalmente se le hacía lógico todo aquello. Pudo percibir como un nuevo chakra lleno de odio se apoderaba de él, mientras aceptaba lo que decía el mayor de los Uchiha.

Pudo sentir su deseo de venganza

Su deseo por destruir Konoha

Quienes le habían arrebatado todo

Sakura clavó su mirada en Naruto, cual tenía sus ojos azules abiertos desmesuradamente. Su boca estaba abierta a causa de la impresión, y a pesar de la oscuridad, Sakura sabía que él había palidecido mortecinamente. Podía ver en sus fracciones la impresión por toda la verdad revelada, y también asco y rabia por los altos mandos de Konoha, especialmente por el Tercer Hokage, a quien jamás habría creído de realizar todo aquello.

-No puede ser- murmuró adolorido el rubio

-Pero es- dijo Sakura tratando de sonar fuerte, por su amigo, pero sabía que no era suficiente. No dudaba en las palabras de Madara, ya que ella pensaba que el concilio y Danzou eran capaces de hacer todo aquello por el bien de la mayoría. Sabía que las intensiones del Tercer Hokage habían sido buenas, al contrario de los otros tres, de los cuales ella creía que habían aceptado la masacre del clan Uchiha única y exclusivamente por que atentaban contra el poder que ellos ostentaban. El Tercer Hokage debería haber considerado la opinión de Itachi sobre si quería o no realizar la misión. Tenía que pensar en la aldea, en proteger a sus ciudadanos. La guerra contra las otras aldeas habían acabado con muchos shinobis, y una guerra civil lo único que haría sería aumentar el número de víctimas, cuales no se resumirían sólo a muerte de shinobis, si no también de civiles, lo que no era lógico, ya que el fin de los shinobis era justamente proteger a los civiles.

-Cuando yo sea Hokage, jamás permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder- dijo con tal vehemencia Naruto, que Sakura sintió como su corazón se le sobrecogía- Esa es mi promesa, cual será mi camino a seguir desde ahora.

-Te creo, Naruto-musitó ella con suavidad, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo. Ambos seguían mirando el escenario que estaba al frente de ellos, y antes de decidir hacer algo sintió una fría voz detrás de ellos

-Lo hemos perdido

Ambos se giraron y se encontraron frente a frente con nadie menos que Uchiha Itachi. Este se acerco a los caminando ligeramente. Debía de haber estado hace un breve rato tras sus espaldas. Tenía múltiples heridas, y sus ojos estaban sin el sharingan. Sus vendajes estaban casi rotos. Sakura a penas al verlo pudo ver que no tenía mucho chakra ya, y para su impresión, que estaba gravemente enfermo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura tratando de no sonar alterada ante la presencia del famoso missing nin. A pesar de conocer la verdad, y saber que Itachi en verdad no era un demente sediento de sangre, igualmente no se sentía cómodo ante su presencia.

-Sasuke- replicó él con un deje de tristeza en su fría voz- Lo hemos perdido. La verdad lo ha despedazado, y ha cambiado todo su sentido de vida. Lo único que va a querer es destruir Konoha

-¡No!- masculló el rubio, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de Sakura- El jamás aceptaría unirse a ese monstruo para destruir Konoha

-Veo que no conoces bien a mi hermano mejor, Naruto-kun

-Yo creo que si lo conoce bien, pero tiene más fe en él que usted, Uchiha-san- replicó Sakura, mirando fijamente al hermano mayor de Sasuke- Aunque yo creo que tiene razón él, Naruto

-¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con él después de todo lo que hizo?- preguntó enojado Naruto- El le metió todo ese odio a Sasuke

-Es verdad- respondió Itachi, mientras con una de sus manos se apoyaba en la pared. Se veía exhausto- Para que pudiese sobrevivir, y hacerse fuerte. Para que nadie lo dominase, para que no terminase como yo…

-Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que entender que es lo que pretende ahora Uchiha Madara- dijo Sakura, tratando de sonar lo menos brusca posible- ¿Sabe usted que es lo que él pretende, Uchiha-san?

-El no me ha dicho cual es su intensión con Sasuke- respondió Itachi, mientras podía ver de lejos a Madara- Sé que le iba a decir la verdad a Sasuke cuando yo muriese o cuando me encontrase sumamente débil para impedirlo, y así lo ha hecho. No sé cual es su finalidad diciéndole la verdad, pero puedo adivinar que quiere utilizar la furia de él para destruir a Konoha

-Acá debe haber algo más- dijo Naruto mientras hablaba más para sí mismo

-¿Para qué querer a Sasuke para destruir Konoha si el puede hacerlo solo?- preguntó Sakura dejando abierta la pregunta

-Quiere ponerlo de su lado, para luego poseerlo. Eso es lo que creo-dijo Itachi indiferentemente, como si dijese que mañana iba a llover. Tanto Sakura como Naruto lo miraron horrorizados

-¿Poseerlo?- exclamó con asco Naruto- ¿Qué les pasa a todos que quieren poseer al teme? Orochimaru, y ahora ese antepasado de ustedes que debería estar muerto hace un siglo

-¿Por qué él, y usted no?- preguntó Sakura examinando cuidadosamente cada palabra que decía Itachi

-Por qué era demasiado fuerte para oponerme- respondió simplemente Itachi- Pero el uso del Mangekyu me fue debilitando con el paso de los años, enfermándome. Ya habrás visto kunoichi que no me queda mucho de vida

-Así es- respondió honestamente Sakura

-Por lo qué a él ya no le sería útil un cuerpo enfermo- respondió Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa irónica dibujada en sus delgados labios- Al cambio los ojos de Sasuke están sanos comparado con los míos. Es fuerte y talentoso, pero está tan dominado por la ira y la venganza, que sería fácil poseerlo en uno de sus arranques de ira.

-El ahora lo ha puesto de su lado, y luego cuando este con poco chakra debido a tanto combate, lo poseerá- concluyó Sakura, mientras miraba a Naruto tratando de calmarlo-Debemos hacer que entre en razón, de que no quiera destruir Konoha, pero eso es difícil. El va a querer destruir a quienes le dieron la misión de acabar con el clan Uchiha

-El tercer Hokage ha muerto- respondió con amargura Naruto

-Pero el concilio y Danzou, no- respondió Itachi

-Debemos esperar que su ira no se extienda a querer destruir toda Konoha- dijo Sakura con tristeza, mientras su mirada se clavaba en el atractivo rostro de Itachi. Rezaba para no perder a Sasuke, ya que si lo hacía, no sabía que haría. Lo quería, y había puesto todo su ser, junto al de Naruto, para salvarlo. Aquella verdad, mal intencionadamente revelada por Madara, podía ser lo que finalmente quebrara sus lazos con Sasuke, por que a pesar de lo realizado por Konoha en lo que respectaba a la masacre del clan Uchiha, ellos no querían que Konoha fueses destruida. Era su hogar, y ellos podrían hacer de este un mejor lugar, en donde esas atrocidades jamás volviesen a ocurrir- Con respecto a Danzou y el concilio, podemos enjuiciarlos.

-Siempre siguiendo las normas, Sakura-chan-masculló Naruto, aunque una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro- Yo creo…

-Es hora de trazar un plan- cortó Itachi gélidamente- Y creo Naruto-kun, que tu debes mantenerte lo más lejos posible de Madara

-¿Por qué?- preguntó furioso Naruto, mientras sus ojos enrojecían

-Por qué el no sólo quiere destruir a Konoha, y poseer a Sasuke. El también te quiere a ti, específicamente el Kyuubi que se encuentra dentro de ti, y si lo logra obtener estaremos perdidos- respondió Itachi con un deje de impaciencia- Madara Uchiha es el único que puede controlar al Kyuubi completamente. Si lo obtiene, todo estará perdido.

-¡No pueden dejarme afuera de esto! Tengo que salvar al teme, tengo…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir alegando, Sakura en un movimiento rápido lo noqueó dejándolo inconsciente. El rubio cayó sobre los brazos de Sakura, quien sin decir ninguna palabra, lo acostó sobre el piso y juntando sus manos puso un pequeño genjutsu para que pasase desapercibido para cualquiera que pasase por ahí

-No lograremos mucho, pero tal vez lo suficiente para convencer a Sasuke, ¿no?- preguntó Sakura seriamente

-Lo suficiente- dijo el moreno, mientras miraba con cierto respeto a la muchacha que tenía al frente de él. Sabía quien era ella. Haruno Sakura, ex miembro del equipo de su hermano, médico ninja entrenada por la mismísima Gondaime. Si ambos sabían combinar sus habilidades, sin duda lograrían detener a Madara, y convencer a Sasuke de que la solución no era destruir Konoha

La muchacha acomodó su máscara sobre su rostro, y mirando por última vez los ahora rojos ojos de Itachi, ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo.

Tanto Sakura como Itachi cayeron cerca del círculo de fuego, cual ya había casi desaparecido. Había humo que les impedía ver con claridad a Sasuke y a Madara, pero podían ver sus figuras. Ahora Sasuke estaba parado, y tenía su katana firmemente apretada contra una de sus manos. Sus ojos rojos, al igual que los de Madara, brillaban llenos de odio.

-Itachi, veo que has traído compañía- dijo fríamente Madara, al ver la delgada figura de la kunoichi- Aunque dudo de que algo sirva

-Sasuke, no lo hagas- dijo Itachi ignorando las palabras de Madara

-¿Cómo me pides algo así?- dijo glacialmente Sasuke, provocando que Sakura se estremeciera. Parecía que Sasuke nuevamente se había transformado en el ser frío y cruel, al que ella había tratado de salvar tantas veces- ¡Ellos te obligaron a matar a nuestros padres, Itachi! Todo para salvar a esta aldea miserable, llena de mediocridad

-No sabes lo que dices- respondió el mayor de los hermanos

-¡Te hicieron perder todo tu honor! Te hicieron asesinar a todos tus seres queridos- gritó Sasuke

-No, tú estas vivo- respondió Itachi, mientras caminaba un paso al frente, sosteniendo una kunai entre sus manos- Yo elegí no matarte, por que te quería más que Konoha, más que al clan, más que mi propia vida, Sasuke- dijo con indiferencia, pero se podía ver la vehemencia de sus emociones en su mirada- Y como yo elegí no matarte, también fui yo quien eligió matar al clan, por que encontraba que su proceder no era el correcto. Estaban llenos de odio, ideas de grandeza, dispuestos a asesinar a inocentes con tal de obtener poder. Un poder que ya poseían, pero que no se contentaban con el, por lo que querían más- continuó asqueado- Me dieron la misión, y el tercer Hokage me dio la posibilidad de renunciar a la misión. Pero yo no quise, por que yo no quería ese futuro para Konoha ni para ti, Sasuke- y al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras, lanzó la kunai hacia un muro donde se encontraba el símbolo del clan Uchiha. La kunai golpeó al medio del símbolo y lo quebró, derrumbando el muro- Sasuke, Madara Uchiha también se encargó de asesinar al clan, por que encontraba que era indigno y mediocre. Quiere destruir Konoha por que nunca pudo lograr gobernar sobre ella, y te quiere a ti para obtener un nuevo cuerpo para subsistir…

-Lo sé, y no me importa- respondió Sasuke con fría indiferencia- No me importa nada más que destruir Konoha

-¿Ni los que te queremos?- respondió Sakura con firmeza, y tratando de esconder el dolor que sentía en su interior

-Ni ellos. Todos los que se opongan a la destrucción de Konoha, no son más que mis enemigos, y por ello me encargaré de destruirlos. Uno por uno- respondió imperturbable. Su rostro no denotaba ninguna emoción. Era una completa máscara insensible

-Por favor Sasuke, recapacita- exclamó Sakura perdiendo la calma, ganándose la atención total de los tres Uchihas- Si te vuelves contra Konoha todo estará perdido. No podrás volver

-¿Tú crees que yo querría volver acá, después de saber la verdad?- preguntó con frialdad- Pensé que eras más inteligente, Sakura. Pensé que me conocías más- dijo despectivamente

-Ah, tú eras la discípula de la Gondaime- dijo Madara Uchiha, examinando atentamente a la capitana ANBU al frente de él. La muchacha se veía frágil y débil, pero sabía por lo mucho que había oído de ella, que era una contrincante digna de temer- Le mandarás mis saludos cuando te re encuentres con ella en la muerte

-Por favor Sasuke, esta es la última vez que te lo voy a pedir- dijo la kunoichi ignorando las palabras de Madara. Si él efectivamente había asesinado a su maestra, no era sensato demostrar cuanto le dolía, ya que se podría aprovechar de sus emociones. La haría enfurecer, y la ira no era la emoción más sensata en una batalla- No sacarás nada bueno uniéndote a Uchiha Madara

-Lograré acabar a quienes me arrebataron todo

-¡No puedes seguir con ese estúpido afán de venganza!- exclamó con impaciencia Sakura- La venganza y la destrucción no es el único camino, Sasuke.

-Pero es mí camino- replicó con crueldad- y eso es lo que a mí me importa. Konoha será destruida. No me importa si son los altos mandos, o si es el personaje más insignificante de una familia. Todos serán destruidos

-¡Sasuke!-exclamó ella horrorizada, mientras tocaba el mango de su katana. Uchiha Itachi podía ver como la capitana ANBU se dividía en sus sentimientos. Podía sentir su angustia y creciente confusión ante aquella situación. Siempre fue de su conocimiento los sentimientos que Sasuke inspiraba para su equipo. Le dolía ver como Haruno Sakura estaba dividía entre la obligación y su amor por la aldea, y el amor que sentía por Sasuke y su deseo de salvarlo- Por favor, si lo haces nadie ya podrá salvarte…

-Jamás he necesitado ser salvado, Sakura. Eso es lo que tú y Naruto jamás pudieron entender- dijo Sasuke desdeñosamente- Jamás los he necesitado de verdad.

-¡Mientes!- gritó ella furiosa

-Asúmelo, jamás te he necesitado y jamás lo haré. Jamás te he querido y jamás lo haré- dijo con tal crueldad, que Sakura sintió como su corazón se le quebraba nuevamente. Era tal el dolor que sintió, que no pudo evitar jadear, como si hubiese recibido un golpe- Tú y Naruto lo único que han hecho ha sido estropear mis planes y ambiciones. Pero ya no lo toleraré más

-¿Nos matarás?- preguntó estúpidamente. Sabía cual era la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírlo de su boca. Necesitaba estar segura se que él era realmente su enemigo, para así poder acabar con él sin remordimiento alguno

-Hn- respondió Sasuke con indiferencia

-Entonces está todo dicho- respondió bravamente Sakura, mientras sacaba de su espalda su larga katana- ¿Uchiha-san?

-Después de ti, kunoichi- respondió impasible, mientras tomaba él su katana

Y con la rapidez que caracterizaba a Sakura, a pesar del veneno que corría por sus venas, golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza que no sólo la tierra se abrió trisándose, sino también se destruyeron todos los muros que estaban cerca del impactó de Sakura. Los cuatro shinobis saltaron dispuestos a pelear hasta la muerte.

La katana de Sakura golpeó la de Madara con fiereza, mientras con uno de sus puños trataba de golpear el rostro del Akatsuki, sin poder lograr su objetivo, debido al rápido movimiento del mayor de los Uchiha. Giró rápidamente su cuerpo, y pudo vislumbrar como Sasuke e Itachi escapaban de su vista, debido a que se estaban alejando del campo de batalla de ella y de Madara.

Ambos peleaban sólo a través de taijutsu, moviéndose con una increíble rapidez. Sakura concentraba chakra en sus puños, haciendo que el hombre pusiese la mayor concentración para no ser tocado por aquellos. Sabía, al igual que en su batalla con Tsunade, que si ella le golpeaba con todo el chakra que había en sus manos, el perdería su ventaja. Podía ver con su sharingan que la muchacha no estaba en óptimas condiciones. Podía percibir que su chakra iba paulatinamente disminuyendo a medida que los minutos pasaban, aunque ella no mostrase ninguna señal de debilitamiento.

-No eres mala, kunoichi- dijo Madara con frialdad mientras atacaba a la capitana ANBU con una rápida patada, cual Sakura pudo a duras penas evitar

-Ni tú, para ser una momia- dijo la muchacha, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su talón, haciendo que el Uchiha saltase por los aires para evitar la quebradura de la tierra. En ese momento Sakura aprovechó para lanzar unas kunais, que estuvieron a pocos centímetros de golpear al hombre

-Eso mismo me dijo tu maestra- dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en sus labios- Y ahora está muerta

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sakura se estremeciera levemente. Podía sentir como la ira le corroía por las venas, mientras volvía a atacar rápidamente al verdadero líder de Akatsuki. Sabía que él estaba buscando que ella se descontrolase, pero no podía caer en su juego. Si lo hacía, estaría realmente perdida. Y volviendo a concentrarse, casi asestó un poderoso golpe en el pecho del Uchiha

-Te parecías a ella- dijo apreciativamente, mientras Sakura guardaba firmemente su katana en su espalda, y realizaba unos sellos. Pudo ver como un montón de chakra cortante se centraba en los dos brazos de la kunoichi. Era la misma técnica que Tsunade utilizó para intentar cortar sus músculos, y generar heridas internas de inmensa gravedad- Me preguntó si morirás de la misma manera que ella lo hizo

Y antes de que ella lograse asestar un golpe mortal, Sakura pudo ver como Madara Uchiha desaparecía de su vista, dejándola completamente sola. Todos sus sentidos estaban atentos ante cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar el Uchiha, pero parecía que este se había desvanecido por completo. De repente sintió movimiento tras de ella, y girándose rápidamente se encontró frente a frente con la figura de Tsunade, cual caminaba cojeando hacia donde estaba Sakura

-Tsunade-sama- exclamó Sakura bajando sus asesinos brazos- Esta viva- dijo aliviada, pero igualmente se mantuvo en el lugar donde ella estaba parada

-Maldito Uchiha- rugió la rubia mientras caminaba hacia Sakura. Sakura podía ver que su abdomen tenía una gran mancha de sangre. Era ahí lo más seguro en donde Madara la hubiese atravesado con su katana- Espera a que encuentre a ese bastardo

-Me alegro tanto que este con vida, Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura, mientras dejaba toda posición tanto ofensiva como defensiva- Ahora podremos destruirlo juntas, ¿no, Tsunade-sama?

-Así es- dijo la rubia, mientras se acercaba hacia Sakura. La cara de ella estaba pálida y ojerosa. Podía ver sus ropas desordenadas y algo chamuscadas. Su frente mantenía el sello de diamante que tanto le caracterizaba- Por poco acaba conmigo

-Pero está viva y eso es lo que importa- dijo Sakura, mientras se mantenía quieta en su posición- Estaba luchando contra él, pero ha desaparecido. Debemos estar alerta de que nos ataque sorpresivamente

-Correcto- confirmó la rubia, mientras caminaba en dirección de Sakura, cuyo cuerpo parecía encontrarse en una posición laxa

-Debemos terminar con esto cuanto antes- dijo Sakura, y con rapidez volvió a concentrar chakra en uno de sus brazos, y ante la mirada impresionada de Tsunade, Sakura la golpeó con firmeza en su hombro derecho y el costado derecho de su pecho. Pudo sentir como el peso muerto de Tsunade cedía sobre su cuerpo. Pudo sentir como la cálida sangre manchaba sus ropas y rostro. Sakura sonrío llena de satisfacción

-Saku..-masculló llena de dolor Tsunade, mientras caía al suelo y cerraba sus ojos.

Sakura sólo sonrío satisfecha al ver el cuerpo de su maestra caído en el piso. El golpe que ella le había asestado había destrozado el hombro derecho y destruido buena parte de las costillas derechas de quien yacía en el piso.

-No soy Tsunade, Madara Uchiha- dijo ella con rudeza, mientras sacaba su katana de la espalda

-Eso ya lo sabemos- dijo fríamente la voz de alguien a sus espaldas. Sakura se volteó y se encontró frente a frente a Sasuke, quien la miraba con tanto desprecio, que toda sintió que su fortaleza flaqueaba. El llevaba en alto su katana, cual estaba cubierta de sangre.

Sangre de Itachi

-¡Detente!- ordenó Sakura fieramente, mientras alzaba la katana hacia Sasuke- Detente o te mataré

-¿Me estás amenazando, Sakura?- preguntó burlonamente, mientras avanzaba unos pasos más hacia ella- ¿Vas a matar a alguien a quien quieres?

-¡Cállate!

-Después de todo, esa es tu especialidad. Mataste a Kakashi, a Sai y ahora a mí- dijo, mientras alzaba su katana en dirección de Sakura- ¿No es que me querías salvar, Sakura?

-Así era, pero después de todo esto no puedo…-respondió ella tratando de sonar lo más fuerte posible

-¿Acaso el amor no lo podía todo?- preguntó con sarcasmo. Sus ojos rojos brillaban llenos de maldad- ¿Vas a matarme, o vas a dejarte morir por mí?

Y antes de que Sakura pudiese responder, Sakura alzó su katana y la atravesó en el pecho antes de que Sasuke pudiese responder al ataque.

El cuerpo del moreno cayó al piso suavemente. En su mirada desorientada se podía ver la impresión ante la respuesta de Sakura. Sakura cayó al piso junto con él, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo casi inerte de Sasuke. Este ya no tenía activado el sharingan y trataba de enfocar el rostro de Sakura, aunque sus esfuerzos parecían en vanos, debido a que no enfocaban

-Lo siento tanto, no sabes cuanto- gimió ella, mientras sacaba su katana del abdomen de Sasuke y la guardaba en su espalda- Hubiese deseado que las cosas hubiesen resultado distintas- decía mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sangrante de Sasuke- Pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada más para salvarte. Lo di todo para tu salvación, pero tu optaste por el odio y le venganza. Ya no podía pasar por sobre tú libre albedrío- y diciendo eso se inclinó y lo beso en la frente. Dirigiendo una última mirada al ahora totalmente inerte cuerpo de Sasuke, ella se paró y observó melancólicamente el cuerpo de Sasuke y el de Tsunade

-Kai- exclamó ella juntando sus manos, viendo como finalmente desaparecían ambos cuerpos de su vista

Sakura se giró, y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Uchiha Madara. Su hombro izquierdo estaba totalmente inmóvil, y tenía muchas costillas quebradas. A demás tenía su abdomen perforado. Ella jamás había visto al Sharingan brillar con tanto odio y desprecio. Estaba furioso, podía sentir su poderosa ira.

-Has llegado más lejos que cualquiera, kunoichi- dijo con los dientes apretados a causa de la ira y el dolor- Me he equivocado contigo, no eres Tsunade. Eres aún más poderosa que ella, pero aún mucho más despiadada. Ahora todo acabó para ti. Ya no tendré más misericordia contigo, Haruno Sakura- y antes de que Sakura pudiera responder sintió como la poderosa mano derecha de Uchiha Madara la agarraba del cuello asfixiándola. Sakura a duras penas podía respirar, y cada vez le costaba más encajar su mirada en el rostro siniestro del hombre. Pero a pesar de ello, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, utilizó una de sus piernas y lo golpeó fuertemente en donde se encontraba la herida que ella le había hecho con su katana. Madara la soltó a causa del dolor, y Sakura pudo sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, pero el alivio no duró mucho.

Con una fuerza sobre humana, Madara utilizó su mano derecha para golpear el rostro de Sakura, lanzándola por los aires, haciendo que cayese sobre un muro, cual se desplomó. El golpe había sido tal que quebró por completo la máscara de Sakura.

La kunoichi salió entre los muros con el rostro cubierto de sangre. Le costaba respirar, y cada vez le costaba más moverse debido a que su cuerpo no funcionaba bien. Ya no había duda alguna, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a dejar de funcionarle debido a los efectos del veneno de Konan. Por la sonrisa llena de maldad que estaba dibujada en el rostro de Madara, pudo adivinar que él ya sabía su secreto. Sakura intentó alejarse ágilmente del Uchiha, pero sus movimientos resultaron penosamente más lentos de lo que ella hubiese querido

-Estás muriendo, kunoichi- dijo Madara confirmando el miedo de Sakura. La muchacha sólo atinó a tomar su katana con firmeza, esperando el ataque de Madara- Y no podrás evitar que destruya tu aldea, ni que me quede con Sasuke- dijo riendo perversamente, mientras en un movimiento ágil tomaba a Sakura del cabello y la lanzaba por los aires, hasta caer en el piso como una muñeca de trapo

-Ni tú ni Itachi lograrán que me quedé con él, y que conquiste el mundo

-Maldito enfermo- escupió ella, mientras se paraba. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba lastimeramente- _Raiton: lightening no jutsu _– gritó ella mientras su cuerpo liberaba rayos que golpearon a Madara Uchiha, pero que no le hicieron efecto alguno, ya que el continuo caminando como si nada hacia Sakura.

-Eres débil, kunoichi- dijo mientras sonreía cruelmente, hasta llegar hacia donde estaba Sakura- No hay nada que ya puedas hacer contra mí, es hora de acabar contigo- y mientras alzaba su katana dispuesto a enterrársela en el corazón, Sakura cerró los ojos.

Ya no había nada que hacer.

Pero igualmente el impactó jamás llegó.

Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como las manos blancas de Uchiha Sasuke sujetaban el frío acero, impidiendo que este atravesase su corazón. Los ojos verdes de ella se quedaron hipnotizados en su atractivo rostro, que denotaba nada más que ira y pudo ver un grado de preocupación

-¡¿Tú?!- exclamó furioso e impresionado Madara, dirigiendo su enloquecida mirada en Sasuke

-Sí, yo- respondió secamente Sasuke, mientras con fuerza lanzaba al hombre por los aires. Antes de que este cayese al piso, surgió Itachi de la oscuridad, y con velocidad y fuerza golpeó con una poderosa patada el pecho de Madara, haciendo que cayese de considerables metros de altura al piso, provocando un estruendoso ruido.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, al sentir como Sasuke la tomaba entre sus brazos y rápidamente la alejaba de Madara e Itachi que ahora se encontraban peleando entre ellos

-¿Sasuke, qué fue todo aquello?- preguntó Sakura suavemente, luchando por no perder la conciencia

-Luego te lo explicaré, ahora debes jurarme que no te inmiscuirás más en la pelea- dijo severamente el moreno, mientras la dejaba recostada contra la pared

-¿No nos vas a traicionar?- preguntó Sakura débilmente, mientras sonreía ante la preocupación de él

- Júramelo, Sakura- dijo el moreno ignorando la pregunta de Sasuke

-Sabes que no puedo- respondió ella tercamente- ¿Nos vas a abandonar?

-Por favor, Sakura- insistió el moreno con vehemencia, mientras se hincaba hacia el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Sakura lo miró fijamente, gravando en su memoria el rostro preocupado y angustiado de Sasuke

-¿Me vas a abandonar, Sasuke?- preguntó ella finalmente, tragándose todo el orgullo y la ira que sentía hacia él

-Jamás- respondió cortantemente, haciendo que de Sakura se escapará una breve pequeña sonrisa de sus labios

-Me alegro- respondió ella inmediatamente- Pero igualmente sabes que no te puedo jurar eso, Sasuke.

-Lo sé- dijo el moreno casi sonriendo, e inclinándose sobre ella la besó en la frente- Y es por eso que necesito que me perdones- y antes de que Sakura pudiera entender horrorizada el significado de aquellas palabras, dos personas interrumpieron en la escena. Ante la aparición de las dos personas, Sakura perdió el conocimiento igualmente a causa de la impresión y de sus heridas

-No te atrevas, Uchiha Sasuke- ordenó furiosa la voz de Tsunade, apareciendo junto a su fiel Capitana Hiraguizawa Serafin. La segunda no tenía el rostro enmascarado, pero igualmente vestía el uniforme de los ANBU. Su cara estaba pálida y cansada, pero podía ver en sus ojos grises una fuerza que lo impresionó-No te atrevas de noquear a mi discípula, por que te arrepentirás

-¿Está ahí, Uchiha Itachi?- preguntó la ronca voz de Hiraguizawa Serafin, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde provenían ruidos de explosiones

-Así es- respondió Sasuke cortantemente, observando a la ANBU

-Tsunade-sama ya sabe la verdad- respondió Serafin a la pregunta que ella creía que mentalmente Sasuke se hacía- Sabe que él es inocente, y que lo verdaderos culpables son el concilio y Danzou

-¿Qué pasará con ellos?- rugió Sasuke lleno de ira, mientras sus ojos sangrientos miraban enfurecidos a ambas mujeres. Sin ser consiente abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura

-El concilio está muerto. Danzou fue tomado prisionero y tenemos evidencia para enjuiciarlo por sus crímenes- respondió Tsunade con dureza- Pero ya tendremos tiempo para juicios, ahora tenemos que acabar con Uchiha Madara. Uchiha, Hiraguizawa, vuelvan al campo de batalla- ordenó a los dos shinobis- Uchiha, dame a mi discípula. Yo me encargaré de sanar sus heridas. Luego nos uniremos a ustedes

Y diciendo aquello ambos desaparecieron hacia donde estaba Itachi luchando contra Madara

Ambos shinobis pudieron ver el cuerpo inerte y sangrante de Itachi, sobre el tejado de una de las pocas casas que quedaban en pie del barrio Uchiha. En el suelo se encontraba Madara, quien jadeaba adolorido. Estaba sangrando, tenía el brazo izquierdo totalmente inservible, pero aunque se veía agotado, ellos sabían que no debían subestimarlo

-Ni tú ni yo podemos contra él solos- dijo la fría y calculadora voz de Serafin, mientras se ajustaba sus guantes-¿Sabes jutsus eléctricos, Uchiha?

-Así es- respondió escuetamente el moreno

-Entonces cuando oigas mi señal, lanza tu mejor ataque. Esta débil, debemos aprovecharnos de nuestra ventaja- dijo la capitana ANBU

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiese responder, la mujer corrió con una velocidad impresionante hacia donde estaba Madara, quien al sentir su presencia se giró hacia ella para esquivar el golpe de la kunoichi. La mujer atacaba con tal rapidez, que Madara no podía lograr tapar todos los golpes que ella le lanzaba. Podía sentir la rabia en cada movimiento, pero no era aquella rabia que cegaba y hacía de un contrincante un objetivo débil, sino era esa rabia fría y controlada, que ayudaba a tener fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Sasuke la miraba impresionado ante el poder de aquella mujer. Sin lugar a dudas ella era excepcional, y se merecía ser Capitana del ANBU. Sólo quería saber por qué conocía tanto de Itachi. Parecía como si ella lo hubiese conocido en la época que él todavía era un shinobi de Konoha, y que además conocía la verdad de Itachi. Ahí se explicaría en gran parte el odio que sentía por Danzou.

Giró su rostro y pudo ver el cuerpo inerte de su hermano mayor. Podía percibir que no estaba muerto, lo que lo alivió de cierta manera. No soportaría no haber estado ahí para salvarlo de las garras de Madara.

Cuando lo vio aparecer junto a Sakura, con su mirada derrotada y triste, pudo entender por fin todo el dolor que él había sentido durante tantos años. El peso de su sacrificio, y el horror de saber que su hermano menor, al que él tanto había querido, sólo deseaba matarlo. La expresión agotada de sus facciones, y esa búsqueda de paz que parecía casi gritar desde el fondo de su cuerpo. Él había sacrificado demasiado salvando a Konoha, para que él en un arranque de demencia quisiese destruirla. Lo había deseado con todo su ser, por que había estado poseído por la ira que generaba la terrible verdad, pero tras ver a su hermano, simplemente no podía.

El sacrificio de Itachi hubiese sido para nada

Y también sería como si la muerte de todo el clan hubiese sido en vano

Además estaba Sakura y Naruto. Las dos personas que jamás se habían rendido, las personas que siempre dieron todo para salvarlo, y aún más. Sacrificaron tiempo, energías, lealtades, sus honores y por sobre todo sus espíritus, ya que no era fácil tratar de salvar a alguien que se encontraba cómodo en lo más profundo de las tinieblas. Ellos le habían dado años de sus vidas para que volviese, ya que lo querían. Ya que el lazo que sentían por él era más poderoso que la misma oscuridad, por qué ese lazo estaba lleno de amor.

Simplemente no podía hacerle eso al clan, a Itachi, a Naruto ni a Sakura.

Odiaba Konoha, y quería que los culpables cayeran. Pero a pesar de todo aquello, en el balance entre su visceral odio y la apreciación que él hacía de todos los sacrificios que se habían hecho por él, y por las personas que a él le importaban, ganaba lo segundo.

Tenía que destruir a Madara

Y era por eso que él había actuado como si desease lo mismo que aquella momia vieja y maligna.

Su mirada se fijó nuevamente en Serafin, y pudo ver como ella lanzaba agua de su boca, empapando todo el suelo y al mismo Madara. Cuando ella saltó por los aires, supo que era el momento indicado

-¡_Chidori Nagashi!-_ gritó el mientras que con su katana golpeaba el piso lleno de agua. Los rayos eléctricos salieron despedidos de se cuerpo y de su katana, y golpearon ferozmente a Madara, quien se retorció de dolor por unos breves segundos.

Para horror de ambos shinobis pudieron ver como su cuerpo absorbía el ataque, y que con un movimiento rápido se lo lanzaba de vuelta a Serafin

-_Futon: __Fūsha Katana-_ exclamó Serafin mientras terminaba de hacer los sellos, y con el movimiento de sus manos comenzó a realizar múltiples ráfagas de viento gracias al chakra que ella conservaba en sus manos, haciendo que aquellas ráfagas detuviesen los rayos que la acechaban, a demás de cortar todo árbol u objeto que se encontraba cercano a ella. Era tal la intensidad del viento, que el mismo Madara comenzó a ser cortado ligeramente por el viento que emanaba de las manos de Serafin. Los cortes no eran serios, debido a la distancia que ambos se encontraban.

Sasuke salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Madara y alzó su katana con la intensión de atravesar su hombro derecho, pero el hombre pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, alzando su katana, bloqueando el ataque de Sasuke. Sasuke saltó lejos de él y guardó su katana, mientras fijaba su vista en los ante brazos y decía:- _Raikō Kenka_

Aparecieron nuevamente en sus antebrazos los sellos que se había hecho, y luego de invocar dicho ninjutsu comenzó a lanzar cuantas kunais y shurikens podía. Madara las bloqueaba todas con fluidez, para frustración de Sasuke. Antes de que hiciera cualquier estupidez, Serafin apareció en escena golpeando ferozmente con su katana la katana de Madara. Ambos forcejeaban, mientras el filo de ambas katanas se presionaba una con la otra.

Serafin Hiraguizawa mantenía fieramente su posición, pero no era suficiente. Madara Uchiha parecía de cierto modo haberse recuperado de todo el daño que ellos le habían causado

-_ ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! –_gritó el hombre sin tan si quiera realizar un sello con sus manos, lo que dejó atónito a ambos shinobis. Serafin fue golpeada por las bolas de fuego que lanzó Madara, saliendo disparada por los aires, hasta golpear el piso malherida. Al pararse, Sasuke pudo ver como cojeaba.

Se había roto el tobillo

Madara parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo, por lo que corrió hacia la mujer para terminar con ella con su katana alzada por los aires

_-¡Shunshin no Jutsu!- _invocó Sasuke, mientras gran cantidad de chakra se acumulaba en sus pies y comenzaba a correr hacia donde estaba la ANBU, para salvarla del ataque de Madara, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su objetivo un montón de cuervos se interpusieron entre Serafin y Madara.

Sasuke alzó su mirada y se encontró con la furibunda cara de su hermano mayor, quien manipulaba los cuervos.

Madara se vio atacado por aquella bandada de cuervos, que no le daban tregua. Sabía que eran una ilusión por parte de Itachi, pero aquella ilusión tenía la fabulosa característica de ser herido de verdad por los arañazos que le propinaban las aves. Profundizó su vista para ver donde estaba su contrincante, y antes de que pudiera volver a fijar la mirada en ella, sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo derecho. Horrorizado se encontró con Sasuke, quien le había enterrado su katana. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar correctamente, su descendiente gritó:

_-¡Chidori!_

La bola de electricidad que llevaba Sasuke en su mano izquierda impacto directamente en su estomago, en la parte donde la discípula de la Hokage le había atravesado con su katana.

Tras el impacto, se formó una gran explosión debido a la técnica utilizada por el menor de los Uchiha. Sasuke aprovechó de alejarse de Madara, en caso de que este lo contra atacase. Saltó lejos y se posicionó junto a su hermano mayor y la Capitana ANBU

-Gracias, Capitán- musitó la mujer algo pálida por el dolor que le generaba la quebradura de su tobillo

-Sabes que ya no lo soy, Hiraguizawa- dijo Itachi, que a pesar de su frialdad, su voz había sonado algo más cálida que lo usual

-Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar-contestó la mujer, mientras sonreía brevemente

-Lo impacté con el Chidori- informó Sasuke a Itachi y Serafin- Pero no creo que sea suficiente para acabar con él

-No, no lo es- respondió Itachi- El es demasiado poderoso

-Pero si unimos nuestras fuerzas…-comenzó a decir la mujer, tratando de pararse, pero al ver la mirada severa que Itachi le dirigía, decidió volver a sentarse

-Tú no puedes seguir luchando hasta que te hayan curado el tobillo- dijo Itachi secamente

-He soportado dolores peores, Capitán- respondió obstinadamente la mujer, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su cabeza

-Sólo serás una carga- dijo fríamente el hombre, sabiendo que aquello iba a molestar profundamente a Serafin. En los tiempos que ambos estuvieron en el mismo escuadrón ANBU, pudo comprender muchas cosas de la personalidad de ella, en especial su miedo a no ser útil, y a resultar una carga para su equipo. Como había perdido a su familia siendo exiliada de Konoha gracias a Danzou, ella se había sentido totalmente impotente al no haber podido evitado aquella desgracia. Era por ello que se había avocado a entrenar como única meta, para que en el día de mañana cuando una situación la considerase injusta, ella pudiese hacer algo respecto a aquello.

-No digas eso- rugió la morena, mientras tomaba su tobillo entre sus manos, y apretando los dientes, volvió a colocarlo en su lugar. Al hacerlo, ambos hombres vieron como palidecía a causa del dolor. Tras colocarse nuevamente el tobillo, puso una de sus manos con chakra sobre este, y lo sanó, pero no en su totalidad- No soy ninja médico, pero si lo suficientemente hábil para hacerlo funcionar por un tiempo más

-Hn- se limitó a decir Itachi, mientras miraba a la mujer algo molesto.

No quería que ella pelease en aquella batalla

No era suya, pero sabía que nada ni nadie podría evitar que la terca Hiraguizawa Serafin lo ayudase en aquél momento. Podría noquearla, o tomar alguna otra medida, pero ella jamás se lo perdonaría si es que lo hacía. Y para su impresión, no quería ser odiado por ella. Ya la había traicionado de cierta manera abandonándola en Konoha cuando ella le pidió acompañarlo en su terrible deserción como missing-ning, pero él no se lo permitió. No podía permitir que ella se corrompiese al igual que él. Pero parecía que igualmente los años, la sangre y la vida de shinobi habían robado la inocencia de Serafin. Sus ojos grises expresaban fortaleza, pero el la había conocido tan bien como para entender que tras esa fuerza, había mucha tristeza y dolor.

-Naruto-masculló Sasuke al sentir el chakra del rubio detrás de ellos. Los tres shinobis se giraron, y quedaron frente al rubio, cuyo iracundo rostro miraba furioso especialmente a Itachi

-¿Cómo mierda permitiste que ella me hiciera eso?- gritó furioso hacia el mayor de los Uchiha, mientras alzaba su deseo acusatoriamente hacia él

-Naruto-kun, la kunoichi tenía motivos. Es muy imprudente que hayas venido hasta acá- dijo con tal impaciencia, que Sasuke y Serafin miraron impresionados a Itachi

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Naruto ignorando la mirada preocupada que Itachi tenía en su rostro

-Debes irte ahora, Naruto - dijo Sasuke fieramente, mientras tomaba a su mejor amigo del brazo. Había ahora entendido el miedo de su hermano mayor- Si él sabe que tú estas acá…

-Lo sé- dijo triunfantemente la voz de Madara Uchiha, desde el centro de la explosión que había generado el Chidori. El humo finalmente cedió, donde los cuatro pudieron ver como el Uchiha a pesar de sus graves heridas, sonreía triunfantemente- Creo Jinchuuruki que tienes algo que es mío- dijo Madara sonriendo con malicia

-Ya lo creo que no- dijo Naruto furioso mientras formaba un clon de sombra, y juntos realizaban la famosa técnica. Al terminarla, el muchacho saltó hacia donde estaba Madara. Sasuke intentó detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde- _¡Rasengan! _

Antes de que la técnica de viento impactase al Uchiha, Naruto sintió como todas sus fuerzas se iban, y como su cuerpo, igual que un títere, era manejado y acercado hacia el de Madara. El Uchiha lo sujetó fuertemente por los hombros

-Por fin volverás a mi dominio, Kyuubi- dijo Madara mientras reía triunfantemente. Comenzó a hacer que su sharingan girase velozmente, hipnotizando al rubio.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sasuke enajenado, mientras saltaba en dirección de Naruto y Madara, para salvarlo, pero fue sujetado por su hermano mayor- ¡Mierda, Itachi! ¡Suéltame!- gritó furioso Sasuke

-Mira- respondió Itachi impasible, observando atentamente la escena

Y fue ahí cuando Sasuke vio la verdad

-No creerías que me iba a entregar así de fácilmente, ¿no?-Preguntó divertidamente Naruto mientras aparecía por detrás de Madara. Sus ojos eran de un color distinto, al igual que su postura. Estaba utilizando el chakra de la naturaleza.

-Maldita sea- gritó Madara, al ver como el clon de sombra que tenía de Naruto desaparecía. El Uchiha se giró hacia el rubio, y antes de que pudiera moverse un poco más, sintió como dos manos afirmaban sus tobillos. Eran dos figuras que bajo tierra lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Intento moverse, pero sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos del todo

-¡Ahora, vieja!- gritó Naruto, mientras miraba hacia uno de los muros destruidos. De ahí apareció Tsunade, ante la mirada furiosa de Madara

-¡Tú!-gritó él fuera de sí, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de sus tobillos, pero le era imposible. Era como una sombra que lo amarraba al piso y no le permitía moverse de ninguna manera. No sólo algo estaban sosteniendo sus tobillos bajo la tierra, sino también alguien controlaba su cuerpo mediante las sombras. Fijó su mirada en Tsunade, y pudo ver que el sello en su frente no estaba, y que la herida que él le había hecho había desaparecido, dejando sólo una mancha oscura de sangre en su abdomen.

-Sí, yo- gruñó la rubia, mientras juntaba sus manos y comenzaba a realizar unos sellos que él no reconocía- _¡Seal Jutsu! _– invocó la Hokage de Konoha mientras abría un largo pergamino.

Las letras con tinta que rayaban el pergamino se desprendieron de este, y se deslizaron hacia donde estaba Madara, rodeándolo. Al terminar el círculo, la tinta comenzó a formar diversos símbolos sobre la tierra, ante la furiosa y asustada mirada de Madara, quien miraba lleno de odio a Tsunade y a Naruto.

-¡Maldita seas, Senju!-gritó fuera de sí, mientras trataba de soltarse de quien lo agarraba bajo la tierra- ¿Tú crees que este sello me va a detener? ¿Tú que el Kyuubi va a ser detenido por tu maldito sello?

-No puedes dominar al Kyuubi, Uchiha- espetó Naruto con desprecio, mientras caminaba hacia él hombre

-¿Qué sabes tú, jinchurruki?- gritó furioso el Uchiha, mientras veía como las líneas de tinta seguían trazándose alrededor de él, sin tregua alguna

-Sé mucho más de lo que tú crees- dijo Naruto fríamente, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Sasuke, quien había bajado del techo en el que se encontraba, junto a Serafin

-¡No sabes nada!, ¡al igual que los estúpidos de mis descendientes!- gritó, mirando lleno de furia a los dos hermanos Uchiha- ¡Traidores!, ¿cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos de caer bajo las redes de esta asquerosa aldea?, ¿cómo pueden darme la espalda a mí, el gran fundador del clan Uchiha? – preguntaba, mientras se retorcía. Al ver como sus tobillos eran liberados, trató de salir del círculo formado por el sello que estaba sosteniendo Tsunade, pero fue en vano. No podía pasar. Estaba totalmente sellado- Serán sometidos, y nunca podrán desarrollar la grandeza de nuestro clan. ¡Los despreciaran, por qué les temen! ¡Temen nuestro gran poder! Unámonos y destruyamos a esta aldea. La aldea que fue la culpable de que sus padres murieran- chilló fuera de sí, mientras que con sus puños golpeaba las invisibles paredes que lo rodeaban

-No le hagas caso, Sasuke- murmuró Naruto a Sasuke mientras se ponía a su lado- Me alegro de que no te hayas puesto del lado del maníaco

-Hn- respondió el Uchiha

-Tsunade sama, está todo listo- dijo Shikamaru apareciendo detrás de unos setos. Tenía varias cortadas por su cara y brazos, pero no más que eso- He quitado las sombras

-Muy bien, Shikamaru – respondió la mujer, cual cada segundo que pasaba palidecía a causa del esfuerzo- No sé si podré mantener mucho más este sello. Naruto, Uchiha, terminen con él- ordenó ella, mientras se alejaba junto a Shikamaru de donde se encontraba Madara, pero siempre observándolo y manteniendo el sello

-Bien- respondió Naruto, mientras se dirigía a Sasuke- Ya sabes que hacer, ¿no? Lo que entrenamos hace…

-Ya lo sé- respondió secamente Sasuke mientras miraba seriamente a Naruto- Vamos, hagámoslo

Y diciendo esto comenzó a acumular chakra en el interior de su cuerpo. Naruto a corta distancia de él invocó a dos clones de sombra, cuales inmediatamente comenzaron a acumular chakra en la mano derecho del verdadero Naruto. El chakra en la mano de Naruto comenzó a tomar forma de shuriken.

Madara se movía furiosamente en el sello, hasta que con uno de sus golpes pudo atravesar el muro invisible. Horrorizados, tanto Sasuke como Naruto apuraron la preparación para sus técnicas. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Tsunade, cual casi desmallada trataba de mantener el sello, pero parecía que en cualquier segundo caería inconsciente en el piso

-Shikamaru, necesito que me traigas a…-comenzó a decir pero cayó al piso de rodillas. Madara al ver como su captora caía al piso, sonrío con maldad. El sello estaba casi totalmente destruido.

-Ya estoy acá, Tsunade-sama- dijo con firmeza Sakura, quien apareció caminando junto a Hinata, cual cumplía la función ser serle útil como bastón. Y antes de que el sello se desvaneciera completamente, volvió a retomar una fuerza impresionante, cuando Sakura se hizo dueña del sello creado por su mentora.

-¡Maldita seas!- gritó Madara, borrándose de su rostro cualquier indicio de sonrisa. Sakura tan sólo se limitó a sonreírle siniestramente- ¡Tú deberías estar muerta!

-Pero no es así- replicó ella, mientras le daba mayor intensidad al sello

-Pero lo estarás si es que continuas haciendo ese jodido sello- dijo cruelmente Madara- Estarás muerta en cuestión de minutos, por que no has logrado encontrar el antídoto al veneno, ¿no?

-A sí es- respondió fríamente Sakura, mientras miraba a Madara, cuyo cuerpo volvía a estar totalmente dentro del círculo formado por el sello. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke, quien al oír las palabras de Madara perdió la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo- ¡Concéntrate Sasuke!- ordenó al ver como ahora toda su atención estaba enfocada en ella y en Madara

-¿Es cierto qué te estas muriendo, Sakura?- preguntó furioso Sasuke, mientras miraba enojado a la kunoichi- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡Detente!

-No- respondió la muchacha con firmeza- Nadie puede hacer esto más que yo, y no voy a detenerme. El sacrificio de todos está en juego

-¿Es qué no entiendes que sí sigues morirás?- gritó fuera de sí, mientras hacía un ademán de acercarse hacia donde ella estaba, pero la fuerte mano de Naruto lo detuvo- Suéltame- ordenó él

-Tienes que confiar en Sakura-chan, Sasuke. Ella tiene razón- dijo Naruto, cuyos ojos azules estaban ahora totalmente rojos por el chakra que estaba utilizando. No era solamente el del Kyuubi, si no también el de la naturaleza, y el de él mismo

-Pero…-comenzó a reponer él obstinadamente

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, y también las energías de ella. Es ahora o nunca, confía en que estará bien. Es ella – repuso Naruto optimistamente, y ante aquello Sasuke se giró hacia Sakura y la miró con cierta solemnidad

-Júramelo- pidió él

-Te juro que saldré con vida de esto- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Al ver como Sasuke se volvía a concentrar en concentrar chakra en su interior, ella se giró y le dirigió una fría mirada a Madara- Llegó tu hora- y diciendo aquello parte de la tinta que había en el suelo que lo mantenía sellado, salió disparada y se posó sobre el cuerpo de Madara, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Las líneas de tinta se acercaron peligrosamente hacia la cara de Madara, y en un acto rápido le arrebataron el sharingan que este le había robado a Kakashi hace tantos meses atrás

-¡Maldita!- gritó Madara por la furia y el dolor que le había generado el que le haya quitado el ojo- ¡Devuélveme mi ojo, maldita kunoichi! Te juró que te arrepentirás- amenazó, mientras se movía violentamente, tratando de zafarse

-Te he quitado lo que no era tuyo- dijo con indiferencia Sakura, mientras una de las líneas de tinta se acercaba hacia donde estaba Shikamaru, quien recibió el ojo rojo con una de sus manos, y lo puso en un embase

-Quiero que me lo des…- pero no pudo continuar, debido al miedo que sintió al percibir todo el chakra que provenía de Sasuke y Naruto

-Listo- dijo Sasuke, mientras se ponía a unos 20 metros de distancia de Madara y gritaba- _Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu_

De su boca salió una gran llama de fuego, cual fue directa a Madara, pero antes de que esta apareciese, Naruto apareció corriendo junto a la gran llama de fuego, y con una expresión fiera en su rostro paró pocos metros de Madara y lanzó su terrible técnica- _Futon: Rasen Shuriken_

La técnica de viento se unió al fuego que golpeaba a Madara, aumentándolo decena de veces. Todos los espectadores tuvieron que alejarse de aquél lugar rápidamente, pero muchos de ellos no pudieron evitar el fuerte impactó de la explosión.

Sakura salió disparada por los aires, aun manteniendo el sello, mas fue sujetada por Serafin, quien la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que impactase el piso. Shikamaru se encargó de proteger a la Hokage, quien no era consciente de toda la devastación que acontecía a su alrededor.

El impactó de ambos jutsus había sido peor de lo que habían pesado. Ambas técnicas eran sumamente poderosas, y su combinación, aprovechando la potencia que generaban sus dos elementos, había sido perfecta. El humo se fue disipando de a poco, y Naruto y Sasuke, quienes habían caído juntos en la misma zona, junto a Itachi, se acercaron hacia donde había estado Madara, y lo que vieron los dejo tranquilos.

Encontraron el cuerpo casi destruido de Uchiha Madara, cuyo otro ojo se mantenía casi intacto a pesar de todo el daño sufrido por el resto del cuerpo. Los tres agudizaron sus sentidos y no pudieron sentir el chakra del hombre.

Finalmente Madara Uchiha había muerto

Y Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha podían descansar en paz

-Está muerto- dijo Naruto, mientras miraba lo que había quedado de Madara- Todo ha terminado

-Así es- dijo tranquilamente Uchiha Itachi, cuya expresión denotaba paz. Y antes de cualquiera de los otros dos le dijera algo, él dobló su cuerpo al toser. Se llevó una de sus manos a su boca, y tanto Sasuke como Naruto pudieron ver que estaba llena de sangre- Por fin…-dijo suspirando aliviado, mientras caía al piso totalmente inconsciente

-Maldita sea, Itachi- masculló Sasuke mientras tomaba a su hermano mayor, y con rapidez lo llevaba fuera del cráter que había generado la explosión de los dos jutsus. Al salir de ahí, Serafin se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Itachi

-¿Acabaron con él, no?- preguntó ansiosa a Sasuke, quien se limitó únicamente a asentir, mientras miraba a su hermano con una extraña expresión dibujada en su pálido rostro- Mierda, no hay nadie que pueda ayudar- gimió la mujer con un deje de desesperación. Miró a Tsunade que recién estaba recobrando el conocimiento, y a Sakura cuyo rostro se mostraba cada vez más mortecino. Respiraba irregularmente, y desde ahí podía percibir los latidos arrítmicos de su corazón

-Nosotros podemos ayudar- dijo la voz aguda de una mujer. Todos se giraron y pudieron ver a tres figuras que se acercaban hacia ellos. Como estaba amaneciendo, se podía vislumbrar inclusive los colores de sus pieles y vestimentas. La que habló era una mujer de pelo rojo cortado irregularmente. Tenía unos anteojos en su delgado rostro, y sus ropas eras algo estrafalarias. Los dos hombres eran altos. Uno era delgado, y daba la sensación de que estaba conformado su cuerpo de una sustancia acuosa. Llevaba una espalda grande en su espalda. El otro sujeto era musculoso, y sus cabellos eran de color ambarino. Su piel era pálida.

-Karin, Yuugo, Suijetsu- dijo Sasuke con su voz ronca, mientras se dirigía hacia las tres figuras que estaban al frente de él. No sabía si se encontraba sumamente molesto ante la aparición de ellos, o aliviado de que pudieran ser de alguna ayuda

-Hemos venido a recostarlo, Sasuke-sama- dijo Yuugo, mientras se acercaba hacia Sasuke y hacía una leve inclinación

-¿Este es Taka, teme?- preguntó Naruto confundido ante la aparición de los sujetos

-¿Teme?- preguntó confundido Yuugo, mientras Suijetsu se doblaba de la risa por detrás, pero al ver la mirada seria de Sasuke, opto por callarse

-Karin, quiero que te encargues de Itachi- ordenó Sasuke, mientras dirigía una mirada al cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano, que todavía se encontraba en los brazos de una ansiosa Hiraguizawa Serafin.

-¿Pero no era él…?- comenzó a preguntar la pelirroja, pero al ver la mirada severa del muchacho, calló inmediatamente y se acercó al cuerpo de Itachi, comenzando a curar sus heridas más superficiales, ya que Karin no era una ninja médico consumada, como lo era Tsunade, Shizune o Sakura

-Rayos, Sakura- exclamó Naruto, llamando la atención de los demás, al correr hacia donde estaba su mejor amiga. Ella estaba sentada próxima a Tsunade y Shikamaru. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero le costaba enfocar su mirada. Respiraba terriblemente mal. La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó

-Todo salió bien, ¿no?- dijo entrecortadamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca- Todo terminó, ¿no?

-Sí, Sakura-chan. Todo ha acabado- respondió Naruto, mientras se paraba- Debo llevarte al hospital

-Déjame, yo lo haré- dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a Naruto, ofreciéndole sus brazos para llevar a Sakura

-Es mejor que te quedes junto a tu hermano, Sasuke- dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más fuerte posible, pero su esfuerzo sólo la hizo toser más

-No- y diciendo aquello la tomó entre sus brazos, y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el hospital de Konoha. Sakura sólo atinaba a abrazarse lo más fuerte que pudiera a su cuerpo, para no caerse al suelo ni en la oscura comodidad que le otorgaba la inconsciencia.

Sabía que él no la dejaría caer

-Fuiste una estúpida, Sakura- decía el moreno, mientras corría a mayor velocidad por las calles, cuales estaban algunas destruidas. Ya no había peleas en ellas, ya que parecía que finalmente Konoha, con la ayuda de Suna, habían logrado obtener el control de las calles, venciendo a los mercenarios de Akatsuki

-No…

-Óyeme bien- ordenó el imperiosamente. Estaba cada vez más preocupado por ella. Su respiración era superficial, y los latidos de su corazón erráticos- Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo retándola

-Está bien- respondió ella suavemente, mientras sonreía. Se sentía calmada y en paz por primera vez en toda aquella larga noche. Todo el infierno había terminado, sólo esperaba poder volver a vivir un día más. No sabía si su cuerpo resistiría el veneno por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital, y apenas ingresaron a este, Sasuke se encontró frente a frente a Shizune, quien al verlo llegar con Sakura en tan mal estado, tuvo que evitar solar un grito

-Dios, ¿qué tiene?- preguntó la mujer preocupada, mientras guiaba a Sasuke hacia una habitación, y le señalaba que la acostara sobre la cama

-Envenenamiento- respondió el escuetamente- ¿Puedes salvarla?

-No lo sé, eso depende de cuanto ha avanzado el veneno y de las fuerzas de Sakura- respondió ella honestamente, mientras sacaba una jeringa y la clavaba en una de las venas del brazo de Sakura. Al sacar la sangre con la jeringa, ella tomó un pequeño tanque de oxigeno que había al lado de la cama, y le puso la mascarilla. Luego de hacer aquello, salió de la habitación corriendo con la jeringa en una de sus manos- Volveré en breves minutos más con un antídoto- gritó desde el pasillo

Sasuke al oír lo que ella le decía, y lo eficiente que eran sus acciones, supo que Sakura se iba a salvar.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo el muchacho, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama junto a Sakura, quien sonrío un poco, mientras asentía con la cabeza- Ahora descansa

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura sintió como la angustia la poseía, y con un movimiento torpe trató de sacarse la mascarilla de oxigeno, pero antes de que pudiese lograr su objetivo, Sasuke tomó su mano suavemente

-Estaré acá para cuando despiertes, no te preocupes- dijo el muchacho, mientras sonreía con un deje de arrogancia- Te lo juro

Y ante aquello, Sakura dejó de resistirse y cayó inconsciente, con una de sus manos apretada por la cálida mano de Sasuke

0

.

0

Sakura despertó de a poco. Trató de mover su cuerpo, cual de a poco comenzaba a responderle. Primero con lentitud, ya que se sentía amodorrada. Tras lo que para ella fueron horas, pudo mover con mayor agilidad su cuerpo. Luego fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, esperando a que estos se acomodaran a la luz. Le costaba después de haber estado tan acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Sentía que habían pasado muchos años desde que había caído inconsciente.

Finalmente cuando abrió totalmente sus ojos, pudo ver que se encontraba en una pieza blanca de hospital. Sentía como sus brazos tenían cables conectados a ellos. También podía sentir que ya no tenía puesta la máscara de oxigeno sobre su cara. Giró su cuello despacio, y para su alivio se encontró con Sasuke quien la miraba tranquilamente. Al ver que ella había recuperado la conciencia, el sonrío

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado afuera?- preguntó ella con voz ronca

-Cuatro días- respondió él, mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba delicadamente el tronco para que pudiera sentarse. Tras ello, le dio un vaso de agua

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras tragaba el líquido aliviada. Sentía que ya no le ardía tanto la garganta- ¿Cómo está todo?

-Todo resultó bien- dijo simplemente, mientras le arrebataba el vaso y lo dejaba en la mesilla, ya que ella ya había vaciado todo su contenido- Naruto está bien, y muchos han venido a visitarte mientras estuviste inconsciente. El veneno era poderoso, pero fue tú falta de cuidado lo que empeoró las cosas

-No comencemos, Sasuke Uchiha- gruñó ella enojada al ver que Sasuke no pensaba perdonarle el poco cuidado que ella había tenido consigo misma

-Nunca pensé que fueses tan irresponsable, Sakura- le recriminó él

-Sasuke, tenía que hacerlo. Yo quería salvarlos, quería ser útil- respondió ella con un tono cansado-No podía soportar ver como ustedes sacrificaban sus vidas, y yo no hacía nada. Y no me arrepiento de lo que hice

-Lo sé- respondió el escuetamente, mientras se incorporaba de la cama de Sakura- Hay algo que debo decirte, Sakura

-¿Te vas?- preguntó ella rápidamente, al ver como el moreno dirigía su mirada hacia donde se encontraban las puertas de Konoha

-Sí- respondió él, sin tan siquiera observarla

-¿Volverás?- preguntó ella tratando de sonar lo más fría posible, pero no podía hacer caso omiso al dolor que se había instalado en la boca de su estomago, y como le costaba respirar. Sentía como una sensación de angustia se apoderaba de ella

-No lo sé- respondió él girándose y enfrentando pro primera vez la mirada de ella tras decirle la noticia de su partida

-¿Es por lo qué Konoha le hizo a tu clan, Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura, tratando de evitar sonar desesperada, pero era difícil convivir con la idea de que el se marcharía nuevamente

-No puedo vivir en un lugar al que odio- respondió de tal manera, que Sakura entendió que se debía que era por lo qué le habían hecho a su clan

-Pero podemos enjuiciar al concilio y a Danzou- sugirió Sakura algo esperanzada, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de Sasuke, era muy poco lo que se podía esperar

-Ellos están muertos. Danzou mató al concilio, y ayer lo ejecutaron por todos sus crímenes- respondió Sasuke con indiferencia, mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente hacia la vista que daba hacia Konoha

-Vaya- respondió ella con un jadeo. Aunque los criminales hubiesen muerto, Sasuke igualmente quería alejarse de aquél lugar lleno de malos recuerdos- ¿Quieres alejarte de todos esos malos recuerdos?

-Quiero alejarme de lo que me genera odio- respondió Sasuke, mientras volvía a centrar su mirada en el rostro pálido y enfermizo de Sakura- Y este lugar lo hace. Jamás lograré sanarme si es que permanezco aquí ahora

-¿Yo te genero odio, Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura adolorida, mientras sus ojos verdes se clavaban en los ojos negros de él

-No- respondió rápidamente

-¿Acaso el amor que siento por ti no es suficiente para mantenerte acá?- preguntó ella. El dolor en su voz era tan palpable, que Sasuke pudo sentir el dolor que ella sentía

-No es eso, Sakura- dijo el moreno, mientras se acercaba a la kunoichi y posaba sus manos sobre el rostro de ella- No es eso. Lo que pasa es que no puedo estar aquí un tiempo. Necesito replantearme las cosas, y sinceramente no puedo estar aquí.

-No quiero que te vayas- sollozó ella, tratando de evitar llorar

-Lo sé- respondió él, mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con delicadeza

-Pero tienes tú punto, y no puedo ser tan egoísta para rogarte que te quedes, Sasuke- dijo ella, mientras se abrazaba a él con la mayor fuerza que tenía

-Lo tengo, y es por ello que me marcharé – confirmó él, mientras la sostenía con firmeza- ¿Acaso esta vez no me vas a pedir que quieres ir conmigo?- preguntó algo impresionado

-No- dijo ella escuetamente, mientras se separaba de él- Acá me necesitan, y yo sé que tú no me necesitas contigo…

-Te equivocas- le contradijo Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba la frente- Yo te necesito, Sakura. Te necesito de verdad, pero soy consciente de que tú lugar esta acá, y que el mío esta lejos de Konoha, por ahora…

-Por ahora- dijo ella sonriendo al saber que Sasuke efectivamente la necesitaba a su lado, y que lo más seguro que él no se marcharía por un período de tiempo prolongado

-Me iré con Taka, Itachi y Hiraguizawa- dijo Sasuke, mientras volvía a abrazar a Sakura

-¿Hiraguizawa Serafin?- preguntó Sakura impresionada

-Así es- respondió Sasuke- Parece que ellos tienen un lazo que viene de muchos años atrás. Al parecer ella quiere estar el mayor tiempo posible con él, antes de que muera

-Esta enfermo- respondió Sasuke fríamente, aunque Sakura bien sabía que no era un tema que a él le dejaba impasible- No le queda mucho tiempo

-Cuanto lo siento- dijo Sakura con tristeza

-Yo creo que él no lo siente tanto. Busca la paz, y él cree que la muerte se la dará- dijo Sasuke seriamente

-Ojala que se de cuenta que la paz la puede encontrar también en la vida- dijo ella, mientras se abrazaba una última vez a Sasuke. Este se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama

-Hn- dijo e inclinándose sobre ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Esperemos

-Vuelve, Sasuke- dijo ella, mientras veía como el se alejaba de ella y caminaba hacia la ventana de la habitación de ella- Júramelo

Y él tan sólo se limitó a sonreírle a ella ante las palabras que ella había utilizado, y con una última mirada, desapareció de la vista de Sakura

Sakura cerró sus ojos y se acostó sobre la almohada sonriendo, a pesar de que las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro

El volvería

Todo iba a estar bien

0

.

0

_2 años después_

Una delgada mujer de cabello corto caminaba por un tranquilo y bonito sendero que llevaba hacia Konoha. A pesar de ser Capitana del ANBU, aquella misión solitaria había sido de un rango que no exigía que participara como ANBU. Tan sólo había necesitado ser una médico ninja de prestigio, y eso era lo que justamente Haruno Sakura era. El hijo del señor feudal de la tierra del fuego había caído enfermo, y Tsunade, quien era la encargada del hospital de Konoha, la había mandado para aquella misión. Sakura pudo sanarlo fácilmente, sin ninguna complicación, para su tranquilidad.

Últimamente había tenido misiones de alta complejidad con su escuadrón ANBU, por lo que una misión tranquila era lo mejor que le podía hacer. Realmente había tenido semanas muy agotadoras y tensas, pero finalmente todo había comenzado a disminuir.

Tan sólo le quedaba un poco menos de media hora para llegar a Konoha si es que lo hacía caminando, pero breves minutos si lo hacía corriendo, y realmente quería llegar cuanto antes a su hogar. Tenía ganas de ir a ver a su ahijado, el hijo de Shikamaru e Ino, al cuál lo tenía sumamente abandonado, según el criterio de su mejor amiga.

Y por ello aceleró el paso, pero de repente sus sentidos percibieron que alguien se encontraba tras los árboles. Alguien que la estaba observando atentamente. Sakura se concentró y pudo percibir que se trataba de un shinobi con una alta cantidad de chakra, mas no sabía si era de alguien conocido. La mujer sacó de su espalda su katana, y la alzó en posición defensiva ante cualquier ataque

-¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó ella imperativamente, mientras recorría con su mirada el lugar

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada, Sa-ku-ra- dijo una voz profunda mientras aparecía un hombre alto, vestido completamente de negro. Sus ojos negros fijos en la kunoichi, quien al verlo soltó la katana al piso sin ninguna ceremonia.

Y olvidando ella todo orgullo femenino, u otro se lanzó a los brazos de él en un fuerte abrazo que fue igualmente correspondido

Todo estaba finalmente bien

0

.

FIN

.

0

26/02/2009

Hola mis muy queridas lectoras. Bueno acá les he traído el "breve" último capítulo. Me he demorado más de lo normal en escribir un capítulo. Generalmente cuando escribo un capítulo lo hago al tiro, o sea trabajo todo el día y lo termino. Pero este fue la excepción, por que escribir 46 páginas en un solo día es demencial. Me demore tres, y casi se me fríe el cerebro y quedó más ciega de lo que ya estoy.

Bueno mis queridas, este capítulo espero que les haya gustado. No soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de acción, ya que se me da más lo psicológico. Espero que mi esfuerzo las haya satisfecho jejeje. Bueno ojala que les haya gustado. Este no es el final, por que queda el epilogo, y sobre eso hay **VOTACIÓN:**

**¿Sobre que quieren que trate el epílogo?**

**Sobre la escena de re encuentro entre Sakura y Sasuke**

**Sobre Sakura y Sasuke unos años después y como es su vida en Konoha. Ahí podré hacer más menciones sobre la vida de los demás. Como la de Naruto, Ino y otros**

**Propongan ustedes lo que les gustaría**

**Sobre lo que pasó con Kakashi, Itachi, Serafin y los otros, voy a mencionarlo igualmente en cualquiera de las dos opciones que ustedes elijan**

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado. Han sido muy buenos conmigo, con respecto a la paciencia con la demora de las actualizaciones y otros. Espero que les haya gustado de verdad, y bueno estoy abierta a críticas, pero por favor constructivas. Ojala que haya salido todo lo más realista posible, y que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todas las que mandaron RR y a las que leyeron el fic. Sin ustedes, no hubiese sido posible llegar hasta el punto que ha llegado este fic.

Gracias, las quiere y nos vemos pronto

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

P.D: Por favor dejen RR, y voten.

0

.

0

Agradecimientos a:

-Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

-M.C Phoenix Cullen

-Hana-chan

-Arely Uchiha

-Antotis

-Dayaarm

-Lala Cleao

-Miriam H

-Yess

-Tete-sama

-Ritisha 01

-Y a todas las que leen este fic

0

.

0

Nos vemos, cuídense. Por favor dejen RR


	24. Epilogo

_Dedicado especialmente a todas las lectoras que han seguido este fic desde sus comienzos_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Salvación

0

.

0

Epilogo

0

.

0

_5 años después_

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada. Sentía su corazón latir con demasiada violencia debido al miedo que sintió mientras soñaba. Había soñado nuevamente con Madara, quien retornaba de la muerte para asesinar a todos los que ella quería. En su sueño podía ver a Konoha totalmente destruida, y los cadáveres de todos sus seres queridos, y al medio de todo el caos estaba Sasuke con su katana alzada, pero ella sabía que no era él. Sus ojos rojos mostraban tal maldad, que Sakura sabía que había sido finalmente poseído por el fundador del clan Uchiha. En sus sueños era Sasuke, o más bien Madara, quien terminaba con ella clavándole con indiferencia su katana en el estomago. Mientras agonizaba, estando a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, despertaba.

Ya llevaba días soñando con aquella terrible escena, y no sabía por qué

Sabía que sus miedos eran totalmente infundados, especialmente considerando que Madara había muerto hace ya siete años atrás.

La mujer se paró de la cama, y caminó hacia donde estaba la cocina. Al llegar a esta tomó una tetera y puso a hervir el agua. De repente sintió unos pasos que se acercaban hacia la cocina, y ella sin reflexionar, tomó uno de los grandes cuchillos que había cerca de ella y se posicionó dispuesta a atacar a cualquiera que ella considerase levemente peligroso

-Sakura- dijo la voz ronca y media dormida de Sasuke entrando a la cocina, mirando cautelosamente a la mujer

-Ah, eras tú, Sasuke- dijo Sakura suspirando aliviada

-Suelta el cuchillo- dijo él calmadamente, mientras avanzaba hacia donde había una silla y se sentaba

-Lo siento- exclamó ella al ver como su mano afirmaba con fuerza el cuchillo. Se sintió algo estúpida al ver como había reaccionado ante los pasos de una persona en su casa

-¿Pesadillas?- preguntó Sasuke mirando atentamente a la mujer, quien dejaba el cuchillo de lado, y tomaba torpemente dos tazas para servir el té.

-Sí. Nuevamente Madara- respondió ella, mientras dejaba las dos tazas sobre la mesa y se sentaba al frente del moreno- Lo qué no entiendo es por qué sigo soñando con él- dijo con un dejo de ansiedad- Después del ataque de Akatsuki a Konoha soñé un tiempo con él, pero ya no tengo por que hacerlo.

-¿Lo has hablado con Tsunade?- preguntó Sasuke, mientras sacaba dos bolsas de té y las depositaba dentro de las dos tazas

-No- respondió la kunoichi- Si le digo que he estado soñando con Madara, lo más seguro es que me lleve a emborracharme con sake

-Hn- respondió el moreno. Este a pesar de estarle echando azúcar al té de Sakura, meditaba sobre los reiterados sueños de ella respecto a Madara.

Madara había muerto hace siete años y sobre aquello no había duda alguna, pero a pesar de ello, tomó medidas para asegurarse de que jamás volviese a molestar. Cuando se marchó de Konoha hace siete años atrás, junto a su hermano, Hiraguizawa y Taka, él se encargó de buscar junto a los demás cualquier vestigio que todavía existiese de Uchiha Madara, con el fin de destruirlo. Viajaron por muchos países, destruyendo cualquier cosa que hubiese pertenecido a él. Gracias a las indicaciones de Itachi, fueron a las diversas bases de Akatsuki, las cuales las destruyeron sin miramiento alguno.

Cuando terminaron de destruir todas las pertenencias de Madara, un año y medio después del ataque de Konoha, el grupo decidió finalmente separarse. Karin, Suijetsu y Yuugo decidieron marcharse juntos a un lugar en donde no tuviesen que volver a utilizar sus habilidades como shinobis. Habían vivido muchos horrores como subordinados y experimentos de Orochimaru, que lo único que deseaban era vivir en paz lejos de un mundo tan violento como lo era el shinobi.

Itachi y Hiraguizawa decidieron quedarse en una pequeña aldea que quedaba a los pies de unas montañas. Sasuke en el tiempo con que estuvo viajando con ellos pudo ver como la relación de ellos se hacía más unida y cercana, a pesar del carácter reservado de su hermano mayor. Y fue así como entendió que Serafin había sido una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Itachi antes de que masacrase al clan Uchiha y tuviese que abandonar Konoha. A pesar de los años transcurridos, de la sangre derramada, las traiciones, y de sus personalidades ahora más frías y cautas, el lazo que los había unido una vez, seguía vivo entre ellos. Y el pensar en aquél lazo que unía a ambos, lo llevó a pensar en los que él había abandonado con el fin de sanarse.

Naruto

Sakura

Y fue por ellos, que decidió volver a Konoha después de años de ausencia.

Sabía que volver no sería fácil, especialmente si Tsunade era la Hokage, ya que él había roto el trato entre ellos. Había abandonado Konoha antes de los 9 meses pactados, pero no creía que lo mandaría a prisión, ya que los demás saldrían en su defensa. Cuando iba camino hacia la aldea puso sentir el ya tan conocido chakra de Sakura, y fue el re encontrarse con ella tras todos esos años, lo que hizo que sus dudas respecto a su retorno a aquella aldea se disparan totalmente. Podía detestar Konoha y su terrible sistema, pero si estaba rodeado se las personas que le importaban, podría soportar todo. Todos sus miedos y demonios estuvieron finalmente en su lugar cuando pudo abrazar a Sakura. Fue ahí cuando por primera vez después de tantos años pudo sentir que se sentía en paz, y que no era el odio ni la venganza el motor de su existencia.

Volver a Konoha no fue fácil.

Muchos le temían y rehuían de su presencia cuando se encontraban en las calles, pero no le importaba aquello. Tenía a Sakura, Naruto y a Kakashi.

Sakura en esos dos años en que no estuvieron juntos se había transformado en una de las cabezas más importantes del ANBU, tras la desaparición de Hiraguizawa Serafin. También trabajaba frecuentemente en el hospital, pero no tanto como hubiese querido. Naruto un año después de la gran batalla de Konoha se había transformado finalmente en el Rokudaime, lo que fue bastante ventajoso para Sasuke, ya que el tratado entre Tsunade y él quedó sin poder alguno, por lo que no terminó en prisión. A demás se había casado finalmente con Hinata, seis meses después de que fuese nombrado Rokudaime. Finalmente estaba Kakashi, quien tres meses después de la gran batalla recuperó la conciencia y el sharingan que Madara le había arrebatado de manera tan violenta y cruel.

Los años siguientes a su retorno transcurrieron pacíficamente, sin mayores conflictos. Konoha después de muchos años se encontraba en un estado de paz que hace mucho que no tenían, y eso era gracias a que Suna era uno de sus más fieles aliados, lo que favorecía a que los otros pequeños países no se atreviesen a atacarlos. Ya no habían largas separaciones y dolores causados por las guerras, cuales sólo generaban odio y dolor.

-No entiendo por que he soñado con él- resopló algo angustiada la mujer, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su corto cabello

-Debe ser por que el simboliza uno de tus mayores miedos- respondió Sasuke, mientras tomaba un poco de su té

-¿Y cuál sería?- preguntó ella algo molesta

-Perderme- respondió el Uchiha escuetamente

-¿Perderte?- preguntó Sakura impresionada, mientras alzaba su mirada al rostro del moreno- ¿Por qué yo tendría miedo a perderte?- preguntó ella

-Eso lo deberías saber tú, Sakura- respondió Sasuke, mientras se paraba de la silla y se ponía detrás de Sakura

-Esto no tiene sentido, Sasuke- respondió ella con voz débil, mientras se giraba y quedaba al frente de él

-Yo creo que sí lo tiene- dijo suavemente, mientras posaba una sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de Sakura

-Yo digo que no- respondió testarudamente, mientras se giraba bruscamente y clavaba su mirada en la tetera, de la cual todavía salía vapor- Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, Sasuke. Nada, estas sólo delirando en tú estúpido ego y arrogancia Uchiha, por qué…

-Sakura, no te hagas esto a ti misma- dijo el gravemente, mientras obligaba a Sakura a girarse y a enfrentarse con él- No nos hagas esto a nosotros- dijo, mientras se hincaba y quedaba su cara al frente de la de su mujer

-Es que Sasuke…-comenzó a decir ella pero no pudo seguir hablando, debido a que no pudo evitar de sollozar- Es mi culpa…

-No es tú culpa- dijo Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Sakura con fuerza, mientras esta lloraba. Su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba ante los sollozos, lo que a él le preocupaba cada segundo más. Odiaba verla así, pero sabía que era inevitable que sufriera.

Ella y Sasuke se habían casado hace dos años atrás, tras haber estado saliendo juntos desde que él había vuelto a Konoha. Habían sido desde los comienzos muy felices los dos, lo que no quitaba que muchas veces sus caracteres chocaban. Luego de unos meses de casados, ellos se habían propuesto tener hijos finalmente, y fue ahí cuando una gran sombra obstruyó la felicidad de ambos. Tras la utilización de muchos de sus jutsus médicos, como el "Rebirth Genesis no Jutsu", estos hacían que la posibilidad de que ella quedase embarazada fuesen escasas. Los dos, con la ayuda médica de Tsunade, intentaron por muchos medios tener hijos, pero parecía que todo era infructuoso. Pero la suerte cambió para ellos, cuando un año y medio después de matrimonio, Sakura por fin logró quedar embarazada. Los dos al saber aquella noticia sintieron como por fin la sombra desaparecía de sus vidas, llenándolos nuevamente de optimismo. Sakura tomó todas las precauciones posibles para no perder la guagua, como dejar de trabajar y quedarse en cama. Pero a pesar de todo, ella perdió al hijo de ambos tres meses después, sumiéndose en un estado depresivo y oscuro, del cual ni Sasuke pudo lograr sacarla. Dejó de comer sanamente, se llenaba de trabajo en el hospital y en el cuerpo ANBU, y lo peor de todo es que había descuidado su relación con sus amigos, y por sobre todo su relación con Sasuke.

Sasuke, al igual que Sakura, había caído en un pozo luego de haber perdido a su hijo, pero jamás culpó de ello a Sakura. Lo único que quería era que ella volviese a sonreír y a ser ella misma, pero en aquellos meses ella y sus conductas auto destructivas, seguido con el hermetismo y la frialdad de él, lograron que su matrimonio estuviese a punto de ser destruido para siempre.

Ya no conversaban entre ellos por que querían, sino sólo para ciertas funciones básicas. El hogar de los dos se había vuelto frío y gris, el cual los dos trataban de evitar la mayor cantidad de tiempo. Es por ello que tanto él como ella, trataban de estar lo más alejado de aquél lugar, gastando sus tiempos en misiones extenuantes o en agotadores turnos en el hospital o de guardia.

Los dos sabían que la relación entre los dos se había deteriorado, y que las culpas y miedos los habían llevado a aquella horrible situación, en donde las cosas estaban a punto de morir para siempre si es que no se tomaba cartas en el asunto.

El evadir de los dos de los problemas, los había llevado al mismo acantilado

-Tengo tanto miedo- dijo Sakura entre sollozos, mientras se dejaba abrazar por Sasuke- Tengo tanto miedo de que me dejes

-Eso nunca- dijo Sasuke, mientras se sentaba en el piso de la cocina, y dejaba a Sakura abrazada contra él, como si se tratase de un pequeño niño con miedo, al cual se quería consolar- Nunca, ¿entendido?

-¿No me odias, Sasuke?- preguntó ella, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke, y ocultaba su cara en el cuerpo de él

-No. Jamás- dijo el moreno con tal vehemencia, que Sakura alzó su mirada hacia la de su marido, y al ver tanta seriedad en su rostro, que se sintió tranquila de verdad- Sólo quiero que lo entiendas, por que no soporto que te sigas culpando por la muerte de nuestro hijo. Sakura, tú no eres la culpable de lo que pasó, por favor compréndelo. No puedo seguir viendo como te destruyes por algo que ni siquiera tienes responsabilidad

-Yo debería haberme cuidado más…-comenzó a decir Sakura, pero no pudo seguir al ver como Sasuke la miraba severamente

-No quiero volver a oír aquello nunca más- sentenció él, mientras secaba las lágrimas del rostro de Sakura- Nunca más.

-Tú siempre has querido tener hijos…

-Antes estas tú- dijo el interrumpiéndola- Tú eres lo que más quiero. Antes que los hijos, antes que nada. Tú, sólo tú- dijo el con tal firmeza, que Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de él. Sólo atinó a abrazarse más al cuerpo de su marido, pero al pensar cuanto tiempo no había estado así con él, sintió como la ansiedad vovlía a poseerla

-¿Qué nos pasó, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó ella angustiada, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Sasuke

-No lo sé, Sakura- respondió el con un deje de tristeza, conmovido por la angustia de ella- Nos ganaron nuestros miedos, angustias, culpas y todas esas cosas que hicieron que nos alejásemos

-Ha sido una mala época- dijo ella suavemente, mientras miraba a Sasuke

-Así es- confirmó el hombre, mientras se paraba del suelo, todavía cargando el cuerpo de Sakura

-Nos hemos distanciado, evitado. Debemos ponerle fin a esta sitaución ¿Crees qué…- dijo la kunoichi, mientras sus pies tocaban finalmente el suelo. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los del Uchiha

-Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo- la cortó fieramente el Uchiha, mientras ponía sus dos manos sobre los huesudos hombros de ella, y ejercía un poco de fuerza en ellos- Yo no quiero alejarme de ti, a pesar de los malos momentos que hemos tenido. Los dos hemos sido egoístas, y hemos atentado contra esta relación, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera seguir con esto

-Sasuke…-comenzó a decir la mujer confundida

-¡Entiende esto bien, Sakura!, y no me interrumpas- dijo con vehemencia el moreno, sin importarle la interrupción de Sakura. No soportaría oírle decir que lo mejor para ellos dos era separarse, alejarse o sinónimos de aquellas horribles palabras- Yo te quiero a ti, y creo que tú también me quieres, y sería una estupidez que nos sepa…- pero antes de que el pudiese seguir hablando, la kunoichi lo tomó con fuerza del cuello y lo besó en los labios con fuerza. Sasuke tras recuperarse de la impresión y el miedo que había sentido, la besaba con la misma ansiedad con que ella lo hacía. Parecía que hace mucho tiempo los dos no compartían un momento así de íntimo

-Tonto, nunca hable de querer separarme de ti- dijo ella riendo, cuando se separó del Uchiha- ¿Tú crees que yo m e querría separar de ti? Sasuke por Dios, deberías conocerme mejor- dijo ella burlonamente, mientras abrazaba el moreno que estaba atónito

-Yo creía…

-Pues creíste mal- dijo ella alegremente, mientras lo tomaba por las manos- Hemos pasado muchos malos momentos, y también momentos buenos. Jamás me daría por vencida con respecto a lo que somos nosotros. Jamás- aclaró ella con tal firmeza, que todo el miedo que él había sentido desapareció por completo- Hemos vivido una muy mala época estos meses, pero ya nos hemos dado cuenta que no podemos seguir así. No más, por que yo no quiero perderte, ni tu a mí

-Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su mujer posesivamente

-Más te vale, Uchiha- dijo ella ya enojándose ante la arrogancia de su marido, pero secretamente se sentía feliz de que las cosas volvían a su curso natural- Hay muchos Rock Lee esperando por una mujer como yo…

-Ya me encargaré de todos ellos- dijo refunfuñando, mientras guiaba a su mujer hacia la habitación que ambos compartían

-¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó ella entre risas, mientras caminaba abrazada junto a Sasuke

-Muchas cosas- respondió él mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su cara

-Tenemos la graduación de la academia de la hija de Ino y Shikamaru temprano…-comenzó a decir ella,

-Sakura, eso es lo que menos me importa ahora- dijo Sasuke con firmeza, mientras tomaba el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos con delicadeza- Hemos estado demasiado tiempo perdidos…

-Ya lo sé- dijo ella débilmente, mientras se inclinaba sobre el moreno y besaba su frente con ternura- Ocupados en todo menos en salvarnos a nosotros mismos

-Pero eso va a cambiar- dijo Sasuke con tal seguridad, mientras la abrazaba, y le daba un suave beso en los labios

-Lo sé- dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a Sasuke, abandonando así todos sus miedos y culpas de una vez por todas. Para salvar así lo que ellos más querían.

0

.

0

FIN

0

.

0

22/03/2009

Hola mis queridas lectoras, ¿cómo están? Espero que demasiado bien. Bueno acá está el final de este fic que ojala que las hubiese entretenido a lo largo del año de existencia que tuvo. Sí, un año de vida cumplió este fic los primeros días de marzo, y no hubiese durado todo lo que duró si no hubiese sido por ustedes. Es cierto que la escritora es quien escribe el fic, pero lo más real de todo esto es que sin ustedes no hubiese podido escribir toda esta historia. Ustedes son lo que dan vida a mi musa para que yo escribiese todo lo que escribí. Fui una escritora algo inconstante ya al más al final del fic, debido a mis propias crisis personales, y fue gracias a ustedes que pude seguir escribiendo. También quiero agradecer a la música por ayudarme a inspirarme, como las canciones de Nightwish, Within Temptation, Lacuna coil y todos los demás. Y tampoco puedo olvidar a mi familia y mis amigos, que aunque no todos lean lo que escribo, saben que fanfiction y todas las personas que lo componen, son importantes para mí. También gracias a Dios, a la Virgen y a mi ángel, por todo lo que me han dado.

Bueno acá termina "Salvación", espero que les haya gustado. Ojala que el epilogo este al nivel del fic. Quería concluir con él epilogo que a pesar de que las cosas terminen bien, uno tiene que ser consiente de que las dificultades van a existir siempre, y que depende de uno que las cosas funcionen. Las relaciones humanas no son fáciles, es por ello que uno debe alimentarlas a diario, con paciencia, amor, entrega y otras cosas buenas.

Muchas gracias por todo lo que me han dado a lo largo de este año. Cuídense mucho, y nos estamos viendo pronto. Las quiere, y les desea lo mejor

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

**Agradecimientos a:**

-Sandriuskar

-Sakuritah

-Yess

-Giuli-Uchiha 93

-Arely Uchiha

-Led

-Shivi

-Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls

-Hatake Edith

-Ritisha01

-Alvebia

-Lala Cleao

-Poly

-Enishi-senpai

-Karo-chan

-Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

-Lil hanna

-Mariam H

-Violeta Sakura

-wtf?

-Hana – Chan

-Gatita Kon

-Liitha_Uchiha

-Tete-sama

-Antotis

- Y a todas las que leyeron este fic

0

.

0

**VOTACIÓN**

**¿De qué les gustaría que escribiese ahora?**

Díganme por favor mandando un Review o mensaje sobre que les gustaría que escribiese ahora.

0

.

0

Muchas gracias a todas, nos vemos. Por favor dejen Reviews. ¡Cuídense!

0

.

0


End file.
